For Now: Continuing On
by frank.kilgenschmidt
Summary: After "Endings and Beginning". Follows Jack and Sue (and the others, of course) through their life together till their old age. Intended to be long. I'll separate out significant events via Parts in the chapters. Enjoy!
1. Part 1 - Chapter 1

**So, I loved Sue Thomas: F. B. Eye, and was disappointed to hear that it wasn't going to be continued. I did like how they handled Jack's and Sue's romance, but I gotta say, I was wishing to see them together, along with another couple. This is primarily Jack and Sue's story (including the others, of course), going all the way to old age, separated into parts labeled in the chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you think, Sparky?" Bobby leaned on his desk. "Care to join us for Sue's welcome home party tonight?"

"I think I may just be able to open my schedule up for that." Jack shot a wink over at Sue, who blushed and went back to typing. "Though, we need to get to work if we are going to get D to let us out a little early. Off you go, my munchkins!"

Bobby actually skipped back to his desk, drawing laughter from the entire group. A contented silence fell over the bullpen, full once more. Now that Sue was back from terrifying them all into thinking she was going to New York, life was good again. Levi settled in for another long day of waiting.

The only one who seemed preoccupied was Jack. He still shot glances over at Sue when he thought she wasn't looking, occasionally smirking at her when he saw her glancing at him. As thrilled as he was that she was still in DC (particularly since he was ready to practically beg her not to leave just that morning), but he couldn't help but think his shot to be with her just went up in smoke. _How am I going to deal with this?_ He began to stare into space, when a _bling_ sounded, alerting him to a new email. Jack looked over at Myles, confused as to why he sent an email instead of just calling over to him since they were sitting a whopping 10 feet away. Myles was typing away diligently, and hadn't even looked over at Jack. Curiosity got the better of him and opened the email.

 _I must sincerely apologize, Jack, for my ill-timed appearance in the hallway this morning. The last thing I want to do is interrupt your's and Sue's happiness, and I mucked it up by showing up just when you were going to confess to her and ask her to stay. Don't ask me how I know, but after working with you this long, I do._

 _However, this does not excuse you to go back to your normal way of poking around the bush. I know that you love her just as much as she loves you. I also know that one of your greatest fears is losing her; losing her friendship, and the relationship (however odd) that you have. But I will tell you Jack, if you don't move, you will lose her. Permanently. Other men are noticing her beauty and wonderful heart. I heard it through the grapevine that your time is running out, and they are starting to move. Don't let your fear make you lose that which you love most. Go talk to D to see what can be done about the rules. You are well aware of how. Again, I warn you: she will not wait forever if she thinks you will never ask her. She too want's a family and someone to love her enough to be there for her._

 _All of that to say get off your lazy bottom and get your girl._

Jack couldn't believe this was Myles. Didn't sound like him. He looked up at Myles again, and saw him returning the gaze steadily. With a Lealand smirk, Myles twitched his head towards D's office. Jack sat for a couple of seconds and stared at the wall. _I need to at least try._ He stood abruptly and walked towards D's office.

After he left, Bobby stood, stretched leisurely, and walked over to Myles' desk, leaning on it and facing away from Sue, speaking quietly. "Sparks is doing it?" Myles turned to face the same way as Bobby, and spoke just as quietly. "I reckon so. Now we just have to wait. Damn, I hope that D was able to make some headway with upper management. Now that Jack almost lost her again, it looks like he's willing to commit to make it happen. Even if it means he has to leave us." They both had grim looks on their faces as they returned to work. Tara noticed.

"Why the long faces, boys? Randy request more paperwork?" She grinned at them.

When Bobby didn't return her smile, Tara became more serious and leaned to where her monitors were between her and Sue. "Went to talk to D?"

"Yup."

"Oh." She went back to work, typing away.


	2. Part 1 - Chapter 2

_Tara became more serious and leaned to where her monitors were between her and Sue. "Went to talk to D?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Oh." She went back to work, typing away._

* * *

Jack knocked on the door to D's office. "Come in."

"Jack, what's up?" D looked at him, and noticed determination in every inch of him; set of the jaw, stance, and showing in his eyes. D knew exactly what was coming, but waited. Normally D couldn't get much of a reaction out of Jack (without using Sue), and had planned a way to have some fun at Jack's expense. Especially since he had just heard from the powers-that-be on the issue that Jack was seeing him about.

"D, I need a favor, maybe two depending on the answers that you provide for me."

"Well?" D raised his eyebrow. Jack took a breath.

"I would like to ask you to talk to upper management about allowing an exception to the non-fraternization rule."

"Sue?" Jack nodded. D looked him straight in the eye. "I will not ask that of them."

Jack was flabbergasted at the straight out refusal. Of all the things he had expected, the nonchalance which D refused to even ask took his breath away. He felt betrayed by his boss, and his close friend. "What?" "I believe what I said was clear, Jack."

Jack moved to his next step, anger glinting in his eyes. "Then I request a transfer to a unit in the DC area when an opportunity arises." D met him gaze for gaze. "We are the best team in the FBI. I'm not going to break this team up. Noone is transferring out." D was enjoying poking Jack, especially since he knew something no one else in the group did about the entire situation.

Jack stared at D open mouthed. Who was this man sitting in the chair? He sounded nothing like the Dimitrius that Jack had known. He stood rigidly glaring at D for a few seconds before he spat out, "Then this is my two weeks. Good to know you had my back, boss." It was that moment when D realized he had pushed Jack too far, and that he was livid enough to walk away from an entire career. He hadn't meant for him to get this upset (though in hindsight he should have expected it. It was Sue), just to needle him a bit. _Touchy when it comes to that woman._

"Jack, wait! I have something for you before you leave. You need to read it here. It's only two pages." Jack stalked back to D's desk and ripped the folder out of D's hand. Scowling, he flipped it open and read quickly. Then he stopped and his mouth fell open, and he started back at the beginning. He flipped to the other page and read it carefully, a beaming smile spreading over his features. He looked up at D. "Is this real?"

"Yeah. Sorry Jack, I didn't mean for you to get that upset, I just meant to needle you a bit. I would have handed it over to you sooner. Feel better?"

"You dirty bastard." Jack laughed. "Oh, hell yeah I feel better! D, you are the best boss ever!" Jack looked back at the first page, a local FBI memo (signed by the division manager himself), to that fateful piece:

 _The Bureau provides Dimitrius Gans, and the successors to his position, permission to waive the non-fraternization rule (Statute 295 Section 3.1.5) in individual cases which they find to be appropriate. If both individuals are agents, one must take the position of an analyst, and be restricted to non-field tasks. Interviews inside of the Hoover building are allowed. If required by manpower shortages, this individual has permission to work in surveillance vans during operations._

Jack flipped back to the second page (another local memo, but signed by D), and couldn't believe his luck. They would work out who would be the benched agent, but if he could have Sue he would become a desk jockey happily.

 _The FBI (Gans) finds it acceptable to waive the non-fraternization rule (Statute 295 Section 3.1.5) for Agent Susan Thomas and Agent Jackson Hudson. The specific agent which will be placed on non-field restrictions will be addressed in future correspondence._

Jack started to laugh as the tension left him. He would have his chance. Chance. Jack tensed up again. Now he actually needed to make his move, and put his heart on the line. Yet...he had almost lost her too many time already. He would fight for her this time. And if Myles showed up again, Jack would throw him out on his ear.

"You would have quit to be able to ask? Your entire career on a maybe?" Jack stopped for a second, then nodded. "It was worth the risk. Anyways, I don't know if I could have handled seeing her with someone else, as would eventually happen if I didn't at least try. She still might reject me, I know, but it's worth the shot. I gotta admit D, I'm a really jealous guy when it comes to Sue. So I would have transferred inside of DC anyways if the big-shots didn't cave to get a shot. I was counting on our team being the best to force their hand, and have them let us date just to keep the section together."

D laughed. "You were correct. See, when you asked if I would talk to upper management, I said no. I already had, four days ago. Took a bit of persuading," _and promising. I hope this works or I'm in trouble._ "and I just received the first page you have this morning. The second page was published 5 minutes after I received the first." D looked at his face and laughed. "Yes, I spoke to them four days ago. I knew that there was a much better than even chance she would stay, even if she didn't know it at the time. She loves the people here, her family away from her family. In particular, there was one who she kept talking about that eventually tipped the scale to where she didn't leave." D looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised as Jack blushed. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight, hopefully. I've wasted too long. I just need to find a way to get her alone." The determination in his voice made D relax. He had put a fair amount of his reputation on the line fighting for the two of them to be given a chance. To be honest, he wasn't sure that Jack would man up and ask for the exception, and that would have proven... difficult. If it never came to be (though D doubted it wouldn't, he did know what love looked like as a married man), his reputation would take a substantial blow and he didn't know how much clout he would still have. More importantly to him though, was that his two friends would be happy, and he definitely knew Jack and Sue would be happy together.

"Go get her, tiger." Jack laughed. "I fully intend to."


	3. Part 1 - Chapter 3

_"Go get her, tiger." Jack laughed. "I fully intend to."_

* * *

Jack walked back into the bullpen, three sets of eyes locked on his every move. "Can I help you three?" They quickly averted their eyes, but almost immediately there was an IM popping up including Tara, Bobby, and Myles.

Bobby: Well?

Jack: Well what? You in with Myles on this too? And you Tara?

Tara: Yeah...

Myles: How's D doing with upper management?

Jack: We'll see. I don't want to talk about this anymore.

Jack closed out the IM. Nosing around for news, eh? He was irritated, touched, but irritated, at how much his friends were nosing in and knowing everything before him in the matter of his own heart. He had no idea how he kept a huge smile off his face and a spring out of his step, but he had pulled it off. He was determined to know one thing that they didn't, so he wasn't telling them anything more. He didn't feel bad about it, and would, depending on how this evening went, buy them all a drink. The other three stopped bugging him, and were unusually subdued for the rest of the workday.

* * *

6:30 PM found the entire group laughing around a table in Gianna's, finishing splendid dinners.

D looked over at Myles. "This is an excellent wine for the meal that you somehow figured out would go with everything we got. Exceptional investigative work, Myles."

"It is my sincere pleasure. There is no reason that people should drink rot-gut and depend on the meal to carry the day. In fact, an interesting fact about this wine is-"

"Don't worry about it Myles. None of us can afford this wine again," Lucy interrupted him. Sue nodded. "It's a shame really. It _is_ a marvelous wine. You know, D, you could do something about this."

"Asking for a raise, Sue?" Sue laughed, and said with a twinkle in her eye, "You said it, I didn't. But I graciously accept." Banter continued as D fell silent, looking at his phone, then began texting. Lucy's phone _dinged_ , alerting her to a text. _Why on earth is D texting me?_ Lucy thought.

 _Luce, I need a favor. Don't squeal, or let on that anything is going on. Jack is going to ask Sue out tonight_ [Lucy squeaked a bit, but Sue didn't notice the change in body language], _but he's looking to get her alone to do it. Him driving her home would be ideal._ A second text dinged on her phone. _Can you tell Sue that you are going to meet someone at the Starbucks over by your apartment? I'll meet you there, so it won't be a lie. Ask Jack to give her a lift home._ Lucy looked over at D, and winked once. Then she went back to join in the discussion, which had moved on to teasing Bobby about his suit, which had gotten some tomato sauce on it during the course of the evening.

"Can't dress him up and take him anywhere. It took you as much time as the rest of us to get ready, and you can't even stay clean." Tara said sadly with a mocking shake of the head.

"I see how it is Tara. Though, how do you explain the tomato sauce that's currently residing on your forehead? How did you even manage that?" Bobby asked. Tara tried to get it off, but Bobby licked a finger and wiped her forehead clean. She shivered slightly, but only Sue noticed, causing her to raise her eyebrows. _Ho Ho, what's this? Seems like Tara may be a little smitten. She broke up with Stanley earlier, but never gave a reason as to why. Seems like it's our favorite Australian._

Lucy thought it was time for her to go so that Jack could make Sue a very happy lady tonight. She winced slightly at how that sounded in her head, but knew Sue would be thrilled to find out that she would have the man she loved. "Alright kids, as much fun as it's been, I need to go. Sue, I need to meet someone at the Starbucks near home. Jack, could you please give Sue a lift?"

"Hot date, Luce?" Jack winked at her, secretly thrilled. He would have his chance tonight after all! "Sure thing." He turned to Sue and signed **That alright with you?** Sue nodded, smiling at him. **Sounds good to me. Dessert on the way?** Jack winked at her, **When have I ever turned down food?**

Sue giggled at him. "You'll need to eventually with your heart." Jack stuck his tongue out at her. "Not yet though." Sue grinned cheekily at him. **You buyin'?** Jack rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. **Of course.** The rest of the team noticed the interplay between the two and grinned. Before the two noticed though, Bobby excused himself.

"I'm glad D picked up the check, else this could have gotten expensive. Anyway, I'm off. Tara, would you like a lift?" Tara pulled on her coat. "Considering that you were the one who drove me here, I hope you would take me home. I mean, I hope you would drive me back to my place." She blushed bright red as Bobby laughed. "Come along, Tara."

Jack helped Sue into her coat, and offered his arm gallantly with a grin. She took his arm, laughing saying "Lead on, good sir." "Of course, fair lady."

They walked in companionable silence back to his car. When they got to the car, he opened her door for her, then got in himself. He adjusted his rear view mirror enough so that she could see his lips in the reflection. "So you figure going to _The Bake Shoppe_ would be a suitable dessert?"

She smiled at him, and his heart jumped. She always had that effect on him. "I think that may be adequate. There is a reason that Mr. Johnson has been open for 20 years. His pastries are confectionery masterpieces."

"Confectionery masterpieces, eh Sue? Waxing eloquent on desserts like Myles does on wine?"

She playfully slapped his arm. "You insult me, Hudson! Is that any way to treat a lady?"

He shot her a wink. "I think I can make it up to you." The banter continued all the way to _The Bake Shoppe_ until they parked. Jack walked around the car and opened her door, offering his arm to her and escorted her into the shop.

"Well, if it isn't Jack and Sue! Here for a delightful pastry for the beautiful young lady? Make your selection!" Jack let Sue go and she happily skipped over to the cases to make her decision. Mr. Johnson walked over and faced Jack. "You ask her yet, lad?"

Jack blushed. "All the times you asked, and you expect a different answer? Actually, I was planning to tonight." Johnson grinned. "Well, I'll be. Good lad. Come, select a dessert for yourself." They made their way to the register after making their selections, where Johnson was packaging them. Jack handed the man cash for the treats as he rested his hand on Sue's lower back, where he usually did, and he felt her shiver slightly. He looked at her, "Are you cold?" "Nope!" she said, a little too quickly, and having too much on his mind already, Jack missed what had actually happened. Johnson handed back more change that Jack was expecting, and the man winked at Sue. "She can have that one on the house." Then he winked at Jack, and then began shooing them out of the shop. "I need to close up. Off you go. The park is beautiful tonight."

Jack looked at Sue, offering his arm again. "He makes a good suggestion. You in?" She took his arm and winked at him. "Yeah, I'm in." He swallowed hard. The perfect spot, time, place. Seems like his prayers were answered. Now, there's just one more thing he needed to do.


	4. Part 1 - Chapter 4

_He swallowed hard. The perfect spot, time, place. Seems like his prayers were answered. Now, there's just one more thing he needed to do._

* * *

They meandered along the well-lit path, enjoying the surprisingly warm night air. Jack breathed deeply. "I love this weather. It's not often you can actually get a 70 degree evening in DC during March."

Sue nodded. "It's truly lovely. And actually warm enough to sit down and enjoy the food." She winked at him and signed **There's our bench.** Jack laughed and lead her over to it. It was that bench that was always near where they met, or where they stopped for food, until they actually started planning for parking themselves at that particular bench. It was the location of heartfelt conversations, tears, and joy. _It's a bench Jack. A place of memories, but getting nostalgic over a bench? Seriously?_

They sat down and began to eat, satisfied sighs coming from them both at the delicious tastes. "I love stopping there. The pastries are so good!" Sue glanced over at Jack, and laughed. "Keeping some for a snack?"

He looked at her, a little confused. "What?"

She reached over to him and wiped up the filling that was on his cheek with her finger and popped it into her mouth. "Hey! Thief!"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "This _is_ really good. I'm going to have to try it when we go back. However, I am not a thief. You shouldn't have left it where it could be eaten by someone else." Sue tossed her head teasingly. "You men just can't get food into your mouth. Both you and Bobby needed someone to clean you up tonight." She blushed when she said it, but Jack laughed.

"What can I say? You and Tara do a good job keeping us looking presentable." He said it jokingly with a broad smile on his face, but his eyes had a strange light in them. Sue blushed and finished off her pastry. Jack took a deep breath, and touched her arm to get her attention.

"Sue, can I talk to you for a second?" She felt a giddy sensation in her stomach, but she grinned at him. "Aren't we doing that now?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "True, but seriously, I have something I need to tell you." He took another breath.

"Sue...when I heard you were leaving, my heart broke. I had come so close to losing you so many time in the past, and this time, I actually was losing you. I didn't want to stand in the way of your career, but I didn't want you to leave. I was actually going to beg you to stay. Myles walked in while I was talking to you and interrupted me. And then I chickened out saying more. But I realized that, eventually I would lose you. It is only a matter of time." Sue looked at him, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _Is he going where I think he is? It's not possible..._

"Sue, over the last three years I have learned a lot about you and admire much about you. Your sharp intellect, your kindness, your gentle and innocent soul, your physical beauty, your strong faith, your uplifting and hopeful outlook on life. I've found I don't want to go through life without you. I've found myself falling in love with you. Not as a friend, but as a man loves a woman." He looked into her eyes. "I love you, Sue Thomas. Would you do me the honor of dating me?"

Sue sat there, stunned. Not in her wildest dreams did she think this would happen. Well, that's not true. Many of her dreams had her living with Jack, their five or six children running around the yard playing. But she had written it off. There was no way that Jack could feel that way for her. Except, now it seems that he does. _But the Bureau. I just got back...what on earth am I going to do? If I knew we were for sure getting married I would say yes in a heartbeat, but..._ It took her a few seconds to get her bearings. "Jack, the rules at work..."

Jack needed to know before he tipped his hand. He knew that D had risked a lot on this, and knew that Sue would work that out quickly too. He didn't want her saying anything to save anyone. He wanted complete honesty like he had just done. He spoke calmly, "Sue, if the rules weren't there?" His eyes betrayed him, however, begging her for an answer regardless of what it was. He needed to know. She decided to take pity on him.

"Jack, why do you think I'm back in DC!? Yes, my friends are here, but I would not stop at that, because I can keep in touch with them. That would be enough for a friendship. I'm back because you are here!" She poked him in the chest. "I couldn't give you up. I wanted more than a friendship with you. Over these last three years I've fallen madly in love with you, Jack Hudson! If the rules at work weren't there, I would snag you and hold you, and tell the other women around you to take a long walk off a short pier. I still want to do that, now that I know how you feel, but I don't know what to do. Can we talk to D to see if he can make an exception to the rule? I don't want to let you go again Jack. I don't want to risk losing you for good." She put her hands on his arm, looking into his eyes.

Jack grinned broadly, and felt like his face would split if he smiled any wider. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two folded pieces of paper, handing them to her. "Go ahead and read this." Sue began reading. Then her mouth dropped open. She read the second page, then looked up at him, too stunned to say anything. "You'll start catching flies with your mouth open like that." Jack said smugly. Her response was to throw her arms around his neck and press her lips to his.

It took him a second to realize what was happening and to respond, pulling her close to him. This kiss was nothing like he had ever experienced, even the one at Callahan and Merced. She gently caressed his lips with hers, the slow movements building the pleasure until he lost entirely in the kiss, holding Sue close. He gently caressed the back of her neck with his hand, holding the kiss, while his other hand slid up and down her back. When they finally pulled apart, he grinned and said a little breathlessly, "Wow. I guess that means yes?". Sue shook her head slightly to rid the daze she was in, then grinned and said "I reckon so, Jack." He pulled her back in for another slow kiss, leaving her limp in his arms.

"Am I going to have to carry you home?" Jack smirked at her. She looked up at him with a wicked glint in her eye. "You know, I could do so much that would leave you boneless like me. However, it is getting late and we have work tomorrow. Care to give a girl a hand, and walk me home?"

"I guess so. I can walk you home, holding your hand. Oh the way you smile, it steals the breath right out of me. Down this old path, with the stars up above. I'll remember where I was, the night I found my love. Just walking you home." Jack said, with a corny smile. Sue looked at him with a smile. "Mark Schultz, 'Walking Her Home' adaptation to the situation, eh Hudson? Very romantic. Cute song. Sad at the end, though."

Jack looked at her. "Didn't know you knew the song. Glad you do. One of my favorites actually. Don't tell Bobby, else I will never hear the end of it."

They continued to talk about different songs, with Jack singing the ones she didn't know so she would see the words. They walked back to her apartment with his arm around her shoulders to hold her close to him, her arm wrapped around his waist. When they got to her address, he turned her and kissed her again, easing his lips over hers. She sighed, melting into him. They pulled apart, and Jack pressed another chaste kiss to her lips and let her go. "I love you Sue. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm running, so you get to face Lucy's questioning." Sue groaned, but was secretly happy. She wanted to share this so that Lucy could get it into the grapevine that Jack was no longer available. "Thanks Jack, appreciate abandoning me to the wolves. Or wolf in this case. I'll see you tomorrow, my love. Now hit the road!" she finished with a grin. He bowed to her, and shooed her inside.

After she was safely inside, Jack got into his car, drove home, and enjoyed the best night's sleep he had since Sue contemplated leaving them.


	5. Part 1 - Chapter 5

**After reading what I've already published, I apologize for any typos or grammar errors. I've tried to proofread, but I'm afraid I miss some, so I ask you to skim over them.**

 **I'm hoping to close out Part 1 tomorrow with the last chapter (probably a shorter one), but I will see what I can pull off. If I don't get it published tomorrow, I will finish out Part 1 next Monday, and begin on Part 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sue walked into her apartment expecting to be jumped immediately by Lucy, especially with the goofy grin plastered on her face. But Lucy just glanced up at her and acknowledged her presence, then went back to reading her book. Sue was quite confused by this un-Lucy-like behavior, but decided to wait. She knew Lucy had to be dying to ask why she and Jack were so late getting back, so she decided to outlast Lucy. She dropped off her purse and went to change. After she got back, she began brewing coffee and glanced over at Lucy. She was staring at the pages intently, either completely lost in the book or trying to appear disinterested in Sue's news. Sue decided to call the bluff. "So who did you meet for coffee?"

Lucy jumped slightly, and responded "An old friend. He needed some help getting two of his friends together." She had worked to come up with that response for several minutes this evening. It was true, after all. Lucy had seen the starry-eyed look on Sue's face when she walked through the door and knew Jack had asked her out. Now she was trying to out wait Sue to get Sue to spill the beans without having to pry. But she was dying to know and this dancing around the topic was killing her!

Sue walked over to the couch with her coffee and sat, waiting. After several seconds, she realized Lucy wasn't going to ask on her own. Sue decided to put her out of my misery. "Not going to pry into why Jack and I got back so much later after you did?" Lucy looked up from her book.

"Well, you are always assuring me that there is nothing going on between you and Jack, and that these are just things that friends do. I don't see why this would be any different." Lucy spoke a very poor attempt at disinterest. Sue smiled shyly. "What if I told you that something different did happen this time?"

Lucy gave up completely and put the book down, facing Sue to say "What happened?! Spill, girl!" Sue blushed and said, "Jack asked me out." She was happy she was deaf in that moment as she saw Lucy begin to squeal. Levi put his head down and put his paws over his head. She stopped and said warily to Sue, "You did say yes, correct?" Sue nodded, beaming from ear to ear. "And we don't have to split up the group! Look, Luce!" Sue brandished the letters under Lucy's nose, making her go cross-eyed for a second.

"Hold on a second and let me read it." Lucy laughed, thrilled for her friend. She had waited so long for Sue and Jack to finally get themselves together and start dating. She had hoped that, even if Sue left, that Jack would begin a relationship with her. When Sue had returned, she was thrilled that her friend was back, but saddened by the fact that the door had closed again on the two. Lucy began to read the letters, and her jaw dropped open. "How did D manage this in a day? I thought it would just be for you two, but he can do it for anyone."

"I have no idea, but I would kiss him if he weren't married!" Sue laughed. "Or, since I'm Jack's girl now, I'll settle for giving him a hug. Luce, do you have any idea of how happy I am?! I feel like I could fly!" Lucy couldn't help but grin at her friend. Oh, she was helplessly in love, that was for sure, and being asked out by Jack had been completely unexpected. "I'm so happy for you Sue! So so happy for you!" Lucy hugged her and decided to let her in on the secret. "Actually, D was the one I met at Starbucks. He texted me during dinner to get me to leave so that Jack could drive you home. D was certain that Jack would ask if he had you alone tonight, so I wasn't going to get in the way of that. So I met D at Starbucks, then left and came straight home and have been pretending to read the same page since then, waiting for you. D was as central to getting you two together as anyone."

Sue giggled "I owe him two times over then. What coffee does he like, and I'll buy some for him tomorrow as a thank you."

Lucy shrugged. "Beats me. You could ask him. But a question: who's going to be the desk agent?"

Sue shrugged in turn. "I don't know right now. We didn't discuss it. I figure it would be me, for a few reasons. Firstly, Jack is the most experienced agent we have. Secondly, he loves it, and I don't want to take that away from him. I know that I have worked to be a field agent and that he would offer to take the desk position, but I want him to have it and enjoy his work. I have tended more towards the desk agent as it is anyways. Thirdly, he would worry himself sick if he wasn't there to defend me, and I don't want to put that strain on him. And lastly," she blushed as she said this, "I will eventually have a family with children. It will be much easier for me to leave for births, etcetera, and not handicap the group as much."

Lucy looked at her for a long moment. "You thought this through a while ago, haven't you?" Sue turned a deeper shade of red. "I've thought through many different possibilities of being with Jack, and what I would give up for that opportunity. What I would expect from him. He would give up the world for me and do anything I asked him, but I want to give the world to him. And I'm stubborn enough to get my way here." She grinned. "I'm just so happy right now!" Sue stood up and twirled around the room, stumbling into the wall at the end. Lucy ended up doubled over laughing. Sue walked back smiling widely. "I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight."

Lucy shook her finger at her. "Don't give D a reason to doubt himself by showing up poorly rested. Go, take a long, hot bath, and go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I assume that Jack will be giving you a lift in?" Sue grinned. "Like always. Thanks Luce. Goodnight."

Even as she doubted that she would be able to sleep, after her bath she was exhausted, and fell asleep to have one of her best nights rest since she considered leaving the group.

* * *

The next day saw Jack driving Sue to the Hoover building, conversing about the very question that Lucy had brought up.

"Sue, you poured so much time and effort into being an agent. It was your dream! I don't want to be the reason for you losing that. I will gladly give up being a field agent and be the desk jockey for you, Sue."

Sue's voice brooked no argument. "Jack, don't be foolish. I know how much being an agent is worth to you and how much you love it. You are our most experienced agent, and having you out of action would make it much more difficult for our group to function at its best."

"Sue-" She silenced him with a hand signal.

"I'm not done yet, Jack. I know how much it would worry you to have me out without you being able to be there to protect me. I don't want to put that strain on you, especially with your heart. And lastly, I want a family eventually. It will be much easier if I'm the one that isn't intimately involved with the field work of the group, forcing the group to bring a new person up to speed rapidly. Therefore, I'm the best choice to take the position of desk analyst."

"Sue-" She looked at him and said "Don't try to persuade me otherwise Jack. Let me do this for you. Take the gift."

Jack looked at her helplessly as he pulled into a parking spot. "Sue, I want you to have the world. It breaks my heart to see you lose your dream."

She looked over at him, then got out of the car. She walked over to him and pulled him close, her arms around his neck. "You're my dream, Jack. Remember that." She said softly, then kissed him, just as softly. When they pulled apart, Jack looked down at her and smiled. "I don't deserve you. But I'm thrilled that God gave you to me."

Sue grinned. "Nope, you don't deserve me." She said teasingly. "But I'm stuck with you, so I'd better make the best of it." Then she pulled him into another kiss, then let him go. "That makes it worth it." She said flirtatiously, then backed away from him towards the elevator.

"I think I can make it up to you then. Dating you is going to be an interesting ride." Jack laughed as he jogged after her.


	6. Part 1 - Chapter 6

**And so ends Part 1. So much for a short last chapter of Part 1, lols. Part 2 will begin next Monday or Tuesday.**

* * *

 _"I think I can make it up to you then. Dating you is going to be an interesting ride." Jack laughed as he ran after her._

* * *

The _ding_ of the elevator alerted them to the rest of the world, and they stepped apart quickly. Sue was still blushing as Jack took her hand and proudly walked into the bullpen. It took a few seconds before everyone not named Lucy noticed what seemed so _odd_ about this picture. Then Bobby let out a loud _Whoop!_ "Atta boy, Sparky! Finally got your gal!" Tara squealed and clapped her hands, while Myles groaned.

"Why must you all be so loud and vulgar? It's not fitting to the situation." He stood and walked over to Jack and shook his hand. "My congratulations, Mr. Hudson." He turned to Sue, and with a twinkle in his eye he said, "My condolences, Miss Thomas. I sincerely apologize that we enabled such suffering to be placed upon your patient soul." He grinned and walked back to his seat as Jack complained loudly.

"Hey now, I'm fine company. Sue didn't kill me while we were married earlier. She even decided to give us another chance at a relationship, and I would appreciate it if you all didn't try to sabotage it." Myles smirked at him. "We don't need to. You do a fine job on your own."

Jack sniffed in mock disdain. "You all are just jealous that I have the most beautiful woman in the building." Sue smacked his arm lightly. "Only the building? I'm hurt, Hudson." Jack turned to her with a solemn face, but wickedly twinkling eyes. "I think I can make it up to you." And kissed her lightly and briefly, eliciting a series of catcalls and wolf whistles from the group. Jack turned to them, "Alright, get back to work. I have a date tonight and I don't want to be held up by all of you."

Lucy looked at Sue. "Where's he taking you?" "I'm not telling her yet." Jack's voice carried over. Sue stuck out her tongue at him, then turned to Lucy again. "He said dress was semi-formal. Want to help me pick out a dress?" Lucy was thrilled and started planning immediately, and kept planning as she worked.

Bobby looked at Jack after he had sat down. "Why did you act so disappointed when you got back from talking with D yesterday? He obviously told you that you had permission." Jack looked at him and grinned. "I wanted to know something that you all didn't know. It was my heart after all." He motioned to Myles and Tara to get their attention. "I owe you three a drink. And I owe D about a dozen."

"I accept, and I get to chose what I get." said Bobby. "Tara, when do you want Jack to buy us our drinks?" "Sometime after tonight. He'll be busy tonight making Sue happy." Jack smiled uncertainly. "Thanks Tara, I think."

Bobby had something to point out though, before anyone else came into the bullpen. "By the way Jack, you got something here. May be from your breakfast." Bobby tapped the side of his jawline and neck, and had a wide grin on his face. Jack was confused. Sue would have told him if he had food on his face, and how would he have gotten food there? He brushed the spot and realized that it was lipstick. He blushed deep red and pulled out his handkerchief to clean off his face and neck. He looked over at Sue, who realized what had happened. He signed **Why didn't you let me know I had lipstick on me?** She blushed as deeply as Jack, but signed back with a wink **I wanted to make sure everyone knew you were mine.**

He sighed and said "Thanks Bobby." "Wouldn't want to have D or Garret notice. Might be embarrassing." Bobby was enjoying himself immensely at Jack's expense. Jack just sighed and began working, shooting Sue a wink.

* * *

Jack knocked precisely at 6:30, and the door opened to reveal...Lucy. She laughed at his disappointment and said "Don't worry Jack, she's just finishing up. I think you will be ok with the wait when you see the result." He laughed nervously. _I feel like I'm picking up my highschool girl for a date. Pull yourself together, Hudson._ "I figured I would be waiting on a woman." He looked expectantly at Lucy, who looked back blankly at him. She knew he was dropping a reference, but couldn't pick it up. "Country song. Brad Paisley. It's ok. So am I allowed to come in and wait, or should I stand here outside of the door?"

Lucy shook herself. "I'm sorry Jack, come on in. I'm just so excited for you to see Sue. I'll be back." She ran back to Sue's room. "Sue, he's here. Ready to knock his socks off?" Sue nodded nervously. "Do you think he'll like it?" Lucy nodded. "It's you, so he'll love it. You should have seen his face when it was me answering the door instead of you. Like I just kicked a puppy." She laughed. "Go get him, girl."

Sue walked out, and blushed as Jack's mouth went slack for a moment as he stared at her. "Sue, you look absolutely amazing..." Sue couldn't hear his tone of voice, but the look on his face made her know it was quiet and filled with awe. She (and Lucy) had chosen a very classy deep blue dress that fitted her torso and flared out from her waist. She had a white sweater on over top of it, and her hair fell down her shoulders. Sue blushed even more and said "You don't look bad yourself, Jack."

Jack smiled at her. "Every man is going to be exceptionally jealous of me when we go to dinner. You ready?" Sue nodded, and took the arm that was offered to her. "See you later Luce." "Don't wait up for her." Jack said with a wink at Lucy, who laughed.

* * *

Jack surprised her by making a stop at a small Catholic church. "I figured we could start our date with a 15 minute Holy Hour." Sue looked at him surprised. Jack suddenly was concerned, "If you want to, that is. We could just go to dinner." Sue put her finger on his lips to silence him, and smiled gently. "I would love to. I just didn't know this was that important to you." Jack shrugged self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I realized a few months ago that I wanted what you had. The peace and joy. So I started going back to church and receiving the sacraments regularly. I found I loved it and didn't want to lose it. When I asked you out last night, I knew you loved your faith, well, more than I do. But I want to love it that much. I figured it would be a very intelligent thing to entrust our relationship to God for His will. I want God's will, and I think this is His will for me. So I want to entrust that which is most precious to me, apart from Himself, to His protection and care." He was rambling and flushing deep red again, so he stopped.

Sue put her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently. "I want that too." Then she grinned at him. "I'm thrilled that you have began living your faith again. I'm so happy for you Jack." He grinned back. "So am I." He opened her car door and escorted her into the church. There was one elderly man in addition to them, staring at the Blessed Sacrament exposed for adoration. He glanced over at them and grinned. "Beginning or end of the date?" They smiled back, "Beginning."

"Good. Best way to start a date. Did that with my late wife, and we were married 60 years." The old man then turned back to continue praying. After 20 minutes, Jack and Sue stood and left. "Thanks, Sue. I...I like praying with you." Sue smiled at him. He was so...cute when he was embarrassed when he wasn't living a stereotype. As he opened the door for her, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, "Thank you, Jack. I like praying with you too."

When they pulled into the restaurant, she realized just what Jack had done. "Jack, you shouldn't have..." He smiled at her. "Only the best for you Sue."

"Jack, _Bonacelli'_ _s Restaurant_ costs a fortune...", then she bit her tongue as she saw him wilt, ever so slightly, trying to hide it from her. Jack wanted to do something nice for her, and she was fighting him on it. "You are going to spoil me Jack. Can you beat this for Valentine's Day?" She spoke teasingly, and it worked. He smiled at her. "I am always going to be able to surprise you, my dear." She raised an eyebrow silently, then asked, "Can we go in?"

Jack laughed and escorted her into the establishment. It was a beautiful building with walnut and cherry furniture, and a fair sized dance floor off to one side, which just so happened to be where they were seated. Soon, they were seated with glasses of wine with orders taken, conversing about their early life. Conversation lulled slightly, and Jack's head went up as he heard the opening notes to a song. He grinned. "May I have this dance, Sue?" She looked at him with a teasing grin as she stood. "It's your feet." "Then you will actually have to follow my lead, and my feet will be fine."

It was an upbeat tune, and soon Jack was masterfully spinning her around the floor. She gave herself up to his lead, but was grateful that he provided the beat with a tap on her hand or back when he was holding her. The song ended with a flourish as Jack dipped her. She gasped at the sudden movement, but he held her tightly. When he lifted her back up, he kissed her, sliding his hand up to her neck, holding her close. Eventually, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, trying to control his breathing. She smiled at him, a slightly glazed look in her eyes, and said "I love you Jack." He grinned back, and started to move her again as another song came on. "I love you to, dearest." Then he began to sing to her, and she saw what had made his eyes bright at the beginning of the new song.

 _I'll admit I could feel it_  
 _The first time that we touched_  
 _And the look in your eyes_  
 _Said you felt as much_

 _But I'm not a man_  
 _Who falls too easily_  
 _It's best that you know_  
 _Where you stand with me_

 _I will give you my heart_  
 _Faithful and true_  
 _And all the love it can hold_  
 _That's all I can do_  
 _'cause I've thought about_  
 _How long I'll love you_  
 _And it's only fair that you know_  
 _Forever's as far as I'll go_

 _When there's age around my eyes_  
 _And gray in your hair_  
 _And it only takes a touch_  
 _To recall the love we've shared_

 _I won't take for granted_  
 _You'll know my love is true_  
 _'cause each night in your arms_  
 _I'll whisper to you_

 _I will give you my heart_  
 _Faithful and true_  
 _And all the love it can hold_  
 _That's all I can do_  
 _'cause I've thought about_  
 _How long I'll love you_  
 _And it's only fair that you know_  
 _Forever's as far as I'll go_

Tears rolled down Sue's cheeks as she read what he was saying. Jack brushed away her tears and kissed her again. "And who said country never had any good lyrics." Sue laughed at him. "Who was it?"

"Alabama. Forever's as far as I'll go." He pulled back slightly, and looked deeply into her eyes. "I meant it. As God wills, but I mean it." She smiled and said quietly, "Me too." Then she winked, "I'm hungry, and the food is being brought out now." He laughed, "Worse than Bobby."

"And how many dates did you go on with him?" Sue asked, feigning a scandalized look. "You ever go get food with that man?" Jack laughed. "He'd eat half a cow if you let him."

Banter went on for the remainder of dinner. Jack couldn't believe how much fun it was to just be with Sue without the tension that was between them. Sure, it was pleasant in it's own uncomfortable way (the chase), but he enjoyed the catch much more. After they had finished, Jack rose, helped her with her coat, and escorted her to the car. "Dessert?" Sue asked. Jack smirked at her, " _The Bake Shoppe?_ " Sue nodded with an excited smile. She signed **You buyin?** Jack smirked at her, **As always, my dear.**

Johnson looked up at the two of them as they walked in, Jack's arm wrapped possessively around Sue's waist. He was thrilled. It did his old marine heart good to see two people so obviously in love. He laughed, "She said yes?" Jack smiled and returned "That, or she's going to be beating me soon for holding her like this." Sue mimed a punch into his side, and he scowled at her, then smiled again. Johnson smirked. "Your face is going to split if you smile any wider, both of you. So what dessert can I get you this time?" They made their selections and tried to pay. They were met with, "Get out of here, you two love-birds. On the house this time. And Jack. It's about damn time, boy."

They did not go far into the park on account of Sue's heels, but sat and ate and talked. She learned much about his three brothers (Gerald [mechanical engineer in Cleveland], Dominic [Petty Officer on the _USS Ronald Reagan_ ], and Francis [business lawyer for Jerry's company]) and his sister (Cecilia [nurse in Jack's hometown]). His family was incredibly tight, even though they were spread out. She found out that he actually called his parents twice a week to chat, and that his family was very big on traditions. Primarily the men. They were the ones that clung to all the traditions most. "We've got traditions for many different things. Christmas is one of the biggest. Will you spend it with my family this year, Sue?"

"Jack, it's March. Isn't that a little far out to plan?" He looked at her, a strange light in his eye. "Well, I'll ask later, but I would love to have you come up to meet the family and spend Christmas with me." Sue looked at him and knew that this meant a lot to him. She kissed him, then said, "God willing, I will be at your place on Christmas." He smiled like she had given him the best present ever. They walked back to the car, and he drove her home. He decided that he could walk her up to her apartment, "For safety's sake."

When they were outside of her apartment door, Jack pulled her close and eased his mouth over hers. She moaned lightly into his mouth and he fought hard to keep the kiss chaste. He caressed her lips with his, sliding his hand into her hair and tightening his grip slightly. She melted against him, and pulling him closer, she stroked his neck with her fingers. He returned the moan, and pulled back reluctantly. She whimpered in protest, and it was all he could do to not take things too far. "Easy there, vixen." He ran his fingers through her hair, and her eyes fluttered shut. He stopped and waited until her eyes opened before saying, "You are too sexy for your own good, you know that darling? I need to go before we do something that we...want, but want to wait for." He winked at her, and she blushed. She realized that she was trembling in his arms and that he was very right. "Dearest, I will see you tomorrow. You will be picking me up?"

Jack smiled. "Of course. I love you, Sue." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, then pulled back and let her go. She smiled gently at him. "I love you too, Jack. Sleep well." Then she turned around and let herself into her apartment. Jack left, considering the nine months until Christmas, a time of Hudson traditions that he would get to share with Sue.


	7. Part 2 - Chapter 1

**And so begins Part 2. I was going to move further forward in time, but figured I could build more with this. And because it just isn't a Jack/Sue fanfic without something like this happening :).**

* * *

Thursday were normally quiet days in the office unless there was a major case going. Sue normally enjoyed them; seeing the interactions between a bored Bobby and Myles, Bobby and Tara, looking over at Jack to catch him staring again...three months after starting dating and they were still sneaking glances at each other. They both enjoyed it more than they let on, but each had their suspicions.

This Thursday was different. Very different. Sue was flying down the road, faster than she had ever gone before, cursing when people didn't move over fast enough for her blue light. Sue whipped into the parking lot and parked, ignoring the "handicap only" signs. She ran into the ER and showed her badge to the receptionist. "Sue Thomas, FBI. Here for Jack Hudson." The receptionist nodded rapidly, having been told to expect a blond woman running in asking for Jack.

"The side room, 3A, over there. Go straight through the door, even if it's closed." Sue nodded her thanks and ran over to the room. When she entered, she saw Tara, Myles, and D, who was standing looking at her.

"How bad?" Sue said quietly. D looked at her hopelessly. "Sucking chest wound. Blew straight through his vest. Medics said chances were...slim." His voice broke. "I'm sorry Sue."

Sue nodded numbly, and walked over to a seat. She couldn't cry, couldn't get anything out. She could just sit and stare. Jack had just been given to her. Now, he was likely being taken away. Why, God? Why are you doing this?() It ran through her head, over and over. She didn't notice when Lucy brought in Levi, or when Lucy had put her arm around her shoulder. After so short a time when she had everything she wanted, it was gone. She finally came to herself and looked up to see a crucifix in the room. She stood, and with an angry glint in her eyes, she walked over and stood in front of it signing rapidly.

"What's she doing?" Tara whispered, tears on her cheeks.

"Yelling at God." Myles said. "Feel like doing it myself." His voice trailed off, and everyone was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Lucy tried to get her to sit back down, but Sue shrugged her off. Lucy tried again and Sue yelled at her to go away, so she sat down. Myles shook his head, rose, and walked to D.

"There's something wrong with Jack's vest. I know that it was a 1911, but even a .45 pistol doesn't have the ability to punch cleanly through our jackets going in, let alone exit as well. So what the hell went wrong?" He spoke quietly and quickly. "The material felt right, but didn't behave right. Do you remember the faulty vests from 4 years ago?"

D looked at him. "Yeah, three cops died before they pieced it together and traced it to a missed step in manufacturing." Myles nodded.

"They were our suppliers. Johnathan swore that they pulled all of them. Somehow, I think they missed one." D's eyes took on a dangerous light. "I'm going to have a little word with John. Tara, you still have a backup of the inventory updated weekly?"

"Yeah D." Tara said, looking at him with a confused look. "Why?"

"Hold onto it. Call me with any news of Jack."

D hurried out, and Myles sat down again, ignoring the probing looks from the other women. Bobby walked in, clothes changed from the raid. He had a harried look in his bloodshot eyes, worry lines carved deep into his face. "Anything?" They all shook their heads. He looked at Sue, still signing furiously at the crucifix.

"Yelling at God." Myles said sadly. Bobby nodded. "Did that myself when no one could hear me." Tara got up and hugged him close, whispering softly in his ear. Bobby clung to her as he finally let himself cry. Sobs racked his frame, tears pouring out for his best friend, for himself, and for Sue. After a few minutes, he pulled back. "Thanks, luv. Thanks for being there for me."

She stroked his cheek and said "Always, Bobby. I'm always here for you." They sat down, and silence filled the room again.

Twenty minutes later still found Sue signing at the crucifix. This time Myles stood up and began walking over to her. "Myles..." Lucy said in a warning tone. He ignored her and touched Sue's arm. She whirled and yelled "I will not sit down!"

Myles didn't flinch. "I wasn't telling you to sit down. I was offering you a hug." Before she could protest, he had wrapped his arms around her. She struggled for a second, then completely broke down. She shook with the force of the sobs and managed to get out, "The Lord...giveth...and the...Lord...taketh away..." She sobbed louder, and the next words were hardly understandable. "Blessed be...the Lord." She cried into his chest as he gently stroked her back as he had seen Jack do. It took quite some time, but when she had eventually composed herself (as much as she could), he let her go.

"Now, I know I'm not Jack, and that it doesn't make it all better, but you needed to let the tears out. Next, Job is not quite applicable here, Sue. The fact that he's not gone yet is a very good sign, as the hospital continues to work. Lastly, you also needed to know you are loved. You are like a little sister for myself, Bobby and D. Even with all of the flack that we, especially I, give you, don't forget that we would do anything for you. With that said, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, all of us are here until Jack is back on his feet again. Alright?"

Sue teared up again and nodded. _Until Jack is back on his feet._ _We shall see. As with Job...even worst case...I will have to find a way to live my life for my friends and family, even if I don't marry. Jack is everything I want in a husband, and I won't take anyone else. God, please bring him back to me!_ Myles hugged her again, and led her back to her seat near Lucy. "I'm sorry for screaming at you, Luce." "Don't worry about it." Lucy said before hugging her.

They continued to wait their worried vigil, knowing that no news was good news in this case.


	8. Part 2 - Chapter 2

**There's some foul language in this section. Nothing that hasn't been seen in an action movie, but still. Thou hast been warned.**

* * *

Bobby couldn't believe it all happened. Two days ago they were all laughing and teasing each other, paperwork was the only item on the docket. Then D marched in looking grimmer than usual. He informed them of yet another serial killer that was stalking the streets, and word had come in about a potential lone wolf terror attack. Two separate cases, and they somehow needed to figure out how to solve them both before innocent people died. Tara had worked her magic on the computer, Myles had found that one last clue that was needed to solve one case while Bobby had found the one for the other case. They had quite the shock when they realized that the man they wanted for each case was one in the same. In less than 24 hours they had broken the cases wide open and were ready for the take down. It was unprecedented to bring it all together that fast. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, D had ordered the raid to commence.

Then...all hell broke loose.

* * *

Jack was sitting next to him as they drove to the site of the raid. Bobby looked at him. "You alright, mate?" Jack shook his head slowly.

"Not really. Don't have a good feeling about this one. It seems a little too convenient, where the information came too easily. And Sue's mad at me. D isn't letting her in the surveillance truck, and I didn't fight it. I feel better when she's safe. But she is mad at me and I hate going in when she's upset with me cause you never know what's going to happen."

"Don't worry, mate. She wasn't too mad. Gave you a hug and a kiss before you left, so you got that going for you." Bobby winked at him.

Jack blushed. He didn't think anyone saw that. She had tugged him into a deserted hallway and had told him, "Promise me you'll come back to me." He said "I promise, Sue. I love you too much not to." He had then kissed her softly. He shook his head slightly and sighed.

"Bobby...can you promise me something?"

"Depends on the promise, but I will do my best."

Jack took a deep breath. "If something happens to me...in this raid or any other...I have a letter for Sue in my sock drawer. Make sure she gets it." Bobby turned to face him, worry evident in his face. "Of course, I will. Jack, this really has got you spun up."

Jack ignored the statement. "And also promise me this: that you will make sure she gets a good man who will love her how she deserves to be loved. Scare off any of the others." He grinned slightly. "Especially dog-boy."

Bobby looked even more worried. "Anything you ask, mate. But what's going on? You never are like this before a raid. If you want to sit this one out-"

Jack interrupted him. "No, Bobby. Just a feeling. I gotta do my job, and this is part of it. This is making sure I cover all my bases. Sue is now my responsibility, and if anything were to happen, I need my best friend to look after her." Jack took a breath. "Now, run through the plan for this again so I can get back to Sue faster."

Bobby grinned. "Back to her faster? Poor Shelia. What sin did she commit to deserve you?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later found them in the middle of the raid, with one room left to clear. Their man had to be in there. Jack hand signaled **On three. One. Two. Three** _._ He kicked in the door and moved through, followed by Bobby and Myles.

Two shots rang out and Jack collapsed with a cry of pain. Bobby and Myles swung their firearms towards the noise and fired into the man standing, brandishing a pistol and a switch. He collapsed under the barrage. Myles cleared the room as Bobby ran over to Jack calling over the radio, "We have an agent down! Repeat Sam 36 is down, send up the paramedics!" _It shouldn't be too bad. Pistol shot to the chest by the way he's holding his chest. Vest should have stopped it. Broken ribs maybe._

He noticed then that Jack hadn't made a noise since his first cry, but his legs were twitching slightly. There was also a sickly wet whistling noise. Bobby put it together in a flash. He yanked Jack's hand away from his chest and saw blood running down his hand. "Shit! Myles, get over here! Tara, Jack has a sucking chest wound, get the medics up here yesterday!"

Bobby and Myles yanked the bulletproof vest off of Jack, then Bobby slapped his hand over the wound. He still heard the dreaded whistling. "Where's the damn exit wound!?" He found it on Jack's side and slapped a hand over that. Jack took a shuddering breath, and Bobby exhaled. _He has one functioning lung at least. Thank you, God, that his lung didn't collapse._ "MEDIC! Where the fuck are you?!" He bellowed over his shoulder.

He heard the medics run into the room with two carrying a stretcher. The medics shoved Myles roughly away, sending him tumbling, and said to Bobby "On three we switch hands. One two three." The rapid count suited Bobby, who relinquished his cover of the holes in Jack's chest to the lead medic and hurried over to stand by where Myles was picking himself up off the floor.

"Move fast, people! You know the drill!" The four men moved in unison, picking Jack up and putting him on the stretcher without losing cover on the wounds. One had already managed to sink an IV while they were getting ready to pick up the stretcher and was pushing drugs while they picked him up and carried him away. Bobby noticed that Jack was somehow still conscious, and yelled, "Hold it together, Jack! Fight for Sue!" _Keep his mind on that which he will defy death for. Hell, he defied D a few times for her, and that's scarier than death._ Bobby almost smiled at the thought. Not quite though.

Bobby followed them outside and watched them load Jack rapidly into the ambulance, noticing with a morbid fascination that they had covered the bullet holes with a Vaseline coated gauze, taped on three sides to prevent air from getting in, but allowed to get out. _One way valve. Effective, but odd._ Then they were gone. It hadn't been two minutes from shots fired to the ambulance pulling away. _Well trained._ Thought the dispassionate side of Bobby's brain. D had left to escort the ambulance and to inform the hospital of what happened.

Myles walked out, paler than when he saw Jack carried out. He grabbed Bobby's arm, jerking him around. "Bobby, he had about 30 lbs of high explosives rigged in that room to go off. None of us were intended to come out alive." They both swallowed hard. "I found a note too...It said that he would try to lure 'the best of the FBI' in to kill them to open up opportunities for others. We would be dead if he wasn't a lousy electrician." They stared at each other for a second, then shook off the horror to act.

Bobby looked at Myles, "Get the bomb squad up there to permanently disarm it and then get over to the hospital. I'll be along."

* * *

When Myles had left, he stood there numbly. Everything Jack said prior to the raid came back to him in that moment. _You gotta pull through Jack. For me, for the crew. Especially for Sue. Ha, I'm a poet._ He knew that this was getting bad if he was getting punchy from stress... He hoped that Jack would make it, but he knew the truth. Surely he had lost a lung based on wound location, a hell of a lot of blood, and who knew what else in his chest got shredded by the lead bouncing around. _Heart, spine, arteries…_ It had gone out his side, so it ricocheted off of something at least once. His chances were... slim, to put it positively. Realistically the man had about as much chance as a snowball in hell.

He noticed Tara, tears on her cheeks, as she came over to him. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly. She cried into his chest for a few minutes, then pulled back, wiping her eyes. She looked at him. "You need to change before you go over to the hospital. If Sue sees that..." He looked at himself. He had Jack's blood over everything; his hands, arms, shirt, pants, vest...

Bobby took a deep breath. "Yeah. Sorry, I got blood on your shirt..." Tara brushed it off. "I have a change of clothes in my car."

"Can you call Sue and Lucy? I can't... I can't bring myself to tell them... I can't cause that much pain…I just…" Tara put her finger over his lips. "I will call them, Bobby." He nodded to her. "After you call, get over there yourself. I'll be along after I change." He walked away without waiting for an answer. _Why Jack? Why not me? I'm not the one with a Shelia waiting for me._ He dreaded picking up the letter, but if he was gone when he got there...Sue would get his letter and dog-boy had better watch his step, or Bobby would beat him into next week. Bobby had given his word.

As he drove, he realized how wacky this whole situation was. Myles had grabbed the vest and the criminal's handgun. It was a Colt 1911, a nice .45 caliber round in its own right, but the vest was designed to hold against that. _It should have held against a hell of a lot more than a 1911._ So what was going on? The vest had two holes, one entry and one exit. _Should have held, but the round not only went in, it managed to get out as well._ The vest was like a coat, completely useless against the round. But why? He didn't have an answer. The good thing, if you could call it that, was that the rounds in the magazine were full metal jacket instead of hollow-point, so it wouldn't splinter apart quite so easily and shred _everything_. And Jack had only been hit by one shot. _For all the good that will do._

Bobby broke every speed limit on his way home, to Jack's, and to the hospital. He didn't let himself think about if Jack was dead. He convinced himself that no call from D is a good thing. _Means Jack isn't dead...yet._

But he did consider many things about his own life, primarily a beautiful brown-haired analyst. He considered what it would be like to lose her, and noted that in his line of work, tomorrow didn't always come. The thoughts made him uncomfortable, particularly since he had no idea if she returned his feelings. He needed to make his move soon, but everything was all kinds of messed up right now. He didn't know if Jack was dead or alive, and if he…if he joined those on the wall…everyone would need time to recover. Regardless of if Jack managed to live or not, they would have to verify that the nutcase they had gunned down was working alone or not. Bobby figured that he would just have to bide his time, but was aiming at either that Friday or Saturday. He wouldn't let this pass him by this time, too much was at stake.

He made it back to the hospital, walked in, showed his badge to the receptionist, who pointed him to the side room. After he walked in, he sought out Tara, who held him while he cried.


	9. Part 2 - Chapter 3

**When we last left our intrepid heroes...**

* * *

 _Bobby made it back to the hospital, walked in, showed his badge to the receptionist, who pointed him to the side room. After he walked in, he sought out Tara, who held him while he cried._

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed, and the door opened revealing a Roman Catholic priest. He was a middle-aged man; taller, lean, grey sprinkled in his red hair, with rather handsome features. He nodded to each of them, looking over the group until he saw Sue, then began walking over to her. Myles stuck out his arm. "And who, pray tell, are you?"

The priest nodded to him. "Father Robert McGrady. Hospital chaplain and, as it turns out, Sue's uncle. Please let me through." The Irish burr carried through the room easily, catching the attention of everyone in the room, except Sue who hadn't noticed him yet. Myles felt obstinately protective of Sue, and knowing of her relationships with some of her extended family, stepped in front of him blocking his path. The priests eyes hardened and a flush began to rise in his cheeks. As he spoke, his voice got softer, but much more dangerous. "Let me make this clear to you, laddie. You may be her coworker, but I'm her uncle. And while I may be a man of the cloth, I see my niece over there hurting. Step aside, or we're going to have a little rumble right here, understand?" Lucy had caught what was being said and stood up to pull Myles away. The movement caught Sue's attention and she looked up.

"Uncle Bob!" She ran over and hugged him, starting to cry again. He held her as she cried, stroking her hair gently. Eventually Sue pulled back. "What are you doing here uncle?"

He smiled at her. "I'm the hospital chaplain." His smile faded just as quickly. "I was called to come give the sacraments to a young man in surgery. I'm...I'm sorry this happened to you, Sue." She nodded, but looked away. Father Robert sighed, then gently lead her over to a few seats in the corner to talk.

"Father...why did God do this to us? To Jack, the best man in the world? He is so loving, kind, gentle-" "Pigheaded, stubborn, overprotective." The priest said with a grin. "I happen to remember you using those terms too, just 5 months ago. Amazing what love does to you. But you are right." The grin dropped from his face. He took a breath. "I can't answer that for you Sue. I just don't know. Why do bad things happen to good people? Or rather, what everyone wants to know is why did this particular bad thing happen to this particular good person." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Sue, all I do know is that God didn't cause it. He permits free choice, and now Jack paid for the choices of another man. It wasn't what Jack did, or you did, or anything like that. Just a jacka- sorry. Just a jerk choosing to bring evil into the world. But God can bring good out of it, if you let it." He held up a hand to stop her from saying anything. "I know it's not a good answer right now. It hurts too much right now, and that's ok. It's a philosopher's answer, and it requires time to heal." Father Robert sat up straighter. "But he's not dead. Hurt, under the knife, but he's not dead. You haven't lost him. I can't promise that you won't by the end of the day, but he was still there when I left. So pray. And trust that, come what may, God will be with you."

Sue let the tears begin to fall. "But I prayed that he would be safe! I prayed that he would come back to me! And what happens? He get's shot!" She almost sprang out of her chair, but he kept a hand on her arm, keeping her seated. "And you don't know the whole story, lass. He very well may have. Or he called Jack home. You don't know the mind of God, Sue. Accept that you are human." She looked at him, anger flashing through the tears. "I should have been there in the van!"

"You being in the surveillance van wouldn't have stopped it! You are not at fault!" He shook her shoulders lightly to emphasize his point, angry that he hadn't seen that coming. It was Sue. She always tried to protect everyone, and felt responsible if something happened to those whom she loved. He knew her all her life and he missed that. _Well done, Robert. Way to know your niece._

The anger left Sue's eyes abruptly, and she began to cry harder. "He promised to come back to me...before he left, he promised..." The priest held her close. When she had recovered again, he pulled back and told her with an odd twinkle in his eye, "and he might just keep that promise, lass. Keep your chin up."

* * *

They were walking back to the group, continuing to talk, when Bobby heard Father Robert say, "I'm afraid not, Sue. I was in to administer the sacraments, but nothing is certain yet. I cannot give false hope or despair." Bobby rounded on him. "You were in the operating room?"

The priest looked him in the eye. This one was going to be worse than the pompous one. His eyes were wild with worry and sorrow, so he wasn't exactly the most rational. Going to take a different tactic then. "Yes, this is one of the few hospitals in the area that let priest's into the OR during emergencies for the sacraments."

Bobby began to question him. "If you were there, were the doctors hopeful? Did they say he likely wouldn't make it? Give us something!" The priest took a breath to answer, but Sue stepped between them. "Bobby, please. Nothing is certain. We don't know yet." Bobby ignored her.

"You could read the room, Father. What did they seem like? What did they say?!" Sue stepped forward and grabbed Bobby's shirt front. "Bobby! He doesn't want to bring news that could be wrong and build false hope or despair!"

"He's my best mate, Sue! I want to know!"

Sue looked him in the eye and gritted out between clenched teeth, "And. He's. My. Love." She shook him slightly with each word. "I. Want. Him. Back. More."

Bobby realized what he said and looked away. "I'm sorry Sue..." She nodded and let him go, turning back to the priest to hide her tears. **I could have defended myself, lass.** He signed. **By the way... and I wouldn't do this if it were anyone else on the table, mind you. In answer to his question, I don't have a firm answer, only,** and then he winked at her. **No promises, mind you. Just reading the room.**

She looked at him, then hugged him again as she cried again. After a relatively short time, she pulled back and said "Thank you, Uncle Bob, for coming here. I know you are busy with the parish, so head on back. I'll be fine here. I've got my family." She said with a small smile at the people present. Father Robert nodded.

He looked over at Myles and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for threatening you there, lad. I'm afraid that my temper is still quite short, even as I've tried to work on it over the years. Your forgiveness?" Myles grinned. "Not a problem, Father. I just wanted to watch after Sue until Jack was back on his feet. I'm glad to know that you were here to help. Say a mass for him, would you?"

Father Robert shook his hand. "Naturally. And Bobby!" The Australian looked over and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Father-" The priest grinned and cut him off. "All is forgiven, son. Take care of that little lassie next to you though. She needs someone to hold." With a wink at Bobby, and a word of farewell for everyone else, Father Robert left to return to his parish.

Myles had to laugh. "An Irish priest as an uncle, Sue? I didn't know that you had ties to Ireland." Sue blushed. "He was 15 when my grandparents adopted him. He was too wild for anyone else, so they looked for parents from the United States. Highly, highly irregular. My grandparents loved him, cared for him, and provided the stern mother and father that he needed to get his life back together. He entered seminary in DC, though I don't know why DC, at 20. He was ordained at 26, and is my favorite uncle. He would do anything for his nieces and nephews, but has gone out of his way to help me with anything, even learning how to sign." She smiled. "I was very happy to know at least one person when I moved here, and we've been in touch fairly often ever since."

Myles smiled. "Good man. Well... settle in. I'm hoping for a long wait."

* * *

They had been waiting a total of five hours when the door opened again. D walked in with a doctor right behind him, both beaming widely.

"The info you want right now, Jack will make it." A collective sigh of relief and more tears of relief from Sue greeted this announcement.

"It was the darndest thing I have ever seen." Continued the surgeon. "The bullet had hit the top of a rib, broke it of course but not shattered it, and deflected off on a side angle. It had punctured through the muscle, but traveled along the outside of the lung. It nicked the lung, and we had to strengthen that so it didn't tear later, but there was no puncturing of the lung. How that happened with the tumbling of the bullet, I have no idea. That's how you got the sucking chest wound without losing the lungs. It passed out between two of his other ribs in his side. I have never seen or heard anything like it in my entire career. If I were a religious man I would have called it a miracle. There is no way that it should have happened, but it did. All told, the lung should heal in a week and the ribs fully in 7 weeks. That is one seriously lucky man. Based on what it looked like coming in, I thought we would lose him."

Sue sat down hard, and looked at the crucifix. _I'm sorry, Jesus. You told me to have faith, and I didn't. Please forgive me. Thank you so, so much for keeping Jack safe, and for giving him back to me again. Thank you so much._ The tears started again for a few seconds, then she took a deep, shuddering breath and got herself under control. _What an emotional rollercoaster ride._ One hour she lost him, the next (or five next) he would be hers again.

The doctor looked them over. "However, he took a hell of a blow to the chest, and we need to keep an eye on his heart and lungs, so he'll be here for at least 3 to 5 days, depending on what we see." Then he grinned at them, "I know that you all want to see him and stay here overnight, but we can't arrange that. However, due to extenuating circumstances, and our fantastic relationship with our men in blue, the hospital has arranged for a second bunk to be located in the room with Mr. Hudson so that the FBI can provide protection for their man. As it stands, you may all visit him in 30 minutes time, as we will have him in his room by then. He won't be awake, but you can see that he is alive. I will be back for you." He nodded, then turned and walked away.

Tara hugged Bobby as they danced around the room. Lucy and Sue hugged, then began signing rapidly. Myles shook D's hand. "So, what's the word on Johnathan?" D smiled, but it was dangerous and entirely without mirth. "You were right. 'Just a mistake' he said. I'll throw the book at him. And if it's criminal negligence or he tries to cover up, I'll have the pleasure of arresting him myself." Myles nodded, smiling savagely. "I'll help."

* * *

They stood there looking at Jack, still unconscious. Sue stroked his hair as she whispered to him, hoping he would hear her. He still looked bad; tubes and wires everywhere, incredibly pale, slightly chilly, and with a large bandage over his chest. But he was going to make it.

After 10 minutes, Sue finally looked up, never ceasing to caress his head or cheek. "You call his parents yet?" D smiled at her. "Yes. They were delayed by the big storm rolling through Wisconsin, but they should be here by lunch tomorrow." Sue nodded. Then she looked at the cot. Bobby thought the mood could use a little lightening. He strolled over and laid down on it.

"It'll do, D. I'll look after our Sparky." Everyone burst out laughing at the look of abject disappointment on Sue's face. D laughed harder as Bobby wriggled to settle further into the cot and said, "Quite comfy." Sue looked over at D to plead, and saw that he was laughing at them. She played along, "Better you than me. My bed is much more comfortable than that cot, so I'll take the sleep."

Bobby called her bluff. "Ah, but I get to be the first thing Jack sees when he wakes up, and the first one to talk to him." It worked. Sue looked at D and begged, "Please, can I be the one to stay? You know how much that means to me." Bobby laughed before D could answer.

"It's yours, sheila. Do you really think I would keep you and Jack apart? For shame." He waggled his finger at her. "And that he would submit Jack to have to see his ugly mug first after he wakes up?" Myles quipped. "Better than yours." Bobby returned.

"I never volunteered to stay." Pointed out Myles. Bobby had no response but to shake his head and bemoan the heartlessness of his co-workers. Tara hugged him. "I think you might survive." "I think I shall." he said quietly into her hair, breathing in her scent. D looked at them. He figured in the near future he would have to write another memo for those two. _Whose next, Myles and Lucy again? Welcome to the 'FBI dating group', my name is Dimitrius, and I'll be helping you find your future spouse._

The nurse walked in. "Closing time folks. Last call, then get out. We will be open tomorrow. Whose staying?" She spoke with a smile, glad that this story would have a happy ending. Sue raised her hand. "Good. If you need anything, ask a nurse. Food, water, shower, etc. One of you fine people going to bring her extra clothes?" Lucy nodded. "Good. Dog yours, miss?" The nurse motioned towards Levi.

"Yes. My service dog. I'm deaf." said Sue. The woman nodded. "Not a problem dear. If you need anything for him, let me or any other nurse know. We are used to service animals. As for the rest of you, say goodbye and leave. This young lady can keep watch for you."

Amused by the good natured, no-nonsense attitude of the nurse, they said their goodbyes and followed her out. Sue continued to sit with Jack, caressing his hair. Two long hours later, she saw his eyelids flicker. She leaned over him and said "Hey Jack." His eyes opened, and he stared up at her in wonder. He finally spoke.

"That's quite the vision to wake up to." Sue laughed. Jack swallowed. "I never thought I would see your face again." His voice broke slightly. She leaned in and kissed him gently, just like their first kiss as a couple. She leaned back with a sigh, and a brilliant smile on her face as she looked at him. _Thank you God. I have my man back again._


	10. Part 2 - Chapter 4

**Going to be a bit before I can post again. I generally come up with the new chapters for the week over the preceding weekend; then I proofread, edit, and change completely (if I need to), and post the chapters during the week. Therefore, don't expect new chapters between Friday and Sunday. Thanks for your understanding :).**

* * *

 _She leaned back with a sigh, and a brilliant smile on her face as she looked at him. Thank you God. I have my man back again._

* * *

As wonderful as it was to wake up to Sue's face and be kissed by her, he rapidly became aware of the pain in his chest and side that she had distracted him from. He grimaced, and she immediately leaned forward, concern written on her face. "What is it Jack?" He grinned wryly.

"Well, I did just get shot." He winced again as he tried to shift slightly. "Guess the drugs are wearing off." He grimaced again, but tried to shrug it off. To distract himself, he turned to Sue.

"What happened yesterday? I remember the raid, clearing rooms," his face clouded, "getting shot and not being able to breathe...then it goes dark and I woke up to your beautiful face. So what happened?"

Sue looked like she was ready to cry remembering it. "You had a .45 caliber pistol round that blew through your vest. It ricocheted off your rib and took a crazy path right along your lung, but didn't puncture it. It left between two of your ribs in your side. You had a sucking chest wound... I... we thought we were going to lose you. The path of the bullet is little less than a miracle."

Jack looked at her, his mind going over what she had said. "A pistol round went through my vest? How?" Sue grimaced this time. "It was a missed recall. There was a step missed in manufacturing and the folks in inventory never grabbed that vest. D is investigating."

Jack grinned mirthlessly. "I wouldn't want to be the one responsible. D is going to kill them."

Sue smiled brightly at him. "Isn't it nice to know you are taken care of by your family away from your family?"

Jack smiled gently. "Particularly by the blond haired beauty in front of me." Sue leaned down to kiss him. When she pulled back, she saw Jack looking over to the door and blushing furiously. The nurse that had chased everyone else out was standing there with a pan in her hand and a broad smile on her face. "Hello Handsome." She winked at Sue. "Handsome's girl, I'm Eleanor. Gauging by the paleness of your face and the grimace, Jack, your painkillers have worn off. I'm here to give another dose."

She moved briskly, yet gently around the room as she pushed additional drugs into the IV. "You'll drop off shortly, so tell your lady goodnight and let her get some sleep." She looked significantly at Sue, who nodded. Eleanor nodded in return and left rapidly. Jack grinned tightly at Sue, waiting for the drugs to take effect.

"Always figured that the first time I shared a room with you, I would also be sharing the bed." Sue smiled shyly back and blushed deeply, stroking his cheek gently. "Get healthy, my dearest. There will be time." Jack's eyes began to glaze and droop.

"I love you, Sue. Know that. I love you with my whole heart..." Sue leaned over him. "I love you just as much, Jack." She kissed him softly, pulling back only when she felt him go limp, sleeping deeply. She smiled at him, kissed his forehead and went to sleep, dreaming of laying in his arms through the night.

* * *

Sue woke and stretched luxuriously. That's when she realized that there was a cold, wet nose shoved into her ear. She let out a loud squeak and pulled back, looking accusingly at Levi. "You can't let me sleep at all, can you?" That's when she realized that she wasn't at home. She was in a hospital room on a cot, and Jack was in the bed in the middle of the room. He snored lightly. Then she realized that there was a tall man in the room, leaning over Jack. She shot out of bed, "Hey!"

Bobby turned to her, grinning. "Easy there tiger, I'm not going to hurt him. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. He looks much better than he did yesterday." He winked at her. "A little lovin' does a lot to help a man to heal." Sue blushed, but she responded cheekily, "I'm doing my part to help him. Now you can do yours." Bobby raised an eyebrow. "I ain't kissin' him." Sue laughed and handed Levi's leash to him. "Go walk Levi."

Bobby grinned, but didn't take the leash. "Sue, you need to get out a bit. Jack won't go anywhere, and the nurse that I spoke to said that he wouldn't be waking up for another hour and a half to two hours. Go walk your doggie, get a shower, a cup of coffee, and then get back here. I'll look after him until then. After he wakes up, I'll head back to the office." His grin slid away. "We need to make sure that Abdul wasn't working with anyone else. You hear about what Myles found in the room during the raid?"

Sue shook her head. "No, I haven't. I was...preoccupied." Bobby nodded, "Naturally. Myles found 30 lbs of high explosives, wired and ready to rock. He failed to remember that current needs a return path to make a circuit. It's a good thing too, otherwise none of us would have made it back." Sue's mouth dropped open, horror in her eyes. _I almost lost them all..._

Bobby looked at her and laughed grimly. "We've made a name for ourselves as the best unit in the FBI. He left a note stating that he was killing all of us to open up things for other terrorists to work. He played us like a fiddle, becoming a serial killer to lure us in, and let it slip that he was going to commit a terror attack...just not where. We need to make sure that he's all there is." After a second he, quite unnecessarily, added "Oh, and he died." Sue nodded. She expected, especially since Bobby and Myles were in the room with Jack. She didn't expect anyone to survive who shot one of those three when the other two were in the room.

Bobby stood briskly. "Now get out of here, Ms. Thomas, and get ready for the day. The bag in the corner is courtesy of Lucy, with clothes, books, cards, etc." When Sue stood there for a second, Bobby flapped his arms at her "Shoo! Shoo!"

Sue giggled and said over her shoulder, "I'm not a pigeon. I'll walk out instead of fly."

* * *

In an hour and a half she was cleaned, groomed, caffeinated, and ready for the day. So was Levi, minus the caffeine. She skipped happily back into the hospital, drawing many a bewildered gaze, and walked into Jack's room. Bobby glanced up, a hand straying to his hip, then relaxed when he saw it was her. "Howdy Sue. All ready for a day of Jack-sitting? He may just wake up some time today." Sue grinned at him. "Don't worry, I'll say good morning for you."

Bobby returned the grin. "Right...I'm sure you will remember that when you kiss him good morning." He winked as Sue blushed. "I'm off to the office. If you need anything, give us a call." With a hug, Bobby walked out. Sue settled in with her cup of coffee and a book, while Levi settled in next to her with a huff. In a bit, Jack began to stir. Sue, who had been watching him with one eye, closed her book and walked over to him. Leaning over, she began to kiss him gently, bringing him fully to wakefulness. He began to respond, but when he started to lift a hand to pull her closer, he winced at the pain in his side that it caused. Sue felt it and broke the kiss, leaning back slightly with a concerned look on her face.

"Jack, are you ok?" She felt foolish immediately after asking. _No Sue, he's just been shot. He's not going to feel good._ Jack grinned at her sheepish smile. "Sue, I fell asleep to your kiss, and woke up to your kiss. Life doesn't get a whole lot better than that." He laughed, and winced, slightly. "Well, for having been on death's door last night, I'm feeling pretty dang good. I'm actually thirsty, and kinda hungry. But I'm going to have to see if there's a fine nurse to push something for me, cause this kinda hurts."

Sue smirked at him and began to tease him, but the worry was still in her eyes. She hated to see him in pain. "Wuss. And women go through childbirth without pain meds without complaining." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Right, without complaining. Just killing their husband's hands, and threatening them if the man ever touches them again." Sue grinned. "Yup!"

Jack rolled his eyes. Sue leaned down again, and pressed her lips to his. He moaned softly, but she felt it against her lips and grinned into the kiss. She pulled back just enough to be able to focus on his eyes. "I never get tired of kissing you." Jack smiled with the eyebrow still raised. "Even with morning breath?" "Even then." She kissed him again, running a hand along his jaw line and down his neck, drawing a sharp intake of breath from Jack. She pulled back and stood up straight, stretching her back. "You need to get back on your feet. It's going to kill my back to keep bending over to kiss you."

Jack grinned, then his eyes shot over to the door and he blushed. Sue followed his gaze and saw Eleanor standing there with a tray with food and a box of what was likely medical supplies. "I said the bed is adjustable, and when does he get better it _can_ support two people." Eleanor said with a wink. "Alright Jack, let's get some pain meds in you, then you need to eat and drink. Have you eaten Sue?" She made sure to face Sue enough so that she could read the words. Sue was touched, not many people tried to, let alone treated her like she was normal.

"Yes, I picked something up this morning when Bobby was here. Oh, Jack, Bobby said to say good morning. And tell him I remembered to tell you that." Jack looked at her questioningly and nodded. Sue didn't elaborate. Bobby probably would anyways, and she didn't want to be teased just yet about forgetting to tell Jack until someone else had brought it back into her head.

Eleanor gave Jack some narcotics to take and a glass of water. "It'll hurt to swallow for a bit, hon. Just muscle through it, then wait for 20 minutes for it to take effect. Then you should be able to eat without too much discomfort." She drew back from them both and smiled. "You two are so cute, I love it! Reminds me of my hubby and I when we were your age. Anyways, if you need anything, just ask. I'm going to be leaving soon, as I just pulled a double shift. Barbara is going to be your nurse until about 7 pm, and then Monica overnight, then I'll be back Saturday at 7am. Any questions?"

"Yeah, is there daily mass here? Umm...where is here, actually? I don't know what hospital I'm in." Jack said sheepishly. "Oh, hon, you're in St. Thomas Aquinas hospital. Yes, there is daily mass, and yes, I'll put your name on for them to bring Jesus to you each day if you can't make it. The chaplain always brings Him around after mass. This afternoon, depending on how you feel, we might be able to get you up there for mass. I'll talk to Barbara."

"St. Thomas Aquinas hospital, eh? One that I haven't been in before. Anyways, thank you Eleanor. I appreciate everything that you've done for me, and for Sue. It means a lot." "No problem, Jack. Just get better so that you can save your young lady's back." She gave them both a wink and a smile and excused herself.

Jack smiled at Sue. "I like her. She's fun." He took a breath. "Anyone call my parents yet?" Sue nodded. "Yes. They will be around lunchtime...so about 3 hours." Jack grinned a little wider.

"Of course they are. Can't figure that I can get better without them being right here. But you'll get to meet them, which is great. Oh, Sue..." He had noticed that she began to look nervous as he spoke about his parents. "They will love you. Just give them a chance to actually get to meet you, and you will see that. Relax, sweetheart." She smiled slightly, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You just don't ever do as you're told, do you?"

She grinned impishly at him. "Nope." He returned it. "Just you wait until I'm back on my feet." She leaned over to kiss him again. Then she settled into her chair next to his head and handed him a book as she picked up her book. "Read for the next 15 minutes. Then eat. Then take a nap if you can. I'll wake you when your parents get here."

Jack smiled at her. "Bossy little thing, aren't you." "When you're hurt, yes. I want what's best for you, so I'll give the orders." Jack felt like the smile was pasted permanently on his face. He may have been hurt, but he'll live, and he has his love by his side just reading. Oh, how he loved that they could just sit and be with each other, reading. It was something that he had dreamed that he would have one day since he was 16, watching his mom and dad do the same. It sounded silly, and he knew it, but it made him more than happy.

"Yes dear." She laughed. "Now you're getting it."


	11. Part 2 - Chapter 5

_"Yes dear." She laughed. "Now you're getting it."_

* * *

When 1 pm rolled around, Sue was rooted firmly in the chair by Jack's head working her way through a fascinating autobiography called _The Shadow of His Wings_ while she continually stroked Jack's hair as he slept with her free hand. She was a little disappointed, her uncle wasn't able to make it to say mass at the hospital today as he had to go to the Cathedral for a priest's conference, but there was always tomorrow. Levi called her back to reality with a paw on her knee, and she looked up to see a middle aged couple standing in the door. While he had rapidly greying hair, the man looked so much like Jack that Sue had no trouble knowing who this man was. She also could see that, while Jack looked mostly like his father, he had gotten his eyes from his mother.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, I presume?" Sue said with a smile, and rose to her feet, putting her book down on the bedside table. They gave an easy smile in return. "And you would be Sue." The man made it a statement instead of a question as he walked in with his wife. He shook Sue's hand. "Name's Sam. My wife's name is Rose." Rose gave Sue a hug. After pulling back so that Sue could see her face, she said "Hello dear. We've heard so much about you from Jack over the last three years that I feel we know you already." Sue blushed lightly and looked at Jack.

"He's doing well, catching up on sleep right now, though I don't know how he's sleeping through this." Rose laughed. "You will soon learn, Sue, that Jack can sleep through almost anything, anywhere. We'll let him sleep for now. How are you holding up?"

Sue blew out a breath and gestured to the two other seats on the other side of Jack's bed. They all sat down, and Sue absently went back to stroking Jack's hair as his parents grinned. "Emotional roller-coaster. Do you know what happened?" Sam nodded grimly. "Yeah, Dimitrius called us earlier to let us know what happened. On the plus side, he also called to let us know that a miracle occurred and Jack wasn't critically injured. A question, don't you folks have body armor that you wear on these operations? I'm missing something here."

Sue shook her head, anger written clearly on her face. "It was a missed recall. Three police officers around the DC area had died due to faulty vests by the time someone realized that there was a problem. There was a step missed in manufacturing. This all happened four years ago, and the folks in inventory never grabbed that vest. There's currently an investigation and Dimitrius is investigating. The responsible individuals will have the book thrown at them for this." Rose and Sam nodded. "Hopefully they will double check to make sure there are none left. No one else needs to get hurt."

Sue tried to let go of the surge of anger over the incompetence of the people in inventory. Due to them, she almost lost Jack. But she didn't, and she decided to focus on that and let D fight the other fights. "Well, Jack's okay now, or will be soon. The doctors gave him a week recovery for his lung and fully recover in 7 weeks." She smiled gently down at him, then looked back up at his parents, who were grinning at her.

"You know, Rose, why have you stopped looking at me like that?" Rose looked up at Sam, her smile gentle and full of love. Then she poked him in the side and grinned mischievously, causing him to jump. "I do all the time, you great fibber. If you ever wore your glasses like you are supposed to, you might actually see it." Sam adopted a hurt expression. "It's not my fault that I can't see well without my glasses." Rose raised an eyebrow. "No, dearest, but it is your fault not to use them." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and then looked down at Jack. Sue couldn't help but laugh at the interchange between the married couple and realized why the group told them that she and Jack always sounded like an 'old married couple'.

Rose stood and leaned over Jack. "Alright Jackie, time to get up and talk to your parents. Wakey wakey!" She tapped his cheeks, shook his head lightly, and called into his ears, but Jack was not waking up. "My goodness! If it weren't for the fact that the monitors show he's ok, I would think he were dead. Come on Jack, wake up!" After a minute, she gave up and joined in laughing with Sam and Sue. "I would shake him if he weren't going to hurt something fierce once he woke up."

Sam grinned mischeviously. "Hey Rose, you familiar with the story of Sleeping Beauty?" Rose looked at him for a second, then grinned with him. "I'm familiar. Though Sue doesn't quite look like Prince Charming, she might just do. Care to wake up our sleeping beauty, Sue?" Sue blushed fiercely and stared at them. Sam gestured to Jack and kept teasing her. "Don't worry Sue, we won't be upset. We want to talk to our son, and you can help us."

Sue decided, even though she had turned redder than she ever had before, to give as good as she got. So she stood up, bent over Jack, and starting kissing him softly. Immediately Jack began to rouse from sleep, and after several seconds was awake enough to respond to her kiss. They were both quite lost in it, just enjoying the feeling of their lips slowly sliding against each other. Jack lifted his arm, ignoring the pain, and caressed the back of her neck, eliciting a quiet whimper from Sue. At that, reluctantly, Jack broke the kiss and she looked disappointed that he had done so. Yet, she pulled back enough to focus on his face. "I'm glad you have use of your arm again." Jack grinned at her. "It hurt, but it was worth it."

"I should say so, son." Jack's head whipped to the side and saw his parents sitting next to his bed. He blushed as deeply as Sue was now turning as she realized that she had gotten lost in her kiss with Jack and had been making out with him in front of his parents! "Ummm..." Jack said intelligently.

"You know Sue, I haven't ever seen Jack wake up that quickly in my life. Very effective. Though you seem to have stolen his ability to converse." Rose said with a smirk. "See Jack, I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't come back to consciousness. So I figured Sue may be able to kiss you awake. I didn't think she would actually go through with it as shy as she is," she winked at Sue, "but I was waiting to see when she would call my bluff." Sue blushed deeper.

"So." Sam spoke with a grin. "Apart from managing the impossible and getting a protective, attentive, and sweet young lady to go out with you, what's new Jack?"

* * *

The next three hours were some of the more highly entertaining and enjoyable hours that she had in her professional career. Jack's parents were amusing, sweet, kind, yet had an amazingly witty sends of humor. They often finished each others sentences and at times were just content to sit by each other and listen to a story. It wasn't long before Sue was completely at ease with the two, appreciating the extra effort that they made to face her during all of the conversations. Eventually, Sam rose and stretched.

"Rose, darling, I'm feeling like coffee and food. Food other than hospital food." He looked at Sue and grinned. "I hate hospital food. It tastes like greasy cardboard and I've had too much of it in my life. With three active boys and a heart condition, I've spent too much time in these places. I prefer to eat good food." Rose raised an eyebrow which Sue was certain was communicating a wealth of information back to Sam. Then she nodded and looked at Sue. "Care to join me? We can let the men-folk talk for a bit. You also know what Jack likes more than I do anymore." Rose winked at Jack, who smiled at her.

"Didn't bring any cinnamon rolls mom? I'm hurt!" She raised an eyebrow at him. Sue noticed that she could express a multitude of different thoughts with that single eyebrow, and she was envious. "Is that a mother thing?" she asked without thinking, then shut her mouth and blushed. Rose looked at her, confused. "I'm sorry dear?" Sue stuttered, "Y-your raised eyebrow. You've used it three times that I've noticed and have communicated three different things."

Rose laughed long and loud. "Yes, deary, it's a mother thing. You pick it up with three boys that are bent on driving you insane." Jack protested weakly, because he knew she was right. His mother ignored him. "Come on Sue, let's go get food and drink for these two starving people." Sue took a step towards the door, then stopped.

"I can't. We aren't sure if we are done with the case, and I can't leave him unprotected. I won't risk losing him again." She had a fiery determination in her eye, and Jack felt inordinately pleased by her protectiveness. It was much like his own for her. But he knew something she didn't. "Go ahead and show her, dad. It will make her feel better."

Sam grinned wider, and reached to his lower back under his light windbreaker that she had just noticed. _Why is he wearing that? It's June right now, and almost 75._ Then Sue's wondering was answered. Sam drew a small pistol from his waistband. "Don't worry Sue, I'll look after my boy. We come from Wisconsin, and rural Wisconsin at that. We aren't afraid of carrying something to protect our families. This is an M&P Bodyguard, 0.380 caliber beauty that I can conceal almost anywhere. And it's enough to take care of anyone who wants to hurt my boy."

Sue raised an eyebrow of her own, causing Rose to laugh. "Sir, you are aware of the incredibly strict conceal carry laws in the DC area? As a woman dating your son, I can overlook something once, but as an FBI agent, I would have to do something if it happened more than once."

Sam and Jack laughed jovially (Jack wincing and regretting it immediately), which was not what Sue had expected. "Sue, dear, do you think that the other FBI agent in my life would let me do something illegal?" Sue blushed at her foolishness. "I'm sorry, Sam-" He waved her away. "Not a problem Sue, I appreciate you trying to look out for us. Here, this should explain why I'm brashly carrying a personal defense weapon inside of the capital city." Sam pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to Sue.

"See, I had Jack tap a couple of contacts to obtain one of those very rare and elusive permits to carry inside of DC. I can now protect my wife as we travel through this city, and I can protect my son while you go out with my wife to track down some food."

Sue was still bemused, but laughed and agreed to go. With a self-conscious, and brief, kiss for Jack, Sue left with Rose to find supper and drinks for their respective love's.

* * *

"Well, son?" Sam said shortly after Sue and Rose left. Jack looked him in the eye and adopted a very serious expression, "I don't think the Capitals are going to be able to beat the Penguins this coming year, especially after that egg they laid this past April. It's going to be rough." Sam raised an eyebrow, and Jack busted out with a pained laugh. "I need to stop doing that. It hurts much more than I think it will each time." Sam smirked. "May be that your drugs are wearing off. We'll see if we can flag down a nurse."

At that moment, Barbara walked in. "Hi, I'm Barbara. Neither of you were here or awake when I stopped by last time, but I'm going to be here for the next two hours before turning you over to Monica. Jack, you are about due for a re-dose on your pain meds." Jack smiled and said "I'm game!". Barbara walked over and gave him his meds. "If you need anything, let me or any of the other nurses know." With that she left, and Jack shrugged. "Much different from Eleanor, she was a talker."

"So, Jack." His dad said in the same tone of voice as before.

Jack took a breath and looked at his dad. "She's amazing. She's intelligent, funny, has one of the sweetest and most generous hearts that I have ever seen, incredibly beautiful and attractive. She's...everything I've ever dared to hope for, and more on top of it. No, she's not perfect. At times she is excessively stubborn, overly shy, and her temper may get the better of her at times. But even those have an appeal to it that I wouldn't change. I suppose you could say that 'she's close enough to perfect for me.'" His dad laughed. "Sounds like you're smitten with her."

"A little...And most importantly daddy," and his eyes shone as he spoke of Sue, "she leads me closer to God each day. We pray together all the time, talk about our faith, strive to grow closer to Him and each other. We entrust each other, ourselves, and our relationship to God each day. And I have never wanted to help someone get to heaven so much in my life before. To aid her on the journey. It's the best gift, apart from God of course, I've ever received."

Sam smiled, but cautioned him, "Jack...I know you see these perfect aspects of her now and it feels amazing; believe me, I've been/still am there now. But remember that it's not all lollipops and roses through life."

Jack knew that his dad wasn't trying to persuade him not to pursue Sue, just wanted him to think. As such, Jack was much gentler in his answer than he would be if anyone else had asked. "I know. I know that there will be times that we drive each other nuts. There will be times that the 'spark' will seem to be gone, and you still have choose to love each other through it even when you don't feel it. Love isn't so much the feeling that we have right now, but the choice to be completely self-giving to each other regardless of what life brings." He smiled at his father. "I did see you and mom as you raised all of us kids. You gave us an amazing witness to the true beauty of marriage as Total, Faithful, Fruitful, and Unitive. Sue and I have both read _Humanae Vitae_ and firmly believe that the sacrament of marriage, if God so wills it for us, is as it is explained there. You and mom did a good job teaching me."

His dad grinned at him. "Good, else I would have to whup you after you healed. If you and her get married, keep your vows before you always. Pray together. Attend the sacraments together. Show your kids that you need your faith more than life itself. In other words," and Sam adopted a falsely pompous air, "emulate me!"

They both busted out laughing, and Jack winced. "Ow! Dad, not nice, ow!" After he recovered, Jack looked at his father. "Daddy, is it okay with you if I bring Sue home for Christmas?" Both of Sam's eyebrows shot up at that. "Introduce her to the Hudson traditions?" Jack nodded and grinned. "I figured all of them." Sam looked at him for a second, then laughed. "Jack, I speak for your mom and I that we would love to have Sue over Christmas."

After a several seconds of thoughtful silence, Sam slapped his knee. "So, you think the Capitals are going to lose out to the Penguins during the first few rounds of the finals next year?"

* * *

Sue found herself shortly sitting across from Rose in a cafe, enjoying coffee while sitting at a table. Rose said that the men would likely talk about hockey for a while, so they may as well get some time to talk. Sue wasn't surprised. She was dating their boy, and Rose wanted to get to know her. She grinned to herself when she thought about it. Most times people confronted the man to ask questions, but very few people did the same to protect those same men. It was good that Rose felt like she should still try to help her son, even if Sue knew she wouldn't stand in the way of what her son wanted.

"Sue, to cut to the chase, what are you dating my son for?" Then she stopped. "That came out wrong. You chose to date my son. Why him?" Sue stopped and thought for several seconds, marshaling her thoughts.

"Rose, your son is intelligent, kind, sweet, self-sacrificing, wonderful, and, I do admit, highly attractive. He never looked at my being deaf as a handicap, just another part of me. He treats me like I'm normal. Well, that's not true, he treats me like I'm the most special and important person in the world. He is learning ASL so that I'm not always reading lips and feel more at home. He tries to protect me, to care for me. If anything is going on where I'm hurting, he's always right there to try to help. He is actively trying to help me grow closer to God, and he lets me try to help him. This last point is one of the most wonderful things about him. He's...everything I ever hoped for in a man, and more besides." She blushed as she said the last part, and shrugged slightly. "I know he's not perfect. He takes some things to extremes, like his protectiveness that, though sweet, can be overbearing at times. His temper can flare up, especially if he thinks I'm hurt or in danger. He can be incredibly stubborn about the stupidest little things. He can be dense as a block of concrete at times. But...he's close enough to perfect for me. I love him."

Rose smiled. "Sounds like you're smitten with him. He is a great young man, and we are incredibly proud of the man that he grew into. But Sue...I know you see these perfect aspects of him now, but remember that it's not all lollipops and roses through life."

Sue raised her eyebrows, and tried to understand why Rose said this. "Rose, I grew up in a family that wasn't perfect, but I knew that one thing that always was constant was the love of my parents. Not a bubbly feeling, but a rock-solid constant choice of self-giving. My parents gave of themselves completely for each other and us kids. They kept nothing back for themselves, and had to trust that the other wasn't going to use them. This was how I was raised, and I can see this was how Jack was raised." Sue blushed lightly, but continued. "I talked with Jack about this. I don't want to just date your son. Eventually, God willing, I want to marry him, to love him through life, to bear his children. I know that the true beauty of marriage is the four marks: Total, Faithful, Fruitful, and Unitive. Jack and I have both read _Humanae Vitae_ together and firmly believe that the sacrament of marriage, if God so wills it for us, is explained clearly there. Nothing bubbly, though it is definitely enjoyable; filled with peace and joy. It's the solidness of the vows before God, until death, regardless of what comes."

Rose smiled broadly as she heard Sue out. "Jack told me you were a solid Catholic lady. I can see just how solid that is. Thank you for loving our son like that. I couldn't ask for a better young lady for our son, so thank you." Sue blushed deeper, which amused Rose. Sue blushed so much that she was practically always pink at least. "The pleasure is mine, I assure you." Sue laughed.

"So what kind of food does your husband like, Rose? I know a few places around here that can provide a satisfactory meal for four voracious individuals."

* * *

 **By the way, _The Shadow of His Wings_ is an amazing book that I would suggest for anyone, Catholic or not. It's an amazing story that you wouldn't believe.**


	12. Part 2 - Chapter 6

_"So what kind of food does your husband like, Rose? I know a few places around here that can provide a satisfactory meal for four voracious individuals."_

* * *

Sam and Jack hadn't been discussing the failures of the Capitals long before Bobby strode in with a spring in his step and shook Sam's hand. "Sam, great to see you again, even if I wish it were under better circumstances. How have you been?" "Oh, well enough Bobby. Just sitting here trying to figure out where to place my betting money." Sam winked at Jack, then turned back to Bobby. "You didn't miss Rose by much, but we'll be here for another few days and I'm sure she would love to see you again."

Bobby smiled."I would love to see her again. She happen to bring any cinnamon rolls with her?" He cast his eyes around the room hopefully, as Jack and Sam laughed. "Nope, Crash, I'm afraid I ate all of them." Bobby's face fell and looked at Jack with betrayal written on his face. "Still warm from the oven too. They were really good." Then, as Jack and Sam broke down laughing, Bobby realized the absurdity of what he had asked. He shrugged. "Worth a try."

Sam laughed again. "You only need to ask for the recipe and we will gladly give it to you. And if you didn't want to bake them yourself, Cecilia isn't attached yet, so if you wanted to stop by this Christmas..." Sam waggled his eyebrows and Bobby laughed. "Thanks all the same Sam, but I may be spending it somewhere else." Sam shrugged, a little disappointed. He thought that Bobby and Cecilia had hit it off well and thought that Bobby would be a great son-in-law.

Bobby turned to Jack, who had a curious look on his face. Bobby ignored it and said, "By the way, we completed our investigation Jack. Abdul was acting alone. We could pull your protection, but I think Sue might not be too happy about that. But, Sam, you can relax and not pull the piece that I know your wearing somewhere under that windbreaker." Sam laughed loudly at that. "I guess I could relax a little. But we may want to keep this from Sue, so that Jack doesn't lose his protector." He winked at Jack, who blushed.

"Alright guys. As much as it was amazing waking up to Sue was-" "Making out with Sue, he should say, Bobby." Jack continued as if he hadn't heard his dad or saw the eyebrows shoot up on Bobby's face. "she should sleep in her own bed and get a decent night's rest. I'll talk to her this evening when she and mom get back."

Bobby grinned at Sam. "Rose is interrogating her?" Jack groaned. "How didn't I see that coming?! I would have warned her..." Sam shook his head. "Nope. We were here when you woke up, so you couldn't have alerted her. Wouldn't have fixed it anyways. And Sue will be fine, I can tell she's a good woman. And she's got an adorable doggie. I really like Levi."

Jack grinned, "Of course you do, dad. You could get a new dog, you know. Anytime you wanted." Sam just shook his head, smiling. Bobby looked at his watch, and looked at Jack. "Hey Jack, the others will be here soon, but could I have a few minutes?" His eyes slid over to Sam. "Privately?"

Sam saw that he was nervous and nodded immediately without teasing him further. "I'll go for a bit of a walk. How long should I roam?" Bobby looked grateful. "5 minutes should be sufficient. Thanks Sam." Sam nodded, put on his driver's cap and left.

Jack looked at Bobby. "So what's on your mind, Crash. You're more nervous than I was before asking Sue out." Bobby grinned weakly. "Mainly because you knew she would say yes. I don't." That got Jack's attention. His eyebrows shot up and he levered himself painfully upright.

"Alright Crash, let me take a wild guess. Tara?" Bobby raised his eyebrows, but nodded. "Yeah. She's everything I wanted in a woman. Unfortunately I don't know where I stand, especially since I really put my foot in it after the Mojo Gogo concert. I thought I could make it easier for Tara to turn me down for Stanley by telling her I loved Darcy. It's why I was willing to go with Darcy, because it would give me space to let Tara go and hopefully grow to love Darcy...We know how that ended. It broke my heart when Tara said she still loved Stanley, but I let her go. Now, they've split, and I think there's something between us...but I don't know anymore. I've tried to show her but..."

"I should say you have, copycat. Seriously, you stole every move in my book." Bobby looked incredulously at him. "What?"

"Yeah! Secret looks over at her when you think she isn't looking, while she is doing the same to you? Always bringing her food and coffee? Giving her a lift anywhere to or from work? Any excuse to spend time with her, including "just friends" dinners at least 5 nights a week? Dude, you are stealing all of my trademark moves! Now you're going turtle, too? No, I'm calling it there, you can't copy me that shamelessly."

Bobby laughed, then grew serious again. "I just don't know what to do here."

Jack looked him in the eye. "Ask her." He held up a hand to forestall an argument. "I mean it. Look, take it from one who knows, Bobby. I wasted three years of my life. Well, two and a half was when I realized that I loved Sue. I will never get those years back, and I could have easily lost her, and I almost did several times. I thought she died a few times, I saw another man come into her life who could have stolen her away, and I almost lost her to New York. In the words of a pompous ass, yet a good friend, ' _I warn you: she will not wait forever if she thinks you will never ask her. She, too, want's a family and someone to love her enough to be there for her._ ' Don't waste your chance, Crash." He took a drink from the glass next to his bed.

"And another thing. Look at me right now." He gestured to his chest. "Tomorrow isn't guaranteed in our line of work. A quarter of an inch in any direction and I wouldn't be talking to you right now. It's nothing short of a miracle that I'm speaking to you. Don't waste your time, Bobby. I know your friendship is incredibly important to you, as was mine with Sue. You have to take the risk to get the reward beyond your wildest dreams."

Bobby didn't look convinced. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, Crash? You don't believe me? You don't see the way she looks at you? You don't see that she always tries to be around you? Makes completely unnecessary contact with you, even if it's a hand on your arm? You miss, somehow, the fact that she spends more time with you than _any_ of her other friends? Did you somehow manage to miss the effect you had on her at the dinner when Sue came back? _I_ certainly did! And the biggest thing; how did she respond to you during this emergency? Did she cling to you, offer you comfort, make _you_ her first priority after she did what she was trained for? I'd lay money that she did, and the look on your face confirms it."

Jack poked Bobby in the chest. "Don't be a bloody fool! Be bold man! For once in your life, _be bold!_ "

Bobby slowly nodded. "Tonight, I suppose. Then I'll need D to write up some paperwork for me." He shook himself slightly and grinned. "From the turtle himself, telling me to move. I like the reference too. Alright...well-" Then they heard voices with Sam's calling out, "Can I let the vagrants in?"

Jack smirked. "Yeah, let them in."

* * *

"Well, decided to wake up from your beauty sleep, Mr. Hudson? Shame it didn't do too much." Myles' drawl spread through the room as they all filed in. Jack grinned, "When you are this close to perfection, it's the subtle changes that you can't see. It's quite effective on the ladies, though."

"Really? I didn't notice anything, did you Tara?" Lucy asked. "No, and I still can't see because a lanky Australian is in the way. You make a good wall, Bobby." He stepped aside and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry..."

Tara winked at him before turning back to Jack. "You look a heck of a lot better than when they shoved you into the ambulance. How's Sue? Where is she, by the way?"

"Off with my wife getting food and drink for supper." Sam grinned. "And likely getting questioned by my wife even though I asked her not to. I wouldn't expect them back for another hour or hour and a half." Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Concerned mother?"

"Just her baby boy's heart on the line. At the risk of embarrassing Jack, he's got a tender heart and it's not easily healed, and he tends to be very cautious with it. Rose figured that Sue was a good-hearted woman based on how much Jack told us about her, but wanted to check for herself." "Dad!" Jack said, blushing furiously. Sam shrugged. "Everyone knows you try to be tough as an old tree root, but inside you are a marshmallow."

Jack was beat red by this point, and had been making ineffectual noises and hand gestures to change the subject. Bobby decided to have mercy on Jack. "So tell me, my good man, what's it like to have Sue's face to wake up to in the morning?" Well, not too much mercy.

Jack's blush began to fade slightly as he seized on the topic which was slightly less embarrassing and smiled broadly. "Amazing. As anyone would admit." Now to get sappy to make him and Myles awkward in payback. "I mean, you wake up to this vision of beauty, with those lovely hazel eyes, the long beautifully silky hair, and-" "Alright," coughed Myles, "we get the picture. Leave him alone Bobby, else we are going to learn about stuff we really don't want to hear."

For about 40 minutes they spoke and laughed before D said that he was going to be late for dinner if he didn't leave, and that spawned everyone saying something similar. They all promised to return tomorrow at some point to visit and say hi to Sue. Jack caught Bobby's attention as he was preparing to leave and nodded. Bobby took a deep breath and turned to Tara.

"Hey, Tar, could you let me give you a lift home? I need to talk to you about something." She nodded, a little confused, and told Lucy goodbye. Under the curious and questioning gaze of everyone as they left the hospital, Bobby led her to his car, opened the door for her and drove off. Lucy suddenly grinned as she put together Jack's nod and changes in the behavior of the Australian agent and the computer analyst.

"D, you may need to write a new memo soon." He grinned. "I do believe you are right. I'll start Monday." With a wink, he drove away.

* * *

"So what's up Bobby? You've been quiet the whole ride so far." Tara tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at Bobby. He was incredibly tense, even she could see it. His answers to her attempts at conversation tended to be short; not rude, but an expression of nervousness. She had no idea of what was causing it. Or rather, she didn't hope to know what it was that was causing it. She wasn't blind. She had seen the increase in attentiveness that he had been showing her, and it reminded her of how Jack had "courted" Sue before they had finally come out with their feelings for each other.

It confused her. He had been very clear after the Mojo Gogo concert that he wasn't interested in her. It had broken her heart to hear him say that he wasn't in love with her, but rather with Darcy. And she had told him that she was in love with Stanley to make it easier for him. She had broken up with Stanley immediately afterwards because she _didn't_ love him, and couldn't stand to lead him on. She had resigned herself to loving Bobby from afar.

Then Darcy left and told Bobby not to come with her. They had split up almost immediately afterwards. Yet, after a few evenings where she had to dig him out of a dive bar, he had pulled himself around and didn't seem to be effected by it much anymore. Sure there was regret when her name was brought up, but it didn't seem to fit with someone who apparently loved that individual. Tara knew Bobby, and knew that if he said he loved someone, it wasn't this teenage "love you one day, love another the next", so it didn't make sense to her.

Then he started showering her with attention and very small gifts, like coffee, food, new fun pens, inviting her to dinner, learning how to cook for her. If he hadn't said that he didn't love her, she would expect that he had "the serious feelsies" for her. Lucy said he did, Sue said Bobby looked at Tara like Jack looked at Sue, and Jack had avoided the topic entirely, as a good friend would to protect the secrets of his friend. It added up except for the stupid time after the Mojo Gogo concert! And now he said he needed to talk to her, and was so nervous that he couldn't? What was going on? Fear seized her; did he find someone new and she didn't like how much time Bobby and Tara spent together? They had grown much closer after those three months of dinners and events together.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yes and no. I'm still getting over the stress of almost losing Jack, and then spending hours trying to find out if he was safe and there wasn't any other jerk working with Abdul. The second topic..." He was stalling, Tara knew it. They were close to her house by now, and she let him stall. It was soon after that he parked the car, got out and opened her door for her. She was used to it after these last three months, but this time, he seemed more nervous than ever, and she actually saw him wringing his hands. Tara grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly.

"What is wrong with you? Talk to me Bobby. I hate to see you so upset, and can't help but feel like I'm responsible for it somehow." Tears started gathering in her eyes. She just wanted him to be happy. How could she help him if he wouldn't talk to her?

"Shelia, don't cry! Please! It's not your fault!" He wrapped her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest for a few minutes. She enjoyed the feeling and tried to memorize it, wondering if this may be one of the last times she got to do so. He seemed so shaken up by something, and she feared that he was going to have to tell her that they needed distance to satisfy some mystery girl. "Bobby, please tell me then." She whispered.

He stroked her hair for a few seconds and gathered what he wanted to say. "Tara, you are my best friend. I've grown very close to you working with you, and even more so in these past few months. I've...I've come to realize that I don't want there to be a time when you aren't in it."

Tara pulled back quickly, looking up into his face. It had seemed content just before she had pulled away, and now seemed incredibly nervous again. Well, she was nervous too. Where was this going?

"I...I guess..." He cleared his throat. "I've come to realize that I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life after the Mojo Gogo concert. And no, it wasn't kissing you!" He clarified quickly, seeing hurt flare in her eyes. "It was lying to you to save your feelings, to make it easier for you to turn me down for Stanley. I told you I loved Darcy. She was a good friend, but not my love. I loved another woman." Pain again flared in her eyes, and she couldn't hide the tears that started in her eyes. She dropped her gaze, and Bobby continued, thoroughly unnerved by her reaction but determined to say his piece, but his heart was sinking. This wasn't how he imagined that this would go down.

"When Jack got shot, I came to understand that there isn't a guarantee on life, and we all may die from some ambush or just from some fluke. I realized that I couldn't wait with what I needed to tell you. Though from your reaction, I may be causing more harm than good and I misread something...I thought since you broke up with Stanley..." She looked up at him, hurting and thoroughly confused. "What, Bobby? Does this new woman not want us hanging around and you are going to miss me? Just say it and I'll go. I just want you to be happy..."

Bobby smacked himself in the forehead. _How is she thinking this?_ Then he remembered his "I loved another woman" comment; she didn't realize that he meant her.

"Tara, luv, I mean you. I love _you_. I've fallen deeply in love with you over the last year. And I hope that you don't want us not hanging around as much and making me miss you." The last sentence was intended to lighten the atmosphere, but it came out pleading and a little scared.

Tara stared at him, stunned. That was...well, not the last thing she expected, but pretty darn close to the last thing! She stared at him, mouth open, trying to process. After several seconds, Bobby's face fell and she thought she saw tears sparking in his eyes. "I'm sorry Tara, I had hoped, but I see that I was wrong. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, and hope you will forgive me enough to remain my friend." And with that, he turned away, striding quickly to his car.

That move snapped Tara into action. They could talk later, she just needed to keep him from leaving! She cannoned into him as he reached his door, spinning him around and pinning him to the car. He had tears on his face, and a bewildered look in his eyes as she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. It took him several seconds before his brain caught up with reality and he began returning the kiss.

They split apart after a few minutes and Tara looked up into his eyes, arms tightening possessively around his neck. "Don't you go anywhere. I'm not done with you yet." She started kissing him again, and he was soon lost in the feeling of her lips, her body pressed against his own, her scent around him, the soft noises that she was letting out. She pulled back before it could get too heated and looked him straight in the eye.

"Bobby, I love you too. The same reason you told me that you said you loved Darcy is why I said that I loved Stanley. To make it easier for you." She giggled. "A right pair of fools we are." Bobby grinned broadly, happiness shining in his eyes. "Aye, but fools in love. Gosh, Tara, you have no idea how happy this makes me!" He swept her into a long, slow, sweet kiss. He had to hold her upright after he pulled his face back.

She grinned dazedly up at him. "I think I may have an idea of how happy you are by the happiness inside of me. Let's talk to D Monday and get that piece of paper that says we can date." Bobby smiled. "I think we might be able to pull that off." He pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head. "Go out with me tomorrow?" Tara grinned. "How about lunch, and see where it leads for the evening?"

Bobby gave her another brief kiss, then lead her to the door. "I have some plans to make in that case, my dear. See you tomorrow?" She looked disappointed to see him go, as it was only around 6. "Stay for dinner? Then I'll let you go at 9." Bobby looked at her, and his heart melted at her pleading look. "Yeah, I'll stay. Ordering out?" Tara smiled. "Whatever you would like."

Bobby gave a mischievous smile. "Well, I think I can put together a list."


	13. Part 2 - Chapter 7

**I wanted to thank those of you that have been continuing to read, and especially those who've been reviewing. While I do write for my own enjoyment, it's great when others enjoy it as well.**

* * *

"Sue, you really should go home so that you can sleep in your own bed. It will do you good, and I'm sure Levi would prefer it to staying here." Jack had spent the last 15 minutes trying to get her to go home and rest. After Sam and Rose had left around 8, Sue had stayed and set up shop on the cot to talk with him. It was now almost 9:30, and she hadn't made any move to leave.

"What's that Jack? I couldn't hear you." She smiled sweetly at him as he rolled his eyes. "Then read my lips-" She promptly closed her eyes, still grinning. "Levi, get Sue."

Levi jumped up on the cot and shoved his nose into her ear. Sue squeaked and shoved Levi off of the cot. "You aren't allowed up here, Levi, you know that. Now Jack, I'm not leaving. I know how much you hate being in a hospital, and I know that you enjoy having me here. I like to do nice things for you, so please let me, dearest." Then she grinned mischievously and stood up. "I can make your time a little bit sweeter." She sauntered over to him, swinging her hips, grinning broadly. He gulped and stared up at her. She bent over, kissed him briefly and chastely, then backed away to her cot laughing.

At first he was stunned, then he started laughing with her. "That was not nice, sweetheart. I should get back at you for that later...when you don't expect it." Then he winked at her and changed the subject before his mind went _too_ far. "On the plus side, I doubt that we are going to be the only people in the group in a relationship." Sue raised her eyebrows. "Who did Bobby or Tara meet? It's not Lucy, else she would have told me and I don't know who would put up with Myles in a relationship."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know you were joking, I would be upset on Myles' behalf at that statement. As for who Bobby or Tara met…Surely you have spoken to Tara. You have to be able to see that her heart belongs to Bobby." Jack stopped talking and took a drink, enjoying stringing this out. Sue was getting irritated with him, knowing exactly what he was doing. "So Bobby is going to break Tara's heart by finding a new gal, and you are happy about this?"

Jack grinned at her. "Sue, you've spent two and a half – almost three - years being courted in the Hudson Style. Bobby has spent a lot of time with my family, and graduated from the Hudson School of Romance _Summa Cum Laude_." He said this like it was an answer to her question. She looked blankly at him.

Jack's grin broadened. "No wonder it took having to come out and tell you I loved you before you finally understood. You can't even see it when it's directed towards someone else. You've missed the fact that Bobby sends 'secret' looks over at Tara all day, and she returns them? That he brings her food and coffee every day? That he has dinner with her at least 5 times a week? You can't see that he's stolen every move in my book? I wouldn't be surprised if he took her to the park this evening to ask her out."

Sue thought about it, and kicked herself for not seeing it. She could have given Tara a confidence boost, let her know that Bobby cared about her! "Sue, she would have listened to you about as much as you listened to Lucy about me." She laughed. "Read my mind again, Jack."

"Sure. You can help her now by letting it run it's course. I had a few words with Bobby today and gave him the nudge to ask Tara out. Now...we wait. Hopefully it's tonight, as he drove her home instead of Lucy." Sue shrugged, but smiled. "Or he could be like you and plan an amazing evening dessert date and sweep her off her feet under the stars in the park." Jack grinned at the memory. "He could. He's a little more straightforward than I am, though. His dates aren't as intricately planned as mine are." He finished with false pomposity. Sue giggled.

"Now, my dear Susan. Will you consider going home to rest?" She leveled a stern gaze on him. "No. I'm staying here." "Then come over and sit, and read with me." She was surprised at the request, but brought both their books and sat down next to him. Levi settled at Sue's feet and began to sleep.

"Jack, you seem to really enjoy this. Why?" Jack blushed. "I...Well, I get to spend time with you. Just being with you, not having to talk, just content with being with each other. Not that I don't love talking with you, don't get me wrong. But..."

Sue smiled gently. "But there's something special about just being with each other. I know, Jack. Thank you for being willing to share it with me." Jack wasn't done yet. "I've always seen it as a declaration of love, too. I don't always need to be talking with you or doing stuff with you. I can just be with you. And when I found that I can share that with you, just like my mom and dad-" Sue leaned over and kissed him gently, effectively silencing him. "I know, sweetheart." Then with a smile, she gave him his book and began to read, running her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Jack woke the next morning in pain, but that was fairly constant over the last two days. The plus side was that he could use his arm a little more without _incapacitating_ pain, and that was an improvement. He looked over at the cot and saw a sight that took his breath away.

Sue was sprawled on the cot, her hair completely messed up, drooling slightly out of the corner of her mouth, snoring lightly. And he thought that she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. He still wasn't used to watching Sue sleep. They were very careful about not putting each other in a tough spot by sleeping over, so he only got to see her if she fell asleep watching a movie or something similar. She always looked so peaceful and at rest. Absolutely adorable might be the best way to describe her in those situations. She was even more charming now, completely open and relaxed, and his heart swelled as he watched her.

After a few minutes, he checked the time and realized it was way too early to be up. It was only 7am, for pete's sake! A slight noise caught his attention and he looked back at Sue to see her face slightly troubled, and growing more so as each second passed. She began to toss and turn, mumbling in her sleep. "No...no...where is he...no...Jack! NO!" She yelled the last word, and he couldn't stand watching her continue the nightmare.

He levered himself painfully out of bed, gasping in pain, and staggered over to Sue. He shook her shoulders with his good arm, trying to wake her up. Sue awoke with a gasp, and seeing Jack standing over her, latched onto him and pulled him into a tight hug and passionate kiss, reassuring herself that he was actually there and okay. Jack yelped in pain against her lips and tensed, sweating profusely. Sue noticed and let him go. "Oh my gosh, Jack, I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry! Oh my gosh, let's get you back to bed!" She supported him as he walked back to the bed and settled back in. He grinned weakly at her. "Ow."

Sue looked miserable. "I'm so sorry Jack." He held up a hand to silence her and reached his good arm out to her. She took it, and he gently pulled her down. He kissed her gently, slowly deepening the kiss, until he let her go. "All is forgiven. You were having a bad dream, and I wanted to make it stop."

"And you didn't get Levi?" Jack blushed and looked away. "I forgot...I just wanted you to stop being upset..." Sue giggled, then remembered her dream and grew somber. She sat down next to him and took his hand. "What was it about, Sue? Talk to me." She sighed. "You were out on an undercover op and had gone missing. Tara had found you, and the guys and SOG went in on a raid. I defied D and went in right afterwards, and we had found you...shot...and..." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You died in my arms... Damn it, I hate those dreams!"

Jack's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't heard her swear in a very long time. "Sue, I'm right here. I'm okay. Dinged up, but okay. You've been having those dreams?" Sue nodded, wiping away her tears angrily. "About once a month since we started dating. I don't know why, other than I'm scared of losing you...Do you have any idea how much I love you, Jack? How much you dying would hurt?" Jack rubbed her hand. "Yes. It's how much I love you and it would hurt me losing you. And why I would get so upset at you when you would try to pull your "wonder-woman-going-solo" acts."

Sue thought about it, then nodded. "It makes sense why you act that way...and then I thought on Thursday that my nightmares became reality. I had hoped that they would go away, but..." Jack took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Sue, you underwent an emotional roller coaster. It's not uncommon for that to trigger nightmares. Now come here for a bit. The nurse won't be in for a while, and my parents are sight-seeing until 12."

He pulled her down next to him on his good side, wrapping his arm around her. "Snuggle with me, and know that I'm okay. Then you can get them to let me out of here and go home. I've been here for too long anyways." Sue raised her head slightly and snorted. "I'm not going against the doctor here. They want to keep an eye on your heart for another day, so I will keep you here if I have to sit on you. Now I know you don't wake up this early, so take a nap. I won't leave without waking you up. You're too warm to leave." Jack laughed and pulled her closer. She snuggled into him and felt his breath slow to the deep breathing of sleep.

* * *

On the other side of DC, an hour later, another couple were looking at each other; only this time, it was over their desks at work. "My gosh, you two are almost as bad as Jack and Sue!" Myles' drawl reached them and Lucy looked up. "Oh, are they staring at each other again, Myles? How long before they realize that they don't need to copy Jack and Sue even to the extent of waiting for three years to finally start dating?"

"I don't know, Lucy." Myles began spinning a pen through his fingers. "I would have thought that, since Jack and Sue already broke the ground and got D the ability to write a memo-" "Alright." Bobby said, beet red. "That's enough. Leave off you two." Myles smirked. "Just like you 'left off' Jack? I seem to remember that between you and Lucy, you gave Jack and Sue a right going over trying to get them to admit their feelings to each other."

"Enough, okay?" Tara's voice was sharp, causing everyone to look at her, concerned. "You guys are so focused on trying to push people into every relationship you think is good without ever stopping to see how the people that you are mocking are feeling. You, Lucy?" Lucy dropped her gaze, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Tara. And you too, Bobby." Myles had the grace to be apologetic. "I'm sorry, Tara. We've teased you two before, and I didn't realize that it was starting to rankle so much. Please accept my apologies."

Tara nodded to both of them. Then, she sent a wink over to Bobby via IM.

 _;) Hey sweetie, D is in. Can we go talk to him so that we can put these two jokers out of their misery? -T_

 _Yeah, but not for them. For me. I'm scared. You still sure you want to take the desk jockey position? -B_

Tara looked up at him and nodded. Then they both stood up and walked out together towards D's office. Myles and Lucy watched them, bemused. "Where are they off to, Lucy?" She shrugged. "Beats me. Probably D's office."

Myles stiffened slightly. "Of course!" Lucy looked at him, even more confused than before. "Of course, what?" Myles looked at her with a Leland smirk, but returned to work without answering her. Lucy rolled her eyes and began hoping that Sue or Jack would come back to work soon. Bobby and Tara were always teasing each other but not progressing anywhere, and then there was Myles.

Bless the man, he was continuing to mellow and mature as the years went by. She didn't hate him anymore, had come to admire him to some degree. But he could still drive her insane sometimes. As he was doing now. Her mind drifted to his comment. Tara and Bobby went to D's office, and Myles had said 'Of course!'. Then it hit her. "Oh my gosh! Of course!"

Myles raised his eyebrows at her and slowly shook his head. "You're getting slow, matchmaker."

* * *

Bobby's hands were shaking as he walked into D's office with Tara by his side. D looked up at them as they stood there, both swallowing nervously. "Is there something wrong? You both look like you just discovered a terrorist attack occurring immanently." He asked. Then he suddenly began to doubt why they were there. What if that was what was going on? He leaned forwards. "Is that what is going on?" he asked in a tense voice.

"No, no. Nothing that dangerous. D...you...we were wondering if you would consider waiving the non-frat rule for us." D relaxed as he heard Bobby speaking. He glanced over at Tara and saw her looking at him, a concerned look on her face. As much as he could tease Bobby, and would have if he had come in alone, he couldn't do that to Tara. He held out two pieces of paper.

"Already done. Congratulations, you two. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get that out in the air." Both Bobby and Tara blushed, but reached out and took each other's hands. "Tara, I'm calling this, you are going to have to be the desk agent. I'm sorry, but I can't have Bobby out of the field. Is that acceptable?" Tara nodded at him. "I was going to insist on that anyways, D." Then she started laughing happily. D grinned. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." Bobby began laughing as well, sweeping her into his arms and spun her around. He put her down and kissed her briefly.

"Not yet, D. Not _yet_..." Tara blushed at his emphasis, but smiled up at him. D grinned at them both and ushered them out of his office. "Alright, normally I would give you both the afternoon off, but with Jack and Sue out, we need to see how much we can get done today. Sorry you two." They both shook their heads and laughed. "Don't worry, D. We're just happy that you are letting us be together."

D smiled. "I couldn't keep you two apart." Then he laughed. "Now we have four of the six in the group paired off. The FBI's official dating group." Bobby and Tara joined in his laughter. Tara thought about it for a few seconds. "Somehow I don't know if we are going to pair Myles and Lucy together. May be for the best. Bobby, dear, do you know anyone who we could introduce Lucy to?"

Bobby thought of a few of them, but they weren't someone you would want to date someone close to you. "I'll see who I can come up with. Don't get your hopes up though..."

D laughed. "Get out of my office, you two matchmakers. If you get all your work done, you can go to the ball tonight." They laughed as they left. "Okay, step-mother."


	14. Part 2 - Chapter 8

The day passed Jack and Sue by quite pleasantly. At least as pleasantly as it could considering they were in the hospital room with Jack recovering from a gun shot wound. Sam and Rose had stopped by at 12 and talked with them until around 5 when they left. Since Sue had been given time off to care for Jack (at the insistence of the rest of the group), Jack's parents were going to head back to Wisconsin the following day. Jack was thrilled to see his parents, but was also happy to see them go. They didn't like big cities, so they would prefer to be home; at least that's what Jack told himself was the reason. Best yet, he would get to be alone with Sue, which was a marvelous chance to grow closer together.

Jack was also content with the progress that he was making healing. He had progressed (with the help of some great narcotics) to being able to do pretty much all of it by himself in the hospital. The staff was astonished at what he was able to do for himself and the speed at which he was pushing to get out of the hospital. Little did they know that he was just pushing through pain, and he marveled that he somehow kept Sue from realizing it. Three days wasn't too bad, but he wanted out of this stupid hospital!

"Tomorrow, dear. Then we will take you home, won't we Levi?" Sue had assured him. He wasn't happy, but knew better than to push it, given the glint in her eyes. So he waited, walking around and (to his great delight) going to mass. It was there that he met "the great Fr. Robert McGrady" that Myles had warned him about.

* * *

Father McGrady smiled at Sue before fixing a piercing stare on Jack. After several seconds, he looked away and started the opening hymn, leaving Jack wondering what that was all about. It was during the mass that Jack realized that this man was unique, more so than even the brogue that filled the chapel. The respect and dignity with which he said mass and the reverence with which he treated the Eucharist was unlike Jack had ever seen before. It filled Jack with joy seeing it, and he told Sue after mass ended that he wanted to meet this priest. Sue grinned like a cat with a bowl of cream. "What?" Jack asked. "Your mouth to God's ear, Jack. And so it happens." Sue said.

She pointed towards the back of the chapel to alert Jack to the fact that the priest was walking towards them after greeting everyone. "Miss Thomas, how are you now that this man is finally healing?" Sue smiled and hugged him. "Hi Uncle Bob!" _Ah, the great uncle priest. Myles said he was intimidating. We shall see._ Jack thought. Sue continued, "Better than ever. You left us without mass yesterday, going off to see the bishop." She wagged her finger at him. "For shame!"

"Obedience, my dear Sue. The bishop asks for you to show up and you do so with a smile. And you would be Jack, the training agent for Sue." He stretched out his hand and gave Jack's a firm shake. "Quite so. And you would be the venerable Father Robert McGrady, of whom I have heard much from a particular agent named Myles." Jack grinned.

"Myles...yes, I remember him...I'm glad to see that I've made an impression without having to rearrange his nose." Father said with a laugh. "So you are the lad that stole Sue's heart, quite completely I may add. I have to say, I had my concerns when I heard her gushing about you two years ago, especially since you never moved forwards. I thought you were simply toying with her heart." Jack protested. "There were multiple reasons-"

Father raised his hand to silence him, a grin on his face. "Then I heard about how much you did for her, looked out for her, kept her safe when she wasn't going off putting herself in danger." This time Sue protested, but he held up his hand again. "I could hear from her how happy she was when she was with you even as only a friend, and none of the other fellas could make her that happy, at peace, and safe. So I started praying that you would get your act together. Finally you did, and Sue has been bursting with happiness since. If you can keep her that happy, I can't help but think we could keep you around for a bit, laddie."

Jack smiled as Sue blushed fiercely. "I'm glad that you approve, Father." He winked at Sue. "May have work for you to do in time." Father deliberately misunderstood what Jack was saying and raised his eyebrows as Sue turned redder. "I hope you're not talking baptism, Jack." Jack realized the double meaning that his statement could have had, and though blushing himself, did his own misunderstanding. "No, I don't mean any of the sacraments of initiation. Sue and I are already baptized and confirmed." The priest laughed and let him off the hook.

"I warn you, I may be a man of the cloth, but if you make her cry like she was Thursday without being shot, I'll do the shooting." He winked at Jack as he laughed.

"Believe me, Father, it was nowhere in my intentions to make Sue cry. Well, on occasion I go for tears of joy. She does have a tendency to tear up." Father laughed. "Now there you have a point." Sue blushed and protested weakly.

"Alright, I have rounds to do, then I need to get back for a parish budget meeting." Father grimaced as Sue laughed. "Oh, uncle, you can't sneak out of all of them. Sometimes you have to grin and bear it. Just like Jack here." She snuggled gently into his side and kissed his cheek. The priest laughed in his turn and acquiesced. "Alright you two, bow your heads for a blessing.

 _The Lord bless you and keep you!_  
 _The Lord let his face shine upon you, and be gracious to you!_  
 _The Lord lift up his countenance upon you and give you peace!_  
 _And may Almighty God bless you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit._ "

"Amen!" They answered. With goodbyes all around, Jack and Sue left the chapel and made their way back to Jack's room, planning for the next day where Jack could finally go home.

* * *

Sue and Jack were reading again when Bobby walked in to visit after work. Jack looked past him to see if anyone came with him, scowling at Bobby when no one appeared. "You chickened out." Jack accused.

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Grumpy Gills." Bobby answered with a mock-hurt look on his face. Sue looked confused, missing parts of the conversation. Jack fired back, "Why didn't you tell her? You had a perfect chance last night!" "What are you talking about, Jack?" Sue asked, trying to figure out why Jack was irritated. Bobby looked at Sue. "Can I have a moment with this unreasonable fella?"

Sue, even more confused, nodded and said, "I'll be back in 5. Then maybe someone can explain what is going on to me." Bobby nodded with a smile, then turned back to Jack after she left. "Easy there buddy. I'll make everything clear by the end of the evening. I had a question for you."

Jack nodded, not appeased, but willing to hear Bobby out. "Jack, I did ask her and the results you will see when she gets here with everyone else. But what are _you_ waiting for, yourself!? You are all over me about not waiting, but you haven't said anything about popping the question to Sue. What are _you_ waiting for?"

Bobby was ready for a fight here. He knew Jack was cautious with his heart, and may need a nudge to keep this from taking two or three years. He had chosen specifically to surprise Jack, throw him off his guard, and see if he could get him to commit before he started thinking again. That's where they got into trouble last time. Jack's next words stopped him short.

"Bobby, you know me. I'm a Hudson. We have traditions for everything, including this." He took the next couple minutes explaining it to Bobby, watching his expression change from incredulous to marveling. Then he stopped. "You are waiting, simply because of tradition? Putting off happiness for tradition, Jack? Are you serious!?"

"Easy there, koala man. No. We also need time to grow in this relationship, to grow in prayer together, to ensure that this is, in fact, what God wants for us. A few more months isn't going to do anything except make us grow closer together. I have a deadline, so I'm sure that will make you happy. And let me tell you, Bobby, I don't want to miss it for the world." His face lit up as Sue walked in. "And my lovely lady has returned. Fairest woman, come and reside by me, for Bobby will be bringing tidings that pertain to the heart!"

Sue looked at Bobby, eyebrows raised. "You hit him on the head again?" Bobby and Jack laughed, Jack wincing slightly as he did so. "Ah, the dangerous Fey; fair and cruel." He shot Sue a wink. She smirked. "I'll show you cruel after Bobby leaves." Jack smirked and blushed slightly, and Bobby raised his eyebrows. "I'm not going to ask."

"Good." Jack said. Tara walked in immediately afterwards. "Not asking what, Bobby?" Bobby took two steps over to her, pulled her close, and kissed her gently. Sue squealed quietly and Jack let out a whoop. "How much longer it will be before you get here, my dearest." Bobby said with a gentle smile. "Well, it's about time. That, my dear Sue, is the tidings that Bobby was bringing!" Jack said. Sue ran over and hugged Tara. "You finally got him! How did you manage to get him to move?! He was as bad as Jack!"

* * *

The next day found Sue getting Jack checked out, finally. The nurse was wistfully filling stuff out, as Jack was the best looking fella on the floor, even if he was taken. "Well, miss Thomas, we have everything filled out the the prescriptions at the pharmacy for Jack. Is there anything else we can do for your fiance?" Sue blushed. "Just boyfriend, yet. No, we should have everything we need. Thank you very much for everything you've done for us."

Eleanor walked over to her. "Well, missy, you and your fella are leaving us today. It'll be a shame. I liked Jack. Very polite and kind. And very attentive to you, Sue." She waggled her eyebrows. That morning she had walked in on Jack and Sue kissing...one may say passionately. They were quite lost in each other until Eleanor had cleared her throat, making Jack jump. "You are doing wonders helping him heal, Sue. Keeps his mind off of his injury entirely." She gave a wink as Sue turned a darker shade of red.

Jack came walking slowly down the hallway and smiled broadly as he saw Sue and Eleanor talking. "Eleanor! You came to see me off? I'm touched." Eleanor grinned. "Yeah, you're touched alright. You couldn't speak straight this morning. Glad to see you have your faculties back." He blushed and turned to Sue. "We all set to go, dearest?" Sue nodded and gestured towards the door. "Shall we go?"

Jack looked at Eleanor. "Thank you for all you've done for Sue while I've been here. You made this much easier for the both of us. We are indebted to you." She waved him away. "Be off with you. It's what anyone should do. Now you: go, rest, and heal up. Your work needs you healed, and your lady wants you better. So git." She smiled, waved, then walked back to her work. Jack smiled, and followed Sue out of the hospital to go back to his apartment. Then there would be a few weeks of him and Sue. His eyes closed and a broad smile spread across his face. Just the two of them.

* * *

Jack was tired by the time that he got into his apartment. The pain that he was trying to ignore and hide from Sue was getting worse as the time went by, and it was draining him. Of course, it made sense, he thought. The path of the round that had saved his lung hadn't done the muscles under his ribs any good. It tore a long strip that, though stitched together with the dissolving stitches, still hurt like a son-of-a-gun every time he moved. But Sue wasn't worried about him, so he was happy to deal with it. And he was home! He sunk onto the couch with a carefully disguised groan. Sue went to grab him some coffee and he allowed himself to relax and closed his eyes.

"Jack?" He immediately hid the pain and smiled up at Sue. "Couldn't stay away from me?" He asked cheekily. She raised an eyebrow. "Stop hiding it, Jack. It takes too much energy to hide and I'm tired of pretending I don't see you in pain. I want to take care of you, so doggon it, let me without trying to play tough!"

Jack grinned guiltily. "Guess I should have known I couldn't fool you." Sue nodded, kissed him gently, then walked back to where the coffee was brewing. "Yup! And after living with you for a few weeks until you get back on your feet steadily, I'll be able to see it more. Where do you keep your mugs at?"

Jack smiled and hauled himself to his feet. Sue rolled her eyes. "You could tell me from there, I can read your lips that far away." Jack nodded. "True, but then I wouldn't get to do this." He gingerly took her into his arms and kissed her gently, sliding his hands up to her hair and tangling his fingers in it. Sue sighed in pleasure, enjoying his arms around her again. She slid her hand up to his neck, playing with his hair, before she pulled back slightly. "Look, Jack, if we are going to make it through my living here for two weeks without doing something, we need to take a breath. Or I won't be able to resist you, and I doubt that you would be able to resist all of this." She twirled around, gesturing to herself, and winked at him.

Jack smiled sheepishly again. "Well, that's true. Sorry Sue, I...well, no, I'm not sorry. Just...I'll help you, and ask you to please help me. I...didn't think about how hard that would be, even as walking wounded." Sue touched his cheek, kissed him quickly, then let him go. "Deal. Now where are the mugs at?" Jack laughed and lead her to the cupboard.

It was a pleasant evening, even if progressively painful as Jack switched from hospital levels of narcotics to "allowable home level" narcotics. Sue had made him lunch, snuggled with him through a movie and a nap, taken him for a very quick walk in the park with Levi, let him help with supper, and was now snuggled against him for a Capitals/Flyers rerun. "You may not love hockey yet, but you will by the time you leave here!" Jack laughed as he flipped on the game.

Sue watched the game for a bit, but was slowly captivated by the man next to her, completely absorbed in the game even though he had watched it live. He cheered when the Capitals scored, groaned when the Flyers did, told off the refs for bad calls and congratulated them for good calls. His eyes sparkled and he was like a kid again. But his arm never left her shoulders, tightening and loosening based on what was happening on the field. She thought he was adorable, but...there as something else that was there. It wasn't adorable like Levi, but...enticing? Was that the right word? She was giddy, heart throbbing as she stared at him. He noticed her staring at him midway through the second period.

"Everything okay, Sue?" He seemed slightly concerned. She nodded, smiling broadly. "You're just so...so...I feel...I don't have the words Jack. I've noticed it before when we were together watching a game but I brushed it off. Now..." She snuggled into his collarbone, inhaling deeply. "I love you, Jack. Know that."

Jack grinned. "Kinda like when you fall asleep and I get to see that part of you. I know how you feel." He kissed her gently, then laughed. "And I know you love me. You are giving up so much time to spend with me to take care of me. By the end of this time you are going to be sick of me!" Sue raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, but I'm not too concerned on those grounds." Jack sighed contentedly. "I love you too, Sue. Boy, this is the life! My love in my arms, a good hockey game on the TV, and no work tomorrow! Life doesn't get a whole lot better than that!"

Sue chuckled and snuggled more into him, stopping when she felt him wince. With an apology, she backed off enough so he wasn't hurting, and fell asleep in his arms. After the game concluded, Jack flipped off the TV and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the couch, and, even though he knew that he would regret it in the morning, fell asleep himself.


	15. Part 2 - Chapter 9

**Happy Easter, Christ is Risen! First, I apologize for the delay in posting, Easter came and then work absolutely took off. Now things should calm down a bit and I can more regularly post.**

 **To all those asking for more of the rest of the crew, your pleas have been heard, and I'll work more on bringing them into the story more. I ask your patience as I do so (mayhaps next chapter), since I need to build to it :).**

* * *

Jack yelped in pain and curled around his wounded side at an impact to his chest, jolting him out of a pleasant sleep. Sue tumbled to the floor off of the couch, thrown off balance by Jack's rapid shift. She groggily sat up, thoroughly confused as to where she was and smarting from the fall to the floor. Her eyes began to snap back into focus, and seeing Jack on the couch curled up swearing quietly, remembered where she was. Levi had woken up and was sniffing her face worriedly, concerned at her tumble.

She pushed Levi away, rising to her feet and starting towards Jack. "Oh my gosh, Jack, are you ok? Is it your heart?" Terror was in her voice as she stroked his hair, trying to get him to look at her. **No heart attack.** He signed. He held up a finger trying to get her to wait and let him recover. The pain began to fade, and he slowly uncurled, laying his head back.

"I think you thrashed in your sleep and hit my side. Ouch." Sue looked miserable. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I never meant to, I didn't know I moved so much when I slept." He smiled up at her.

"Relax dearest heart. I assumed you weren't in the habit of beating one you professed love for only hours ago. It's okay. I'm sorry that I sent you tumbling." He looked a little concerned. "How are you? Did you hit anything?" This time Sue laughed.

"I'm fine, just a rapid way to wake up. We can get you out to bed here now that things are more relaxed. It's only- goodness it's already 8 in the morning!"

Jack grinned. "Well, I enjoyed sleeping through the night with you in my arms, even if it was only on the couch." Sue blushed furiously. "I should have put you to bed. You would have slept much better there."

Jack grinned wider. "But then I wouldn't have had you in my arms-" There was a quiet ding that he caught emanating from Sue's general direction. "I think I know what caused your flailing this morning. You may have gotten a phone call."

Sue checked her phone, and lo and behold, there was a message from her sister. She handed it to Jack and sat back down. "Cheater." He teased her, then started listening to the message. His eyebrows went up, and when he hung up, he turned to her.

"Your sister got an apartment in DC and was looking for help moving in. Since I am incapacitated, I would suggest two things." He paused. She grinned. "Myles and Bobby?" Jack laughed, winced, and nodded. Sue looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then nodded and smiled broadly again. "I do believe that I shall ask them both. May do more people good than just moving and some time out with others."

Jack looked at her, bemused. "I'm missing something here, love. What are you talking about?" Sue just shook her head. "We'll see. I'm not going to say anything until something happens first. I don't know if it even will." Jack was even more confused. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Sue."

"It's time for breakfast, that's what I'm saying." She bent over and kissed him softly, then backed away. "Go brush your teeth and let me know when you are done. Then we can make breakfast and move on with the day. Go on!" She turned away and left him sitting there, trying to figure out what was going on. After several seconds he gave up and did as he was told.

After he had brushed his teeth, he walked in to the sound of bacon beginning to fry and pancakes being mixed up. Sue saw the motion in the doorway and smiled at him. Her smile turned to one of concern as Jack winced and rubbed his neck. "What is it, Jack?" He smiled wanly at her. "I don't think my neck and shoulders appreciated sleeping on the couch. I should have known better. But you looked so much like an angel, I didn't want to wake you up." He looked at her expectantly and she knew he was referencing something again. she realized that he tended to do that a lot outside of work.

"Get over here and once I finish cooking, eat, then I'll give you a massage. Which song or movie, dearest?" She asked him. He meandered over and pulled her close with his good arm. He eased his mouth over hers gently, caressing her lips. She relaxed in his arms, sighing contentedly into his kiss. He pulled back after several seconds and smiled. "Little Moments, Brad Paisley. Country. Preferential to older country, but Paisley seems to be pretty good."

Sue laughed at him. "You and your references. Can you get out some plates? I can't believe your kitchen is as well stocked as it is. Why did you always eat out?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "There's no reason to believe that I can't cook just because I ate out a lot. Pray tell, how would I have spent as much time with you? You don't think that you wouldn't have gotten cold feet if I was always asking you over for a home-cooked meal?" Sue blushed. He was right, and she knew it. "Plus, it takes a long time to cook supper, and we often had late evenings. I wouldn't have ended up eating until 10 half of the time, and I like my food. And I got to eat with you. That good enough of a reason, sweetheart? Plus you cook well and never invited me for dinner. Why's that" He asked with a smirk.

She blushed but smirked right back at him. "You know the answer to that." She playfully mocked him. "You would have gotten cold feet if I was always asking you over for a home-cooked meal. Plus it takes a long time to cook supper and we often had late evenings. And I got to eat with you." He laughed. They had this conversation several times, and the result was always the same. He walked over and kissed her again, then released her to finish cooking.

* * *

The day passed them by, alternating between resting, eating, reading, and snuggling to watch a movie. Sue left three times to get Levi outside to do his business and take a walk. She walked back after the last walk to find Jack in the middle of making a glop of food that was much better than what it looked. He fondly called it "The Meat Mess", consisting of any type of cured meat in the apartment, onions, peppers, pasta, and any type of spice that he thought may go well in it. By its very nature you could never have it the same way twice, and Sue was slightly put off by it.

"Jack, you eat this? What about your heart?" Jack laughed. "My heart is the problem of genetics. I'm in fantastic physical condition, and if I wasn't shot, I would be able to run this off in, oh, three or four hours." She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe six or seven, but it tastes so good! Give it a try, Sue. I think you will enjoy it if you get past the caloric intake that you are pouring into your arteries." He winked at her.

She shook her head resignedly and fixed a salad to go with the meal. If she was going to eat that, she was going to make sure they were going to have some type of green food to eat. He laughed as he saw what she was fixing, and pulled out some dressing for it. "Come on, Sue. It'll be fine. My heart won't die after one such meal." Then he grabbed his chest and leaned back, a stricken expression on his face. Sue fixed him with a glare that let him know he hadn't just crossed the line, but he pole-vaulted over it. "Don't. You. Dare. I need to be able to know for sure, because in case you forgot, I'm not like Allie, I can't hear."

Jack was immediately contrite and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, dear." She turned away from him. He reached over to her, and dealing with the pain, pulled her into a hug. "Hey, what's all this bringing up Allie. Sue, what's going on inside of that pretty head of yours? Talk to me."

She looked him in the eye. "I couldn't tell you were having a heart attack before. I'm not able to hear you, I can't tell! What if you die right next to me, and I don't even notice because I'm reading?! Or taking a shower?!" Jack placed a hand over her mouth. "Susan Marie, get this through your head once and for all, I love you, I chose you, and I'm absolutely thrilled that you chose me. This isn't so much about fear of me having a heart attack, is it? You're feeling inadequate." Jack said the last words as more of a statement than a question. Sue's eyes slid away from his and she blushed. It was stupid really. She wasn't in high school, she thought she was past this, but she still felt like Jack deserved better.

Jack raised his hand to her cheek, and the tenderness in his touch and the gentle love in his eyes took her breath away. "Do you know what I told my father about you, Sue? 'She's amazing. She's intelligent, funny, has one of the sweetest and most generous hearts that I have ever seen, incredibly beautiful and attractive. She's everything I've ever dared to hope for, and more on top of it. No, she's not perfect. At times she is excessively stubborn, overly shy, and her temper may get the better of her at times. But even those have an appeal to it that I wouldn't change. I suppose you could say that 'she's close enough to perfect for me.''" He kissed her gently. "How can I make you see, darling?" He kissed her cheeks, along her forehead, and down her jaw, before pulling back again. "How can I make you understand? Get it through your head, pretty one, my beloved Sue Thomas. _I_ am the unworthy one. I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I have you, and I wouldn't trade you for the entire world and everything in it. _Please,_ please understand this." **I love you, and only you, with my whole heart.** He signed.

Sue teared up, immensely touched at what Jack had said. Jack continued. "This is what I've been trying to show you, to let you know through my actions. There is a limit to what I can do to show you now," he waggled his eyebrows as Sue blushed. "But I really need you to know this. To trust not just my intellect and will, but my heart as well. I know that we've only been dating three months, but we have known each other for three years. Please know you can trust my heart to be yours."

Sue smiled a watery smile and kissed him. "Thank you Jack. I...needed to hear that. You always seem to know what to say. Even if you don't always know what to cook to be healthy." He grinned at her. "But you love me!" She kissed him briefly, then let him go, laughing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...I guess. Now go look after that glop you are cooking before it burns."

* * *

There was a knock at the door that pulled Jack away from the table, explaining to Sue with a broad grin that someone was "knock, knock, knocking on our haven's door". The smiling faces of Bobby and Tara at the door wasn't as surprising as they thought it would be, as Jack assumed that they would stop by for a bit "just to see how he was doing" (in other words, spying on what he and Sue were up to for Lucy). With a single raised eyebrow, Jack let them in, jumping slightly when he noticed that Sue was standing right behind him. "Come on in folks, join us for dinner."

"Sue, we wouldn't want to intrude on dinner time-" Tara began, but Bobby was talking to Jack. "What'd ya make, mate?" "Only the best dinner, invented by me and perfected by...me! I wish I could begin to replicate some of the variations, but I just forget to write it down each time." Bobby's eyes lit up. "Come on Tara, lets stay and keep these folks company. We wouldn't want Sue to get tired of Jack's presence just yet. He still needs to be looked after. Now Jack, go sit down, you are in pain."

Sue rolled her eyes. "There's not much I can do to keep Mr. Superman from pushing too far without sitting on him." Bobby's eyes twinkled. "I doubt that he would mind that very much." Sue blushed and Jack changed the subject by sending Bobby to go get dishes for himself and Tara. Tara looked at the pot with raised eyebrows and a broad smile.

"Is this, by any chance, the Meat Mess, Jack?" Bobby's voice carried over to her. "Oh yeah, Tar. Now you get to try one of the best meals that Jack can create. We've honed this over the years, and now it's nearing perfection!" Tara laughed at Sue's expression. When Bobby came in with the plates, he stopped in his tracks. "Jack...there's something wrong with your table on Meat Mess night. What's the green stuff doing on it? Is she really changing you that much?"

Jack chuckled as Sue laughed. "Yeah, I'm changing him. I'm getting it so that he will live beyond 60." Tara spun Bobby around and gave him a quick kiss before she looked meaningfully at him. "Get used to it, bud. If we end up married, you are going to have to take better care of yourself. You can be Jack's support group and he can reciprocate."

Bobby grimaced, but grinned immediately after. "You are already trying to do that. Don't you know that I too can cook, and cook well?" Tara looked disbelievingly at him. "Really, Mr. I-do-take-out-every-evening?" Jack laughed louder at that and winced. "Look, it's the same reason that I always ate out before I started dating Sue." Tara looked blankly at him as Bobby filled their plates.

"Jack did it so that he could spend the most amount of time with me that he could without spooking me. Or himself." Sue said with a teasing look in her eye directed at Jack. Jack nodded, then finished his mouthful of food. "Now that I don't have to worry about scaring her away, we alternate as to who cooks. And if we want to be alone, we just eat here." Tara looked a little guilty, but Bobby, being ever attentive as to what she as thinking, waved it away.

"Imf fmime marh dmrerf." They all looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a grin. "Say again?" Bobby swallowed. "I said, it's fine my dear. If they didn't want someone here, Jack wouldn't have let us through the door." That triggered a memory for Jack.

"Hey, Bobby, you busy next weekend?" A questioning look answered Jack, but he nodded. "What's up, mate?" "Sue's sister, Christine, is moving to DC, and-" Another knock on his door interrupted him. "It's getting to be a bloody convention in here." Jack said, slightly miffed. When he opened the door, he found who he anticipated: Myles and Lucy, bearing a bottle of wine and a crockpot respectively. Jack raised his eyebrow at them as they walked in to a chorus of hello's. "Come here together or just happen to show up at the same time?"

"Showing up at the same time. Sue, how are you holding up?" Sue smiled. "Just fine Luce. I'm sorry that I can't offer you anything to eat. These two vultures finished up what Jack and I couldn't." Tara and Bobby grinned guiltily. Lucy grinned. "Nah, I ate before I showed up. I have crockpot cake! Jack, do you have vanilla ice cream?" Jack laughed, wincing again. "I need to curb my sense of humor. So you all planned to show up around dinner? Yeah, I have vanilla ice cream."

He headed to his freezer, calling over his shoulder. "Myles, great that you are here. In fact, great that everyone is here. Sue's sister, Christine, is moving to DC next weekend. Can I enlist any of you to help? With the whole batch of us, we should be able to finish the entire move before Saturday is over."

Everyone agreed happily, but Bobby noticed that Myles had an odd look on his face. "What's up there, Harvard? You look like you're going into a movie flashback." Myles shook his head slightly. "Nothing much. So we're moving in your sister, Sue? Are we sure the area can handle two Thomas'?" Sue let his rapid change of subject go. They would explain to their friends later. "I figure we will at least make it more interesting." She said with a smirk.

The evening passed with good friends laughing and teasing each other, and of course the cooks couldn't clean! However, after two hours Bobby and Sue noticed Jack getting quieter and quieter. Though his face still had a grin on it often, he was getting pale and lines that they knew indicated pain and exhaustion were getting more marked as time passed.

Bobby nodded at Sue, then touched Tara's arm. "Love, time is passing, and I still would like to head to the park for the sunset. Are you about ready to head out?" Tara got the hint immediately and excused herself. Lucy and Myles followed suit separately. With a chorus of goodbyes, they all shuffled out of the apartment. Jack collapsed gingerly on the couch and laid his head back. "I love seeing them, but I'm exhausted." Sue kissed him gently, and snuggled into him.

"You aren't allowed to sleep here tonight, Jack. You need sleep in your own bed this time. I can't always be giving you a massage in the mornings." "Really?" Jack said, playfully pouting. Sue laughed. "Nope. We can sit like this for a bit, but then we need to go to bed. I'm sleepy too. I can't believe it's only 8:30." She shoved a book into Jack's hand and picked up her own. "Read or nap, love. Then you need to go to bed and let me actually get to use the guest room." She said with a wink. Jack acquiesced with a slight chuckle, and with a sigh of satisfaction, he settled into the couch with his good arm around Sue.


	16. Part 2 - Chapter 10

**Afraid this one got a little long, but I'm finishing out Part 2. It (the part) got a little longer than I wanted, but I tried to put too much in at one time. Oh well. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The week passed slowly, and that was just how Jack wanted it. He was healing and was now to the point where he could chuckle without wincing, and knew that his time off with Sue was coming to an end. He couldn't see a real reason to keep two of the groups people out of the office when he could at least put in a half day and really didn't need Sue to look after him anymore. They went on walks, played games, went to mass and adoration, and above all talked; they just spent their time together, visiting and being visited by friends. The only one they didn't see was D, who wanted plausible deniability to give them time off since everything was _really_ slow at work. It was the best time that Jack could remember.

But now with a taste of domestic life with Sue, he knew he wanted it more than anything. He just had to wait, and the waiting sucked, even though he knew it would give time for their relationship to grow stronger. _3 months just aren't enough time to date before going off to get married._ Jack thought. But he was waiting for tradition, and not to patiently...

* * *

Saturday found Jack and Sue climbing out of her car outside of her sister's new apartment. The U-Haul trailer was set up, and Christine was sitting in the back with a carry-tray of coffee and a box of doughnuts on the back. Jack laughed. "Seems you know us quite well, Christine." She looked over towards them and smiled. "You must be the famous Jack Hudson who has turned Sue into a giggling school-girl. How are you holding up?"

Jack flashed a smile and shook her hand. "Quite well, all told. Still a little gimpy and can't do much lifting, but I'll be here to cook and provide moral support. The others should be showing up soon. Bobby was picking them all up." Christine grinned broadly and embraced her sister. "Sue, it's fantastic to see you again!" She looked over at Jack. **I can see what you mean that he's easy on the eyes, especially with that smile.** She signed to Sue, who with Jack, blushed. **I can sign, you know.** Jack signed.

Christine turned slightly pink, but shrugged. "Doesn't make it any less true. How did you get him to learn how to sign, Sue?" Sue raised an eyebrow at her sister, who she always noted lacked an abundance of tact. "He took classes before we started dating. He wanted to make life a little easier for me, and to learn a part of my life." Christine gave Jack a new look, one less joking and cynical. "Well." Sue raised her eyebrows at her sister. "I told you he did everything he could for me and treated me like I was the most precious person." Jack just kinda stood there, embarrassed. Christine saved him by handing him a cup of coffee and holding open the box of doughnuts. "Sorry, Jack. I should have known my sister better. Please accept my peace offering of caffeine and cholesterol."

"All is forgiven. Ooh, is that chocolate frosted peanut butter filled?" Sue giggled as Jack set to with vigor. As they were all finishing a doughnut and sipping coffee, Bobby's car screeched to a stop. Hands were gesturing as people attempted to unbuckle and get out. The doors opened to a cacophony of noise, with southern rock on the radio overlaid with the babbling of accusatory voices. "Bobby, you drive like a nut!" "Are you trying to kill us, Koala boy?" "I'm alive!" "It wasn't that bad!" Jack and Christine bust out laughing and tried to explain what was going on to Sue.

Jack gave a piercing whistle and snagged all of their attentions. "Food and coffee!" They moved forwards as a pack and soon were all sitting around with a coffee distributed by Jack and a doughnut from Sue. "Alright, sister mine, the tall Australian is Bobby-" "G'day, it's a pleasure."

"This is Tara-" "Hi Christine. Let's see if we can get this done in record time so that you can relax."

"You know Lucy, and you know Myles already." Bobby and Jack looked up sharply as Tara inhaled coffee and spluttered while Lucy stood there stunned, then smiled slowly. "How'd you manage to wangle an introduction to this fine young lady, Myles?" Bobby asked, thoroughly confused. Jack just looked questioningly at Sue. "Don't be so disappointed Bobby." Tara said teasingly. "I'm not disappointed, darling, just confused. Sue would have told us...right?" "That's what I thought, Crash." Jack said.

By this point Christine was red, but Myles walked over with stately grace and shook her hand. He seemed to be normal pompous Myles, but she could see the humor and pleasure shining in his eyes. "Well, Christine, I would like to welcome you to the neighborhood, even if the pigeons and mockingbirds are loud and obnoxious." He said with a tilt of his head towards the three babbling to each other. "It's wonderful to see you again, Myles." She shook his hand and returned his grin with her own. "I want to thank you again for taking care of my sister as you did."

Bobby's face caused Sue, Christine, and Myles to chortle. "Okay, everyone. While it's not the biggest deal, but what the heck is going on? Can you please cure our ignorance?" Sue smiled. "Yes I can." She considered the event that had occurred only a few months ago.

* * *

 _Flashback (For those who need the prompt :)):_

"It's always good to know that I make the third team when it comes as an escort. Makes a man proud, it does." Myles' dry voice came from the driver's seat as he parked the car and got out to lead Sue to the reception.

It was a month after Jack and Sue began dating when Jack was sent undercover with Bobby to support another group who lacked undercover experience. Shortly after that, Sue had gotten an invitation in the mail to go to a high school friend's wedding. She was originally going to decline since she didn't have anyone to go with and didn't want to have to go alone to face everyone who was a jerk to her. Her sister, Christine, who was only a year younger than her, begged her to go so that she would have someone to talk to. For her little sister, Sue would suffer through, but she really didn't want to go. It wasn't until Lucy had persuaded her to take Myles with her that she thought it may be fun. Myles wasn't quite the ass that he was when she joined the team, and now she even grew to enjoy his company. His dry humor had a way to make even the dumbest or most boring event amusing with his quiet commentary.

Sue laughed. "Don't worry, Myles. Now Jack can owe you something since he wasn't kind enough to be present for this." Myles eyebrows rose as he considered it. "Jack Hudson set to do whatever I ask him to do, eh? Do I have your word that you will persuade him to do that which I ask?" Sue contemplated the question. "Depends on what it is. You did give up most of your weekend for this, so unless it's over the top, yes." Myles laughed then. "Poor Sparky..."

Sue chuckled as she walked over to a table with three other women present. One of them rose with a broad smile as the rest sent up a chorus of welcome. "Hi Susie! I missed you!" Sue laughed, "Hi Christine. How have you been?" Christine smiled. "A lovely wedding, so I'm doing well." She gave Myles an appraising look. "You would be Jack, then?" Myles smiled his standard Leland smirk.

"Not quite. Myles Leland the third, at your service, my lady." He shook Christine's hand. "Jack isn't available, and neither is Bobby, so Sue called in the third string. Don't get me wrong, I'm honored to be the reject's reject." He spoke with a sardonic tone of voice, but Christine could see the humor in his eyes and the playful smile that he held hidden except for a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. Sue protested, but Christine nodded solemnly to Myles.

"Ah, yes...that would be our Sue. My dear sister has a tendency to pull this instead of just coming alone. But this means that you get to meet our friends, and, undoubtedly manage to have either Jack or Sue indebted to you." She shot a very quick wink to Sue, who resigned herself to the teasing. Myles chuckled. "I like the way you think. We were discussing that, actually. But I am remiss in not greeting the other ladies present. Good morning!"

Sue, blushing bright red, took over the introductions. "Well, you met my sister Christine." She shot a teasing glare at her sister, and continued. "These are two of my closest friends from high school, Anne and Bridget. Everyone, this is Myles, my coworker and friend."

The conversation rolled around the table as time passed, enjoying the events of the reception. Christine was intrigued by this fair gentleman with the exceedingly dry sense of humor, sarcastic and sardonic, yet never cruel. He showed a broad breadth of knowledge on many topics and could converse with almost anyone on anything. Sue noticed that she seemed far more at ease with Myles than around most men, and that was likely because Myles shared her type of humor. She noticed that Myles tended to converse more with Christine, and his eyes always shifted back to her. She could see that he was intrigued by her sister as well. It made her laugh, but she was happy. They were two good people.

Dancing had started and Myles had gallantly invited Sue to the floor. When she had resisted, he had insisted and they danced through the first two songs. "I'm impressed, Thomas. You show an incredible aptitude for dancing. Can you tell what the beat is, or am I just that good of a lead?" Sue raised an eyebrow. "It's loud enough that I can feel it." She noted a slight deflating of Myles' pomposity, and had to laugh. "Yes, you lead well. But my sister does not have anyone to dance with. It wouldn't be right for me to hog you all the time. Go ask her for a dance." Myles protested. He was her escort after all. But Sue insisted and he acquiesced.

He lead Sue over to where Christine was. "Christine, would you like to dance?" Christine met his gaze with a sardonic grin. "Third string asking second string to dance?" Myles laughed. "I figure it would be most suitable that way." She allowed herself to be guided out onto the floor. "Very well then, Mr. Leland." "Oh, please, call me Myles. Mr. Leland is my father."

They danced through a few songs before Myles heard a derisive voice saying "...couldn't hold onto your date before he ran off with your sister." Myles' head shot up and he paused, looking over at Sue. There were two men slouching near her, and he could see that she was upset by the way that her face was blank even as he (and those near her) could see the pain in her eyes. Christine had noticed why he stopped and started forward. Myles tugged on her hand. "Allow me." He said with a smile that bared all of his teeth and came nowhere near his eyes.

"I mean, who would want to be with someone who's defective, after all? She's almost 30 and still hasn't dated someone willing to stick around-" Myles let out a piercing whistle right in the speaking man's ear, causing him to yelp and clap a hand over his smarting ear. "What the hell!?" "That would by the young lady that I came with that you are speaking about, isn't it? What a shame that you said it all loudly enough that I could hear."

Myles took a step closer, a sardonic smile plastered on his face, but a fury plain to see in his eyes. Yet, he spoke in a calm voice that still managed to carry clearly to those around them. "Tell me, do you somehow feel more of a man by degrading young women? Do you somehow feel like you are more of a man by acting like an absolute jackass to the very people most worthy of respect?" The man stood up straight, "wait one-". Myles spoke right over him, voice dripping sarcasm. "Boy, you must be _so_ awesome to be able to mock young women. If this is how you treat a woman that you know nothing about, I pity the lady that you came with. Is that her, the one that is absolutely beet red with shame at your behavior? Do you treat her this way? How on earth has she not left you yet."

The man thrust out his chest. "Shut your mouth, you-" Myles spoke over top of him again. "Seems that you have forfeited the right to tell me to do that when you came over to the young lady that _I_ escorted here and insulted her. Be happy that I'm in a good enough mood not to arrest you right now for public drunkenness. Also be very, very happy that her boyfriend isn't here, or you would be leaving in a full body cast! Now go back to your table, and pray that I don't see you again. Go on, little boy. I can't even call you a man. Real men don't act that way. Git, cur."

And with that, Myles turned his back on him and walked over to where Christine was holding Sue. Myles touched her arm. "Sue, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Know that everything said was bile, and had no truth in it. If you don't believe me or Christine, ask Jack." He paused and looked at Christine. "Of course, Jack may track the ass down and beat him if you did that." He looked back at Sue to see a watery smile on her face. "You are an amazing young lady. Heaven help that idiot if he opens his mouth again, or I _will_ beat him." Myles took a deep breath and slowly let the anger drain away. Sue gave him a hug. "Thank you Myles, I-"

He shushed her gently. "Don't be foolish, Sue. I did nothing to be thanked for. Just what _any_ _good man_ would have done." He said with a scathing look at the other young men in the area that dropped their gaze, blushing in shame. Christine gave him a long look. He returned it. "Yes?" "Thank you. It's good to know that real men still exist." He shrugged, but blushed at her words. "I didn't give her a chance when I met her first. I learned my lesson. Other people should learn faster than I, though." Conversation shifted to safer topics, and the reception passed amid laughter and fun.

The reception was winding down when Christine looked at Sue. **Is he single?** Christine signed. Sue raised an eyebrow and grinned. **Yes.** Her grin faded slightly. **He doesn't seem to be keen on long distance relationships though.** Christine sighed. **Figures.** Myles watched this all with a confused look. "Care to fill me in?" Sue laughed. "Nope!" He shrugged. "Are you about ready Sue? It looks like everything is winding down. We can even get back to DC at a reasonable hour if we left now."

"Reasonable, he says? Midnight is reasonable?" Sue said with a smile. Myles met her gaze with a raised eyebrow. "I'll be driving, so you can nap." "Oh, very well. Christine, it was wonderful to see you again. See you...Thanksgiving?"

Christine gave her a tight hug. "Probably. Thank you for coming Sue, I had a blast and I hope you did too. God bless you, my sister." "I enjoyed myself. God bless you as well." She released Sue and looked at Myles. She contemplated the hand he held out to her, then decided to wrap him in a hug. "Thank you for highly enjoyable conversation, great dancing, and for defending my sister. I owe you much, and hope that eventually I will see you again. God bless, Myles."

Myles was caught off guard, but returned the hug. "It was all my pleasure, Christine. We'll see where life takes us, but I may see you again. Take care of yourself." After bidding farewell to Anne and Bridget, Myles and Sue left.

Myles was unusually quiet in the car, with a thoughtful expression on her face. Sue felt like asking the bold question. "Christine?" Myles looked over at her with a innocently questioning look on his face, but the slight blush gave him away. "What about her?" Sue grinned. "You seemed quite taken with her." Myles gave an uncomfortable bark of laughter. Sue continued. "I do know that you have matured and grown. I know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone that you date. I have to say I would be happy if you would ask her out."

Myles laughed this time, even though he turned bright red. "You are worse than Lucy, Ms. Matchmaker. Look, she is a lot of fun and seems like a really great young lady. However, she is a long way from DC, and I don't do long distance. Maybe if she were in the area, I would consider, consider mind you, going on a date to see where it goes. But since that isn't the case, then I won't give any more thought to it." He spoke with such finality that Sue dropped the subject and moved on to a discussion of Wagner and other classical composers. She never told either one the fact that the other found them fascinating, but waited. If God wanted it, it would happen on His time, not hers.

* * *

 _Flashback ends (Again, for those who need the prompt):_

"The friend's wedding that happened when you two were undercover," Sue said, pointing at Bobby and Jack, "I took Myles as my escort. Christine was there. So, we all are here. Shall we get started? Unlock the door, Myles and Bobby start with the big stuff and the rest of us can tackle the smaller stuff in the van. Jack, you can go start something for lunch." She said the last with a grin and a flirtatious toss of her head. Jack chuckled and kissed her swiftly before grabbing the bag of groceries and headed in.

It didn't take much time at all to move everything and set it up for Christine. By noon, they were sitting down around her living room and dining room eating chili, homemade buns, and brownies that Jack had made for them, and by 2 they were all heading out to their respective homes or on dates. Myles lingered to finish boxing up some of the leftovers for Christine as Bobby and Tara finally left.

"Thank you, Myles, for giving up most of your Saturday to help me move in. You have a tendency to give up portions of your weekends for people with the last name of Thomas." Christine said with a giggle at her last statement. Myles grinned and gave her a look with a raised eyebrow. "It's really only fitting that I attempt to help out a damsel in distress. I have to say, I was quite happy to hear that you were moving into the area. You are one of the few people who actually understand fine humor." He said with a false pomposity.

She had noticed that most of his pomposity was false, done for fun and getting great enjoyment out of people not realizing it. "I do try. It tends to get me into trouble in the labs." Myles cocked his head. "Where do you work? We never asked that." She laughed. "I'm a chemist working for Prestwick Chemical. We do research in drug development." Myles nodded. "Suites what I've seen of you." She raised an eyebrow. "You seem like a hard sciences individual."

"Thanks, I think?" She said. They both laughed, then lapsed for the first time into an awkward silence. "I should be going. Thank you for the fine company." She waved him away. "Thank _you_ for taking the time to come help me move in in record time." Myles paused, then swallowed. "Would you like to get dinner tomorrow evening?"

She gave him a long look with a smile spreading over her face. "I would enjoy that very much." Myles smirked. "I'll pick you up at 6, then. See you then, Christine." "I'll see you then, Myles."

* * *

 **End Part 2! I need to decide where to start Part 3 (timing wise), but I'll have it figured out in time to post next week. Until then, fare all of you well.**


	17. Part 3 - Chapter 1

**Part 3 begins. Enjoy! The interaction between the little fella and Jack is based on something that actually happened with a friend of mine :).  
**

* * *

"Darling, wake up. Wakey Wakey Sue. Sue..." Sue woke being gently shaken by Jack. She blinked and tried to take in the new scenery, recognizing the large oak in the middle of the yard of a suburban house. "Welcome to the land of the living. We're at your parent's house."

Sue stretched leisurely, happy to be back in Ohio. She hadn't seen her parents or youngest sister in over 10 months and she had missed them. She got out of the car and went to get her bags, but found Jack already had them. He smirked at her as she stuck out her tongue and walked in to the door. The door flew open and a 4 year old ran up. "Aunt Sue! Aunt Sue!" and cannoned into her. She crouched down. "Hello there Patrick! How are you, little man?"

"It's great, and it's Thanksgiving week, and and now you're here, and, and, I missed you!" He threw his arms around her neck and squeezed tightly. Sue scooped her up in his arms and turned to Jack. "This little guy's my nephew, Pat. Pat, this is my boyfriend Jack."

Pat thrust his hand out with a broad grin. "Hi Jack! Are you married to Sue? Are you Uncle Jack?" Jack laughed as he shook Pat's hand. "Not yet pal. Not yet." Jack said the last line straight to Sue and caused her to blush, but it went right over Pat's head. "Do you want to play catch? Pappy said that he wasn't able to today, but would tomorrow. Daddy's busy too."

Jack's smile grew even broader at the open, welcome kindness of the child. "What do you say I put our bags in the house, meet her parents, then I'll come play catch with you? Sound like a deal?" Pat had a massive grin on his face. "Deal!"

Sue couldn't help but laugh at the interaction. Jack was good with kids, she saw, but Pat was a sweetheart and it was hard not to love the little guy. Pat lead them into the house, and Jack's ears burned as he heard the fella shouting, "Grandma, mom! Aunt Sue and not-yet-uncle Jack are here!" A young woman came out of an adjacent room with a broad smile.

"Hi Susie! It's great to see you again!" And she enveloped Sue in a tight hug. "Irene, I've missed you too." When Irene had released Sue, she turned a broad smile to Jack.

"And you are not-yet-uncle Jack, eh?" Sue blushed as she heard the line for the first time, turning as red as Jack was. "Quite. A pleasure to meet you, Irene. I've heard much about you."

"I'm sure I've heard much more about you, Jack. I feel like I know you already." Turning to Sue, she signed **You're right, he's very easy on the eyes. Lucky lady.** Sue was scarlet by this time. Jack looked at her.

"Is that all you told your sisters? That I'm easy on the eyes? Not that I have a dynamic personality, can sign, or cook? Just my looks? I'm offended, miss Thomas." He winked at Sue who stuck her tongue out at Irene.

"You talked to Christine didn't you, sister mine? You planned that." Irene laughed loudly. "Oh, of course! You are my sister after all!" She shot a wink at Jack, who was smiling broadly. He became aware of a middle-aged woman standing back, watching the young ladies tease Jack and each other. He nudged Sue to get her attention and then looked pointedly at her mom.

"Mom, hi!" Sue ran over and wrapped her mother in a tight squeeze. After Sue let her go, Bernadette grinned broadly. "Hi Susie. It's good to have you home. It's about time that you brought your young man here to meet your parents. Jack! I've heard so much about you from Sue, my ear would fall off if she told me more. You've made quite the impression on her."

Jack reached out to shake her hand, but Bernadette wrapped him in a tight hug. "Oh, come now, Mr. Hudson. No formalities here." She let him go and seemed to pause for a second, looking at the bags that Jack had put down. Jack had a request, and figured it may answer the unspoken question he sensed that she had. "Do you have a spare room for me? It wouldn't be prudent or proper for me to share a room with Sue."

Bernadette's eyebrows shot up and a wider grin made it's way onto her face. "You were right, Susie. A man of honor, he is. You'll do, young man, you'll do. Follow me." And with that she started trotting to a set of stairs with Jack in tow.

* * *

He was soon back downstairs minus the baggage and saw a balding man grinning at him as he walked into the kitchen. "Jack! Name's William, but you can call me Bill. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He gave a firm handshake. "Can I get you a beer? We've got Yuengling, a few different stouts or porters. We don't do IPA's up here, but we do have some whiskeys and bourbons."

Jack grinned. "A porter would be fantastic. I don't understand why some people like IPA's. Good beer went bad in India, so they brewed IPA's. Now people drink it for pleasure. Blech!" Bill laughed and got a porter from the fridge. Just then a little voice interrupted him.

"Jack, we gonna go play catch now?" Jack pivoted to see Pat looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, that's right, I promised you I would play catch. Bill, could you hold onto that beer for me? I promised Pat here that I would throw the baseball with him." He grinned broadly at Pat, then looked at Bill who was laughing.

"He has a tendency to snag anyone who will play. Go on, Pat. You can have him for a half hour, but then it will be supper time. Off you go, bud." Pat walked over, took Jack's hand, and lead him out into the yard. Almost immediately, Sue walked in.

"Where's Jack? I would have figured you would have him with a beer in his hand by now, daddy. Hasn't made it downstairs yet?" Bill chuckled and gestured with his glass at the kitchen window. "Look yonder, Sue, and you will see your sweetheart entertaining a guest." Sue looked out and saw Jack tossing a baseball with Pat, giving little pointers on how to improve his throw.

Bill scratched his beard. "Nine hours in a car and he's willing to go out and play with your nephew. He's gotta be exhausted driving that." Sue shrugged, smiling. "Yeah, but that's what Jack does. He tries to give until he can't anymore." Her dad gave her a knowing look.

"You're head over heels for that man, aren't you?" Sue just nodded firmly, looking out at Jack and seeing what it would look like in the future, with Jack playing with their son. "He seems to be quite a man." Bill said again.

Sue gave him a long look. "Daddy, you're fishing for something. Just ask me, please." Bill gave a good-natured scowl at her, then raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to marry this man?"

"Yes." Came the firm answer without any hesitation. Bill nodded slowly and looked out the window again. "I thought so." His gaze slid away to the kitchen wall, filled with pictures of his daughters. "It doesn't get any easier to let you girls go, even with the experience of giving Irene up." He switched his gaze to Sue. "I never did say it enough, but you are an amazing young woman, and I'm incredibly proud to be your father."

Sue teared up and threw her arms around her dad's neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Thanks, daddy." He held her for a bit, then let her go. He grinned broadly and with a wink said "Now you going to go out to see Jack, or stay in here and cry?"

Sue giggled, wiped her eyes, and skipped out the door to her father's laughter. As she approached, Pat saw her and tossed her the ball. Or at least, tried to. He was still struggling to aim. And get power behind the throw. And well...all of it. But he was trying, and Jack kept trying little things to see if he could help, but mostly just let him try to throw. Between the three of them, they had a high old time until Bernadette's voice called out "Supper!"

Pat stopped and ran over to Sue, grabbing her hand. "Grandma just called, Aunt Sue. It's supper time!" Then he grabbed Jack's hand and trundled back to the house between them. Bill looked out of the window with his wife at the three of them. "How much longer, do you think?" Bernadette gave him a sidelong look. "If he doesn't talk to you before they leave, I'll be surprised. If you meant supper, if you would shift yourself and grab a bowl, within a minute or two. Irene and Jacob! Come on out, it's supper time! Bill, did you hear anything from Christine or...oh, what's his name that she's started dating. Lyle?"

"No, sweetheart, it's Myles. They left after Sue and Jack and got caught in traffic. They'll be another hour or two. Let's eat though. My stomach is flapping against my backbone!" His wife tapped his stomach, which though not exceptionally large, had some excess padding.

"Somehow, I think you will survive. Sue, dear, could you please put drinks on the table? Jack, can you help Bill get the extra leaf in the table? Then we can get the food over and put poor Bill out of his misery." Bill nodded, affecting a miserable face before joining in the general laughter.

* * *

"So Jack, you're FBI too?" Jacob asked him. Jack nodded, chewing. And chewing. And chewing faster, trying to clear his mouth to talk. _Why does this always happen like this? You get a question only when your mouth is full._ Bill laughed.

"Excellent timing, Jacob. Not only did you get him right after he took a bite, but after taking a bite of the asparagus casserole which requires a lot of chewing. Well done, good sir, well done!" Jack laughed too, when he finally managed to swallow. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes, I actually work with Sue. She was my trainee for a few years until she decided that she would have pity and go out with me." Irene raised her eyebrows. "Oooh, work romance. Daring, Sue. I didn't know you had it in you!"

Sue blushed. "Well, Jack was the one who asked and got the non-frat rules waived." Bill grinned at Jack. "Took you long enough. She was talking about you almost non-stop for the last 2 years. I was wondering if you would ever get your stuff together."

Jack shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face. "I didn't want to push her into something that would make her lose her job, and I didn't want to lose having her around all the time at work by my leaving. When she almost left for New York, I realized that I needed to move or I would lose her."

Irene said 'Awww!', while Bill laughed. "I told you, Sue. I told you either way, Jack would move. Who needs a crystal ball when your old man is around?" He patted himself on the back to the round of laughter.

There was a knocking at the door just then, followed up by "Hello!" in a voice that Jack recognized. **Christine and Myles are here.** he signed to Sue. Sue raised her eyebrows. **And just how fast was Myles driving?** Jack grinned and shrugged. "Wanted to get the trip over with, I suppose."

Greetings and introductions continued around the room. Sue called out, "Hi Myles. Just how fast were you driving? Based on what we knew, you were going to be another hour or two."

Myles smirked at her. "Ah, my dear Sue, but you don't count on a Leland driving after being stuck in traffic. Also, Christine insisted that we didn't stop except for gas. She wanted to get home too." He directed a gentle smile at her with a wink and looked to Bernadette, who had risen from the table and had just released him from a hug. "Bernadette, do you have a spare room for me, or am I bunking with Jack?"

She grinned. "We will need you to bunk with Jack on Thanksgiving proper, but tonight we can give you your own room. Follow me, young sir."

The meal and evening passed by and eventually found the adults gathered in the living room after Pat had been put to bed. Christine was snuggled up to Myles, Sue to Jack, Jacob to Irene, and Bernadette to Bill. Jack still couldn't get over how much softer Myles was around Christine. Maybe softer wasn't the right word...gentler? Jack nodded to himself slightly. Gentler was a better way to put it. He was still cuttingly sarcastic, always ready with a dry remark to cut tension or to pop a prideful pomposity, and he still teased Christine often. However, it was often done with a smile, or made obvious in some way that he wasn't being serious. Jack marveled at it, but didn't complain. He actually enjoyed this Myles. And given the way it looked between Myles and Christine, not to mention Jack's own relationship with Sue, this was a good thing because they may end up being related.

Bill wandered out to the fridge and brought back four porters with him and delivered them to the men in attendance. "Ladies, a drink?" They all deferred, though Sue did beg the first drink from Jack. He shook his head and grinned. "Always taking the best part. I tell ya. Bernadette do that to you, Bill?"

As he was saying it, Bernadette snagged the bottle from Bill and took a swallow before handing it back to him. "That's a good beer, darling. And yes, Jack, I do all the time. I figure that's where Sue learned it."

Sue just grinned at him. "Like mother, like daughter!" **And I love you. Even if you steal my beer.** Jack signed. She smiled wider and snuggled closer. **I love you too. And your beer.** She signed back. Christine had snagged Myles' beer before it had even gotten to him, though Irene didn't. "Beer's just not my thing." She said.

Conversation traveled the topics until approximately 10pm, when Jack and Sue were yawning consistently. "Well, Sue, I'm off to bed. I don't know how Myles and Christine do it, but I'm absolutely exhausted. See you all tomorrow, folks!" Sue rose with him. "I'm off too. Goodnight all." A chorus of 'goodnight's' followed them as they trundled to the stairs hand in hand. At the top of the stairs, Jack pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart he smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"I've wanted to do that all day. Sue, my darling, you are wonderful." She just grinned cheekily at him and kissed him again. He nuzzled her neck, drawing a sigh of pleasure from Sue, then pulled back again. "Unfortunately, if I keep going, I'm going to have trouble falling asleep. I'll see you in the morning, dearest. Goodnight." He kissed her slowly, then let her go. She signed, **I love you. Sleep well.** He yawned and gave a sleepy smile back. **I love you too.**


	18. Part 3 - Chapter 2

**I apologize for the delay in posting this. I was fighting with myself as to whether or not to keep this as one chapter or two, and just decided tonight to split it into two and post the second hopefully before the weekend.**

 **It also came to my attention that I was writing sign as normal English as opposed to what it actually says. I do apologize, but my knowledge of sign is absolutely non-existent, so I will be sticking with an English grammar/vocabulary (you know what I mean).**

* * *

Jack woke to a cold, wet nose being shoved in his ear. With a yelp, he shoved Levi away. "Doggon it, dog! You need to stop doing that! Now, why are you here, pooch?" He asked as he started petting Levi as he checked the time. 7:15 AM. That dog...was a wonderful dog, but he was irritating at times.

Levi turned away and walked back to the door, when Jack heard Sue's voice. "Jack, I forgot to tell you last night that there was mass today at 8. Do you want to come?"

Jack threw on a shirt and opened the door fully to find Sue dressed in an Ohio State hoodie and jeans. He loved it when she wore the hoodie/jeans outfit. He thought that it was as alluring as anything she could have worn; adorable, cute, and yet sexy. His friends made fun of him often for this outlook on "attractive wear" in ladies, but Bobby had agreed with him when they had discussed it.

"You look wonderful, my dear." He said as he took her in his arms and kissed her softly. She melted in his arms and snuggled as close to him as she could. After several seconds a clearing throat caused Jack to jump, breaking the kiss, to see Myles holding a towel and washcloth waiting to walk past to get to the bathroom. "You've got marvelous timing, Myles. Again. What is it with you interrupting Sue and I in a hallway? You practice this?"

Myles smirked at him. "I'm just trying to get a shower. If you want to kiss your lady, take two steps into your room and I won't interrupt. Terribly sorry, Sue." As he walked past he said dryly, "Do carry on."

Sue blushed and realized that Jack hadn't let go of her. "Do carry on, eh?" Jack said, and kissed her again. He let her go with a wide smile. "That's a great way to start the day. We leave at 7:40?"

Sue had a broad smile pasted on her face as she nodded. "Yup! See you downstairs."

Bill noticed his daughter's expression as she walked down the stairs. "You seem happy. Is Jack coming with us?"

Sue nodded. "Yup! He'll be down. Myles and Christine are moving, so it looks like they will be able to come too." Bill nodded.

Sue saw the oven on. "Jacob is staying here to watch the turkey?"

Bill nodded. "Yup. Irene and Pat are coming with us though. We are going to need two cars at least, which is just as well. It's been tight each time we've gone before." He laughed.

Sue joined him. "Awww, but it won't be like old times with us three girls fighting in the back while you and mom try to ignore us up front!"

Bill gave a lame attempt at clicking his heels. "Thank heavens! We're saved!"

Mass itself was lovely in it's own right, and Jack and Sue took an extra twenty minutes after mass just to sit at the tabernacle. Jack loved it, both that he got to be with Jesus, but also that he got to build his relationship with Sue upon that very aspect of their lives: their faith. It was almost odd how much he loved praying with her, sharing in the most intimate part of her life.

Yet, today, he was miles away in thought, trying to ignore nerves that had begun building in his gut since he woke. Today, he had decided, he had an incredibly important question for a particular individual with the last name of Thomas. It was, after all, a traditional time to ask for the Hudson men, and Jack was thrilled that work hadn't interfered and he could keep the tradition instead of breaking it. If he had missed the time, to heck with tradition, he sure wasn't waiting another year, no way!

Yet, their time in adoration passed rapidly. And it was a day for family, which meant getting back to the house to prepare for dinner. They both stood, genuflected, and walked out hand in hand, Jack offering one last prayer for courage.

* * *

"So, Bernadette, how did you meet Bill?" Jack asked as he carried a 25 lbs sack of potatoes over to the kitchen sink and started peeling them with Sue.

"Oh, honey, don't try to take such thin slices of peel off or you will be there forever. How did Bill and I meet? We were college sweethearts, and met at the first Mass on campus for that year. There was a social afterward that I ended up going to. Bill was a sophomore at the time and was intrigued by my outlook on life and sense of humor, so he says. I think it helped that I was much prettier back then."

"Bernadette, you are still a fair jewel among women." Jack said. She waved him away with a smile.

"You're a flatterer, Jack. Anyways, he asked me to coffee, but I turned him down. I didn't know who this guy was! I wanted to get settled in, see what kind of people I wanted to surround myself with. I found that he was a good man and friend, if a bit eccentric. Of course, two months later he asked again, and I turned him down again. He seemed a little too sarcastic and goofy at times. Mid-way through my second semester he asked me a third time. I says to him, 'why do you keep coming back?' and he says to me, 'You intrigue me. You are one of the kindest, sweetest, funniest, prettiest girls I know. I look forward to the next time I see you when you are gone. I find you a fascinating combination of many wonderful things.' Now what's a girl to say to that? I agreed to have coffee with him and found that my friend was not just a good hearted man, but a funny, sweet, gentleman. We continued dating until I graduated, then got married that summer."

"Who says that persistence doesn't pay off? How long have you been married?"

"We were married a year before Sue was born, so 30 years ago. Oh, I never gave you a pot to peel into. Here, peel into this. Actually, Jack, how old are you? And Myles for that matter? Neither of these young ladies cared to inform me of this."

Jack laughed and Sue looked up at his sudden movement. "You never told your mother how old I am? How can she be assured that I'm not cradle robbing?" He winked at Sue and answered Bernadette. "I'm 32 and Myles is 33. You don't get older agents as field agents too often. The older ones get shifted either up into management or over to support roles. The physical side is just to demanding."

Bernadette nodded. "Figured. See, there was-"

A broad brogue interrupted from the door. "Sister, dear, where are you? Bernadette?"

Bernadette's eyes lit up. "Bob?! In the kitchen!" As the priest walked in he gave a smile and a nod to Jack, a wink to Sue, and a bear hug to Bernadette. "Bob, how did you not have a mass to say today? And just how early did you leave to get here? It's great to see you again!"

Father Robert grinned at her. "The other priest's in the area gave me this year's Thanksgiving off. And I stayed at Davey's place overnight in Pittsburgh, so I've not been on the road too long. Did I see that our sister is not coming here this year? Please tell me it's so."

Sue caught the last piece and tried valiantly not to look thrilled. She failed miserably. "Aunt Marge isn't coming?"

Bernadette nodded. "After last year, Bill has forbidden her from entering the house. Sue, wipe that smirk off your face. She is my sister after all, even if she is... unpleasant."

Jack was incredibly confused, but was too well mannered to ask. Sue tugged him outside for a walk shortly after Father Robert arrived. For Levi, of course.

After they were a little way away, Sue spoke. "Aunt Marge apparently was a wonderful young lady while she was growing up...but when she hit college, she started sliding away from her siblings and parents. Five years ago she married for money, and just became an absolute bitch." Jack's eyebrows went up, but Sue was adamant. "I mean it, she is unpleasant."

Sue looked back at the ground as she walked. "She was always rude to me, but she became unbearable. Snide. Kept making comments about how I was undesirable as a spouse, friend, person. Lacking. My father tried to talk to her to tell her to stop, and she ended up slapping me when I had turned away from her during a conversation. My father went ballistic. I fled...and when I got back, she and her husband were gone. Turns out daddy told her she wasn't welcome in our home anymore and saw them off that very moment."

Jack stopped her and took her in his arms. "You aren't wrong: she is a bitch. Know this: you are desirable as my friend." He kissed her forehead. "As a person." He kissed her cheek. "As, hopefully, my future spouse." He kissed her passionately, taking her breath away. "Don't ever forget that." **I love you**. He signed.

She smiled at him. "I love you too. And I won't forget, you don't let me." She kissed him briefly before beginning to walk again. She sighed. "It's life. Uncle Joe and aunt Nikki can't come but their boy Charles and his wife Jen will be coming with their two little ones. But that's the dynamic of my mom's side. Daddy was an only child...so I have a small family. There were times I wished there were more cousins that I could play with, not just my sisters and Charles."

Jack just pulled her into a hug, not sure of what to say to that entire explanation. He came from a large family. He had 9 uncles and aunts on his dad's side and 8 on his mom's (they were both the youngest) and over 50 cousins between the two sides. Yet though they were many and spanned a few decades in age and weren't afraid of a fight or three, there wasn't one that wouldn't drop everything for another if they needed it. Jack knew he always had a few cousins, not to mention his brothers, at his back when he needed them during school standing up to bullies. His neighbors growing up laughingly called them 'clannish', and Jack had to agree. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

"No one's family is perfect. At Christmas time, you can meet my family and see how true that is. But come, let's make our way back to be with _your_ family. I don't think we want to field questions on why we were away so long." Jack said with a wink, smiling broadly at her blush.

She pouted, her eyes shining playfully. "But that means I have to share you with others...and I _like_ having you to myself!"

Jack laughed and kissed her briefly. "After dinner, I'll take you for a walk, my dear. Levi, you may come if you wish."

Sue raised an eyebrow. "I'll make sure to get my leash." Jack rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." And with a laugh they made their way back to Sue's parent's house.


	19. Part 3 - Chapter 3

**JeanneJam: I like the idea, but I kinda wrote myself into a corner with keeping her away. I'll consider it, and if I can't work it in eventually, I'll try to remember to write a one-shot-off-shoot story. I'm actually writing another one (or two)-shot story, so it may be a bit.**

 **And thank you to all y'all for your reviews to date. I do read them, and appreciate your words.**

* * *

"So how did you two meet?" Charles asked him around a mouthful of turkey and potatoes, while his wife rolled her eyes as his table manners.

Jack grinned broadly as Sue's eyes snapped to him, her expression warning him. It was too good to pass up, so he ignored her. "Picked her up in a bar."

"Jack!" Sue said, blushing fiercely and glaring at him.

He returned her gaze innocently as Myles and Christine guffawed. "Oh, were we telling people that we met through friends? Sorry dear. Ain't she cute when she's steamed?" He asked everyone at the table.

Sue glared at him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I'll get you for that tonight." A cheeky grin and twinkling eyes were the response she got, along with a mouthed, "Oh, please do." She blushed even more and shook her head at him.

Jack turned back to Charles. "I'm joking. I actually work with Sue at the FBI. We went undercover as a married couple once, and we, or I should say Sue, planned on saying we met through friends. I beat her to it and said we met in a bar. I was actually her training agent for three years."

"Oooh, not only a workplace relationship, but also going after people higher in the chain? Daring Sue. Didn't know you had it in you." Irene said with a broad grin. Sue was quite red by this point.

"Well, the first time I met him I actually walked up to him and yelled at him. I didn't realize he wasn't in personell to get a transfer...but it was the best mistake of my life." She and Jack smiled gently at each other. "Meaning, of course, I have a wonderful job now with good coworkers. Oh, and I met Jack." She finished with a smirk, and he narrowed his eyes at her in a mock scowl.

"It took until Sue almost left for New York until I finally asked her out. While the week before she decided to stay was the worst in my life, it lead to the best thing that's happened to me. Can't ask for much more than that." Jack said, kissing Sue on the cheek.

"Sure, of course, the rest of us had to deal with it until they finally realized they loved each other." Myles drawled. "For pete's sake, we were privy to two and a half years of 'I love him/her, does he/she love me?', regardless of how many time we told one or the other that they had a thing for the other."

"Yeah, Myles, but you almost messed it up walking in on me talking with Sue the day she decided to stay." Jack said, waving his fork at Myles.

Myles was unrepentant. "And I shoved you to get D to issue that memo to get you two permission to date within a unit. Who's awesome now?"

Jack waved him away, unable to think of anything to fire back with and just took another bite of potato. Irene grinned at Jack. "That's a really sweet story. But did it really take you two and a half years to ask her out, Jack?"

Jack blushed, but Sue came to his rescue. "It was just bad timing pretty much the whole way through. We both were blind, so we figured the other wasn't interested. So we were looking at other people, and timing just lined up wrong. It was more irritating for us, Myles, than it ever was for you."

Charles chuckled. "And you?" he said, looking over at Myles. "How did you meet my charming cousin, and how on earth do you put up with her sarcasm?"

Jack gave a bark of laughter. "Oh, he can keep up with her just fine in the sarcasm department. I've been able to dish up a healthy serving of sarcasm when the situation arises, but these two are brutal if you leave them together to pick some poor person apart."

Myles raised an eyebrow. "We aren't that bad." This was met by disbelieving snorts and laughs by everyone around the table. He grinned sheepishly and looked at Christine. "I guess we are."

She shrugged and kissed his cheek. "But I like you just the way you are. As to how we met? It was a wedding of a high-school friend, and Jack wasn't available to take Sue. Lucy knew that she would probably enjoy the company of Myles, so Myles came. We talked over dinner, but what really caught my attention was how he dealt with someone mocking Sue."

"What?" Jack said, looking sharply at Sue. "This would explain why your insecurities woke up after I got back. Why didn't you tell me?" Sue shushed him, signing, **Later.** Jack gave her a long look, but then turned his attention back to Christine after squeezing Sue's hand.

Christine was laughing by this point. "He walked right up behind the idiot and gave a piercing whistle right in his ear. The guy must have levitated a foot off the ground! Myles gave him a right dressing down and sent him off like a little boy to time out. It was grand. I figured if he would be that sharp to come up with such ingenious insults, as well as kind enough to stand up for Sue, I could take a chance on him. When I moved to DC, I was hoping I could see him again, and Sue made it possible. I owe you, sis."

Sue laughed. "I'll collect at some point."

Now Jack piped up. "Wait, I had to owe Myles for taking that trip for me, but you are getting the favor for this? I had to do his manpower report for the month, and do most of his interactions with Randy! So unfair." He adopted a long suffering expression, but winked at her after a second or two.

Bill sat back and watched his daughters and their boyfriends with a contented smile on his face. They had dated before, some seriously (especially Sue with David. Bill didn't like him. He didn't seem...genuine. Jack, on the other hand, couldn't be more genuine), but he had never seen them this happy, peaceful, and content. He hoped that they would stay together. Even though he hadn't met Jack, Sue had told him enough to be quite fond of the man. And Myles...Bill wouldn't say it yet, but he thought Myles was a hoot. He just needed to get to know the man better, but he seemed quite acceptable, especially since he had taken care of both of his daughters at the wedding.

As he turned his attention back to the food, he found himself waiting for the time when one of these young men pulled him aside to ask for his daughter's hand. He'd have a few questions, but as he told his wife, he was fairly sure he'd say yes. But still...a man had to be sure...

* * *

Jack was helping to clean up after the meal as everyone but Bernadette and Bill went outside to play with the kids. "You get going out to play with the kids and see Sue." Bernadette told him.

He politely declined. "Bad form to leave with dishes to do. My mother would have my hide if I did." So he washed while Bernadette dried and Bill put stuff away. After Jack had pulled the plug from the sink and dried his hands, he leaned against the kitchen island across from Bill, the nerves that had been building all day causing his heart to beat rapidly and him to feel slightly dizzy. "Actually Bill, I wanted to discuss something with you without Sue here. I umm…" He swallowed hard and took a breath to calm down. "I wanted to ask your blessing to propose to Sue."

Bill slowly straightened as Bernadette froze at the sink. So it _was_ happening now. He looked Jack in the eye and let the silence extend for a few seconds before he said "Why do you want to marry my daughter?"

That was not what Jack was expecting, though he figured he should have seen it coming. "She's an amazing young woman. She's kind, sweet. She has a sense of humor and personality that aren't going to be over-matched by my own. She'll be a fantastic mother. She draws me closer to God each day, and lets me serve her as best I can. I'm at peace when I'm around her. I've taken this to adoration, and I'm fully at peace with the decision. I want to live the rest of my life with her."

Bill nodded just as slowly as before. His eyes slid away from Jack's and fixed on a picture of Sue when she was a little girl. "And what if I say no?" Jack was so focused on Bill that he missed Bernadette throwing a glare at Bill. Jack felt panic starting to rise. Was he not going to get her father's blessing? What was he going to do if Bill said no?

"What do I have to do to gain your blessing, sir?" Jack asked, falling into the 'at-ease' position instinctively. Bill brought his eyes back to Jack's. He read irritation, but also fear. Jack really wanted his blessing, so it seemed.

"How far are you willing to go?" Bill asked, pointedly ignoring Bernadette's growing temper. Oh, he was going to hear it tonight, that was sure! She didn't know what to expect since she hadn't been around for Jacob asking for Irene's hand.

"Seven years service, sir." Jack answered without hesitation. "And seven more if I must."

It took Bill a second to get what Jack was saying, then smiled. "Well said." His smile grew a little sad. "Jack, I needed to know how far you would be willing to go for my little girl. That she will be taken care of regardless of how life goes, no matter how tiring it is or if the 'spark' dies occasionally. I know from what heard from her, but I needed to hear it from you."

He took a breath and locked eyes with Jack. "You absolutely have my blessing. I can't thank you enough for the joy you've brought into her life." His grin grew wider. "And don't worry, Jack. I won't switch out a Leah for your Rachel at the wedding."

Jack laughed to relieve the tension that had built inside of him. "I hope you don't think I'm being overly cheeky for that response-"

Bernadette spoke up for the first time that this was going on. "Like hell! Bill deserved worse than what you gave him!" She turned on Bill, fuming at him. "You overgrown fool! He honors you enough to ask your blessing, and yet you put him through that?! You knew you would say yes!"

Bill looked at his wife with raised eyebrows and spoke calmly. "I had a good idea that I would say yes. We heard him state clearly how devoted he is to her and that he's exceptionally willing to do the work to make the sacrament work long term. Is that not something worth looking at before we hand our daughter over to him?"

Bernadette poked him in the chest. "If you had listened to your daughter, you would have known!" Bill noticed the flame in her eyes and realized it was not worth trying to argue right now. She needed to calm down first. And maybe he had pushed it a little far here, but he wasn't going to admit that in front of Jack.

"Hon, can we talk about this tonight?" Bernadette realized that she was shouting at her husband in front of Jack and subsided. "Yes." She took a breath and looked at Jack. "Jack, one request though?"

"Yes Bernadette?" She grinned crookedly at him. "Don't take so long asking her this question as what it took you to ask her out. I want to see grandchildren before I die."

Jack raised an eyebrow and opened his eyebrow to say something before he closed it. Assuring your future mother and father-in-law that you would work diligently at having children after the wedding didn't seem prudent at the moment. Instead he said, "Don't worry ma'am, it won't be long before I ask her." Then he explained the Hudson tradition to them, to which they reacted with approval.

"Good man." Said Bill. With that, Sue walked in with Pat, covered in mud.

"Pat! What did you do? Come on little man, let's get you cleaned up." Bernadette said. He was explaining everything rapidly, but Jack couldn't quite piece it all together and looked at Sue, who was smiling gently at the boy.

"We went down to the crick with Arnie and Sophia and he slipped. Right into the bank mud. At that point, there was no use in trying to stay clean, so we stayed and played for a while. And what are you men discussing?"

Jack took the lead immediately. "Traditions! Speaking of which, Bill, have you been following the Blue Jackets? They've got a big game against the Capitals here tomorrow."

Sue rolled her eyes. "Always hockey with you, Jack." He kissed her cheek "And you wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **The "7 years service" and "Leah and Rachel" reference are from Genesis, Jacob and Rachel. And yes, that sequence did happen to a friend of mine.**


	20. Part 3 - Chapter 4

**Well, I was struck with inspiration on my drive this weekend and came up with a way to incorporate Jack telling off Marge and close out this part with a full size chapter. I will have to ask you to suspend disbelief at the coincidences that occur, yet again.**

* * *

The day after Thanksgiving found Jack and Sue making a quick stop at a grocery store to pick up some supplies. Jack had been begging her for some time now to make the Oreo dessert that she had made while they were undercover as a married couple, and since it was Thanksgiving weekend, she had agreed. She had finished and was waiting outside of the store while Jack was off...somewhere... finding other food that her father and Myles had asked for.

Suddenly she saw someone walking towards her that filled her with fear. "Susan." Marge said, looking down her nose at her.

Sue's jaw tightened. "Aunt Marge." Well, would she pretend to have small talk, or go right on the offensive?

"I saw you with a handsome young man. Is he deaf too?" Suspiciously, Sue shook her head.

"Then why, Susan, are you dating him? Why would you do that to such a young man who would be able to date someone whole?" Sue recoiled like she had been slapped. "Seriously, have you considered how it must inconvenience him to have to look after you? To be your ears? How much work that must be?" Sue was shocked as she heard all of her deepest insecurities spouted off by her aunt, and felt her heart sinking as she recognized the truth in the statements against her better judgment. Tears began rolling down her face as she couldn't look away. Levi began growling at the older woman.

"And the poor man would have to take the brunt of raising your children, some of whom may be defective as you are! He would have to be the one waking up, since you couldn't hear them. Heck, how would you handle the little ones who were defective? Why would you put this young man-"

"Hey!" A voice barked behind her.

* * *

Jack had been off picking up the ingredients for his famous "man food", something Myles and Bill wanted to try, and decided to stop and pick up a rose for Sue since she loved them. He checked out and was on his way back to where she was waiting, but as he turned the corner, he saw something was wrong. An older woman was talking with Sue, but Sue's body language was of one trying to hide, or ward off a blow, and she was crying. Jack began hurrying forward and caught some of what was being said. Cold fury built in him as he heard what the woman said as he got closer.

"-since you couldn't hear them. Heck, how would you handle the little ones that were defective? Why would you put this young man-"

Jack couldn't stand to hear any more of this bile. "Hey!" He barked out, mostly just to shut up this fountain of filth. She spun around and he saw Sue see him, relief spreading across her features.

He walked right past Marge, handed the rose to "My beloved, beautiful, wonderful Sue", and kissed her.

Spinning around, he fixed Marge with a glare that would have peeled paint. "And just who the _hell_ do you think you are?!"

Marge raised her eyebrows and looked down her nose at him. "I am Marge Smith, Sue's aunt."

"I can see why no one wants you around. What kind of person are you that spreads these lies to your own niece? You say she's not whole because she is deaf; I have to ask if you're blind! Do you not know that she is an instrumental piece of the best FBI team in DC, facing down terrorists and serial killers so that others are safe? Do you not see her courage in facing a world filled with people like _you_? Do you not see the gentle, clean heart that she has and somehow has preserved from bitterness so easily created by people like you? The intellect that is able to grasp the patterns and small details to solve our toughest cases? Are you so blinded by your own prejudices that you somehow fail to see this amazing young woman? Do you know nothing of your niece?! If anyone is lacking, it is _you_ with _your_ staggering blindness!"

Marge looked singularly unimpressed. "This changes nothing of her defect. And when you realize it's full import, you will leave her for someone whole, who can actually give you what you need."

Jack looked like he was ready to kill something, his entire body shaking with rage. He took a step forward, then stopped himself. "Then I have only one thing to say to you further: The wise speak only of what they know, Marge Smith. A witless worm have you become! Therefore, be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! We have not passed through so much to bandy crooked words with the likes of you." Jack spat on the sidewalk, drawing a shocked look from Marge, and turned away, drawing Sue with him so she couldn't see anything more that Marge said. He was so focused on Sue and getting their stuff to the car that he ignored Marge's parting words completely. Levi lifted his leg and marked Marge's leg, then padding after them leaving Marge gasping in horror.

Sue was still crying as Jack threw the groceries in the back of the car, trying desperately to get his anger under control. How dare she! This primped up bitch comes in and tries to tear Sue apart?! He had never been so close to hitting a woman in his life, and he undoubtedly would have if he hadn't walked away. To do that to Sue! He was shaking as the adrenaline wouldn't stop pumping through him.

After the groceries were in the car, he turned and saw Sue leaning against the side of the car, arms wrapped around herself and trying to not make a sound as she cried. He strode over to her quickly and took her chin in his hands and tipped it so she could read his lips. "I love you, Sue." And kissed her gently and briefly before tucking her head under his chin and holding her tightly. He tried to smother his own shaking as he held her, not letting go. After several minutes she finally pulled back, and the pain and fear in her eyes broke his heart.

"Jack, I can't do this to you, you deserve more than me-" Jack fastened his lips over hers, effectively cutting off the flow of words. He held the kiss, gently holding her, until she stilled in his arms.

When he pulled back, she saw in his eyes a passionate love that she had grown used to seeing, but in this particular moment shocked her. "Don't say that. Don't propagate lies. And for all that is good, don't listen or internalize that bile."

Sue shook her head. "Jack, you deserve someone so much more than me, someone whole-" He kissed her again, and she clung to him. She didn't want to lose him, but she could only see an unequal burden in a future marriage. She thought that she had answered it before…but now throw into her face, she couldn't see the answer.

"I have someone whole." He said gently after he pulled back. "I have a beautiful, lovely, intelligent, kind, sweet, _whole_ young woman in my arms right now. I don't want anyone but you. Sue, do you trust me? Do you trust that I'm not going anywhere? That I want you and only you? Do you believe my promises?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "But Jack, it's not a matter of you wanting to be with me. It's that I inconvenience you, you work hard to make my life easy, and what about raising our kids? What if I'm not bearing the burden of a future marriage equally?"

Jack returned her gaze. "There are moments it's inconvenient, there are times I work really hard to make your life easier, and I will have to put in time helping to raise our children." Her gaze dropped as tears started again. His hand immediately lifted her chin again and he smiled gently at her. "You didn't let me finish. Don't you think that's how all married life is, though? There are times I will inconvenience you, you work hard to make my life easier, and you will do so much in the rearing of our children. There will be times that one needs to be strong for the other, and the burden is not borne equally at all times; rather, each bears more at different times. It's called love, Sue. In Greek, _agape_. Self-giving of one to the other. Do you not think God will give you and I the graces necessary? Do you trust Him, and do you trust me?"

She snuggled into his chest and nodded. "I trust you and God, Jack. I'm...I'm sorry. It was so sudden and I just..."

He tightened his hold, kissing her forehead and working his way down to her mouth again. When he withdrew, he grinned. "I never get tired of kissing you." He bent down and picked up the rose that he had bought her and handed it to her. "You are the fairest of women, my dearest Sue. And God gave me the greatest gift of my life when He gave me you." **I love you.** He signed.

Sue smiled as Jack dried her tears, looking at the rose in her hands. "And He gave me the most wonderful man in the world. Thank you for being mine, and for putting up with my insecurities."

Jack let out a bark of laughter. "I will continue working at them until they are gone forever." At this point, Levi shoved his nose against Sue and looked up at her. Jack laughed. "See? Levi agrees that you shouldn't have those. Now, let's go get some ice cream and head home. You alright, dearest one?"

She let out a breath and gave a genuine smile. "I'm okay. Jack? I love you. Don't forget that."

Jack smiled. "Only if you promise not to forget that I love you as well." After a sweet kiss, he opened her door and they started on their way home.

* * *

Myles and Christine fixed them with the same stare when they got back, both so similar that Jack and Sue had to laugh. "Took you two long enough. Did you get lost? It's not that far away."

Jack shrugged. "We got the goods, chatted with someone, got ice cream, and came back."

Christine was looking closely at Sue. She'd been her self appointed protector while growing up, her confrontational and sarcastic personality being put to good use. And now she saw something that concerned her. "Sue, you've been crying. What happened?" She looked at Jack for an answer since Sue looked away, suddenly unsure. Jack sighed and walked over to Sue and pulled her into a hug.

"This someone we talked to was your aunt. It's rare to meet a more despicable person. I was off getting the rest of my stuff when she had cornered Sue. I came in where she was saying Sue wouldn't be a good mother and had no business dating me. I interrupted, gave her a right dressing down, and pulled Sue away to the car. She had enough poison dripped into her ears by this woman, she didn't need anymore. I just wish I had been there from the beginning and save her from the entire thing." Christine's jaw had tightened to the point Myles was surprised not to hear her teeth creaking.

Sue had been following the conversation, and pulled Jack into a brief kiss. "You can't save me from everything."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "But I should be your shield. You want to know the first problem with Adam and Eve in the garden? It's not eating the fruit. Why was the serpent even talking to Eve? Where was Adam, standing between the serpent and Eve saying 'You want her? You gotta get through me!'. It's not that there won't be times that you protect me, and that I won't be there to save you just by circumstances…but-"

Sue put her hand over his mouth and grinned. "Thank you for wanting to save me from as much of what will hurt me as you can. But you can't stop it all. So, if there is a time that you can't be there to save me, just be there to pick me up afterwards, like you did today. That's all I ask. By the way, Mr. Hudson, what were you referencing when talking to Marge? You normally aren't that exotic when you insult people."

Myles looked interested as Jack blushed and said, "Well...it was Tolkien... It just popped into my head and it fit so well that I used it. Inspired, one might say."

Myles looked excited now. "Let me guess, Gandalf to Wormtongue! 'Be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth!' That one?"

Jack and Christine laughed, and even Sue chuckled. "Close, my good Myles, but I prefer the books to the movies. 'The wise speak only of what they know. A witless worm have you become. Therefore, be silent and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth.' It fit, and I had to fight to keep from continuing with the 'Down snake! Down on your belly!' line. Thought I may have struck her before I got there. Imagine her speaking that way about Sue! Dumb bitch."

"Jack!" Sue said. "Don't talk that way about people."

"Even if it's true? I happen to recall you said the same thing yesterday." Jack shot back. He was glad though to see a bit of spunk back in her voice.

"It doesn't matter." She said, blushing. Jack just raised an eyebrow and kissed her.

"He's not wrong." Christine muttered darkly. She despised her aunt, and lacked the instinctual forgiveness that Sue always seemed to give. It had gotten her sister into trouble more than once, so she tended towards a more cynical and suspicious point of view, rightly or wrongly. Her priest said she occasionally used the term "prudence" to mask a lack of trust, but at this moment, she didn't care. She _really_ didn't like her aunt.

Myles put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, Jack has her and will chase away her insecurities. I've not seen many men so in love with a woman before, but it's good to see that aspect is not dead to mankind. You don't have to worry about protecting your sister anymore."

Jack had just pulled back from Sue to see Myles whisper something then pull back, but he decided to ignore it. "So Myles, you wanted to try my 'man food'? Come on in to the kitchen and help chop up some stuff and we'll get started."

With a hug to their respective young ladies, they went off to the kitchen while the girls stayed to chat and play with Levi.

* * *

"Sue, this is better than when we were married. Is this a recipe that gets better in time?" Jack asked, a sparkle in his eye as he ate the Oreo dessert with relish.

Sue blushed. Jack enjoyed referencing their undercover marriage altogether too much. Of course, she didn't mind it. It just sounded weird, especially in front of her family. "Of course it does. I keep learning little changes to make it better as time goes by."

Bernadette grinned broadly. "See, keeping you lads around by becoming a better cook. Of course, Jack, this is an interesting meal. It seems to take after one of Bills favorite meals when we were dating. I made him cut down on the amount of times he ate it, just to watch his heart."

Jack smirked. "Like mother, like daughter. Sue's been after me about making variations on this so often for the evenings that Bobby and I hang out. Thoughts Myles?"

Myles nodded enthusiastically as he worked his way through a mouthful of his second serving, much to Jack's surprise; the man usually ate healthily, though this batch wasn't quite so bad since they used leftover turkey instead of one of the cured meats. "Excellent. You are going to have to write down what you used..." He trailed off as Christine fixed him with a look. He sighed. "I guess not. I'll just have to have you bring in leftovers from one of your and Bobby's evenings."

"Or," Jack said with a teasing grin, "We get the men folk together for a delicacy, and the women can have an evening for healthy foods?"

Sue tapped his shoulder. "I want you for many more years to come. If it means I need to be a kill-joy to save you from another heart attack, I will do so." Her raised eyebrows and concerned eyes made his resolve melt away, even though he was still in marvelous condition. And he had his preventative medication. But he couldn't have her remain scared for him over something as dumb as food. He would have to cut back again on how often he indulged.

"As you wish, my lady." He said humbly, and kissed her hand. Everyone else's eyebrows shot up at how quickly Jack had folded.

"Got you wrapped around her finger, eh, Jack?" Bill said.

Jack gave a lopsided grin and nodded. "There are times I can be firm, especially when it comes to her safety. However...for most everything else I don't see the need to worry her for stupid little things." Sue leaned over and kissed his cheek, grinning.

For the second time in two days, Bill sat back content with his daughter's choices of boyfriends. Well, soon to be boyfriend and fiance. He couldn't wait for the call from his daughter to hear that they were engaged. Jack was a good man, and as much as he was giving away his little girl...Jack would take care of her. He heard from Christine how Jack had handled Marge, and though he wouldn't give open approval for yelling at the woman, he was definitely warmer to Jack. And Myles...God bless the man, he hadn't seen his other daughter so mild and sweet. Props to him. He shook his head as his wife looked at him knowingly.

"So Jack, ready for the game? I promise, Bernadette, that I won't break any furniture over him, and Sue, he'll be relatively unbroken."

"It would be bad form for me to disable the father of my girlfriend, so I won't do anything permanent, Bernadette."

Sue and Bernadette laughed. "We will be waiting with a healing salve after the battle of the hockey teams. Myles, you going?"

"No, I think I will stay here and help clean up. Off you go, gentlemen. The cook never cleans, right Jack?"

With a laugh and a kiss to their respective ladies, Jack and Bill left the others, and soon good-natured trash-talk was flying around in the living room to the amusement of the rest.

* * *

 **And so ends Part 3. It's really just setting up Part 4, which was one of the main reasons I started writing this story. It just took a while to get there :).**


	21. Part 4 - Chapter 1

**Thanks again to the readers and a special thanks to the reviewers. Enjoy Part 4.**

* * *

"Only a few more hours until 'we're all going home for the holidays'!" Bobby sang in a fair tenor and skipped back to his desk, drawing laughter from most and a sardonic groan from Myles.

"Heaven help us, the koala sings now..." Myles groaned.

"Oh, stop pretending to be Scrooge, mate. We all know you are happy to be off with your shelia for a few days. She's had quite the effect on you, with you now loving Christmas." Myles attempted to wave it away, but Bobby ignored him. "Don't deny it. Where are you two sweethearts going for Christmas?"

Myles gave a crooked grin. "We are going to try the Leland residence. I wanted her to meet my sister. But if it goes how I fear, we will pack up and go to the Thomas's house. It's quite a pleasant place to be, truth be told, even if it is Ohio."

"Hey!" Sue said, "Ohio is a wonderful state."

"Yeah, the land of corn, soy beans, and wheat, where the highest hill is the overpass on the interstate." Jack said with a teasing grin.

"Just makes it easier to invite the neighbors over the barbecue. Just light a fire and the smoke will show for a 25 mile radius." Tara chimed in with a smirk.

Sue shot a mock scowl at them all. "You should be pitying me, you know. Most people head south during the cold winter months, but Jack's dragging up into the cold, barren hinterlands of Wisconsin in the dead of winter."

"Don't worry shelia, Jack can keep you warm." Bobby said with a wink. "You may enjoy it more than if you had to go south."

Sue blushed, but responded saucily "Maybe I will.", and winked at the now blushing Jack. "And what about you, Tara? Where are you going to have to deal with this oversized bundle of exuberance?"

Tara grinned at Bobby. "My parents place. Most of the festivities are at my maternal grandparent's place, but the off days he gets to know my mom and dad." She added the last with a smirk at an uncomfortably shifting Bobby. "So not too far away, just Virginia. What about you, Luce?"

Lucy grinned. "I get to go visit my mamma. Nothing exciting, but she's having a couple of cousins over for a few days. It should be fun."

Bobby looked at Jack and waited until Sue had looked away to continue talking to Lucy. "You owe me." He said with a grin. Jack nodded, agreeing with his friend wholeheartedly. They needed someone from the team to stay in the area in the case something urgent came up. It was Jack's turn this year, but Bobby volunteered to take it and let Jack head north with Sue. So Sue could meet Jack's family, of course. That's what Bobby told her, anyways.

"What game?" Jack asked, knowing what Bobby wanted as payment.

"Oh, I was thinking the trifecta would work." Bobby said. "How about a Redskins game, a Capitals game, and Nationals game this year? With your illustrious company, of course. Do you think the missus will let you out for the evening?"

Jack smiled. "Done deal. I figure she might let me out after Christmas."

Bobby's eyebrows went up. Jack had just agreed to a couple hundred dollar venture with the games. Jack saw his expression and laughed. "Worth every penny. Really and truly, thank you Bobby."

Bobby laughed. "I'll take it then."

"You'll take what?" Tara said, she, Lucy, and Sue watching their conversation avidly.

Bobby smiled. "Jack's taking me to a Capitals game as my Christmas present."

"Aren't they so sweet when they go out?" D's voice floated through the bullpen, drawing a cackle of laughter as Bobby fluttered his eyebrows at Jack.

"Hands off, he's mine." Sue said with a wink, kissing Jack's cheek.

"Here last time it was Jack running off with Sue, leaving me. Now you are leaving me for Jack? Why am I so undesirable?" Tara said, wiping a fake tear away.

"Alright gang, your attention please, if the office soap opera can be put on hold for my announcement." D said with a smile.

"Oh, please don't tell me we have a case? Can't the criminals take Christmas off?" Bobby complained.

"It's not a case. I came here with good news. This is your warning to get out of here in the next 15 minutes. The powers that be said to go home. To make sure I've got timing right: Jack and Sue, out until after New Years. Tara and Bobby, out until the 28th, back out over New Years, but in town in the case of an emergent situation. Lucy is the same. Myles is out of town until the 28th, but out of the office until after New Years. That about it?"

There was a chorus of 'yes', 'yup', and 'that's right, mate'. D nodded and said with a grin, "Take this soap opera out of here. I'll see you all after the new year."

"Let's go folks, before they change their minds." Bobby said, trotting over to his computer and shutting it down. "Jack, we can iron out details after Christmas. Have a wonderful holiday everyone!" He grabbed Tara's hand and swept out of the bullpen.

"Bless that woman for putting up with him." Myles said dryly with a smile. "I'm off. Lucy, shall I walk you to your car? The roving element may be out." Lucy snorted but smiled.

"Certainly, good sir." As she walked out of earshot of Jack and Sue, she looked at Myles. "Smooth, giving the two of them more time together. Where were you when they weren't dating? I could have used some help."

Myles shrugged. "You could say that Christine has had a bit of an influence on me."

Lucy smirked. "So it seems."

Jack was helping Sue with her coat when he drew her into a slow, passionate kiss. He ended up supporting her as she smiled up at him. "You made my knees wobbly."

Jack laughed and kissed her nose. "Just as well that I'm holding you. So what do you want to do tonight? We have our flight tomorrow at 10, so we have all evening to ourselves."

Sue grinned. "Have you packed?" Jack nodded and Sue stuck her tongue out at him. "I haven't yet. You can always come and help me pack, then we can go out for supper."

"So long as I get to spend time with you. After all, it's a magical time of year, with the day after tomorrow being Christmas Eve. Come on, Levi" They began walking towards the elevator. "Let's go, my love."

* * *

Jack stood off to the side of walkway in Central Wisconsin Airport, holding Sue as she shook. It had been a very eventful flight from Reagan to CWA, with an exceptional amount of turbulence. But it wasn't the turbulence that had shaken Sue. The landing had been dicey, to say the least. The winds caused the pilot to have to bring the plane off-angle with the runway, snapping back in line right before touchdown. In addition, gusting winds and a slightly icy runway caused the plane to skid, coming dangerously close to sliding off of the runway. Truth be told, Jack wasn't feeling much better; it had been the roughest flight/landing that he had gone through, but he knew Sue needed him to at least appear to be fine.

 **You feeling a little better, dearest?** Jack asked after she had pulled back a bit. She blew out a deep breath and nodded. **Just needed a moment.** She signed back. Jack nodded and lead them to the car rental area. The drive was uneventful, at least for a man who had learned to drive in Wisconsin winters. They made their way about 30 minutes outside of Wausau, 'into the hinterlands of Wisconsin' as Sue called it with a smile, until Jack finally set his indicator and pulled into a long lane leading back to an old grey-blue farmhouse. There was a covered wrap-around porch with two swings on the front and three rockers visible, a shoveled stone walk leading out into the parking area set to the house-side of the lane.

Happiness was shining out of Jack's eyes as he looked at Sue after he turned off the car. "Welcome to the place where I grew up." She returned his smile, yet he could see the slight apprehension in her eyes. "Oh, Sue. You remember what I told you about meeting my parents? How I said they would love you, and they did?" He ran his knuckles along her cheek and smiled gently. **They've talked to my brothers and sister about how wonderful you are.** He signed. **You're going into friendly territory.**

She gave a more confident smile. **Thank you, Jack.** She leaned over and kissed him. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but he held her and deepened the kiss, drawing it out until they were both breathless. Sue opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows. "Keep that up, and things might get interesting. There's a reason we don't spend much time in each other's apartments." She said.

Jack grinned at her. "Don't worry, my family's right here, so we aren't alone. Come along, let's introduce you to my siblings."

Jack got out and grabbed his and Sue's bags before they made their way down the walk. The door opened before they got to it and two men and a young woman poured out of it. "Hey there Jackey!" was the salutation heard. "Hi there guys." Jack set their luggage down and pulled them each into a hug. "Jerry, how are you? Francis. And there's my little sister! Hi Cecilia!" He pulled his sister into a bear hug and ruffled her hair. "Bless you all, it's good to see you again!"

They all laughed. "Good to see you haven't changed." Cecilia said, smoothing her hair back, shaking her head and smiling. "And I presume that this beautiful young lady is the Sue Thomas that we have been hearing about from mom and dad?"

Before either could answer, Jerry leaned against the wall. "It had better be. If she's half as wonderful as mom says, I'll tan your hide if you let her get away." Sue blushed, yet was touched by the fact that each of them had made it a point to face her during the entire proceeding to make sure she could follow the conversation.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Man would have to be a da- darn fool to let a woman like her go. Sue, the oversized one is Jerry," he referenced to the man with the large frame, over 6'4", "the intelligent looking one is Francis, and my dear little sister is Cecilia. All you know that this is Sue."

They all ignored the outstretched hand and opted to give her a hug. "Welcome to our humble abode." Jerry said. "Jack, give me the bags. I'll set you folks up in your rooms so you can go talk to mom and dad."

"Sue, welcome!" Rose said as she came over and enveloped Sue in a hug. "Thank you for coming to celebrate this feast with us! Jackey!" And she went over to hug her son.

Before she could even say anything Sam had walked over and given her a hug. "So you put up with my son for the flight out. Well done. The poor lad doesn't like flying much, but it's a little long to drive. Welcome."

"It's my pleasure." Sue said, a little bewildered at the speed that everything was occurring.

Sam chuckled. "We're a little loud and fast paced here, but you'll get the hang of it."

Sue giggled. "Don't worry, it's not too loud for me." Sam laughed and looked at Jack.

"We got a message video thing from Dom. We've seen it, but you should go watch it. He had a special message for you." Jack grinned and held out his hand to Sue.

"Let's go see what my little brother has to say. Remember how I told you that he was floating around on the _Reagan_?" Jack asked. When Sue nodded, he continued. "He sometimes gets to record something and send it to us around the holidays. He's not able to be here, but it's still great to see and hear from him again."

* * *

Jack stood next to Sue in front of the TV as his father hit the 'play' button. A young man in naval coveralls was sitting there smiling. He looked so much like Jack that he would have caused confusion if a stranger had seen the two of them together.

"Hey folks! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Solemnity of Mary! I miss you all, and wish I could be there. Mom, I love you dearly, and am going to miss the amazing meal that you are going to cook. They normally serve us dried up, cold beef and vegetables from a can, so the ham and potatoes are going to be sorely missed. Daddy, as always, thank you for everything you've done. Enjoy the holiday. My brothers and sister, I miss you more than I probably should, considering what you made life like growing up." He winked. "Jackey, I heard you met an amazing young woman. You had better keep her around if everything I've heard is true. I want to meet her. And if she gets tired of you, tell her I'm free." He shot another wink at the camera, and Sue blushed. _This family!_ She thought.

"I love you all, and hope to see you soon. And, I know you all are going to watch this the whole way through to the end, but Jackey, I have a special message to you. You've been my mentor through growing up and helping me to get to where I am. I wanted to thank you. And I know that you are the last one to get in for the holidays, so, you get the surprise last. Look behind you." And the film cut.

Jack whirled around, causing Sue to look back too. There was the young man, leaning against the wall with a smug smirk on his face. Jack's mouth opened and closed a few times, tears starting in his eyes. With a strangled sob, Jack ran over and wrapped his brother in a tight bear hug. Sue felt a touch on her arm and saw Rose getting her attention with a smile. "Jack hasn't seen him in a little over two years. It was a surprise to us, but he wanted to surprise Jack. Those two are closest to each other of my children." Then to Sue's surprise, Rose began signing what Jack was saying since he was facing away from Sue. _How did she learn that much?_

"Gosh, it's great to see you again Dom!" Jack said.

He had yet to let go of his brother, who's eyes were misty himself. "I've missed you, Jack. It's great to see you again too." The rest of the family stood there with huge smiles pasted on their faces. They had gone through a fair amount of effort to make sure that Jack wouldn't see him before they had a chance to show him the video.

Jack finally let him go, wiped his eyes, and punched his brother in the shoulder. "That's for not telling me the truth, you little jerk." He laughed. "Holy crap! Now I know why you all were rushing Sue and I around! How long are you here, Dom? And how on earth did a lowly chief manage to wrangle leave over Christmas?!"

Dominic grinned and wiped his own eyes. "Here until January 2nd, then I need to catch a flight back to Norfolk. And how did I manage it? I was smart and did something to prevent a bigger problem in the reactor while at sea. And where are either of our manners?! This lovely young lady would be your Sue?" He asked Jack, looking at Sue with a broad grin.

"Hi Dom." Was what she got out before he gave her a hug and pulled back. "Welcome to our house, with the blend of insanity, bustle, fun and joy."

"Thank you." Sue said.

"You great oafs." Cecilia broke in. "Imagine coming into a place like this with several new people and taken on a deliberately rapid and confusing first several minutes in a new home intended to confuse our brother. And none of you give a thought to how confusing this is for Sue. Shame on you, and especially you, Jackson."

Jack looked properly chastened and gave a rueful smile to Sue. "Sorry dear. I...uh..."

Sue giggled. "I'm fine. I just need to keep track of who's talking. You've all done a wonderful job keeping me in the loop, and I really appreciate it." **Thank you.** She signed. She was about to explain it when all of them grinned broadly and signed variations of **My pleasure.** and **You're welcome**. She looked at all of them with an expression of stunned astonishment.

Cecilia laughed. "We learned some sign. Not enough to be fluent by any stretch, however," **we are trying to learn.** She finished. Sue looked overwhelmed, her mouth working but no words coming out. Jack put his arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

 **You're worth it for us all.** He signed. Sue knew her voice wouldn't be steady, so she signed to them all, **thank you very much.** The others nodded and grinned. Then, knowing Sue needed a moment, they turned on Dom. "So," Jerry said, throwing an arm around Dom's shoulders and putting him in a headlock, "Tell us a story about being at sea or I'll throw you into the snow." Dom laughed, and with a clever move slid away putting Jerry into a half nelson.

"Boys!" Rose called out. "Stop rough-housing!" They all laughed and let each other go. "Alright," Dom said. "So, there was this one time when I was working with the reactor officer..."

* * *

The whole family spent the day together, laughing, playing and goofing around. Supper came and went, and each of them enjoyed an Irish Coffee for the evening. Sue asked Jack to mix hers, as she really didn't want to get drunk in front of Jack's family. She wanted their approval more than she probably should, but they seemed to be a good judge of character.

"I told you they would love you." Jack said as they were on their way up the stairs for bed.

Sue looked at him. "They do?"

Jack let out a bark of laughter. "Cecilia chased off the last girl I brought back here, which was one of the best things she has done for me. She took you under her wing and told us off when we were teasing you too much. She really likes you. As for the rest, if they don't like you, they ignore you. They teased you as much as they teased me. Believe me, my love, they really like you."

Sue smiled. "I'm glad. I really like them too."

"Good." Jack said. He pulled her close and kissed her slowly and gently. **I love you, darling.** He signed. She nuzzled his neck then pulled back. **I love you too. See you tomorrow.**


	22. Part 4 - Chapter 2

It was the sun shining through the window the next morning that woke Sue. She stretched leisurely, enjoying the feeling of not having to rush anywhere, snuggled under a heavy homemade quilt. This was how winter mornings should be done. And as much as leaving Levi with Lucy due to the flight stunk, not having to get up early and go out into the snow was blissful. After laying in bed for a few minutes, Sue finally checked the time and laughed. 9 AM was the latest she had slept for quite some time, and she wasn't sad to be catching up on sleep that was lost on cases.

After a quick shower and teeth brushing, Sue made her way downstairs to find a lively conversation going on in the kitchen, with Jerry, Cecilia, and Rose discussing the latest discussion on faith that Jerry had gotten involved in at his work.

"And I said to him, I says 'You need to be consistent. The problem is that you are being illogical. You can't have your cake and eat it too." Jerry said through a mouthful of toast, taking a drink of his coffee.

"You always take the most subtle and gentle approach, Jerry." Rose said dryly. Then she noticed Sue walking quietly into the kitchen. "Sue, good morning! I trust you slept well?"

"I reckon she did, it's almost 9:30." **Welcome to the land of the living.** Jerry said and signed with a wink.

Sue grinned. "I reckon so. There's something about a vacation that makes sleeping in so wonderful."

"Plus getting to snuggle under a heavy quilt when there's snow on the ground and the window is frosted..." Cecilia said dreamily, drawing a chuckle from each.

"Quite so." Sue said with a nod. "It's not often people agree with me there."

"Maybe in DC, but in Wisconsin it's how you survive mornings until the furnace really gets going. Why I like being home; I don't have to feed the fire." Jerry said with a smile as he finished his mug of coffee and gestured to it, looking at Sue. **I'm making a new pot, would you like some?** He signed.

 **Sure.** Sue signed. "As far as late, it's not that late compared to your brother."

"Which one?" Cecilia asked with a smirk. "Dom isn't out of bed yet either."

Sue laughed. "Jack. I know he normally sleeps even later than this if he can. However, it's not normal that Jack would miss coffee, or one of your breakfasts, Rose. He was incredibly excited to finally eat here again." She said. "And his room was empty. Where did he vanish to?"

"He and his father went out to clean up the old property. Get paths shoveled off, that kinda stuff. In the case someone needs to use it." Rose said, turning back to start frying off more bacon and eggs.

Sue noted that Cecilia and Jerry were watching her closely, but registering her lack of reaction from what Rose said, they turned the conversation to Christmas and the theology behind the incarnation. Sue held her own there quite well and brought looks of pleased astonishment to Jerry's face, as well as a smug one to Rose's.

"Told you she was a keeper." Rose said. "Jack got blessed with her, even if it took him three years to figure it out."

"Figure what out?" A sleepy voice came from the doorway. Dominic walked in to a chorus of 'good mornings' and went straight to the coffee pot and poured a cup. "Ah...nectar of the gods..." He said, and drank deeply, letting out a gasping yelp at the heat.

"It's hot." Jerry said with a smirk, quite unnecessarily.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Ouch. I'm far too used to the lukewarm stuff that they give us onboard. Anyways, happy Christmas eve to you all. Now, out of curiosity, where is my brother? He normally isn't up yet, but his room is empty." Dominic said.

"Your brother is at the old property with dad, cleaning it up and moving snow." Jerry said.

Dominic's eyebrows shot up, his eyes flickered over to Sue and back to Jerry. Then he grinned broadly. "Just as well that I slept in, otherwise I would be hauled out into the cold to clean it up. Christmas traditions, wonderful aren't they."

"Surely the little time that you've spent in Norfolk hasn't turned you into a southerner, not being able to stand the cold and snow?" Sue said with a wink.

Dominic laughed. "Not quite. I'm looking forward to the sled-riding and snowball fights, to be sure. However, rolling out of bed to move snow isn't my idea of a fun time."

Rose turned around and pointed the turner at him. "Well, eat and drink up. We got an extra 8 inches last night that needs cleared out after you all get breakfast. Your father already plowed the lane, but the walks need cleared out."

Dominic gave a good-natured groan. "But mom, it's just going to snow again tonight, and people aren't going to be showing up until tomorrow." Then gave her a wink.

"That's what I told her, but she wouldn't listen." Jerry said in a mock long-suffering tone.

Rose simply raised her eyebrows and Dominic laughed. "Putting the poor sailor to work. I see how it is. But for putting a roof over my head and feeding me, I guess I should do something to help around here, especially getting us out for mass tonight." You and Jack going with us to midnight Mass? He asked Sue.

Sue smiled at the interplay between the family and nodded. "Jack said it was a tradition with the Hudson's, so I wouldn't miss it. I actually prefer the midnight Christmas mass...it has that extra solemnity and beauty."

The three smiled at her. "All this, kind, and a sense of humor? Oh, yes. She'll do." Dominic said with a laugh. Sue blushed. They really did seem to like her, just like Jack had said; she just hadn't expected it to happen so quickly.

"So when's Jack-" Dominic started, then paused as Jerry shot him a look. "When's Jack due back?" he amended.

"Sam said they'd be back around lunchtime." Rose said. "Now finish your breakfast. We've got too much to do! Bake the pies, bring the tree in and decorate it, get the presents wrapped! Let's go, children mine. The list is on the fridge, so pick something to do."

"I can help you with the pies, Rose." Sue said. "After I go out and help 'the poor sailor' get the walk shoveled." she said with a teasing smile at Dominic.

Dominic shook his head violently, and since his mouth was full, gestured to Jerry to talk. "Nah, Dom and I have it. More than two gets a little awkward with being limited on space. If you want to help mom with getting the pies tackled though, it would be a significant help since those are always the longest getting done.

"Alright Sue, can you please go to the pantry and grab the flour, the baking powder, baking soda, and the Betty Crocker cookbook." Rose said, beginning to bustle around the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." Sue said, finishing her coffee and heading to the pantry.

* * *

Jack leaned against the railing of the pavilion, glad that everything was finally plowed, swept off, and cleaned up. "Thanks dad, I couldn't have gotten this done so easily without you."

Sam grinned at his son and pulled off his hat and gloves, watching the steam rising from his hands. "Not a problem, Jack. My dad did it for me, and his dad did it for him." They both grinned broadly and said in unison, "It's a Hudson family tradition."

"I'm glad for you Jackey. I truly am. She's a wonderful woman, but there is still one thing you don't have, and I explicitly told you not to pick it up. Now it's time for me to make good on what I need to provide. Follow me." With a grin he said, "Another tradition that you need to pass on to your boy."

He lead Jack into the pavilion and turned. "Before your grandmother died, she gave me this and insisted that you get it."

He handed Jack a small box and an envelope. Jack took them and looked his dad in the eye. "Are you sure?" He said, his voice slightly choked.

Sam smiled. "Never disobey your mom, Jack. Even after she's died. She wanted you to have it." He paused, then continued. "You may want to read the note too." And with that, he clapped Jack on the shoulder and wandered back to the shed to begin buttoning it up.

Jack's hands were trembling slightly as he pocketed the box for the moment and opened the letter.

* * *

 _My little Jackey,_

 _As I'm writing this, I know that I'm dying. Unfortunately, the cancer that I thought I beat has come back and my body just isn't up to beating it this time around. I'm sorry for not telling you before I'm gone, but I didn't want to sour the time building up to Christmas, as I know that's likely when I will pass. I want you to know Jack, that I am proud of you, my little grandson. You were always one that could bring joy into your grandfather's and my life each time you came to visit. You always were special to us, and this is why I have tasked your father to give you my wedding and engagement rings when you've found a young lady that you want to spend the rest of your life with._

 _Jackey, you have grown into a wonderful young man. And I know that you will have chosen a wonderful young woman to share your life with. How do I know? I've been praying specially for you Jackey. I've been praying for you to continue to grow into the great young man that I know you are. And I've also been praying for your young bride-to-be, whoever she is, that she continue to grow and be the best wife for my grandson._

 _I know that she must be quite a young lady to capture that sensitive heart that beats inside of you. And you should know that I approve. Don't ask me how I know she's worth of you, apart from the grace of God. But I know with a certainty that I want her to be the one wearing the rings passed through this family for so long._

 _Jack, you've made me and your grandfather proud of who you have grown into. Always know that we love you, and we will be praying for you. And let your young lady know that we have her in our prayers too. I'm looking forward to being at your wedding mass, even if only in spirit (quite literally)._

 _I love you always,_

 _Grandma_

* * *

Jack wiped the tears from his eye. "I love you too, Grandma. Thank you so, so much. I can only hope and ask your prayers that I may be a man who makes you and grandpa proud. You'd love Sue. She is so much like you. Kind, sweet, gentle, stubborn, and has a lively sense of humor with a deep faith. She's everything you hoped and prayed for, so thank God He pulled it off. Please keep praying for us; I'll pray for you both." He said quietly.

He pulled the box from his pocket and slowly opened it. Inside were two lovely, simple rings. The wedding ring was a gold band, unadorned, yet untarnished over the years. The engagement ring was another gold band with a modestly sized diamond. Yet on the inside surface, Jack could see etched the word "Hudson", slightly worn from years of sitting on a finger. Jack grinned. It fit Sue's personality; modest, yet classy, and full of value to the ones giving and receiving.

"Well?" Jack jumped slightly at the sound of his father's voice behind him.

Jack's smile widened into a broad grin, even as his eyes grew a little misty. He nodded, and took a second to get his voice under control. "Thanks, daddy. This is truly one of the best Christmas gifts you could have given me."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "It's not my Christmas gift to you... It's your grandmother's last Christmas gift to you."

Jack swallowed hard and let out a breath. "I guess it is."

He tilted his head back and blew out another deep breath. He had loved his paternal grandparents, but his grandmother especially. They had been incredibly close, and Jack had spent every free moment trying to persuade his parent's to let him "go to grandma's, please?". He spent almost half of the summer at their place and most of winter breaks. Even after his grandfather had died when he was 15, he still spent a large amount of time there. College and internships had put a damper on how much time he could spend, but up until she had died when he was 23, he had spent as much time as he could. It had been the worst Christmas he had ever experienced when she had died the week before. Christmas had always been a special time for them, and he hadn't even imagined a Christmas without her. Then she was gone. It had taken a few years for him to regain his love for Christmas. Now she was giving him a last Christmas gift, one to change the rest of his life for the better. She always did have his best interests at heart, and the best ways of helping him.

Sam pulled him into a hug. "Just so you know Jack, I can't wait for Sue to be my daughter-in-law. I couldn't ask for someone better for you. And I'm...I'm incredibly proud of the young man you have become." With that, he let him go, and grinned crookedly at him as Jack tried to wipe away his tears. "Come on, let's get the plow set aside and give time for your complexion and eyes to return to normal, else Sue will be worried about you."

Jack let out a bark of laughter. "Can't have that. She may ask questions whose answers need to wait. Let's go, old man." He said with a wink.

Sam gave him a mock scowl. "Young whippersnappers, no respect for their elders."

They finished at the old property after a further 10 minutes of work, clambered into the car, and drove back to the Hudson household.


	23. Part 4 - Chapter 3

Jack and Sam wandered in the shoveled walk to the basement and hung up the snow clothes, laughing at the sound of people singing the last carols of Advent and talking. Jack poked his head into the kitchen, finding Sue talking to Rose as she made up additional pie dough. Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her back into his chest and signed **Hi.** in front of her.

She didn't even jump, she just craned her head around and smiled at him. "Hi. You smell like fresh air and sunshine." She said, and leaned her head back on his shoulder for a moment. Then she pulled away and moved back to the mixer. "But you have to let me go so that I can make pies."

Jack looked at the kitchen which had several pies already sitting on the counter. "Seems like you folks have gone into mass production. How many are you planning on making? I count…"

"Ten. And we are making another five." Sue said, smiling as he stared at her. "Well, if you are going to have over 45 people here, we needed lots of deserts. I can see why you would have the gatherings at your parent's house; it's probably the only one big enough to hold everyone!"

"You're not wrong." Jack said, washing his hands and making his way back over to take the rolling pin away from his mother. "Here mom, let me handle that. How're your shoulders holding up?"

"Oh, quite well. Sue did most of them, but she has a knack for getting the dough consistency perfect, so I let her make up the dough. So lets see….3 cherry pies, 3 apple pies, 3 pumpkin pies and a lemon pie. I still need two chocolate pies, a mincemeat pie, an elderberry pie, and a raspberry pie…"

Jack laughed. "You may need a few more pies." Rose rolled her eyes but didn't dignify that statement with a response.

As Jack was finishing up the shells for the third pie, Cecilia meandered in holding another cup of coffee. "Hey mom, when are we bringing the tree in?"

Rose smirked. "As soon as you take this rolling pin off of Jack and send him with his brothers out to prep the tree and get it in the stand."

Cecilia finished her coffee and walked over to Jack. "Brother mine, would you consider giving me that and bringing in the tree?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure thing." He walked over and kissed Sue's cheek. She smiled at him and he walked into the living room where he saw Dominic reading and Jerry getting ready to build a fire in the living room fireplace. "Hey guys, the ladies want us to bring in the tree. Lend a hand?"

"Aw, heck. I almost forgot about that." Dominic said. He set his book down and rose to his feet, stretching. "Come on Jerry. You can play with fire later."

* * *

The three brothers made their way out to the barn where the tree was being stored. "Jerry, can you find the saw? We're looking to get the tree at 6 ½ feet tall so that we can still fit the angel on top. So Jack, you brought Sue home for Christmas."

Jack pulled on a set of gloves and tossed another set at Dominic. "Very perceptive, Dom. How did you guess?"

Dominic grinned and walked over to the bucket of water that the tree was set in. "Is there a particular reason she's here?"

Jack raised an eyebrow as he took hold of the tree with Dominic. "You mean, other than spending time with the woman I love?" They lifted the tree out of the bucket and laid it gently on its side. "We did spend Thanksgiving with her family, and so we came here for Christmas."

Jerry walked up with the saw and started taking off limbs that were too close to the bottom. "I think, Jack, that Dom is asking if you're planning to propose to Sue."

Jack grinned and blushed. "Finish trimming the limbs and trunk. You'll find out soon enough."

Dominic slapped Jack on the back and smiled, then his expression turned slightly serious. "For what it's worth, and I know it's not much, but we all would love to see Sue as our sister-in-law. I've never seen you so joyful. So." He turned to Jerry. "You about finished? What takes so long to cut through a pine trunk? And I don't know if that cut angle on the trunk is sufficient." He said with a grin.

Jerry gave out a bark of laughter. "You're so helpful Dom." He finished the cut and turned to Dominic and Jack. "Alright, pick it up, get the base on it, and let's get it in the house."

Soon there were slightly frustrated voices at the front door. "Cecelia, could you please hold the door open for us? Wider, please?"

"Ok, so come forward. Wait! Hold on, you're caught on something. Stop! Good heavens, the answer isn't always more brute force, Jerry."

"Hey, you said forward."

"I didn't mean 'ramming speed'!"

"Alright, we're free, let's go again. Do we have something to walk on so we don't track snow into the house?"

"Mom! Oh, there you are. Could you- oh, you have it. Great! Let's go folks."

They finally got the tree into the living room corner and set on the base. Jack laid down to do the final adjustments on the base to make the tree straight. "Alright, what directions?"

Almost as soon as he said it, he started getting contradictory instructions from his laughing siblings. Sue laughed and finally piped up. "Dear, it needs to go a little toward the wall," she walked over to the other side, "and again towards the wall. Both sides."

"Thank you, love. If only I could trust the instructions from my siblings." He said with a grin.

"Decorating time!" Cecilia said, excitedly. "Come on Jerry, Dom! I'll do the lights and you guys get the decorations. Sue, could you give a hand with the lights? Gloves, please, gentlemen."

Jack laughed and turned to Sue. "Cecilia always likes to take charge in decorating the tree." He handed his gloves to Sue. "You'll want these. I, however, am going to eat lunch. It is almost 1, after all."

* * *

Decorating the tree took longer than they anticipated, primarily because they were explaining the significance of particular ornaments to Sue, along with giving her the low-down on what to expect in the next couple of days. It was approaching 3:30 pm, with Sue and Rose working on preparing supper in the kitchen (a beef roast that had to go into the oven) and the others finishing up the final wrapping of presents ("For Pete's sakes, you kids do this every year. The mad scramble to wrap presents Christmas eve." "It's tradition!").

Jack walked up to Sue and pulled her into a hug. "Darling, do you think I can drag you away from what you're doing?"

Sue grinned up at him. "Maybe. What's up?"

Jack seemed a little nervous. "I have something I want to show you on the old property."

Rose turned with a raised eyebrow. Sue looked over at her. "I'll just finish up helping your mom prep-"

Rose waved her away. "Off you go, Sue. I'll manage this. You two haven't had hardly any time alone together the entire time you've been here. I understand part of that is by design," she winked at a blushing Jack, "but you two should spend some time together. I've been cooking for these ravenous individuals long enough that I can manage it on my own. Thanks for helping this far."

Sue thanked her and went to get bundled up against the cold. Jack helped her to the car and they drove out "to the old property". When they parked, Jack opened her door and showed her the first part of it. There was a beautifully made oak pavilion with a quaint shed nearby, overlooking a breathtaking winter scene; a small lake with a forest as a backdrop, with a small herd of deer on the far side searching for greens to eat. A clear blue sky capped the scene, with the setting winter sun glinting off of the untouched snow.

"Jack, it's beautiful…" Sue said quietly in awe.

"It was bought by my great grandfather shortly after moving to Wisconsin. It's been handed down through the sons. Since my grandfather died, it went to the youngest son; my dad. When he dies, it will go to his youngest son, my brother Dom. And so it shall go. We've spent some time and money 'upgrading' it, but it's an incredibly special place for the Hudson family. Only Hudson's are allowed here."

Sue looked at him and smiled, touched that he would share something so special with her. **Thank you.** She signed.

 **It's truly my pleasure.** Jack signed back. He took her hand and pulled her forward into the pavilion. "Come with me."

They walked into the pavilion and Sue saw that there was a speaker and a heater that Jack flipped on. As the air grew a little warmer, Jack put on music and walked up to Sue. **Dance with me?**

She grinned. **It's your feet.** He laughed. **I'll take my chances**. He pulled her close to him and began swaying to the music. He closed his eyes and reveled in holding his love, burying his nose in her hair and kissing her head. She snuggled closer in his arms, closed her eyes as well, and followed his lead through the songs.

She didn't know how long they danced, alternating between swing dance and just holding each other and swaying. Sue realized a while ago that Jack could dance, and dance well, but now she realized just how much of a master he was. He could move her around the open floor with an ease even if she couldn't hear the beat, spinning her and sending her through moves that she didn't know how she didn't end up on her rear end. Suddenly Jack pulled up as the song switched and he smiled broadly.

"I want to sing you this one." Jack said, smiling gently down at Sue, who looked adoringly up at him. And he began sweeping her around the floor again in simple steps.

 _How do you fall in love  
When do you say I do  
When is the perfect time  
To spend the rest of your life_

 _Seasons may come and go  
And sometimes it rains and snows  
And there will be highs and lows  
So only you will know_

 _You never know just where it will find you  
'Cause it can come on you so fast  
Seems like it takes forever  
When you want it so bad  
But don't ever take it for granted  
'Cause it's more than sowing some seeds  
It takes sun and water  
So give it what it needs_

 _And that's how you fall in love  
That's when you say I do  
That's when you know it's time  
To spend the rest of your life_

 _Now seasons may come and go  
And sometimes it rains and snows  
There will be highs and lows  
So only you will know  
There will be highs and lows  
So only you will know_

She kissed him gently, pulling him close to her. "I love you. I love you so much, Jack."

He smiled back at her and pulled her into another kiss. "I love you too, dearest. I'm glad to build more memories here with you. It's... It's a special place for me. Only Hudson's are allowed here, and I get to share it with you." He kissed her again, and then drug himself away from her lips with an act of will. "You are entirely too kissable."

Sue blushed, but grinned. "I do my best. You're not half bad yourself."

"Half bad? You wound me, Thomas. Come, I have one more thing to show you here."

They walked down the well-lit plowed path in a companionable silence, Sue tucked against Jack with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. There was a massive oak tree standing at the end of the walkway.

"My great grandfather planted this in 1891, when he moved here right after marrying my great grandmother. You see that faint scar up about 9 feet up?" Jack asked.

"Yes, the heart?" Sue said.

"Yes." Jack said. "Inside of it you will find the initials SJH and BLH, with 12/24/1890. Samuel Jackson Hudson proposed to Barbara Laura- well, she was a Kelly, but by the point he carved it she was married to him and was a Hudson. BLH. Now on this side of the tree is my family line back to him. The second heart there, underneath it on this side? JSH and ACD. My grandfather Jackson Samuel Hudson proposed to my grandmother Agnes Charlotte Davis on 12/24/1928. The heart underneath it is my fathers. SJH and RJF, proposed 12/24/1969. It's a place where lives changed, truly special and unique to the Hudson's." He looked at Sue, and saw she didn't get it yet. "It's why only Hudson's are allowed here."

She looked at him. It was the third time that he had said this line, and she kept getting the feeling that there was something far more significant than simply being nice to show her where his paternal ancestors proposed to their future wives. All of Christmas eve too, by strange coincidence. _But why is he showing it to me if it's only for Hudson's? I'm not a Hudson- Oh!_

He grinned as her face suddenly changed to one of shock. "Took you long enough."

He slowly sank to one knee and pulled out a small box; the one that his father had given him earlier that day. "Sue, darling. You're everything I ever hoped for in a woman. Everything and so much more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. To be yours. To love you. To respect you. To serve you with all I have to give you. Will you give me the ultimate gift, and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

Sue opened her mouth a few times, a huge smile on her face as tears rolled freely down her face. She finally covered her mouth and nodded vigorously, unable to form words. Jack gently, tenderly, took her hand and slid his grandmother's engagement ring onto her finger. Then he swept her into his arms and twirled her around. "Whoo!" He yelled, kissing her fiercely and holding her tightly. "My sunshine, my delight!" He kissed her again, caressing her back, neck, side, holding her as close to himself as he could.

She pulled back slightly, a broad smile pasted on her face. "I'm going to marry you!" She burrowed her head under his chin, squeezing him tightly.

When they finally calmed down a bit, Sue pulled back from him and looked at the ring. She loved it; simple yet classy, a lovely gold with a modest diamond that was just right. "This is beautiful Jack. I love it!"

Jack smiled. "I'm glad it fit. You must have the same sized fingers as my grandmother." Sue looked at him, confused. "It's my grandmother's old ring." Sue's mouth made a surprised "oh". "She… You know Sue, she wanted you to have it. She's been praying for you for quite some time now. For you and I, together. Since before she died. She..." Jack blew out his breath. "She knew that she wanted my bride-to-be to wear her ring. You've got powerful allies in heaven, Sue."

Sue nuzzled his neck, immensely touched by what he was saying. She wanted her fiancé- _her_ _fiancé_ , to know that how much this meant to her. When she looked into his eyes, she struggled to try to find words to say, her struggle written on her face. Jack laughed gently, and kissed her again. "I know."

Then he pulled back and turned to the tree, and drawing an old knife from a decorated box nailed to the side of the tree, carved deeply under the other hearts: JSH, SMT 12/24/2005. Sue swallowed hard and hugged Jack, aware that she had been drawn into one of the Hudson's most treasured traditions; the promise of a new family.

He held her for another few minutes, alternating between kissing her and just holding her. Finally, he pulled back slightly to let her see his lips. "We should be getting back. It's almost 6:30, and I want to tell my family that we are going to be married. Gosh Sue, do you know how happy I am to say that I am marrying you?!" He picked her up and spun her around a few times. She let out a squeal of laughter as he did so, clinging tightly to his neck.

"Only about as happy as me." She laughed. "Come on. I want to go present myself to your family as the future Mrs. Hudson."

Laughing and holding each other, they made their way down the path back to the car to take them back to the Hudson Household.

* * *

 **Song's Alabama's _How Do You Fall in Love._ As for dates, I figured to take the show's dates and back calculate. If it's wrong, sue me :).**


	24. Part 4 - Chapter 4

**It has been far too long since I've had the opportunity to post. Here you are :). The Truth about Santa is included here. No young children allowed beyond ;).**

* * *

Jack meandered in the walk with his arm around Sue 'to keep her from slipping", marveling at the clear, black night sky with a million stars. "You don't see that in the city." He heard Sue say with awe as she stopped, staring at the stars with him.

"Sometimes I forget how beautiful it is. Then I come home during the winter and get a clear night sky... It may be cold, but I love clear winter nights."

Sue snuggled into his side. "Well, I'm not cold. I've got you to snuggle into."

Jack laughed and held her tightly. He wanted these last few moments alone with Sue before he had to share her with his family. He spun her to face him and kissed her, softly and gently. Sue slowly began to intensify the kiss, sliding her hand down his neck and tangling her other in his hair. Gosh he was a good kisser! Jack pulled back slowly, Sue letting out an unsatisfied groan. "Easy there, vixen. You may be able to keep it together, but I'm struggling to keep my mind chaste."

She looked up at him with a slightly wistful and slightly guilty grin. She had forgotten about that while she was kissing him. _I'm so lucky it's him that I'm with, for so many reasons_ , she thought. As much as they both decided earlier in their relationship to limit times when they were completely alone given the incredibly strong physical attraction for each other, they both missed the intimacy of it just being them with each other. Chastity was an immense joy; it was also difficult.

"I love you." She said.

Jack grinned. "I love you too, my lovely wife-to-be." His grin grew a little wider as he said it. "Shall we go in and put them out of their misery?"

Sue laughed. "So they knew what was going to happen?"

"Well, they all know the tradition. And we didn't have a family picnic there today, so it narrows it down to someone proposing." He raised an eyebrow. "Which would make the reason we disappeared to go there kinda obvious."

"So that's why they kept looking at me when they said you and your dad were cleaning up the old property!" Sue said, understanding at last.

"Figures." Jack chuckled. "Almost blew my cover because they were so excited." He suddenly stopped in the middle of the walk. "Oh, by the way, this tradition is kind of...secret? Ish? See, I told Bobby and your parents that I was taking you to a special place for my family and proposing on Christmas Eve, as is tradition in my family. At the same time, we don't broadcast that it's at the old family property, or the tradition of carving in the tree. This way, if we know someone who will get married into the family later, they don't blow the secret when the fella proposes."

"And just who would the end up being, Jack? My family is in Ohio, and I work in DC."

"Stranger things have happened." Jack said. "You agreed to marry me, for one. But please..."

Sue kissed him to silence him. "I'll keep the details vague, but Lucy will not be pleased."

Jack sighed. "Really, it's just the location and the tree that's not well known. And people don't know that it's the tradition to propose on Christmas Eve. Everything else I dreamed up."

Sue giggled and said with a teasing smile. "Relax, Jack. I'll keep your families secrets." Then she turned and hugged him, dropping a light kiss on his neck. "Lets go in and see your family then."

* * *

Jack poked his head up from the cellar, grinning as he saw his mom and dad in the kitchen finishing the last pieces of supper and the kids all gathered in the living room. "Hi folks, we're home."

Everyone's eyes shot to the two of them as they exited the cellar. "Hi Jack, Sue." each chorused. They continued to look at them expectantly. Jack managed to keep a broad grin off his face as he and Sue walked into the kitchen, out of sight of the living room and those sitting there. Rose's keen eyes picked out the ring on Sue's finger, but she kept her mouth shut, knowing what Jack was doing to his siblings.

She tapped her ring finger and beamed. **Congratulations!** She signed. Then she looked at Jack. **Torturing your siblings Jack?**

Sue and Jack both grinned. **A little.** They signed together.

"Hi mom, dinner about ready? I'm starved! Thanks for cooking, by the way." Jack said, loudly enough to be heard by the occupants of the living room.

"Oh, just about. Sam, dear, could you please pull out the pop and the grape juice? We should be just about ready." Rose said to Sam, who had just released Jack and had enveloped Sue in a bear hug.

"Of course, my darling." He said with a bow.

There was a scrambling sound of many feet and Jack's siblings walked in, struggling vainly to keep the curiosity off of their faces. Sue also saw they looked a little concerned. _Well, they did know he was proposing, and since we haven't said anything yet, they would be concerned._ Sue barely kept the grin off her face and leaned back against the counter, her hands behind her back

"Excellent. It's really beautiful out there today. Sunset was lovely. By the way, I didn't see you all day, so I figured you were with Kelly. How is she? Is she joining us tonight?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

Francis let his eyes graze over Sue, looking for her hand and finding that it was behind her back. "No, she had other parties to go to, but she will be joining us tomorrow for dinner. How're you doing, Jack?" He said casually. But Sue could see the worry in his eyes. _We can't keep doing this to them._ Sue thought.

Jack looked at Sue and saw it in her face that she agreed with him. **While this has been fun, let's let them in on this.** Sue signed.

Sue laughed and nodded. She twined her hand in his. "To let you all know what you've been dying to know; yes, we are engaged." Jack said.

A few loud 'whoop's rang out as the Hudson children scrambled to congratulate the couple first. "Oh my gosh, congrats you two!" Cecilia said. Or squealed. Sue guessed it was the latter by the way that all of the men winced. "I'm so happy for you!" She crushed Sue in a hug, then let her go. "Finally, getting another lady in the family to offset the number of men!"

"You are a lot like Lucy, Cecilia. You two have this amazing ability to hit a note just within the human hearing frequency at the decibel level of a jet." Jack said dryly, massaging his ear.

"Congratulations. Let me know when the wedding is, and I'll see if I can conjure up leave to get there." Dominic said, hugging Sue. He popped Jack in the side. "That's for pulling the 'not telling us when you got home' stuff."

Jack rubbed his side and grinned. "Totally worth it."

Jerry laughed. "Welcome, Sue, to the land of the inane, insane, and downright strange world of the Hudson's. I promise you, you will never regret it. Or if you do, it'll be too late."

Sue giggled and turned to kiss Jack's cheek. "I don't regret any of it." She said, looking Jack in the eye. She kissed him quickly, and turned to the others. "However, if I remember correctly, we will be ready to eat directly. Please direct your attention to the table."

* * *

Dinner passed with pleasant conversation, Sue recounting stories of her past and both she and Jack being called on to tell stories from their time together in the FBI. "You two were basically dating for two, two and a half years. What took you so long, Jack?" Cecilia said with a wink.

"Forgive me for not understanding women." Jack said sarcastically. "However, I did pull it together and propose relatively quickly."

"For a Hudson." Jerry said with a grin.

"For a Hudson." Jack agreed through a mouthful of roast. "Course, we children of Sam Hudson seem to be taking longer than normal to find our spouses, so we may just deviate from that little 't' tradition."

"I should say." Rose muttered. "Be an ancient lady by the time I see grandkids." She winked at Jack.

"Give it time mom." Francis said with a wicked glint in his eye. "I doubt they will wait too long to get married, then you also probably won't have to wait long for the grandkids." He shot a wink at Jack as he laughed. Jack and Sue blushed furiously as the others roared with laughter.

"Be kind." Rose told Francis after she had a moment to bring her sense of humor under control. She looked at the empty plates around the table. "Shall we clean up and retire to the living room?" When Sue grabbed a few plates, Rose caught her attention. "Dear, don't worry about the dishes. Jack said you wanted to let your parents know as soon as you had a moment, so why don't you and Jack go call your folks to let them know?"

Sue thanked her and she and Jack walked upstairs where it was at least relatively quiet, separated from the exclamations of mirth and overlapping conversations common in a Hudson household. Jack loved his family, but they were _loud_. Sue put her phone on speaker and waited to see the words scrolling on her screen. "Hello Sue! You're on speaker phone with mom, dad, Irene, Jacob, Pat of course, Christine and Myles."

"Hi all." Sue said. "I've got Jack on this end too." As she said it, Bernadette and Bill both sat up a little straighter. So the fella was on the other end too? Likely...

"Myles, you folks already over at Christine's folks?" Jack asked.

Myles snorted. "Christine met my sister, and my folks, then we came here. I'll tell you about it later. How's everything in the land of ice and snow?"

"Very very well." He said. He grinned widely at Sue. **You tell them?** He signed.

Sue smiled one of her widest smiles. "Well mom and dad- and the rest of you, too - We have news for you: We're engaged."

A hubbub broke out over the phone and words stopped scrolling as nothing could be understood. Jack laughed. **General laughing, cheering, yelling.** He signed for her. She smiled at him and eased her lips over his, savoring his taste and the feel of his lips against her, waiting for him to show her that something understandable was coming out of the speaker.

"Congratulations from all of us to you!" Bernadette said, her excitement overflowing. She and Bill, being briefed by Jack, had been waiting all day for the call.

Sam's voice came over the phone. "Ah, my daughter, I'm so happy for you! And Jack, lad, you pulled through. You two decide on a wedding date yet?" **It's Sam.** Jack signed for her as she laughed.

"Easy daddy, we just got engaged today! We need to talk about that yet." Sue said.

"Forgive me. I'm just excited. Happy Christmas Eve and congratulations to you both. Sue, we are going to want the full story, but get back to your celebrations." Sam called.

Jack thought of something right before they were all going to hang up. "Myles, hold on."

"Yes, Jack?" Myles asked.

"We are going to tell the group once we get back in town. Can you please keep your mouth shut on this?" Jack asked.

"Certainly good sir. If it was just you, probably not, but I couldn't do that to Sue." Myles drawled.

"Thanks Myles. Jack can do something for you once we get home." Sue said with a smirk at Jack.

"Hey!" Jack said. "You can't promise my work away! We aren't married yet."

"Get used to it." Sam's laughing voice came over the line. "Go on you two. Sue, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas all of you." Jack and Sue chorused, and hung up.

Sue wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and beamed up at him. "You are my fiancé. I still feel like I'm dreaming."

She squeaked when Jack pinched her bottom. "See? Not dreaming." He smirked at her.

She shook her head with a grin, then began to lay light kisses on his neck, feeling his hands tighten in pleasure before she pulled back. "You know, my love, one day I will be able to keep doing that to you and I won't have to stop." She brushed her nose against his as she spoke.

His eyes danced. "I can't wait."

* * *

After a few more lingering kisses, they had made their way downstairs and into the living room to rejoin the rest of the Hudson's. When they walked in, Cecelia was almost bouncing with excitement. "Well, mom? It's almost 8. Can we start?!"

Rose laughed at her. "Off you go, younglings." The children scattered to the various piles of wrapped parcels in the room.

Sue suddenly remembered yet another of the Hudson traditions. They all gave the gifts to each other after dinner on Christmas Eve, with gifts left by "Santa" during the night to be received in the morning. Jack, knowing his beloved, had warned Sue that his siblings had all banded together to get her a gift, and his parents had also gotten her one. Never one to just receive a gift, Sue just _had_ to go and get gifts for the family as well. They took turns opening the gifts from each other, oohing and ahhing, laughing and talking during the entire affair.

When the siblings gave their gift to Sue, they all grinned excitedly, hoping that she would enjoy the contents to the box. She unwrapped it with a grin and opened it to see two boxes inside. With a chuckle, Sue opened one to find it held a few dog toys and a baggie of dog treats. When she opened the other, she found two objects: a 12 inch marble statue of Our Lady of Lourdes, and a copy of _True Devotion to Mary_ by St. Louis De Montfort. She marveled at the beauty in the statue. "It's gorgeous." She said quietly, a broad smile growing on her face. "Thank you so much. I will have to put this on the mantle. What do you think, Jack?"

"I think it would do quite well there." Jack said with a grin. He was enjoying this as much as his siblings.

"Thank you all. This is great. And Levi will definitely appreciate your gifts." Sue said with a smile.

"Bring the pooch along next time." Dominic said with a laugh. "We'd love to spoil- I mean, meet him." Sue laughed.

"Now you all get your gift. I wasn't quite sure what to get, so I got a little something for you all." Sue said as she passed over a smaller package. Inside was a CD with the all of the recorded talks by Archbishop Fulton Sheen, as well as a copy of the newer movie _Secondhand Lions._

"Secondhand Lions! I've heard so much about that, but we haven't had the chance to watch it! This is great!" Francis said as Dominic nodded rapidly.

"I call dibs on the Fulton Sheen talks." Jerry said. Cecilia shot him a look. "Though they are MP3 files...so I guess I could share..." He finished lamely.

Sue giggled at them all, thrilled that the gifts were a success. When she went to give her gift to Jack's parents, she saw that Rose had already placed one at her feet. With a broad grin, Rose gestured to it. "Go on, dear. Open it!"

Sue opened the package and found it contained a book along with a stack of notecards that contained recipes. Oh, she recognized the names of these dishes; she had heard Jack speaking of them often with an almost dreamy look in his eyes. "I think this gift will be most useful to keep Jack happy." Sue said with a broad grin and a twinkle in her eyes.

Jack saw the cards and beamed. "You'd make some of those for me?"

Sue giggled at the pure hope in his eyes. "Maybe a few." She kissed him quickly. "But only if you're good."

The grin never left Jack's face, though the expression in his eyes shifted slightly as he mouthed, "And what if I'm really bad?"

Sue felt a pleasurable shiver down her back as she locked eyes with him, blushing even though she knew he hadn't said it out loud. She hoped. **Maybe even then.** She signed. With a toss of her head, she looked back at the book, which she saw was _Red Phoenix_ , by Larry Bond. Sue giggled when she saw it.

"I hope you like it. Jack said you liked Bond's books, but they aren't exactly...common." Sam said.

"I love it! It's not often that you find a young lady liking to read his and Clancy's stuff, but I like the writing style." Sue said. "Thank you both." She looked expectantly at the gift in Rose's lap.

Rose saw her gaze and began to open it, finding another book, _Jesus of Nazareth_ by Cardinal Ratzinger. "Based on what Jack said, I think you will like it." Sue said with a shy smile.

Rose smiled at her and Sam looked absolutely thrilled. "I've wanted to read this book for so long! Jack, I was wondering why you told me not to buy this! Sue, this is great, thank you!" He was almost bouncing on his seat in excitement as Rose laughed at the overgrown child coming out in him.

They all sat talking, drinking, snacking, and waiting. It hadn't seemed like long before Sam looked at his watch. "Okay, folks. Start through the shower. It's 9:30, and we will need to leave at 11 if we want a seat at mass."

* * *

"I loved it!" Sue said as she got into the car with Jack. "You know I love the fancier masses." She said with a grin.

Sue was captivated by the beauty of St. Michael's. It was an old church, filled with artwork from when it was built in 1845. The high altar was built of walnut; statues of the saints spread out the sides, the angels a level above, with a statue of St. Michael located above the ornate gold Tabernacle, guarding its precious contents. Two matching side altars were located in the wings of the church, one for Mary and one for Joseph. The stations of the cross running down the side isles were also detailed, made of painted stone. The walnut pews were old and well worn, popping when they sat down. The high altar had candles burning along it's length and up its several levels, while the low altar had several candles located beside it as well.

Sue could feel the vibrations when the organ began playing. It had to be _loud_ if she could feel it that clearly! She had snuck a glance at Jack as they rose, enjoying the look of sheer joy on his face as he began to sing, joining wholeheartedly into the sacred sacrifice. Jack had told her later that there were trumpets and kettle drums used as well. As she had turned her attention back to the procession, she had seen the thurifer swinging the thurible, incense billowing out and providing a pleasant smell that never ceased to draw Sue deeper into the ceremony. The gold vestments of the priest were ornate, yet tasteful, and the cassocks on the servers all fit and were cleanly pressed.

The eye to detail, the reverence of the liturgy, made it easy to join into the sacrifice. She loved it all, and was so happy to be able to have that gift with Jack by her side. "I know." Jack said with a grin of his own.

Everyone was exhausted when they got home; the long day and late hour cutting through the excitement of Christmas. With a chorus of goodnights, each went to their rooms and sacked out, hoping to get at least 6 hours of sleep before someone woke them. Jack stood with Sue outside of her door. "Goodnight, dearest heart." Jack said softly with a gentle smile. He kissed her slowly and she relaxed into his arms.

"I'm going to fall asleep if you do that again." Sue said with a chuckle when he released her.

"Go to bed darling. I love you." Jack said.

"I love you too, Jack. Thank you for everything. My fiancé." Sue said, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"It was truly my pleasure." Jack said. He kissed her again, and walked into his room.

Sue felt like she hadn't stopped smiling all day. She sank into the bed and snuggled under the oversized quilt, contemplating that she was now engaged to her best friend, the best man that she knew. Everything she had hoped for was now in hers. She thanked God for the day and all of the gifts, especially Jack, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **For those who aren't from the Northeast: pop is also known as soda to those who use improper vocabulary ;).**

 **Thurifer - Server with the thurible**

 **Thurible - The metal covered bowl where the incense burns during mass.**


	25. Part 4 - Chapter 5

**Delays, work, lack of sleep, fanfiction deleting my chapter 3 times. I could provide more excuses, but I'm just glad to finally be able to get back to writing this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sue was having a lovely dream. Jack was holding her, twining his hand in hers. Their rings glinted together. He caressed her lips with his, drawing her from their bedroom into a land of white mist. Then she became aware that she was laying in bed in the Hudson house, Jack gently bringing her to wakefulness through soft kisses. He grinned when he found she was still playing at being asleep, and deepened the kiss, sliding his hand along her side and caressing her neck. When she abandoned pretending to be asleep and sighed in pleasure, returning the kiss, he poked her in the sides causing her to jump with a squeak. "I can kiss you even if you are awake, darling, so you don't need to pretend." He said after tickling her.

She giggled. "Well, I like waking to your kisses. It's much like when I roused you in the hospital."

"Yup!" Jack said cheerfully. "It's how I got the idea. By the way, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. Though what time is it?" Sue yawned. Light was filtering through her window, but it did not look to be very late in the morning.

"Eight. I was sent with a request from my siblings to see if you were awake." Jack said with an apologetic grin.

"Well, you could see that I was asleep." Sue said.

"But you looked so...appealing." Jack said, waggling his eyebrows, causing Sue to blush. "I couldn't help myself."

Sue giggled and pulled Jack back down into a slow, easy kiss. When she finally let him go, she grinned. "Feel free any time you like. Now, since I'm awake, you can let me up and we can go down to join your family."

Jack made no move to let her out of bed. "Do I have to? I kinda like the view here." He teasingly pouted.

Sue giggled. "You are goofy. Believe me, one day I will wake in your arms and we won't have to go anywhere. But until then…" She patted his arm and sat up.

As he backed away he caught her attention. "Take your time, dearest. We went to mass last night, so there's no big hurry."

She grinned back at him. "Yeah, and that's why you woke me after…6 hours of sleep? I claim a nap sometime this afternoon."

"Don't get your hopes up." Jack said, but Sue was looking away from him, so he shrugged and let it drop. Maybe she had forgotten about the fact that the Hudson side was coming over for Christmas dinner? That was the real reason he had woken her, so that they all could help get it ready.

He bumbled down the stairs and grabbed his second cup of coffee. Dom called to him. "Sue getting up?"

Jack laughed. "Don't worry, she's waking up and will be down shortly. I just need to make sure there's coffee for her."

"Boy, she's got you trained well." Francis laughed.

"As it should be. And Jack learned well from daddy serving mom." Cecilia said with a laugh.

"And this, good Francis, is why I am engaged." Jack said in a superior tone, winking at his brother. "Speaking of, when's Kelly showing up? I haven't gotten to meet this young lady yet."

"She'll be showing up around 11:30." Francis said, slightly nervous.

"Easy there, bro. You don't need to be too worried. We'll only run her through the ringer to make sure she's worthy of you." Jack said with a grin.

"Don't you dare!" Cecilia said gesturing at her brothers, still sitting in the middle of her presents from 'Santa' with a mug of coffee in her hand. "I like Kelly, and I'm not having you brutes scare her off."

Jack held up his hands laughing. "Easy there sis, I'm not going to do anything, especially with how well you all treated Sue. Of course, she gave as good as she got when you teased her, so..."

"Well, I do have siblings too." Jack's eyes flicked up to see Sue standing in the doorway. His eyes brightened and he held out a hand to her.

"Come, my darling, into the midst of yet another Hudson tradition." Jack said, bowing over her hand as she placed it in his.

"Ah, yes, I have heard of this one. Did Santa treat you well this year, Jack?" Sue said, straight-faced but eyes twinkling.

"Oh, quite well. However, you have not yet seen your gift from the fine saint in question." Jack said, directing her attention to her gift. He was gleeful, as he hadn't told her about his parents plans to get her anything for this. Sam had been working on her gift for several weeks now, and it was just finished last week.

"Oh my...Thank you!" Sue said, her hand running along the beautifully made cherry end table. "Sam, it's beautiful! Oh my goodness, thank you!" Sam looked on proudly as Sue examined the end table carefully, looking over the joining mechanisms.

"Well, you and Jack are setting up house soon, so you can use that." He said, beaming at her.

She pulled out the drawer located in the center of the end table and got another pleasant surprise; a bag of chocolate covered espresso beans and another book, _The Spirit of the Liturgy_ by Cardinal Ratzinger. "Thank you so much." Sue said as she gave Sam and Rose a hug. "You shouldn't have."

"Humbug, girl. You're our future daughter-in-law. By the way, what did Jack get you? You two didn't trade gifts last night." Rose said.

Sue grinned. "I don't know yet. We decided to blend the two traditions of our families, and he and I would trade gifts this morning."

Jack looked at her and grinned. "I gave you a ring already yesterday!" He claimed, then laughed and handed her two small wrapped boxes. "I'll give Levi his gift when we're back." He said with a wink. Sue opened her gifts and found a small velvet box containing two lovely pearl earrings and another box containing a miraculous medal on a fine golden chain.

"Jack, these are lovely!" She said, and threw her arms around him and kissed him. "These are wonderful." She said, thinking about all of the different places she could wear them. She knew that Jack would love to see her wear them, and she really did like them. Jack smiled broadly at her reaction, excited to see them adorning her ears at mass on Sunday.

Sue almost skipped over to the last package that she had set aside the previous evening. "Well, Jack, open yours!" Sue said excitedly. Jack laughed and sauntered over, seeing a larger box, a smaller box, and (obviously) a book. Hudson tradition was alive and well in Sue, where books made up almost half of all of the presents at Christmas. He reached for the book, but Sue stopped him. "The big one first." She said.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but did as she bid him with a grin. When he opened it, he let out a laugh and showed it to his brothers. "And I ain't sharing!" He said amongst the laughter of his siblings. The package was a brewing kit with several batches worth of material to make porter. "Thank you dearheart!" Jack said, and kissed Sue.

Her grin simply grew wider. "Check the book now." Tearing through the wrapping paper, he found a book that he had wanted to purchase for a while and begin working through with Bobby. " _Drinking with the Saints_! See, Dom, there's a drink for each day, and then there's an excerpt from or about the saint that day! Sue, this too is great! I'll even get to try some different drinks too." Jack was smiling as broadly as Sue was. "Thank you."

She giggled as she pulled out one more gift. "Not done yet. One more."

Jack looked at it, trying to figure out what it was. When he gave it a slight shake, he thought he had it figured out and laughed again. "Let's see if it's what I think it is." He tossed the paper aside and raised an eyebrow. "You make me look like a drunk, Sue." He said with a wink, brandishing the liter bottle of Makers Mark bourbon.

"That's alright, Jackey, we'll help!" Francis said, Jerry offering his agreement.

"Keep your grubby hands off, thieves!" Jack said to them. Then he smiled gently at Sue. "Thank you, sweetheart. These are fantastic." And he pulled her close to give her a brief, loving kiss. "Now, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please!" Sue said quickly, drawing a laugh.

"You FBI folks are all addicted to coffee." Jerry said, shaking his head sadly drinking the last of his third cup of coffee and leaving to get his fourth.

"You're one to talk." Rose called after him. "I happen to know just how much coffee you drink on a daily basis."

"I never claimed that I wasn't addicted to coffee, just that the FBI'ers are." Jerry said with a show of wounded dignity. He turned back to the kitchen. "So Jack, I- terribly sorry." He turned back to the living room quickly, laughing quietly as Jack jumped back from Sue, who he was kissing thoroughly in the kitchen after Jerry had left.

"My gosh, it's like having Myles everywhere." Jack said to Sue, his cheerful smile covering his irritation.

Sue saw it and winked at him. **When we get back to DC, you can have me for the last three days of our vacation all to yourself.** She signed to him as she backed into the living room with a saucy smile. It turned into a cheerful one when she turned back to the rest of Jack's family.

"Well, finish your coffee and breakfast, children mine. Too much to do until the rest of the family gets here. Lists in the kitchen, so you know the drill." Rose said to them. A chorus of "yes mom" and "on it, mommy" came from the children sprawled across the floor.

* * *

It was a lovely dinner, but Sue was kind of lost among the crowd of people. About a half hour ago, Jack had wandered off to join a discussion on hunting and when she looked back to find him he, and several of the male cousins, had vanished. Sue shrugged; it wasn't like she couldn't talk to people, as the Hudson's were always willing to chat. Sometimes too much. Dinner had been...taxing...trying to keep up with everything. They tried to remember to face her, and even if they failed sometimes they got it most of the time.

But the hardest part of following conversations during dinner had been the Hudson tendency to participate in two, three, or sometimes even four different conversations at one time. It was incredibly confusing trying to figure out who was saying what to which conversation. "Don't worry Sue." Rachel, married to Jack's cousin, said to her when she saw the bewildered expression on her face. "It took me several years to learn how to do multi-conversations at once. But eventually you'll pick up the tendencies each and begin to guess who will speak next."

Sue had grinned at her and had continued striving to learn. It helped that she was new (and therefore a novelty in which everyone needed to learn as much as they could about as quickly as possible) and that she was newly engaged to Jack certainly drew attention to her.

And now as she sat, taking a breath and wondering where her darling had vanished to, a rotund middle-aged women walked up to her. "And where has that nephew of mine gone? Did he just leave you to go out and shoot? Typical."

Sue grinned, realizing that she shouldn't be surprised. Jack had mentioned that one of his cousins acquired many different types of guns and brought them to family gatherings so anyone who wanted to could come and shoot. Rifle, shotgun, pistol, it didn't matter, he had a few of each. "Ah, don't be too hard on him. He hasn't gotten to play for some time now. I'm sorry, I have forgotten your name."

The older woman waved her away. "Diane. Just like him though. Come with me, I'll introduce you to one in the same boat who I don't think you've met yet."

Sue followed, amused by the bustling attitude of the woman. She lead her over to where a young lady sat, appearing to just try to keep abreast of everything that was going on. Sue noted that Diane had just pointed her out and headed back to the kitchen to finish washing the dishes, and giggled to herself as she turned back to the young lady. Introduce apparently meant show-and-you-go-talk-to-them. "You look as bewildered as I feel." Sue said to the woman.

She got a laugh out of that. "It's my first time being in a main gathering of the Hudson's, and it's kind of..."

"Fast paced?" Sue provided. "Exhausting too?"

"Yes!" The woman said, gratefulness at being understood shining through causing Sue to laugh herself. "It's so different from my family. We are much more...subdued."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out together. It's my first time here too, and as welcoming as they are, it takes a bit to get used to. I'm Sue, by the way."

"Kelly. I'm attached to Francis." Kelly said, shaking the hand proffered by Sue.

"Well, the brothers vanish to go play? I'm here with Jack." Sue said.

"Oh! Well, that makes much more sense. I was wondering whether you were family or not during dinner. You kept up with conversation very well; is that training from the FBI coming out?" Kelly asked, curiosity written all over her face. Sue also noted that she tried to face Sue squarely, and knew that Francis had told Kelly about her. This family bent over backward to accommodate her, and though she was grateful, it embarrassed her.

"In a way." Sue shrugged. "I've gotten a lot of experience."

Kelly tilted her head slightly, then fumblingly and with a few mistakes signed, **I'm trying to learn to sign.**

Sue looked at her with a bemused expression. "Do you know someone who's deaf?"

Kelly grinned. "Apart from you? No. But I'm trying to learn because it's a great opportunity. Deaf people exist in their own world, some by choice but some simply because no one gives them a chance. I want to bring the hearing and deaf world together. So I'm trying to learn. Umm...would you consider helping me? Not just learn sign, but learn the culture?"

Sue looked stunned. "Umm..." She said intelligently.

Kelly suddenly looked a little apprehensive. "If you don't want to, that's ok."

"No." Sue said. "I'm just...astonished. I would love to help you out. I only wish there were more people like you that care to help. Did you have any questions that I can answer now?"

* * *

Jack settled into his seat on the couch and sighed in contentment. He was stuffed, a beer in his hand, his parents and siblings around him, and his fiancé in his arms. The fact that it was a clear cold night and they had just got back in from some twilight sled riding only made it better.

"You look like a cat who landed on it's feet next to a bowl of cream and had a trout jump out of the water and land next to you." Francis said as he sat with his arm around Kelly.

"You could say that I have." Jack said with a wink at Sue. It had been the best Christmas he could remember. "So what do you all say? Can we watch _Silent Night_?"

"You want to watch that, Jack?" Sue asked, looking faintly disgusted. "I never took you for a horror film guy."

Jack looked thoroughly confused and Dominic came to his rescue. "No, Sue, you've got it wrong. We're talking about a movie that Jack and I got to watch a few years ago. It's set in 1944 during the Battle of Bastogne, where a German mother and her boy have fled to a family cabin. Three German soldiers and three American soldiers billet in her house over Christmas Eve to Christmas Day under an unwilling truce. It's a great movie."

"Yeah, I don't do horror movies. You should know that by now, darling." Jack said teasingly.

"Well, if the rest of your family is up to it, I'll watch it with you." Sue said.

It was an amused Jack who carried Sue up the stairs three hours later. She had made it through the first half hour of the movie and had sacked out hard. Unfortunately for him, his good intentions backfired slightly as he knocked her head off of the wall on the last turn, which obviously roused her. "Ouch! What- Where- Jack?" She said.

"Sorry love, half a tick." He said. He made it into her room and laid her down on her bed. Then he began to rub her head where it looked like she had hit it. "Sorry about that darling. I was trying to carry you up and I...hit your head off the wall..." Jack said, dropping his gaze when he said the last part.

"I'll take the intention for the deed." Sue said, shaking her head slightly to rid herself of the last cobwebs of sleep. "Thank you for carrying me up, though. That's really sweet." Sue said, blushing.

"Is that so?" Jack said, stretching out beside her on the bed, his eyes locking on hers. "I do try, you know." He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Yup. Even if you do whack my head off of walls." Sue said and winked at him.

Jack rolled his eyes, leaned over, and kissed her deeply. "Mmmmh. **You taste good**." He told her, enjoying the resulting blush. "So did you enjoy Christmas?"

"Yes, more than any other." She said, her eyes shining with happiness. "I got to meet your family, who even if they are a little overwhelming, they are fantastic. And I told you about Kelly's interests; I taught her some more sign, and I told her about my growing up and some of the challenges and joys." Sue blushed again and giggled. "We talked about you and Francis."

Jack raised his eyebrows, but had to laugh at her. "So much like a woman."

"I'm only typical, eh?" Sue asked him, eyebrows raised to match his.

Jack's eyes became piercing, and a slow smile crossed his features. "You are far from typical, my dear." And he leaned over her, pinning her back onto the bed and kissed her softly and repeatedly, drawing a quiet moan out of her. Fighting for self control, Jack backed away. "I seem to have overestimated my own control when I'm this tired." Jack told her with an embarrassed smile when she finally opened her eyes.

She blushed and ruefully smiled. "Well, I'll tell you that if you do that again, I'm not letting you up." She took a deep breath, then looked back at Jack. "Thank you for the best Christmas I've ever had. Thank you for being mine." She held up her left hand, the ring sparkling in the lamp light.

Jack grinned at her. "Believe me, you gave me the best Christmas gift I've ever received when you said yes to my proposal. Thank _you_." He kissed her again, then smiled at her. "Now, go back to bed, my dearest. Sleep well, and I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Jack. I love you." Sue said, pulling him in for a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Sue. I love you too." Jack said. With a small wave and a gentle smile, he left, and got ready for bed.


	26. Part 4 - Chapter 6

**I have some bittersweet news: My time as a writer is drawing to a close, which is a shame considering that I just got started. Life has conspired to place me in a good place, but I will no longer have the opportunity to write much, if at all (though I may be able to write the odd one-shot every now and then). Do not fear; I will not leave this story unfinished, nor any of my _Sue Thomas_ stories that I begin (I can't stand dead fics). However, I will have to accelerate this story some, both in writing pace and in universe time. **

* * *

Sue collapsed onto Jack's couch after a long day of travel with a groan as Jack carried his luggage into the apartment and Levi padded in and curled up next to the couch. Jack carried his luggage into the bedroom and walked back out to Sue, gently touching her arm to get her attention. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Alrighty then, sweetheart. We stopped at your place to allow you to unpack and get a shower, so now I get my chance." He gestured to the end table next to the couch. "There are menu's over there in the drawer. If you want, there's pop in the fridge, as well as beer. Wine in the closet. You know all of this, why am I telling you?" He said, running his hand over his face.

Sue giggled and stood, pulling him close and kissing him. "After you get a shower, I'll give you a massage. But we are going to have an early night tonight, and you can visit me tomorrow morning. Then we get to make stuff for Lucy's New Years Eve party!" She said, an overly cheerful tone in her voice for the last sentence.

Jack groaned. "Oh, don't say that after flying for 7 hours..."

Sue kissed him again then let him go. "Go get a shower, dear. You'll feel better cleaned up. And I'll get some food ordered, and we can relax for the evening. What do you want to eat tonight?"

"Something good." Jack said with a wink. It was his favorite answer when she asked what he wanted for dinner. You can't go wrong with it!

She rolled her eyes and shoo'ed him off to the shower. Picking up the different menu's, she remembered when they used to eat take-out often, using it as an excuse to spend time together. Now that they often cooked together, they rarely ate out unless it was a brutally late evening due to a case. Now what to get him...

When Jack walked out of his bathroom, clothed in clean sweatpants and t-shirt, he smelled a very interesting combination of pizza and Chinese. Sue had the table set, food set out with plates, and she sat watching a Capitals game on the television. He grinned, glad that he had finally converted her into a hockey fan, and a Capitals fan at that!

He walked up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" He said against her ear. She grinned, knowing what he said since he had gotten into the habit of doing this to her on occasion. The first time he had done it, he had been apprehensive, but she enjoyed trusting him like this and knew it made him happy to have that show of trust for him.

"Let me see...not paws, so it wouldn't be Levi. Doesn't smell like Bobby...only other one to have the key here would be...Jack?" She giggled as he took his hands away and leaned down to kiss her.

"Very good, darling. With those investigative techniques, you should be in law enforcement. FBI even." Jack teased her. "Would you like to eat here and watch the game, or eat over at the table? I'm game for either."

She ran her hand along his cheek, enjoying the feeling of his 5-o'clock-shadow against her palm. "Whatever you would like to do." She said. Jack rolled his eyes, but Sue continued before he could complain about her indecision. "I decided the food. You decide where to eat the food."

"We can watch the Caps. You stay sat." he said as she started to get up. "You got the food here, I can bring the food over here."

Sue watched with some interest as he brought the food and a beer a piece over at once. It was fairly intriguing how he piled everything on the two pizza boxes, though how he didn't drop a single grain of rice on his way over. "I may have ordered a little too much..." Sue said, blushing slightly.

"A little?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow. "And just how much are you planning on eating?"

Sue giggled. "More than I should." She said as she began unloading his structure onto the coffee table. So she was a little hungry...that wasn't a bad thing, right? _It just goes to show that you should never shop for food when you are hungry._ She thought, and shrugged with a grin.

They both settled into the couch and took a plate full of food to enjoy the game. Jack watched Sue from the corner of his eye. He loved how involved in the game that she got, enough so that she would talk to the TV, pointing out plays and telling off the refs. He was grateful that she didn't yell at the TV though; that irritated him more than he cared to admit. But the excitement that built around her as the clock ticked down with the game tied at 3 was infectious and he found that he occasionally forgot to keep eating. Once they potted one past the Flyer's goalie, she jumped up with a joyful cry, then looked back at Jack and blushed.

He couldn't help it; he started to laugh long and hard. She looked at him, then joined in, walking over to him and standing in front of him. "What do you find quite so funny, Mr. Hudson?"

"You." He said with a grin. He set his food aside and pulled her into his lap. "I love you." He said with a gentle smile, and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"I love you too." She said. After she snuggled closer into him she asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

"What do I want to do?" Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows at her. "Or what should we do?"

She met his gaze squarely and licked her lips. "Want?" She leaned in until her lips almost touched his, then backed away, grinning at him. "Nah, let's go with should."

He scowled teasingly at her. "Minx. So?"

She giggled. "If you let me go, I'll go get our books and we can sit and read for another hour or so. Then I need to go home so that we can both sleep."

"Lucy." Jack suddenly said. "She would be home by now. Are we going to tell her before everyone else?"

Sue bit her lip. "I guess. She'll notice the ring. And there's no way I'm taking it off so she doesn't find out until everyone else." She giggled at Jack's proud smile. "I wear this ring until our wedding day. Then I wear my wedding ring. I'm yours and the rings don't come off."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Jack said with a broad grin. "But we should probably go now then. Lucy won't be satisfied with a 'Hey, we're engaged, goodnight!' look."

Sue sighed. "Yeah. I just like being in your arms for as long as I can. But let's go and tell Lucy and make sure she keeps her mouth quiet until we can tell everyone else."

* * *

 _Poor Levi._ Thought Jack, glancing at the dog which was whimpering behind him. Then he amended the thought. _My eardrums...they will never be the same again._ Lucy had managed to hit that particular tone that Cecilia had hit a week ago; just within hearing frequency at a very high decibel level. Sue was more concerned with oxygen in her system, as Lucy had clamped her in a tight hug and hadn't let go. Eventually the sound stopped and Jack thought maybe he had gone as deaf as Sue; that was when Lucy began to chatter as she still held Sue.

"Oh my gosh how was it how did he do it was it romantic of course it was-"

"Lucy!" Jack called, the sudden noise at a moderately loud level stopped her in her tracks and her head snapped over to him. "Please let my fiancé breathe. I spent too long waiting for her to lose her like this."

Lucy looked at Sue and saw that she was beginning to turn blue and released her. "Sue, I'm so sorry, I-"

Sue waved her away after a deep breath. "It's ok." She squeaked.

"Secondly," Jack said, "You're speaking so quickly that I strongly doubt that Sue can keep up with you." By this time he was laughing as he said it and Lucy gave a rueful smile, but spun back to Sue.

"So? Tell me! Details!" Lucy said, getting excited again.

It wasn't until another hour of questioning that left Jack and Sue yawning after their long day of travel that Lucy finally stopped her interrogation. "Oh my gosh, Jack that was so sweet! Though I still think you could tell me the finer details. I can tell you two haven't told me everything. Is there something I should know?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Family traditions that are held close." Jack said firmly.

Lucy grimaced. "Well, so be it. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone, Jack. Even if I did, your family is nowhere near where I have friends or family."

Jack grinned. "You never know what life is going to hold for you or for those around you. Now," He yawned, "Can we count on you not to say anything until we tell everyone?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Of course. You know I can keep my mouth shut. Look at how long I didn't tell you Sue loved you, or Sue that you said that you loved her."

"Great." Sue yawned her turn. "What do you want us to bring tomorrow for the party?"

"A side of some sort. Now go to bed Sue, and you too Jack. You two look like you are going to fall asleep on your feet." Lucy said. Jack yawned his agreement. Lucy laughed. "Goodnight, Jack. Congratulations, you've got one heck of a woman here." And with that, she wandered out of the living room to give the two a chance to say goodnight.

 **Here's where we part for now.** Jack signed. **I'll see you tomorrow darling.**

Sue smiled, but it was tinged slightly with sadness. **I can't wait until we don't have to leave each other. I miss holding you.**

 **Likewise.** Jack signed. **But until then, I will have to content myself with this.** And with that he pulled her into his arms and eased his lips over hers, caressing them and drawing a sigh out of her. Her arms tightened around his neck and held him, memorizing the feeling of his body against hers. She finally pulled back and let him go.

 **I love you.** She signed to him. **Now go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow.**

 **Likewise.** He signed. He pulled her into one more kiss, then with a jaunty wave, he turned and made his way back to his car. Sue turned and set about preparing for bed, a huge smile on her face each time she saw her ring.

* * *

"About ready?" Jack asked, then stopped and shook his head. _I can't believe I still make that mistake after dating her this long. And being engaged to her._ Jack's face split into a wide smile at the thought. He still couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face remembering that he was engaged to his darling Sue. His family had reacted as he thought they would; with unadulterated joy and happiness, welcoming Sue with open arms and open hearts. Dom had actually pulled him aside to talk to him later on Christmas day, telling Jack how happy he was for him and saying that "for what it's worth, I can't wait until she's my sister-in-law. I approve wholeheartedly, and I'm glad that you finally got your crap together and saw what God had placed before you."

Jack grinned slightly thinking about it. At the same time, it was rather bittersweet; Dom had been called back prior to his leave's end. He couldn't talk about it, but they all knew that they were being deployed again, what with elevating tensions in the Middle-East and with North Korea acting up again. They wanted the _Reagan_ back out on patrol, and Dom was part of the crew on for this stretch of time. It didn't make it any easier to say goodbye to his brother though, and Jack wasn't above admitting that he teared up.

 _"Take care of yourself, Jack. I hope to make it home for your wedding, but if I can't, I'll pray for you both."_

 _"Thanks Dom. Stay out of trouble. Don't...Don't worry about us. I want to see you there, but do what you gotta do. God bless."_

It never was easy for Jack to take leave of his family; he often had a day or two of homesickness before he eased back into life as it was. Being with Sue helped, but he still missed them. Sue walked out and noticed his expression immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Just miss my folks. That's all. Normally happens for a few days." Jack shrugged.

Sue gave a sympathetic smile and pulled him into a hug. "It's ok to admit it, darling." She pulled him close and kissed him firmly. When she pulled back, her eyebrow was raised, letting him know she tasted it on him. "Did you eat out of the pan again?"

Jack looked guilty. "No?"

"Jack!" She said exasperatedly. "You pulled this back when we were married and told me that you weren't going to do that again!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, easy there sweetheart. I only got into the leftovers." He grinned at her, eyes dancing. "You really are adorable when you're steamed."

She raised both eyebrows. "Really? Well, do this 'adorable' lady a favor and grab the food, cause it's time to leave."

"Very well darling. Let us 'off to the castle'!"

* * *

Sue was so excited to let their friends know that they were engaged that she almost skipped back to her apartment where the party was going to be, a massive smile on her face. Jack couldn't help but follow with a grin of his own, but more at the joy that he saw radiating from his fiancé. Sue knocked on the door, and Lucy soon opened it.

Jack couldn't help himself; the situation simply begged for it. "Trick or Treat!" He said with a goofy smile.

Lucy looked at him, a pityingly confused look on her face. "Ah...okay. Well. Welcome to the party." Sue herself was confused at Lucy's reaction since she didn't read what Jack had said, and Jack simply shot her a wink when she looked to him for an answer when he took her coat. She shrugged (it was just Jack being Jack), and made her way in. She made it a grand total of 15 seconds and giving a hug to D, before Bobby saw what he was looking for. "Nice rock, Sue." He said casually, but loudly enough to be heard by everyone in the living room.

Tara looked confused by his statement and shifted her gaze to Sue, but D was the next one to see it. "Well, this is a lovely one. It matches you perfectly." D said, looking at the ring, waiting for Tara and Myles to finally notice.

Tara finally got it and let out a squeak. "Oh my gosh! That's so beautiful! When did he ask? Over Christmas is so romantic! Oh my gosh, congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Tara was almost jumping up and down as she spoke, holding back until she finished her rapid-fire ramble then launched herself at Sue. Sue let out her own squeak as Tara clamped her in a tight hug as Jack laughed.

"You ladies are dangerous. Remind me not to do something to make you too happy, I may get choked to death." Jack said.

Bobby, Myles, and D all walked over to shake his hand. "Congrats, mate. I'm happy you went through with it."

"So am I." Jack said as he looked over at his fiancé, surrounded by Lucy, Tara, and Christine.

"You know, I can see it now; Jack, coming in to work with glitter on his face and baby food on his shirt. It suites you Jack." D said with a teasing grin.

"Sounds like the life, D." Jack said, returning his grin.

"Now how is it that you don't seem surprised at all, Myles? I know you are Mr. Stoic and all, but even this is a little much." Bobby asked.

"I have performed superior intelligence work." Myles said, nose in the air.

Jack jabbed him in the side with his elbow, ruining the look of excessive dignity. "And he was there when we told the Thomas' that we were engaged."

"Wait, Myles found out before I did?!" Jack heard Lucy's voice behind him.

He winced. There was no good way to answer that. "I think I'm going to get a drink. Sue, darling, would you like anything?"

When Sue nodded, Lucy was on her next. "Myles was first? After all we've been through. I never!" Lucy said, the picture of injured dignity. It took Sue a minute to figure out that she wasn't serious, then she rolled her eyes.

"Well...he was the one that finally nudged Jack to move, so we are kinda dating because of him." Sue said, fighting to keep the innocent tone of voice to bait Lucy.

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver?" She asked. "Always under appreciated. Right Levi?" Levi barked, then went back to eating whatever Bobby had slipped to him.

"You're moving fast now that you finally got going, Jack." Myles drawled. "Got a date set?"

Jack grinned. "Y'all free in June?"

* * *

"You know, I'm really looking forward to when we don't need to do this anymore." Jack said, arms around Sue's waist. "I hate goodbyes, and the ones to you, even if they are only for a few hours, stink most."

Sue nuzzled his neck. "I know." She kissed her way up to his mouth, capturing his lips in an easy kiss. "You taste good."

"Thanks, so do you." Jack said, and kissed her again, sliding her back against the door. The sound of another door slamming in the complex drew him back to reality and he scowled. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to leave. Are you going to the First Friday mass tomorrow? I was thinking we could go to your uncle's parish to let him know."

Sue nodded. "So, pick me up at 6?"

Jack sighed. "I guess it's gotta be that early. Not that I don't want to go, it's just...early."

She giggled. "Poor sleepyhead." She ruffled his hair. "Go home and get the sleep that you can. Thank you, Jack."

He the smile he graced her with made her melt. "Anything for you, dearest. I love you, you do know that?"

She tightened her arms around his neck to pull him into a fiery kiss. "That answer your question?" She said when she pulled back, breathing hard.

Jack swallowed. "Yup."

Sue giggled. "I love you too, Jack. Goodnight."

He reluctantly let her go and waited to hear the lock click behind her before he left. Once he got home, he cleaned up quickly and collapsed on his bed, a smile crossing his face as he fell asleep, the picture on his bedside stand staying in his mind: a black and white shot of Sue with a brilliant smile, arms around his neck.

* * *

 **So ends Part 4. I won't be able to post for another week (no access to my computer and my account, and it's kinda ironic based on my thoughts above), but I should be able to continue to write and have the first chapter of Part 5 written (hopefully more) when I get back. Anyways, enjoy the read!**


	27. Part 5 - Chapter 1

**And so begins Part 5!**

* * *

Six months had passed both rapidly and incredibly slowly; there was a lot to get done both in work and preparing for the wedding, but both Jack and Sue were waiting impatiently for the day to arrive. After waltzing around each other for three years, the year they'd been dating and engaged was currently viewed as a necessary pain in the bottom that they had to deal with before they could marry. However, there was much that they needed to do to prepare...

* * *

It was the fourth week of January by the time that Jack and Sue had a chance to sit down and begin to discuss the wedding; it seemed that since all of the criminals had taken Christmas off, they had to cram everything they hadn't done yet in before Valentine's Day. "You ready?" Jack asked after Sue had looked up from the coffee table littered with paper. He was carrying a mug of coffee for himself and a mug of hot chocolate for his darling lady, as well as a small plate of cookies and chips.

"If you are." Sue said with a wink. She scooched over to let Jack sit next to her on the couch and accepted her mug from him. "Thanks, love." When she saw that he was the one with coffee, she wrinkled her nose. "How do you drink that this late and still fall asleep?"

Jack shrugged with a smile. "I'm just that good." He paused to let her chuckle finish before he continued. "I'm practically immune to the effect of caffeine by now. All told, I really just like the taste of coffee. Mind, palatable coffee. That stuff Bobby brews isn't palatable." Jack said with a laugh.

Sue nodded with a laugh of her own, sipping again. She was relieved that Jack was finally relaxed again. The case they had just completed had been brutal, not just in lack of sleep, but also in the fact that the maniac had been killing children. Jack refused to sleep for two days straight before Sue laced one of his drinks with sleeping pills, and when he awoke, Sue was by his side with a message from the department manager with an order to sleep at least 4 hours each night. He had been...angry, we shall say...but when Lucy had taken him aside to tell him the effect of his lack of care for himself had on Sue, he had begged forgiveness.

Now he was relaxed and showered, eyes shining mischievously as they often did in her presence. Sue found it irresistible. She pulled him down into a deep kiss, caressing his lips with hers. As he responded, she drug her tongue along his lips and relished the rumble she felt from his neck. She hadn't ever been this aggressive, and it startled Jack in a very pleasant way, and he responded likewise. After a few minutes, Sue pulled back with a breathless sigh and giggled, blushing. "I like the coffee-flavored Jack taste."

Jack let out a breathless chuckle of his own. "Hmm...chocolate covered Sue..." He returned, waggling his eyebrows, causing her to turn even more red. When he moved to kiss her again, she put a hand on his chest to stop him, eyes twinkling.

"Aren't we supposed to be planning our wedding, darling?" She asked innocently. She giggled as she felt the growl in his chest as he relaxed, a disappointed look quickly giving way to a smile.

"I love you." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear (he had to admit that he loved doing that more than he let on. It was such an intimate gesture).

"And I love you." She said. "Now, lets start planning."

They had gone through timing previously, as well as the priest and church (Father McGrady had been thrilled they had asked him to say the mass), they still were looking to find stuff for the reception: a place, number and types cookies(can't have a wedding reception without cookies; that would be anathema), would it be dry or have alcohol, music, and numerous other items. They had to plan the honeymoon ("do we have to have a reception?" Jack had asked Sue with a wink), transportation. They still had to plan the readings and any other 'extras' that they wanted in the mass in addition to what was in the rubric. And this didn't even touch that which would be most limiting timewise: Pre-Cana. They couldn't decide everything tonight, but they could at least make lists and time estimates as to how long it would take; then they could prioritize what they needed to get done.

Jack had begun to start thinking up potential places and checking them out on the internet as Sue began thinking of cookies. As she began thinking of the treats, she licked her lips and cast a glance over at Jack. She grinned and shifted slightly.

"So, I think we may have something here that could- oh my..." Jack's voice trailed off as he felt Sue's mouth lingering on his neck, and with little nips was working her way to his ear. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he was about to try to draw her attention when she began sucking on his earlobe, and working her way from his shoulder to ear, tormenting him with teeth, lips, and tongue.

"Darling." Jack said after he had pulled her back slightly to look into her eyes. She had a broad grin on her face and was entirely unrepentant, enjoying his reactions to her touch. "I guess you missed me during the case?"

She looked him straight in the eye and _purred_ "Maybe a little."

Jack swallowed hard at her tone and unconsciously licked his lips. "Well...I missed you too." He pulled her close into a soft kiss, filled with a pride at the shiver that ran down her back. He pulled back and took a deep breath. "However, we should continue to try to prepare for the wedding." He swallowed again and turned back to his computer. "As I was saying, I think I've found a hall that may work."

The continued working for another half hour, with Sue tormenting Jack with small touches and gentle kisses on his neck. When she had finally pushed him down onto the couch and kissed him senseless, he began laughing once he had recovered. "My goodness, darling, you are a vixen tonight! I don't know if I can be left alone with you!"

Sue blushed, then sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry Jack. I mean, I'm not sorry I'm doing it, but..." She scowled at him as he laughed. "I love you, you know that!? And I can't wait until I'm married to you!"

Jack's smile widened at her words and he sat up, pressing her back into the couch in a fiery kiss. When he let her go, he waited until her eyes opened to tell her, 'Yeah, I know. Likewise." He sighed. "But, we really do need to plan, if anything to keep me from picking you up and carrying you back into my bedroom."

"Only if I don't drag you there first." Sue muttered under her breath. Jack laughed and she blushed. "You weren't supposed to hear that. Now, since we have a hall, let's move further into the reception."

* * *

Father McGrady (with permission from their pastor) had agreed to send them through an accelerated pre-Cana course to make sure that everything was covered by the wedding date, what with their...unusual... schedules with delays that may crop up. There wasn't a whole lot they didn't know (which was one of the reasons Father had been so willing to accelerate the schedule) what with their personal study of their faith and how their parent's had taught them. This day in March wasn't much different, though the way the information was delivered was different from what either had heard before.

"I can tell you for absolute certain," Father had started, "You will have difficulties. You will have disagreements. You both already know to present a united front to your future children, but what about determining what that united front is supposed to be? How will you determine that? Jack, scripture tells us that you are the head of your household. But in order to lead that household, you had _damn_ well better love your wife as Christ loves His Church! Otherwise, the household will fall apart! How does Christ love His Church?!"

By this point, Father McGrady was almost jumping up and down, letting loose in his deep brogue, practically shouting at Jack. "Look at that crucifix! _That's_ how Christ loves His Church! Self-sacrifice! Giving up what you want for the ones you love!" He poked Jack in the chest. "Don't ever forget that!" His voice quieted rapidly. "Everything you have, everything you are, pour it out as a sacrifice for your family; for your wife and children. You act as shield between them and the world. You place yourself in the breach, holding back the evil that desires to penetrate your home. You are the doorway, the door-ward. Protect your family." His eyes blazed with a passion that drew Jack into it. He was ready to face down anything to protect Sue.

Father turned his eyes on Sue. "And you need to be ready to step into that breach if Jack falls. You are to then take up that sword until he gets back up. You are to protect him as much as you can. His soul is your responsibility as much as yours is his. Do not face the Father at judgment and try to answer the question 'where is your husband?' if you did not strive with everything you had to get him to heaven. You are at war, in the middle of a battlefield. And in this glorious war, you fight for each other and your children. _Always remember this calling._ It will not be easy. But it will be joyful."

Jack hadn't heard this phrased this way, but it resonated deep within him. A shield, a protector. Obviously everything depended on the grace of God, and they _were_ completely dependent, but they needed to fight too. Sue grabbed his hand and squeezed it, signing **I promise** to him. He nodded, and mouthed back "and I to you."

While this lesson was something of a shock (a good one, but a shock none the less), the others were fairly simple. They were also introduced to other young families, quickly befriending the Duran's and their three little ones. It was through them that they came to stumble onto a treasure trove of resources for young families, with stuff from natural family planning all the way through continuing adult catechesis programs. All told, it kept them very busy in addition to trying to continue planning the wedding...

* * *

It was a week before the main event, and both Jack and Sue were waiting...some may say incredibly impatiently, but even that wouldn't quite hit the mark. They were both practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Their friends, though, had plans at least to keep them occupied the last weekend before they finally got hitched, with the bachelor party and bachelorette party. Sue was being taken out by Lucy, Tara, and Christine (Irene couldn't make it) first to dinner, then a movie, then back for time spent together playing games and goofing around. Sue had given Christine a stern warning that everything had better be clean; no male strippers, nothing dirty at all. Christine had been slightly insulted that Sue had felt the need to tell her this (she knew it already), but understood the loyalty that Sue had for Jack and let it pass.

After they had returned to Sue and Lucy's apartment, they set up the food in the middle and pulled up chairs in a circle. "So, you're getting married in a week Sue! Excited?" Christine asked with a grin.

Tara and Lucy laughed as Sue nodded vigorously. "I can't wait! I'll finally be Sue Hudson. Taking the next step in my vocation as a married woman." She almost bounced on the couch. "So yeah, just a little excited." Sue said with a massive grin.

"Not looking forward to anything else, I'm sure." Lucy said with a sly wink. Sue raised an eyebrow. "Don't play coy with me, Sue. I know why you and Jack don't spend a ton of time alone together anymore." Lucy said, sipping her whiskey sour.

Sue blushed, but looked a little dreamy. "I can't wait to finally be his, and he be mine. In all things. But. Enough of this, what game are we going to start with? Scrabble?"

They talked, laughed, played games, giggled, and finally around 3am, fell asleep. Even a year down the line, Sue still thought that it was best plan for the party and didn't regret doing only what they did.

The fellas did something similar. Bobby was highly amused when he had gotten the same warning that Sue gave Christine from Jack, though Jack was far more insistent, knowing his large friend might do it as a joke. He wanted nothing to do with any other woman except Sue. Bobby laughed at him. "Jack, and just what do you think Tara would do to me if I did this? Not even that you don't want it, but that I would get strippers anywhere near me? I'm a loyal man, Jack. I wouldn't do it even as a joke."

Jack 's party was far more subdued than most bachelor parties, and that was just how he wanted it. Just the fellas from work (since none of his brothers were able to make it down for the weekend before). They went on a beer run to gather supplies and made their way out to one of the Leland properties outside of DC. "Light it up!" Bobby called to Jack. Jack tossed a Molotov cocktail (consisting of a clay jar filled with kerosene and a strip of cloth) onto the giant pile of wood that they had piled up. With a rush the pile took off, forcing the men to step back away from the heat.

"It's a good thing that it rained for the past two days." Jack observed, taking yet another step back. He loved this; building fires (especially the big ones), having a few beers, talking and singing with his friends.

The fire had burned down to a pile of coals 2.5 feet high and 5 feet wide by the time they had settled into the camp chairs and held their 3rd (or 6th, depending on the person) beer, pleasantly stuffed on hotdogs, mountain pies, and other snacks. "So in a week, Jack, we will hear the sound of a ball and chain anytime you are around." Bobby said with a grin.

Jack smiled broadly. "Damn straight. And quite willingly too."

"What do you think, D? Should he be this excited?" Myles said with a grin.

"Oh, there are times that you won't be so excited." D said with a laugh. Then he got a gentler smile on his face. "But it will be worth it beyond your wildest dreams."

"I don't doubt it. I read something somewhere, though I can't remember where right now: 'Marriage is sacrifice, and sacrifice is normally troublesome and irksome. Love make's it easy, and true love makes it a joy.'" He sighed happily. "And right now I'm floating on air."

"Don't worry, the ball and chain will keep you weighed down." Bobby said with a laugh, and toasted Jack with the last of his beer.

They too didn't get to bed until far too late, and not one of them woke without a headache. However, each of them agreed that it was worth it, and bid farewell to their friend until the following Monday.

* * *

"My darling." Jack said, Sue tucked securely in his arms, both ejoying snuggling on their last day with two different last names. He knew she couldn't hear him, but, as her head was snuggled into his chest, he knew she would feel it.

She tilted her head up to be able to look at him, smiling gently. "What's that?"

"I love you, miss Thomas." He said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Don't get too familiar with that surname, Hudson." She nuzzled his neck. "Soon it won't apply to me."

Jack sighed happily, pulling her closer and smiling wider as she tucked her head under his chin. He reveled in the contact between them; both physical and their conversations. He started to sign in front of her. **I can't believe that I am marrying you. I've hoped for so long that I would have you. Now I will.**

Sue giggled quietly. **I know. I can't wait to become Mrs. Hudson. I can't believe that you are going to be mine for the rest of our lives, Jack. I don't know if I can ever really let you know how happy and excited I am.**

She felt Jack nod. **See, Sue, I think I know. Much like myself with you.**

She rolled in his arms and pushed him down onto the couch, then slipped and sprawled across him. She grinned down at him. "That didn't look intentional, darling, but you certainly look proud of yourself." Jack said with a laugh.

Sue didn't say anything, just slowly lowered her lips to his and drove cognitive thought from his mind. When she pulled back from his lips, she kissed his nose. "I love you."

"And I love you." Jack responded.

Levi walked over and pushed his nose into Sue's ear. "Levi!" She yelped. He simply panted in her face, shifting his gaze between her and her phone which was resting on the coffee table. When she looked at it, she saw the alarm she had set was going off. She made a face and sat up, offering Jack a hand.

"Must you leave?" Jack asked with a smile.

"You know I do, darling. But I will see you tomorrow, and then we no longer have to have this goodbye at night anymore." Sue said, snaking her arms around his neck and drawing him into another passionate kiss.

Jack was the one who finally let her go. "Off you go, darling. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. And, for the very last time: goodnight, miss Thomas." Jack said with a broad smile.

"Goodnight darling. I love you too. Sleep well." Sue said, and made her way out to go back to her apartment.

It was only 6, but there was still stuff that they all needed to get put together for the next day, and Bernadette was already a little out of sorts that she was spending so much time with Jack the day before her wedding. "Don't want bad luck." She said. Sue shrugged. She wasn't superstitious. And above all, she just wanted to marry her love. Only 17 more hours to go!

* * *

 **Hehe! Wedding starts next chapter! That's what this whole part is: wedding through return from the honeymoon. Sighs...I enjoy writing weddings and confessions of love too much...I almost feel bad. Almost. Anyhoo, enjoy! I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after.**


	28. Part 5 - Chapter 2

**Anyone familiar with "Get Me to the Church on Time" from _My Fair Lady_? Not quite applicable to our intrepid heroes, but a fun song that you should listen to. Anyhoo, off to the wedding! Almost... As it turns out, I write too much. The wedding itself will take place next chapter because I didn't think I should publish a 5K word chapter...**

 **Update: Seems I goofed substantially in forgetting one of the supporting cast. Serves me right for rushing. Apologies to anyone who read this already.**

* * *

Jack flailed blindly at his alarm clock as it blared on his bedside table, finally managing to slap the 'sleep' button. He groggily opened his eyes, stretched, and rolled out of bed. Approximately a second later, he reasoned that he probably should have made sure his feet were working before he did so, noting that the floor wasn't nearly as forgiving as his bed had been the night before. With a groan and a few expletives, he climbed to his feet, rubbed his shoulder which had taken most of his weight upon impact with the ground, and made his way sleepily to the bathroom to shower.

Jack was rarely ever good with mornings. Almost never. On normal days, his body just never really woke up until he was halfway through his shower, sometimes later. Instead, he ran completely on auto-pilot, performing the same actions he always did each and every day like a zombie. Yet, something flickered in his mind. There was something important that fought with his sleep-fogged mind. Something was happening today, and his mind fought to come into focus to figure out what it was. He jerked as he understood, dropping the shampoo on his toe. With a string of curses, he hopped on one foot, soothing his injured foot as he remembered what was so important today.

He was getting married to the love of his life; the wonderful Sue Thomas.

A goofy smile crossed his face as he continued to shower, his bruised toe and shoulder forgotten as he contemplated the day ahead of him. Bobby had taken him out for a few drinks the night before, and had asked if he was nervous. Jack had shaken his head vigorously. "I'm not nervous at all, Bobby. I'm excited. I can't wait to bind my life to hers."

Bobby had chuckled at him and made some comments about being "young and in love", and Jack nodded right along with him. Now today, he found his vocation and would start his life with his darling Sue. Nervous? Hell no! Excited? Oh yeah!

* * *

While Jack had gotten to bed at a reasonable hour (if slightly tipsy), Sue had not. She had laid awake on the couch, tossing and turning enough to finally wake Irene, who had been sleeping on a blow-up mattress on the floor. She sat up, flicked the small lamp on and got her sister's attention. "Sue, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Sorry Irene. I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." Sue said

"No you don't. What's wrong? Why can't you sleep?" Irene asked again.

Sue sighed. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

Irene frowned and looked at her sister with concern. "Are you starting to have doubts about getting married?" If so, that wasn't good. She knew too many people who started their marriages with 'only a doubt or two', and it ended ripping them apart.

"NO!" Sue said, far more forcefully than she meant to, and Irene actually flinched at it. "Sorry. No, it's not the wedding I'm doubting. I know that it's God's will, and I truly want to marry Jack; he brings such joy to my life. And while I don't really feel worthy to have such a wonderful man, I know he wants it too." She sighed.

"Well?" Irene said, her earlier concerns replaced with curiosity.

"I want it to be perfect for him, and there's so much that can go wrong." When Irene coughed slightly (Sue saw that she was fighting to keep from laughing), Sue stuck out her tongue at her. "I know it sounds silly! But I love him, and I just want it to be the best that it can possibly be for him."

Irene hugged her. "Look Susie. Let's take an inventory of what Jack thinks is most important. What has he talked the most about?"

Sue grinned slightly. Leave it to Irene to confront the issue head on. "The mass."

"So...what do you think is most important to him?"

Sue rolled her eyes. "The mass."

"And it's kinda difficult to mess that up, isn't it? It's kinda scripted." Irene said, and Sue sighed at the tone that she knew Irene was using. "In fact," She said, her face becoming serious again, "it's the most important part of the day, and you don't have to worry about anything but saying your vows, freely and consciously. Everything else is taken care of. After that, you just enjoy the day and everything it bring."

Sue sighed again, knowing what her sister said was right. And it did make her feel better. She gave her sister a hug. "Thanks Irene. I appreciate it."

"Now go to bed!" Irene said, shooing Sue back to her bed. "You need your sleep. If you are having trouble relaxing, say a rosary. It puts me out like a light."

"Yeah, momma takes care of her kids. Goodnight." Sue said, and turned off the lamp. Within a minute, she was fast asleep.

When she woke, Irene was already up and in the shower. Sue got up and went out to prepare coffee and breakfast for Irene and Lucy. She was just finishing when Lucy walked in with Levi, trailed by Bernadette, Bill, and Cecilia (who had been staying with Sam and Rose, but came over with the other bridesmaids). "Good morning Sue!" Bill hailed her as he slipped off his shoes. "Ready for your big day?"

Sue grinned at him, confidence and happiness radiating from her. "Absolutely daddy!"

He grinned at his wife. "She looks like you on our wedding day."

Bernadette laughed and kissed his cheek. "As she should. However, you need to start getting ready." She said to Sue. "We've got a lot to do to get you ready and all spruced up. Leave the coffee to me. Lucy, could you please start on her hair?" Sue was swept away before she could argue, and when she opened her mouth to say something, Lucy put a muffin in it, directing her over to the vanity.

* * *

Jack relaxed in the sun on the steps outside of the church. St. Patrick's was an old church, built back in the mid-1800s; it was granite construction following gothic architecture, flying buttresses coming out and a massive rose window in the western wall, casting colors along the length of the church. But at this moment, Jack was just enjoying the last little bit of peace before the day really began. It was hands-down one of the most beautiful days that he had seen yet; 73F and sunny with a few fluffy white clouds. Francis walked over and sat next to him. "You ready? As your best man, I have the smelling salts." He said, voice serious but a teasing glint in his eye.

"I don't think I'll need them. Just remind me to breath when I see her." Jack said with a wink.

The groomsmen gathered around them to chat for the next 20 minutes; Jerry, Bobby, D, and Myles. Dom had sent word two months before that he wasn't able to make it to their wedding. Leave just couldn't be had for love or money, but he assured both Jack and Sue of his prayers, and that they should expect his wedding present to them. Jack was really disappointed by it, but promised to have the recording of the mass sent to him, which actually seemed to cheer Dom up quite a bit.

The 20 minutes passed with laughter and joking; Bobby had gotten a picture of Francis showing Jack his watch and Jack mopping his brow with a handkerchief, another of Jack "fainted", being held by D and Francis waving the smelling salts under his nose. Then a completely candid one of Jack's reaction when Francis had slyly popped the lid off of the salts and waved them under his nose. They had fun...but Jack was starting to get impatient until Francis checked his watch again.

"Ready, Jackey?" Francis asked. The tradition was for the bride to walk down the isle to the groom, but in the recent years the rubric had changed; the bride and groom would process in together. It was a more accurate symbol of what was going on; the two come together before God to perform the sacrament. However, Sue still wanted to be given away by her daddy to Jack, so they came up with a compromise. She would be walked to Jack around the corner of the church by her father, and he would give her to Jack.

Jack nodded, swallowing hard. He had missed her, as goofy as it sounds, given that it was only a few hours that they were apart. Francis walked away and around the corner of the church. He came trotting back with a broad grin on his face. "Hold on to your jaw, Jackey. You're gonna need it." Francis chuckled.

Jack's eyes were locked on the corner from which Sue would emerge, completely ignoring the fact that Bobby had a camera recording him and the conversation of the groomsmen. When she came around the corner on her father's arm, he felt the breath whoosh from his lungs. Never before had he ever seen something more beautiful than the sight of his bride walking towards him.

She had found a dress that hugged her torso and flared out at her waist, with lace sleeves that went down to the middle of her forearm. A veil hung down over her face, but he could see the bright smile that widened the moment that she saw him. She seemed to float towards him, completely captivating him. _There is no view more beautiful than the sight of your bride walking towards you on your wedding day._ Bill had told him once over a glass of scotch. Then an elbow to the ribs brought him back to himself. "Your mouth is hanging open." Francis said, a teasing tone in his voice, but the handkerchief that he handed Jack let him know that he had a tear on his cheek.

"Wow..." Jack said quietly with a smile so big it felt like his face was going to split.

"Quite the effect you have on him." Bill said, observing Jack as they walked up, but it was quite useless to try to talk to his daughter. Her eyes were locked on her groom, lost in his eyes, in his smile. He chuckled to himself. These two reminded him so much of him and his wife on their wedding day. His eyes flicked to Sam, who was standing with Bernadette nearby, and once their eyes met they nodded. They understood what Jack was experiencing right now.

When Sue stopped before Jack, he gave a dazzled, yet still lopsided grin. "Hi darlin'."

"Hi love." Sue said shyly, blushing, yet smiling widely.

Bill turned Sue and lifted her veil. "You're beautiful, my daughter. You grew up so fast, and now I have to let you go...don't forget that I love you Susie." His voice caught slightly as he fought the tears and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too daddy." She said as she embraced him.

He took a deep, shaky breath, and grinned. "Congratulations. Now go to your groom." He turned to Jack and shook his hand. "Welcome to the family, Jack. God bless."

Jack nodded, then turned to his bride. He took her into his arms gently, so as to not crease anything, and kissed her just as softly. "You look...absolutely amazing. Drop dead gorgeous."

She giggled and blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"About ready folks?" The brogue was unmistakable and both Jack and Sue grinned up the stairs at the priest, vested in a gold chasuble.

Jack looked at Sue, who nodded. "I reckon so, padre. Ooh, that's a nice chasuble! Good material. Buy that from the Orthodox?"

Father McGrady laughed. "Don't tell the bishop." He said conspiratorially, then laughed again. "Line it up folks, we are ready to start."

* * *

 **The wedding is continued on Disc 2...ok, the next chapter :). I'll have it posted tomorrow.**


	29. Part 5 - Chapter 3

**Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans out there! And I would be remiss not to wish a happy 4th to you as well, those who hail from England (it's less bitter with the world cup victory of England over Columbia) ;).**

 **And so the wedding actually begins...**

* * *

The organ began to boom out the tune to _O God, Beyond All Praising_ inside of the church as the servers started the procession, thurifer with thurible billowing incense, crucifix, candles, then Myles with Christine, D with Cecilia, Bobby with Tara, Jerry with Lucy, and then Francis with Irene. As Jack and Sue began to process, the choir began singing and the congregation joined in with vigor, the sound of a trumpet cutting through clearly. Jack almost felt like a dog, stiffening slightly and tilting his head. He didn't know they had gotten someone who could play the trumpet. Then he grinned; Sue knew how much he loved this hymn especially when they paired a trumpet with the organ, and it must have been a little touch that she had added to surprise him; a gift, as it were. He looked over at her and smiled his gratitude, signing **Thank you.** She grinned back at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about, and responded **You're welcome**.

They processed up and bowed, staying with the seats and kneelers below the steps to the altar as Father McGrady incensed the altar. The hymn ended, and Father McGrady began. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." "Amen." "My brothers and sisters, today we come to celebrate Jack and Sue's entrance into the sacred sacrament of matrimony. And I would like to welcome all of you to St. Patrick's, and thank you for your support of this lovely couple. In order to enter fully into the sacred mysteries which we are to partake, let us call to mind our sins and ask God for his pardon and peace."

The mass progressed, with optional elements were chosen with an eye to taste and reverence. They chose Tobit as their first reading, with the reading from the wedding night of Tobias and Sarah, with the emphasis on prayer. For the second reading, they used the old, but always applicable, Paulian reading; "love is patient, love is kind." And the Gospel was from Matthew, focusing on the indissolubility of marriage. When the congregation had seated ("These Catholic calisthenics are tiring," an old man was heard to say), Father McGrady stood and grinned at Jack and Sue.

"Mawwiage. Mawwiage is what bwings us togewah today. Mawwiage, that bwessed awangement, dat dweam wiffim a dweam." He waited for the initial laughter to die down before he leaned down to the microphone and used his broadest brogue. "For those that don't know, that's from _The Princess Bride_." After the laughter faded, he looked at the two of them again.

"In all seriousness though, it is what brings us together, and it truly is a most beautiful sacrament. Prior to Vatican II, the priest was required to read you an exhortation prior to your vows. I've decided to make it my homily, because as St. Augustine said, If you have trouble coming up with a good homily, steal from someone else!'." When the chuckles faded again, he looked at them seriously. "I've found it more applicable than ever.

 _My dear friends: You are about to enter upon a union which is most sacred and most serious. It is most sacred, because established by God himself. By it, he gave to man a share in the greatest work of creation, the work of the continuation of the human race. And in this way he sanctified human love and enabled man and woman to help each other live as children of God, by sharing a common life under his fatherly care._

 _Because God himself is thus its author, marriage is of its very nature a holy institution, requiring of those who enter into it a complete and unreserved giving of self. But Christ our Lord added to the holiness of marriage an even deeper meaning and a higher beauty. He referred to the love of marriage to describe his own love for his Church, that is, for the people of God whom he redeemed by his own blood. And so he gave to Christians a new vision of what married life ought to be, a life of self-sacrificing love like his own. It is for this reason that his apostle, St. Paul, clearly states that marriage is now and for all time to be considered a great mystery, intimately bound up with the supernatural union of Christ and the Church, which union is also to be its pattern._

 _This union, then, is most serious, because it will bind you together for life in a relationship so close and so intimate, that it will profoundly influence your whole future. That future, with its hopes and disappointments, its successes and its failures, its pleasures and its pains, its joys and its sorrows, is hidden from your eyes. You know that these elements are mingled in every life, and are to be expected in your own. And so not knowing what is before you, you take each other for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death._

 _Truly, then, these words are most serious. It is a beautiful tribute to your undoubted faith in each other, that recognizing their full import, you are, nevertheless, so willing and ready to pronounce them. And because these words involve such solemn obligations, it is most fitting that you rest the security of your wedded life upon the great principle of self-sacrifice. And so you begin your married life by the voluntary and complete surrender of your individual lives in the interest of that deeper and wider life which you are to have in common. Henceforth you will belong entirely to each other; you will be one in mind, one in heart, and one in affections. And whatever sacrifices you may hereafter be required to make to preserve this mutual life, always make them generously._

 _Sacrifice is usually difficult and irksome. Only love can make it easy, and perfect love can make it a joy. We are willing to give in proportion as we love. And when love is perfect, the sacrifice is complete. God so loved the world that he gave, his only-begotten Son, and the Son so loved us that he gave himself for our salvation. 'Greater love than this no man hath, that a man lay down his life for his friends.'_

 _No greater blessing can come to your married life than pure conjugal love, loyal and true to the end. May, then, this love with which you join your hands and hearts today never fail, but grow deeper and stronger as the years go on. And if true love and the unselfish spirit of perfect sacrifice guide your every action, you can expect the greatest measure of earthly happiness that may be allotted to man in this vale of tears. The rest is in the hands of God._

 _Nor will God be wanting to your needs; he will pledge you the life-long support of his graces in the Holy Sacrament, which you are now going to receive._

This is truly a high calling; with great responsibility which does not fade until you perish. This comes with the great joy. And so I ask you, Jackson and Susan, do you so intend to bind yourselves together?" He asked them seriously. They both nodded. "Then rise." He commanded.

* * *

Jack stood, hand in hand with Sue as Father McGrady faced them. "Jack and Sue, have you come here to enter into marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?"

"I have." They chorused.

"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?"

"I am." They chorused.

"Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and His Church?"

"I am." They said firmly, squeezing each other's hands.

"Since it is your intention to enter the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." Father McGrady said, a smile growing larger on his face.

They faced each other and clasped right hands, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Jack's heart was hammering in his chest. This was it; the institution of the very sacrament which would bind himself to Sue for the rest of his life. He held Sue's hand tightly and tried to convey his seriousness, joy, happiness, honesty, and devotion to her in his gaze; he saw that same gaze reflected back to him in her eyes as she locked eyes with him.

Jack spoke first. "I, Jackson, take you, Susan, to be my wife. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." He spoke passionately, and once he had completed speaking, he released her hand and signed the same words to her. She swallowed hard, touched at the work that he had put in to be able to declare his vows in her native tongue.

Sue knew she would have trouble keeping her voice steady, and Father noticed it too. He grinned and mouthed to Sue. "Need a tissue?" and sniffed twice. It was what she needed to relax slightly. She giggled, then faced Jack again, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I, Susan, take you, Jackson, to be my husband. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." She said, her voice solid as a rock. After she had spoken, she too released his hand and signed it to him, eyes locked with his. She also added a discrete **I love you** before she took his hand again. He grinned and mouthed, "and I you."

"May the Lord in his kindness strengthen the consent you have declared before the Church and graciously bring to fulfillment his blessings within you. What God has joined, let no one put asunder." Father said. Then he turned to Francis. "The rings?" Once they were produced, he blessed them.

Jack took Sue's ring and her left hand, speaking as he slid the ring onto her finger. "Susan, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Sue then took his ring and his hand and locked eyes with him as she slid the ring onto his finger. "Jackson, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

The concluding prayer was said, but right before Father McGrady turned away, he whispered, "Well, now you're married." and winked at them both.

The rest of the mass passed rapidly, until they were sitting and meditating on the reception of the Eucharist. Suddenly he felt Sue nudge him, and he looked over. **Entrustment to Mary and Joseph?** She signed. Jack looked slightly guilty; he'd forgotten about that. They both rose and walked over to the side altar with the statue of Mary, praying for her to guide them and pray for them to God to strengthen their marriage to provide all of the graces necessary to live out their new life together. Both of them left a flower in the vase on the altar, then went over to the side altar with a statue of Joseph to do the same. Jack always felt a special tie to Joseph as father and protector of the house. He begged for guidance and strength, asking St. Joseph to pray for him to be the best husband that he could be.

When both of them had made their way back to their seats, Father McGrady was standing there with them, smiling broadly. "Almost done." He chuckled. "Bow down for the blessing!"

"...and may God bless you, the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." "Amen!" "Go in peace." "Thanks be to God!"

At that point, Father McGrady turned to the congregation with one of the broadest smiles that Sue had ever seen on him. "I now have the absolute pleasure to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Hudson!" The roar from the congregation was deafening (There were quite a few people who had attended. The full Hudson clan accounted for more than 85 alone, not counting friends and coworkers; they were a popular couple). Father leaned down and tapped Jack's shoulder. "Kiss your bride, you fool." He said laughing.

And he did so. With relish. She had never seemed to have such soft lips, taste quite so sweet, as she did in that moment and Sue had to agree that she had never enjoyed a kiss so much.

The organ began to boom out again, trumpet soaring, as they played the recessional hymn _God We Praise You,_ and they made their way out, concluding the celebration of the mass.

* * *

Before Jack knew it, he was standing in the back of the church with his wife. _My wife._ He thought, staring at her as she was congratulated by her bridesmaids. She turned back to see him staring and smiled flirtatiously. "Yes, Mr. Hudson?"

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "I love you, Mrs. Hudson." He said, eyes twinkling as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her gently, slowly deepening it before he pulled back, becoming aware of the catcalls from the peanut gallery. He winked at her, and they greeted everybody as they filed out of the church. It took a fair amount of time, but they got there after 20 minutes. He turned to Sue after the last person passed and gave a crooked grin. "Shall we?"

Sue giggled and slid her arm through his, walking with him out through the crowd. A cheer went up, rice and bubbles flying everywhere as they made their way through them all. After they got through, Jack turned back and caught a handful of rice in the face from an over-exuberant cousin. After snorting shaking his head slightly, he bellowed to get their attention, "HEY EVERYBODY!"

"HEY WHAT?!" They roared back, laughing. _That's my family._ Jack grinned.

"We need to get pictures taken. Get yourselves over to the reception and dig in. Don't wait for us to eat; that's just dumb. We'll be along." Jack called out to them.

"Sure you will!" He heard one of his cousin's call. With a laugh and a jaunty salute (and a wave from Sue), they made their way back into the church via the side door.

"Now it's time for pictures." Sue said with a grin. She wanted to have some, especially inside of the beautiful church, and she knew that Jack would want them too.

He had spoken clearly earlier about what pictures he wanted and what ones he would defer to her judgement. _"I really only want to make sure that we are getting pictures inside of the church with the family and wedding party. External pictures, pictures at other locations? I'll let you decide that. If it's something that you would like, I'm more than willing to hold you while we take pictures."_ He had said with a wink and a kiss on her neck. To be honest, she didn't really need pictures anywhere else. The church was quite suitable, and the weather outside allowed for them to get pictures taken with a beautiful backdrop.

"Alright, let's get everyone together." Jack turned to find Francis. "Hey, Francis! Let's start gathering everyone together for pictures and start on out way to the reception."

Francis grinned, and Myles piped up. "In a hurry to get to the reception, Jack?"

"Sooner to the reception, sooner they can leave." D said with a smirk.

"Quite so. And I'm sure you and Donna wanted to linger at your wedding reception?" Sue said with a blushing grin, eyes twinkling.

D grinned. "And that's why you and Jack were smart in having your wedding at 11. You can have a normal length reception and still be out by 3." He winked at them both.

Sue giggled, turning even redder. "So get them moving. Bobby! Pull yourself away from Tara and both of you come on up for pictures!"


	30. Part 5 - Chapter 4

**Almost managed two chapters in one day. Sadly, this got pushed to today. Hopefully I'll be able to churn another out Sunday as most of this is written in my head already. Enjoy!**

* * *

The pomp, loud yelling and music accompanied the wedding party as the entered the reception. Jack and Sue had discussed (or argued politely, either would be a suitable description of what had happened) as to the order of the traditional "events". Jack wanted to make sure they ate during the reception, having seen far too many young couples not have time to eat from the time they got breakfast until they finally managed to leave the reception. Sue on the other hand wanted to follow a more traditional timeline. Normally Jack would have caved to do whatever she wanted, but here, he wanted to make sure she took care of herself and was being stubborn; therefore they compromised: first dance, father/daughter dance, mother/son dance, then take the time to eat.

Jack lead Sue out onto the floor as the song kicked on. Jack had asked if he could 'pretty please' choose the song, as he had one in mind. When she had asked what one it was, he had simply smiled mysteriously and told her she would find out at the reception. Now, he took his bride in his arms and began to sweep her across the floor as it began.

Jack still couldn't get over the fact that he finally held Sue in his arms as his wife. He felt like his heart was overflowing as he gazed tenderly into her eyes, one of the happiest smiles on his face that she had ever seen. He began to sing the song that he had chosen to her as he spun her around the dance floor.

 _When I think about you, feelings rush in  
_ _Cause I miss your smile, the joy that's deep within.  
_ _When I think about you, deep love fills my heart.  
_ _It's love that lasts a lifetime, faithful from the start._

 _And I want to be there for you whenever you're in pain  
_ _Cause I know you just can't take it sometimes.  
_ _And I want to guide you through this life that we live  
_ _Stand by me, hold your hand in mine_

 _Cause I will always love you,  
_ _As long as I live.  
_ _And I will always seek to serve you,  
_ _Unless there's more that I can give.  
_ _And I will never leave you, forever and a day,  
_ _Don't be afraid, I am here to stay._

 _When I dream about you, I see you constantly.  
_ _You're by my side, holding close to me.  
_ _When I dream about you, I know just what to do.  
_ _I'll serve you and respect you, girl I give my life to you._

 _And I want to be the man that you dream me to be,  
_ _cause I know I just don't make it sometimes.  
_ _And I want to be the hero that you've been waiting for,  
_ _Never to leave you, Always keep you in my arms._

 _Well, I will always love you,  
_ _As long as I live.  
_ _And I will always seek to serve you,  
_ _Unless there's more that I can give.  
_ _And I will never leave you, forever and a day,  
_ _Don't be afraid, I am here to stay._

 _I pledged my life to you today,  
_ _Always to walk that road with you.  
_ _And someday when I've lived out this journey planned for me  
_ _I want to know that I have served you with my life._

 _And I will always love you,  
_ _As long as I live.  
_ _And I will always seek to serve you,  
_ _Unless there's more that I can give.  
_ _And I will never leave you, Forever and a day,  
_ _Don't be afraid, I am here to stay._

 _Don't be afraid, I am here to stay._

 _Don't be afraid, I am here to stay._

Sue teared up, giving Jack a wet smile and burying her face in his chest, relishing the feeling of him holding her as he danced with her. She, too, felt like her heart was overflowing, and she snuggled into Jack's arms. When he finally stopped moving, he pulled back enough for her to see his lips and graced her with a smile that made her heart jump. "I love you darling." And he leaned down and kissed her gently, but briefly. When she gave him an unsatisfied look, he grinned and whispered, "We don't need to be making out in front of everyone, you know. And if they want it, they'll bang on the tables."

Sue blushed and bit her lip. "Sorry...I kinda forgot about everyone else... wait, aren't they supposed to clink the glasses or something instead of banging on the tables?"

Jack laughed. "Some here will. Like your family. You forget, however, my family comes from hickville, Wisconsin." His eyes became a little more intense as he gazed at her. "Though, I'm glad I could make you forget the world. I look forward to doing the same later." He gave her a roguish wink.

Sue blushed but smiled saucily. "I look forward to it, too." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then turned to see Bill walking over for the father/daughter dance.

"Able to let her go for a couple minutes there, Jack?" He said with a smile.

"I guess I can. If I have to." Jack said with a teasing glint in his eye. As Sue began dancing with her father to _I Loved Her First_ , Jack went to get himself and Sue a drink. That was one thing he was going to have to give Francis flack about; no one thought of making sure that people were hydrated. On his way over, his eyes passed over the wedding party and chuckled at the expressions on everyone's faces as they watched Sue and Bill dance. Jack's expression grew much more smug when he saw Lucy and Jerry sitting and trading comments.

Those two seemed to hit it off very well at the rehearsal and dinner and Jerry seemed more relaxed around her than Jack had ever seen him around a woman. Jerry didn't leave her side ("after all, what kind of escort would I be if I didn't make sure she had what she needed."), and Lucy certainly didn't seem to mind at all. He grinned, quite proud of himself. He and Sue had planned that one, both figuring the two of them would get along quite well... Well, no; what they thought was the two of them would make a good match. And if he knew his brother, Jerry's expression when he watched Lucy indicated an interest. _Maybe...just maybe._

Jack exchanged a few words with his cousins as he walked past some of their tables, stealing a bit of food here and there off of their plates (he was hungry!) and didn't get back to the table with much time to spare before he was being called back out to dance with his mother. As he passed Sue, he stopped her and pulled her in for a kiss before he went out. She giggled and wiped sauce from the corner of his mouth. "Not even through the dances and you are already eating?"

"Hey, I haven't eaten in a whole 6 hours. And Aunt Carol makes the best spaghetti sauce." He said, an innocent expression betrayed by the twinkling in his eyes.

"Get out there." Sue said with a smile, giving him a gentle push out to where his mother was standing. When she walked over to the table, she saw a glass of water waiting for her, courtesy of Jack, and drank gratefully. She surveyed the wedding party and noted just what Jack did. Lucy, as if feeling Sue's gaze, glanced up from Jerry at Sue. Sue raised her glass as if to toast her, winked and signed **Good luck!**

* * *

Lucy shifted her gaze back to Jerry, embarrassed. Of course her friends would try to set her up. Of course, she had tried get them together so long, she should have expected something like that. Though, she wasn't upset; Jerry was a really nice guy. He was gallant and chivalrous, had a quirky sense of humor that Lucy really enjoyed, and intrigued her. "Lucy? You okay?" Jerry asked, an eyebrow raised.

She realized that she hadn't answered his last question even though she was staring straight at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just...kinda zoned out." Lucy replied. She was grateful that she didn't blush, or she would have been beet red.

Jerry laughed. "Boy...I didn't know I was that boring." He said teasingly.

Lucy didn't pick up on it. "No, that's not what I meant-!"

Jerry laughed harder. "Lucy, I'm teasing you. Relax."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "You are sooooo funny."

Jerry grinned. "How about as a peace offering, I go and get you something to drink. What would you like?"

Lucy smiled. "A glass of the red wine would be nice. Thanks!" She watched him go and considered the options. _Well, if he wanted to go for coffee or something like that, I wouldn't mind..._

* * *

Jack relaxed after the dancing had completed with a plate piled high with food after pulling Sue's seat out for her. "You never do eat enough at formal events." Jack said, eyeing her plate.

Sue simply raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because I want to keep my weight where it is."

"Bah!" Jack said around a mouthful of pasta. Sue's other eyebrow also rose and she smirked at him. Blushing slightly, Jack swallowed, grinned mischievously, and spoke quietly to her, "I think we can work off more tonight than what's on your plate."

Sue blushed a deep red and began eating, trying to keep from thinking about what those particular activities were. She did want to enjoy the reception before she ended up dragging her husband away from everyone. When she looked back over, his eyes were still on her and his grin had grown broader. "Well, I guess that leaves room for the cake." She said simply, and returned to eating.

Jack laughed and returned to his plate. They had decided, or rather had it decided for them, that the Hudson extended family was going to be cooking the meal in a potluck-fashion. For feeding the almost 150 people that had been able to come to the reception, that had come to be the cheapest option for the newlyweds ( _"Like hell, you're going to shell out that much money for a catering service! Damn it, Jack, we're going to cook it for you!"_ ), it tasted the best, and it provided an adequate amount of food to feed the hoard. And, if Jack was honest with himself, was exactly what he wanted and had some of his all-time favorite foods. He had made sure to request some of them make some of Sue's favorites, and had felt a surge of pride when he saw her face light up in pleasure at finding them on the table.

After they had finished eating, they went back to the traditional "reception" things with a twist. Instead of the garter toss ( _"My sister is going to be there, and I'm not going to have it where some lecherous creep tries to use it as an excuse to try to feel her up! Hell no!"_ was Jack's final word to Bobby), Jack and Sue remembered something that had occurred in a mutual friend's wedding. A basin of water and a pitcher were brought over by Francis, and Jack washed Sue's feet to the words, "a husbands life is a life of love; that is, a life of service and self-sacrifice to his wife and children. As the Lord has done, so shall the husband do."

Cecilia leaned over to D. "I love the fact they did this instead of the stupid garter toss. Now I don't have to try to avoid the bouquet, and the toss can be fun!"

However, Lucy was the lady that caught the flowers. The music had started back up (a fun swing tune from the '50s), and right after Lucy had placed the flowers down, Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to dance, Ms. Dotson?"

Lucy met him look for look. "I haven't done swing dancing before. I could be dangerous."

Jerry gave a crooked grin, and in that moment looked so much like Jack that it was scary. "I'll take my chances."

Tara snorted and choked on her water, coughing and sputtering, Jerry and Lucy looking startled at her. Christine and Myles looked over as Bobby rubbed her back, looking concerned. "What is it, luv?"

Tara waved him away, clearing her throat. "Nothing. I'll tell you later."

Lucy suddenly dropped her gaze, but then looked back up at Jerry and grinned. "Shall we?" It seemed that he stumbled on an inside joke, but he didn't know what it was. Shrugging, he offered his hand to Lucy and smiled as she took it as he lead her onto the floor.

Bobby looked at Tara, slightly confused. "What's so funny?" Myles and Christine settled into the chairs abandoned by Lucy and Jerry to listen in.

Tara leaned back into him. "It's the exact same thing that Jack and Sue said to each other at the children's benefit gala when they danced. Same smile on Jerry, too. Seems like Lucy snagged a fella's attention."

Bobby nodded, his own smile crossing his face. "And a good one too. Jerry may seem a little goofy at times, but he's a really really good man. Lucy couldn't do much better than one of the Hudson boys."

"Oh, I dunno. I'm content with the Leland man I've picked up." Christine said with a laugh.

"You and you alone." Bobby quipped, and winked at Myles.

Myles shook his head sadly. "And to think that our Tara settled for a koala." He glanced at the fact that Bobby already had two plates empty and was working on a third. "Or a bottomless pit." Then he turned to Christine and bowed. "My lady, would you care to join me on the dance floor?"

"It would be my pleasure, gentle sir." Christine said with a curtsy, winking at him.

They watched them dance their way through two songs, grins never leaving their faces. Bobby finally finished plowing his way through his third plate of food and sat back with a contented sigh. "Ready to dance, luv?"

Tara grinned up at him. "I reckon so."

* * *

The reception was still running strong when 3pm rolled around, and Jack was amused to see that Sue was the one getting restless. They had danced for a good hour, then started making their circuits of the guests to thank everyone for coming. It took longer than either anticipated, as everyone wanted to talk to the couple. When she walked over to him from her last circuit of the guests, she wrapped her arms around him and pulling him flush against her, tucking her head under his chin. "See everyone yet?"

She felt Jack chuckle and hold her closer. She grinned, knowing just how much he liked holding her, and shimmied her hips slightly. Jack pulled back slowly and she looked up at his expression; a raised eyebrow with a twinkling eye. "I say, getting impatient darling?"

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. When she pulled back her gaze was serious. "Yes." Then she gave him a grin. "Now you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I need to do about half of the people yet..." He said seriously. Sue looked frustrated until she caught his eye and saw the teasing glint. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't worry, darling. I'll be done shortly. I need to go say goodbye to mom and dad, I need to say something to Bobby, then I'll be ready to go." Jack proceeded to do just that.

After a farewell to his parents, he walked out to where Bobby was still dancing with Tara. "Pardon me, Tara, but can I cut in?" He said with a broad grin. "I'll give him back in time for the next song."

Tara laughed. "Yeah, you can have him. But I'll be watching you mister!"

After she had walked away, Jack looked at his friend. "Well, Sue and I are going to be heading out shortly. I just wanted to wish you good luck."

Bobby swallowed. "Yeah, I need it."

"You'll be fine." Jack said. "Just stay calm and you'll be fine."

"That's why I'll need luck." Bobby said with a bark of laughter. Jack just clapped him on the back. "Jack, congratulations. I'm really happy for you, mate."

"Thanks, Crash." Jack said.

"Now get back to your wife. I have a feeling that she's the one pushing to get out of here." Bobby said with a wink.

Jack blushed and grinned. "Well, I can't say no there." Bobby laughed. "I'll send Tara back to you. See you later!"

After he had sent Tara back to Bobby and said goodbye to the wedding party (with a wink at Jerry and Lucy), the newlyweds made their way to the door. Any hope that Jack had that they would be able to get out without being noticed was dashed when he heard the DJ call out, "One last time, let's hear it for Mr. and Mrs. Hudson!"

He sighed slightly and let Sue know what was going on. She giggled and turned back. They both waved and turned to go, followed by catcalls and comments that Jack was sure would have turned Sue beet red, given that he himself was turning an interesting shade of pink. _That's my family..._ Jack thought.

* * *

 **We are going to have to take a detour from Jack and Sue to cover some important side-plot parts in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	31. Part 5 - Chapter 5

**Argh, I forgot to give the song and title in the last chapter: it's _I am Here to Stay_ by Martin Doman, and it's really pretty. Okay, now that that's out of the way, important side character chapter!**

* * *

Bobby watched them go with a grin on his face. Jack's cousins were really letting Jack and Sue have it as they were walking out, and he had to say he was filled with a 'holy envy' for a family as tight-nit as Jack's. Sue's smaller family seemed a little...overawed... by the rambunctious Hudson's, but seemed to find sympathetic companions in those that married into the Hudson household. A half hour later, dancing was still going in full swing (the Hudson's loved to dance), singing with the songs. But he had to admit his feet were beginning to hurt, and he had some things that were planned for this evening; very important things. He just had to get Tara to leave with him.

"Hey, luv, you about ready to leave?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Getting partied out? You're turning into an old man!"

"I can keep up with the whippersnappers, but the dancing is what I can't keep up with. I just didn't know if you wanted to stay. You had shifted a couple of times and that's the fourth time in the last 10 minutes that your eyes flicked to the clock, so I figured you may want to be heading out."

"Fine observational skills." Tara laughed. "Well, you aren't wrong. But I don't want to say goodbye to you yet."

"Well, I have a solution. We go and change, then we can go to somewhere to hang out for the rest of the afternoon/evening." Bobby suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Tara said, standing up. Then she stopped. "Wait, what about cleaning up? Isn't that something that the wedding party does?"

Bobby grinned. "Several of Jack's cousins have offered to clean up to let all of us go. It let's them stay to keep partying, and let's us go when we want. Very considerate of them, really. Completely selfless." He said, face straight.

Tara snorted, but grinned. "And to keep Jack and Sue from having too much liquor to find a home for. Come on, let's say our goodbyes and get out of here."

They made their way around their friends to bid farewell, and found that D and Donna were doing the same. With a wink at Lucy, they meandered out of the hall. "Got any plans for tonight?" D asked.

"Oh, a couple. But they all involve this shelia." Bobby said, pulling Tara against his side.

She giggled. "But he won't tell me what it is."

D grinned. He wasn't an FBI agent for nothing, and had gotten very good at reading expressions; he knew that expression of nervous excitement on Bobby's face. "Well, you two have fun, and don't do anything that will get yourselves fired." Donna rolled her eyes. It was one of her husband's favorite lines. That, and 'Good Lord willing and the cricks don't rise".

When they parted, Bobby drove Tara to her place to let her change into something comfortable. As he waited, he thought. It had been nine months that he and Tara had been dating, and it was, without a doubt, the best time of his life. No, it wasn't perfect. They fought on occasion; misunderstandings and just simple disagreements after a long days work flared to some sharp words that both regretted. As soon as they had cooled down, they immediately set to work trying to make it right again. But those were few and far between.

Bobby found himself captivated by her beauty, internal and external. She was just fun, in a way that none of his other friends were _fun_ , and had morphed into his best friend. When at one point he would have been content to just date, and not tie himself down, there was something about this woman that drew him like a moth to a flame. When he had seen the joy in Jack and Sue when they had been engaged, his once carefree friend content to shackle himself down, he realized that deep in his heart he wanted it as well. He was only scared that he wasn't going to be good enough, that he was going to drive her away, but she would be stuck with him.

That had taken a night out and a beer with Jack to solve.

 _"You think I don't think the same?" Jack asked._

 _Bobby looked surprised. "Mate, you two are perfect for each other. Hell, look at Sue and the way she looks at you. She thinks that_ she _is the one that isn't worthy of you, and we've spent time trying to convince her otherwise!"_

 _"Exactly." Jack said, cutting him off. "We both feel this way. Yet, we have both come to the conclusion that this is what God wants for us. Therefore, we are worthy, because He decided that we are. What is He telling you? Are you supposed to be together?"_

 _Bobby shrugged, draining the last of his glass. "I don't know yet."_

 _Jack gave a sardonic grin. "You've been too busy thinking you aren't worthy that you haven't listened, correct?"_ _Bobby's eyes dropped. "Then start." Jack said simply._

So he had. Long hours spent in mass and in front of the blessed sacrament, as well as time with Tara herself, had driven him to this conclusion. Now, he quickly fumbled the velvet box back into his tux pocket when he heard the door to her bedroom open. She was beautiful, though she only wore a hoodie with jeans. He remembered that conversation with Jack; some may like the standard 'sexy' dress, but he found this irresistible and she knew it. "Ready, Bobby?"

"Oh yeah, shelia. I'm ready to get out of this tux. You'd think that with as much time and money as these things take to get fitted, they would actually be comfortable." He grumbled, rising to his feet and retrieving his keys.

Tara giggled, spun him around, and fastened her lips on his. "I love you." She said, gazing into his eyes and smiling.

"And I love you too." Bobby said, leaning down to nuzzle behind her ear. He began tormenting her with tongue and teeth before she gently pushed him back.

"We need to get to your place to get you changed." Tara said breathlessly.

Bobby gave her a wide grin. "Trying to get me out of my clothes?"

Tara blushed. "I never said that, it's just that you said they were uncomfortable, and that you would have preferred to be-" She was silenced as he kissed her again, more gently.

"You're adorable when you get flustered." Bobby said, offering his arm to lead her back out to his car. She kissed his cheek and walked with him as daintily as she could manage in sneakers and jeans. "You look amazing, by the way." He said as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Oh sure." She said, blushing at the compliment and the way that his eyes drank her in.

"I mean it. I've told you before how much I really like that outfit."

"Yeah, you and Jack are probably the only two men in the world who think a lady looks sexier in jeans and a hoodie than in a tight-fitting evening dress." Tara said.

"Darn straight!" Bobby said with a smile. "Though sexier might not be the right word for it...alluring? Attractive?"

Tara rolled her eyes, blushing at him as he continued to tease her the whole way to his house. After he had gotten changed and snagged a windbreaker against the evening chill, they meandered around the DC area; going to see a movie, then dinner, and finally into the park that they often went for walks in after work. They watched people talking, walking, and playing in the evening air; a stiff breeze stirring the leaves and tossing Tara's hair. She brushed it out of her face as she looked across the pond, the reds and pinks of the fiery sunset reflected off of the rippling surface.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked Bobby.

"Quite so." Bobby nodded and gazed down at her.

When she looked up at him she gave him a dazzling smile and snuggled closer to him. "I don't want to have to let go of you again tonight." She sighed. "I'm realizing just how much I love you, Bobby. How precious you are to me. Don't ever doubt that." She leaned back far enough to pull him down into a kiss.

When she let him go, he smiled gently down at her; however, she could see there was some nervousness about him. Before she could ask though, he cupped her face in his hand. "I'm glad. I'd hate to be the only one feeling that way. Actually..." He paused for a second, then shook his head slightly. "You know...I'll keep this short and sweet, just like you."

He kissed her on the nose gently, and she giggled. The giggle quickly turned into a gasp as Bobby sank to one knee before her. "I want to live out my life with you, darling. More than anything in the world. Will you marry me?"

Tara stood there, tears starting in her eyes and one of the biggest smiles she had ever had on her face. She nodded rapidly and threw herself at him, knocking him over backwards and winding him as she landed on him. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked, trying to scramble back to give him room to catch his breath, but he held her to himself and smiled even as he laid there gasping. "Bobby, let me give you some room..." She didn't get much more out before he rolled her onto her side.

When he got his breath back he laughed. "You steal my breath away, darling!" She giggled as he pulled her back to him, kissing her lightly. "I never figured I'd do this laying down on my side." Bobby said with a smile, though his eyes were serious as he took her left hand and slid the ring (which somehow remained in the box during his tumble) onto her ring finger.

Tara stared at the ring glinting on her finger, emotions tumbling around. Only a year ago, she figured on being an old maid, 'one of the guys'. She wasn't getting any younger, and regardless as to how badly she wanted a family she just couldn't find someone to steal her heart away from the one that she thought would never return her feelings. Now she lay on the ground in the park snuggled into his broad chest with his ring glinting on her finger.

When she looked up at him her eyes were full of tears, but a broad smile was on her lips. "Thank you. I... Once I had never thought this day would come. Now I'm looking at marrying you. It's kinda overwhelming..." She said laughing through her tears. When Bobby tried to say something, she put her finger over his lips. "A good overwhelming. I'm so happy to be yours and have you. I love you so much, Bobby."

Bobby ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too. Regardless of what comes, I love you."

The sun sat slowly, casting it's rays over the park and the pond, with families enjoying the cooler summer air that evenings bring. None of them really paid much attention to the young couple that lay on the bank, secure in each other's arms as they spoke of their future together.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she watched Bobby and Tara leave the reception, sliding her shoes off and wincing slightly (dancing for a long time in heels was uncomfortable). That boy was too nervous to simply be taking her out for a date. Romance was in the air, and if Lucy was any judge of romance (and she modestly admitted that she was an expert), Tara would have a ring twinkling on her finger before the sun set. "You look like a cat with a bowl of cream."

Lucy's eyes snapped back to the young man sitting by her, observing her with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Well, I'm just figuring that something good will be happening for them." She said primly, a teasing glint in her eye.

"He's going to propose." Jerry said bluntly. "She won't do much better than Bobby. He's an amazing man."

"How long has your family known Bobby?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, several years. Bobby was tacked onto Jack's team when he started at the FBI and since he had nowhere to go for Christmas, Australia being too far away to remain on call, Jack brought him back to Wisconsin. He's come back for most of the major holidays, though he has gotten to go home a couple of times. We figured he'd steal Cecilia's heart and end up dating her; rather, we _hoped_ that he would. But Tara seems to be a good woman, so I won't hold it against her." He winked at her.

"I should hope not." Lucy said gravely, then smiled. "I'm glad for them. Jack and Sue opened it up for them, so I'm glad that they got their act together. They were my next project."

"Ever the matchmaker, eh?" Jerry asked.

"Them's always the hardest, Jerry! They never know when they're being courted themselves!" His cousin, Don, bumbled past on his way to the dessert table, and shot him a wink.

Jerry blushed and laughed. "You sure you don't need a ride home, Don?"

"I'm not too far gone! And the missus said that she'd drive." Don said with a grin, then continued on his way.

Jerry chuckled, and looked back at Lucy to see that she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry that he embarrassed you."

"It's not that, I just...umm..." Lucy said, stumbling on her words. Jerry simply raised an eyebrow and smiled encouragingly. "My friends have said the same thing."

Jerry pondered this statement for a second, then cleared his throat. Lucy noted that he was turning an interesting shade of red. "Well...umm..." _Ah, hell, may as well go for it._ "I guess I'd best just be very clear then. I find you to be a fascinating woman, and I'm intrigued by what I've learned about you over these last two days. Would you like to get dinner after this wraps up?"

Lucy's eyebrows rose and she looked shocked. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"It would appear so, yes." Jerry said, and sat there slightly tensed.

Lucy just looked at him for a second before she smiled shyly. "Umm...I would like that. I know that you are going to be going back to Cleveland for work tomorrow..."

Jerry smiled. "If you are interested, I would like to call you. And I figure I could visit Jack more than I have over the last several years." He said with a relieved laugh.

Lucy smiled back at him, if a little shy. _Why am I feeling like a highschooler being asked out by my crush? I'm just getting to know him, and see where it goes from there_. "I would like that very much."

By the time that Jerry dropped her off at her apartment, she was very comfortable around him and felt like she knew him for - well, if not years then several months. His chivalry and kindness made her feel like a princess, and he dared to kiss her cheek as he left. "I'll be in touch. Take care, Lucy."

She gave him a broad smile. "You do the same. And take care of yourself, Jerry. If you get tired during your drive home, give a call."

He grinned and gave a broad, fake, yawn. "Ah, so tired. Where's my phone..."

Lucy chuckled, then kissed his cheek, eyes dropping at her audacity. "Bye, Jerry." And she quickly turned retreat into her apartment.

His words followed her. "Bye, Luce. I look forward to our next meeting." She turned enough to give him a wave, then made her way into her apartment. Though she was now living alone, she had the best night's sleep that night than she had for quite some time. And a certain Hudson lad kept cropping up in her dreams...

* * *

 **Can't leave out something that important, so here's this chapter. Back to Jack and Sue next one :).**


	32. Part 5 - Chapter 6

**Apologies for the delay in posting. I've rewritten this chapter three straight nights, debating on the tone I wanted. I've settled on a sweeter fluffier one than some might write, not expressly focused on the wedding _night_ per-se, primarily because I like sweet fluffy stories. If you wanted something spicier, I'm sure there is some other story to provide that to you. I won't :D.**

* * *

"And what were you discussing with Bobby before we left?" Sue questioned Jack.

"Now that would be telling." Jack teased. When Sue stuck her tongue out at him, he laughed. "It has to do with jewelry."

"I'm sorry, did you say 'jewelry'?" Sue asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yup." Jack said, being quite obvious that he was waiting for her to take the bait. She did.

"I didn't know you two shopped together." She stated, not piecing together what he was talking about.

"We don't. He was quite firm that he and he alone would choose it for Tara." Jack said, enjoying himself.

"He..." Sue looked at Jack and sighed in frustration. "What are you talking about?"

"Jewelry for Tara." He said, grinning broadly. "Come on, Sue. What kind of jewelry would Bobby get Tara, that I would drag myself away from you, to go give him a pep-talk before he gave it to her?"

"OH! He's proposing?!" Sue squealed.

Jack winced. "You've spent too much time around Lucy. Yes, he's proposing tonight. He just needed a little encouragement."

"You're a good friend to him, taking the time to give him a boost before he puts it all on the line."

"He's a good man who deserves happiness as much as the next guy. We both know she'll say yes, but you know us guys...never seem to take that as fact." Jack said casually, shrugging. He felt her hand on his arm and he glanced over as she smiled at him.

"You're a great man, Jack Hudson. A very great man that anyone would be lucky to know." Sue said. Her unusually serious tone of voice had him looking over at her. She locked eyes with him, a hand resting on his arm. "And I'm so happy that you're mine." Her eyes filled with an expression that, to date, had always caused one or the other to suggest that they move to a more public place. But now they wouldn't have to; they wouldn't have to avoid being alone, even though he had never seen her eyes this full of desire before.

Or rather, wouldn't normally have to have iron control about being alone with each other. They had come to the conclusion to wait to consummate their marriage until that evening, primarily because Jack was a fool. He had offered to let his parent's stay at his apartment after the wedding so that they could save money on hotel costs. After all, he and Sue would be off at the hotel; why would his parent's have to pay for a hotel when he had a perfectly good apartment?

Unfortunately, he hadn't thought about just how uncomfortable his tux was or the fact that his wife would drag him away from the reception at 3 pm; too soon to head to the hotel by the airport or even to get dinner. "And as much as I would love to make love to you here in this place, and believe me, I intend to many times after we return," Jack had said when they discussed it before the wedding, Sue turning a brilliant red, "I would prefer not to have to worry about my parent's waltzing in like I'm a teenager with his high school sweetheart." And she had protested asking them to get a hotel for the night for two reasons: 1) she and Jack had waited a year already, what was a few more hours, and 2) it would be quite embarrassing to provide the reason to your in-laws (or mom and dad) for why you asked them to please ignore your previous offer.

So they had decided to wait until that evening. As difficult as that was. Really. Darn. Hard.

She started to run her hand up his arm, gently caressing his shoulders, chest, back. He started shifting uncomfortably in his seat as her hand danced across his torso as he drove.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this to my bride, but please have mercy on me." He said tightly, his grip on the steering wheel making his knuckles turn white. "If I'm going to have to be good while we are here, your hand needs to stay still."

She gave a mischievous smile when she slid her hand into his. "So easy to spin up."

A raised eyebrow was all he responded with as he killed the engine outside of his apartment. Going around to her door, he opened it up and helped her out. The moment that the door was shut, he pushed her back against the car and kissed her fiercely, pulling her snugly against himself. When he finally let her lips go, she looked up at him, passion warring with a cheeky smile. "You have no idea the effect you have on me, Sue." When she raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, he continued. "Okay, you do, but not to what extent."

She wiggled her hips against him and chuckled throatily at the groan that she felt in his chest. "Oh, I do. Though I guess that I can play nice. I can be naughty later." She tossed her head and gently pushed on his arms to get him to back up.

He didn't budge, but simply grinned at her, causing her to shiver in anticipation. "I'm positive. Though I don't know if I'm the one to be concerned about. Who drug who away from the reception?"

"I just wanted to have you to myself." She said. When Jack laughed, she hastily continued, "I mean to talk, to spend time with. That's what I meant."

"Sure it was..." Jack said with a wink, finally releasing her and opening the back door to collect Levi.

They had decided that they would stop back at his apartment, get changed, then go get dinner around Reagan International Airport, and then head to the hotel. Once they had decided to go to Yellowstone, the decision to spend the night in one of the classier hotels near the airport was an easy one; no worries about traffic, and they could sleep in. Or 'sleep in'. Either one worked for them.

Levi lead the way in, curling up on the rug between the coffee table and the couch; _his_ spot, as he would be sure to tell anyone if he could talk. Sue walked in and snagged the bag of clothes and the box for her wedding dress, and smiled flirtatiously at Jack. "Guess you'll just have to wait here until I'm done." She didn't realize that he had followed her until she got to the bedroom door, where he spun her around and, to her surprise, gave her a sweet chaste kiss.

"I love you." He said, brushing the hair from her face.

She lost herself in those eyes so many times in the past, and fought to keep from doing so this time; as much as she teased him, if she didn't keep her distance, she was going to drag him into the bedroom with her. "I love you too." She said, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, letting Jack back away with a wink.

After she closed the door, he walked back to his pile of clothes and quickly changed in the living room. He accidentally trod on Levi's tail, earning him a woeful look from the dog, as if to say, _Now why did you do that?_. "Sorry buddy. I'll try not to do it again. But couldn't you shift slightly?" When the dog simply looked at him, Jack admitted defeat and moved to the other side of the coffee table.

He hung the tux up and left it on the coat rack; Bobby had agreed to pick it up and return it sometime in the upcoming week that Jack was gone. "You don't worry about that at all, mate." Bobby had said. "You just worry about your little sheila in your arms." He had waggled his eyebrows at Jack, causing him to blush.

Sue walked out to find Jack changed and waiting for her with a smile, a bottle of coke in his hand and another on the table for her. She walked over and took his outstretched hand and found herself being spun around the living room. She didn't know when he had put his drink down, only that she was once more in his arms and dancing to whatever he had put on. She didn't say anything, just laughed and stared into his eyes as they danced. When he finally drew back from her, she stepped into him and kissed him gently. "Thank you. I don't know if you really know how much I love dancing with you."

"Oh, I think I do." He said. "About as much as I do. You actually follow; you don't fight me when I try to lead!" He said with a wink.

Sue rolled her eyes and grabbed her coke, motioning for Jack to get his off of the lamp stand. "Well, it's now almost 4; dinner reservation is set for 6:30, so we have two hours. Do we head to the park, do we stay here, or do we try to find a movie or something?"

"How about the park?" Jack suggested. "Levi is going to be cooped up for a while tonight and tomorrow- don't look at me like that-" He said as Levi's head came up and gave Jack puppy-dog eyes. "-So we can let him run in the park for a while."

"That sounds like a great idea." As she walked past him, she slid her hand up his stomach and chest, then grabbed her shoes. "Makes it easier to keep my hands off of you." She whispered in his ear. Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned, but didn't say anything. Snagging the suitcase that they had packed between them for their honeymoon, they walked out to Jack's car to head to the park.

* * *

Jack was leaning against the front counter, waiting for the young lady there to look up their room. Sue giggled after successfully pushing away her jealousy; the young lady at the front desk had been trying to flirt with Jack until he had gently but firmly asked which room they would be staying in to start their honeymoon. With a crestfallen look, she had started typing away as Jack turned to Sue and kissed her quickly and patted Levi on the head. "Mr. Hudson, I found what was causing the hiccup." She gave a more genuine grin than she had all evening. "Someone has upgraded you to the honeymoon suite. They said to use the term 'the gang' and you would know who they were talking about."

Both Jack and Sue laughed. Of course they would do that. "Very well, I think we might be able to suffer through." Sue said, touched by the gesture.

"Oh, and someone named Rose dropped off a box for you." She placed it on the counter for them.

"I don't doubt mom brought some of the cookies. She was insisting that we take some of the cookies, but I conveniently forgot them." Jack winked at Sue. She opened her mouth to say something, but blushed and closed it again after glancing at the receptionist.

"Here are your card-keys. Room service and any consumables in the honeymoon suite are already included in the cost. If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to call the front desk." She winked at Sue. "Enjoy your stay."

"I don't doubt we will." Jack said, turning red. He rapidly snagged the box his mom had left and the suitcase, following Sue and Levi to the elevator. While in the elevator, they both grinned nervously at each other. Now that they were here and no longer looking at waiting before sharing the marital embrace, nerves were coming out and it lead to a quite ride in the elevator.

Jack fumbled with the key to open the door to their suite, but stopped Sue from walking in. "Wait here for a second." She looked at him, heart hammering, and not understanding why he left her standing outside the opened door as he put their suitcase down in the corner and took Levi and settled him in the bathroom, closing that door behind him. Levi was thoroughly confused, but settled down on bathmat, content in the knowledge that Jack was there to take care of Sue.

When Jack walked back out to Sue, he took her in his arms and kissed her gently, caressing her lips with his and teasing her with his tongue until her knees were weak. She opened glazed eyes to read him say "I love you, Susan Hudson."

A bright smile lit her face as she read him. Nuzzling his neck, she whispered "And I love you, Jackson Hudson."

"May I?" He asked. She didn't know exactly what he was asking about, but trusting him completely, she nodded.

He swept her into his arms and entered the room, eyes never leaving hers. She was filled with so many different emotions that she clung to his neck and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. She was married to her dearest love, and was now going to gladly give him the greatest gift she could, that which she held back from every man before; the gift of herself, wholly and completely, emotionally and physically. "To say it's overwhelming would be an understatement." She said with a laugh when he asked if she was alright.

"We can take as long as you want." Jack said, holding her close. Then to lighten the mood, he settled her into one of the more comfortable chairs by a small table and collected the box of cookies and found a bottle of champagne on ice, compliments of the staff. "I don't know about you, but I could enjoy some more food."

Sue laughed at him. "You are getting to be as bad as Bobby." She collected a few cookies and accepted the glass of champagne from Jack.

"Never!" He adamantly stated, though he couldn't offer a counterpoint other than, "You've seen how he can eat and how I can eat. Surely you can see he eats more than I do." He glanced towards the bathroom and collected a few cookies and made his way over.

When he returned, Sue was observing him with an amused smile. "You are a big softy. And you wonder why he always begs you for food."

"Nope, I know exactly why he begs me for food." Jack said with a teasing smile. "You must just starve him."

Sue giggled, then grew serious and said, "You'll make a great father, Jack."

When his eyes met hers again he was enchanted once more by her beauty, but if he thought that her eyes were filled with desire in the car, his breath was taken away by the depth of desire now. "And you will be a great mother."

She popped the last of the cookie she had been eating into her mouth and drained the last of her glass, eyes never leaving his. He felt almost like he was paralyzed, but in a good way, as he watched her. She took his glass and what was left of his platter and set it on the table. Then she grabbed his hands and tugged him to his feet. "I think I'm done with the food. You?"

Jack smiled a cocky smile and tugged her close to him. "I think a different meal would be more...desirable."

The look in her eyes was absolutely trusting. "I've never danced this dance before, Jack. Lead me?" She asked as she twined her arms around his neck.

Jack blushed and his eyes dropped. When she opened her mouth to provide reassurance that she wasn't mad that he hadn't waited for her, he spoke first. "Actually, I've never danced this dance either. I have as much experience here as you."

Sue was surprised, to say the least. It telegraphed itself by the fact that her mouth hung open at his admission. He turned even more red and pulled back, burying his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor. "My dad had a talk with me when I was a teenager. I said I didn't understand why one would ever wait for marriage to have sex. Since I had rejected my faith at that point, I really didn't see the reason. Dad taught me a lesson that day." He looked back at Sue who had at least become composed enough to close her mouth. She felt terrible that she had acted so surprised, as it hurt Jack's feelings. She reached out and touched his arm.

He looked back into Sue's eyes, seeing curiosity and...happiness? "He told me that sex wasn't just pleasure with the risk of kids...it was a complete self-giving of one spouse to the other and vice versa. No holding back, everything is given. He asked if I would prefer the woman I married, the woman I loved more than even myself, if I would prefer her to only give that gift of everything to me. I said of course. So he asked me why I wouldn't want to save that gift for the one I love most. I remembered that, so I've always kept myself for my bride."

Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around him. "You did that for me?"

He stared into her eyes with a steady determination and conviction. "Yes." He said simply.

"Thank you." She whispered, and kissed him, awed that this man would choose to fight his urges, when he could have had most any woman, simply for her, to give her a gift most precious since she was his bride.

"I love you, so I didn't exactly have a fair choice." He said with a grin. "Deny myself, or fail to give you such a precious gift. Pretty simple, really."

She buried her face in his chest, letting her emotions settle down. When she did, she remembered something that just didn't fit. She pulled back just far enough to read him, but he knew what she was going to ask. "But Jack Hudson is a ladies man, picking them up everywhere, bar's included." He said in a self-mocking tone, irritated that his past kept coming into the present.

"When I dated in high school, I didn't have the best taste in feminine companionship. Mostly I was shallow. Some of the girls claimed to have slept with me. No matter how much I denied it, my 'fame' only grew. Apparently I was quite the lover, easy to have and able to please." He said with disgust. Sue tightened her arms and caressed the back of his neck, causing him to relax slightly. "I went to a college that had some of my old classmates, so the rep stuck. I started trying to find better women to hang out with, but I struck out every time, and some continued to 'promote' me."

He shrugged. "My first week here in DC after starting on the team, I was in a bar and started talking to a young lady that was actually sober and intelligent. We left to go get coffee and hang out since it was fairly early in the evening. You know Yalen, from HR?" Sue nodded. "Went to college with her. She saw it and next thing I know I still own the rep that's followed me my whole life. I didn't even bother to fight it, because it only makes it worse."

He stared into her eyes. "I renewed my vow to wait for my bride, fueled by the fact that even if she never knew, I would keep that gift for her and her alone."

She caressed his cheek, again touched by his perseverance. "Thank you. I don't know if you really understand how much it means for me."

He smiled crookedly. "I think I do. About as much as it does that you waited for me."

She kissed him and pulled him flush against her. Then she gave a, if Jack would put a word to it, predatory, smile that sent shivers down his back. "Then we shall learn this dance together."

With a great act of self-control, he drew back from her and she gave a mew of disappointment. "One thing first." He walked over to the suitcase and drew out a crucifix and set it down next to the TV. Beckoning her over, he signed **Let's pray.**

Sue blushed. She forgot about that, even though Jack had asked if she would be okay with praying before they consummated their marriage. She watched Jack to see what he was saying. "Praise to you, Lord God, Master of the universe and our Father. Thank you, dear Lord, for the most wonderful and great gift of matrimony which you have used to bind us together for the rest of our lives. I beg of you, grant to us the graces necessary to live our married life together. Help me to follow the model of St. Joseph, husband of Mary, and help Sue to follow the model of Mary herself as wife and mother. I ask that through this consummation, this marital act, that we be bound further together and help our love to grow."

Jack blushed at his next words, but figured that God was God and there was no harm in asking. "I also ask that this be highly pleasurable for Sue." He glanced over at her. "Anything else to add?"

Sue was beet red, but grinning. "Never hurts to ask, though I think unnecessary. You've summed up everything."

Jack bowed his head, but signed so that Sue could see what he was saying. " **We ask all this through Jesus Christ, our Lord, amen.** "

When he rose and looked back over at Sue, he found her staring at him. "Thank you, Jack. It's something that I've wanted to make sure happened on our wedding night." He smiled and gave a self-depreciating shrug.

She turned to him and planted her hands on his chest, desire winning completely over shyness. "Now...where were we?" She asked in a low, sultry tone.

Jack grinned at her and pulling her tightly to himself, fingers dancing along her back and causing her to shiver with pleasure in his arms. "I have a few ideas..."

She turned her face up to him, running her hands along his chest. "Then show me." And she fused her mouth to his.

* * *

 **Yes, I know predominate in fanfics, Sue is the one who waited and Jack didn't. However, I've kinda been basing Jack's development on a very close friend of mine and I wanted to have one where a good looking guy can remain pure until marriage. I also think it would fit Jack's personality too :D. Hope you enjoyed.**


	33. Part 5 - Chapter 7

Dreams faded from Jack's mind as he slowly woke, much to his disappointment. Sue had been cuddled next to him on their wedding night, both of them spent and resting in each other's arms. As his consciousness returned he tensed; something was off normal. There was something on his chest, across his legs, and pinning his arm down. Another second and he realized that it was feminine, and the events of the previous day, and (he blushed) night came back to him. He shifted slightly, drawing Sue closer to him. She didn't wake, but snuggled sleepily as close to him as she could.

Smiling a gentle smile, he gazed at his wife as she rested her head on his chest, safe and secure in his arms. And if he was realistic, he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He had to disagree with his father-in-law and agree with his father. Sam had poured Jack a tumbler of scotch and sat down to chat with him a few days before the wedding, and observed, "Some say the most beautiful sight a man can see is his bride walking towards him down the isle. I can't say I agree, though your mother was gorgeous. There is not a more beautiful sight than your wife on the morning after your wedding night."

And here he had her in his arms. Memory kicked in as he considered the sights, sounds, smells, and sensations as they made love for the first time. Tenderly he stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. Nope, not a doubt in the world; he loved her with all he had.

She stirred against him at his touch, drawing a hissing sound from between his teeth. She blinked blearily a few times and looked at him, obviously struggling to get her eyes to focus. When they did, she grinned at him and kissed him gently. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning...again." Jack said with a teasing grin, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Sue blushed deeply. "Again." She acknowledged. "What time is it?"

Jack glanced at the clock next to the bed. "Uh...7:00."

Sue smiled. "Well, mass is at 9, flight at 1, and we still need to take care of Levi and get dressed."

Jack groaned. "That's what I was forgetting. It's Sunday. My mind isn't working..." He complained, and winked at her.

She gave a mischievous grin. "And why is that?"

Jack rolled over on top of her and grinned down at her. "Because I have you in my bed. And because of a lack of sleep." He said the latter sentence matter-of-factly, even as the grin never left his face. " _Someone_ woke me up twice during the course of the night."

Sue turned redder but grinned cheekily. "I didn't hear you complaining. Didn't read you complaining either."

"Never said I complained." He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. Pulling back he locked eyes with her. "Just so you know, you were amazing. Each and every time."

Sue was as red as she had ever been by this point, but was filled with happiness and not a little pride. He had told her each time before, but it still made her feel wonderful. "So were you. I never knew it could be so...overwhelming. Thank you for such an amazing gift." She pulled him into a kiss that started gentle, but morphed rapidly into a heated kiss that was spiraling out of control.

"Sue..." Jack said breathlessly. "We need to get ready for mass and the flight..."

Sue gave a small mew of disappointment, but let him go. With a great act of will, he rolled off of her and made his way to the bathroom. When he popped the door open, he was greeted by Levi, who flounced around him, ready to go for a walk. "Come on, buddy. Could you call up breakfast, Sue?" He rolled his eyes as he forgot that she couldn't hear him, and looked back to see her rolling herself out of bed. He couldn't help but to marvel at her beauty. When she glanced in his direction, she laughed.

"You need to get dressed before you head out. I'm not sharing that view with the world." She said, winking at him. "Walk Levi, and I'll make sure there's breakfast waiting for you when you get back."

"As you wish, my dear." Jack laughed.

* * *

It was lucky that none of the flights were delayed as the front rolled through, and it was surprising that they didn't run into any turbulence after they got to cruising altitude. Sue was still happy once the plane touched down, and Levi seemed to share the sentiment of loving having Terra Firma under his paws. Jack grinned at her satisfied sigh as she stepped out into the terminal. "You really don't like flying, do you?"

"Nope!" She said cheerfully. "But I have you to hold on to, so I'll be okay. Right Levi?" Levi just looked up at her and wagged his tail slowly.

"You're a good pooch, but I'm not snuggling with you through a flight." Jack told the dog. Levi's tail drooped slightly until Jack patted his head as Sue laughed.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked her.

"Let's get going to the complex. I can't believe that you managed to find a place like this that was both cheap and good."

"I'm just that good." Jack said with false pomposity. When Sue elbowed him gently in his side, he spun her close to kiss her. When he released her, he grinned. "Plus, the fact that we aren't staying in Yellowstone proper helps. Now then, Mrs. Hudson, let's get going before they pick up our luggage."

The drive wasn't terribly long, a little over an hour saw them surrounded by a lovely landscape that Sue couldn't get enough of; A broad plain with rolling hills, a forest beginning a few miles away, mountains rose in the background. It was seen perfectly from the lane on top of a broad hill where the lodge was located, two smaller cottages on either side strung along the ridge of the hill. Jack retrieved their suitcase as Sue got Levi, then they both turned and looked out to the west, where the sun was setting behind the mountains; orange, purple and red coloring the sky.

"It's beautiful..." Sue said quietly.

Jack waited until she looked over at him. "Yes, it is. The sunset is lovely too."

Sue laughed and rolled her eyes. **Of course you say so.**

Jack set the suitcase down and drew her into his arms. "I'm quite serious." He said, eyes dancing. "You are the most lovely thing here." He eased his mouth over hers, teasing her mouth open with his tongue.

A slamming door and the sound of young voices shrieking as they ran outside to play made him pull back suddenly. One of the cottages had three children under 6 pour through the door. After they got out of the door, they stopped and looked at Jack and Sue. "A doggie!" Yelled the second youngest, who took off towards Levi. The older one followed a breath later, snagging the wayward child right before he made it to Levi, scolding him.

"What did momma tell you about running to strange doggies? And this is a... a... a dog for blind people. See the collar?" She pointed to Levi, and the younger child looked bashful.

"Oh, right." He looked up at Sue, eyes wide and pleading. "Is it alright if I pet your doggie, ma'am?"

Sue giggled as Jack released her. "Of course you can. Levi, sit." And being the consummate professional, Levi sat to deal with the small children petting him; or rather enjoy the attention lavished upon him, especially as the youngest ran up and gave him a big hug.

"His name's Levi?" The eldest asked as she caressed his ears. "And how can you see me if you are blind?"

Sue worked hard to keep from laughing at the directness of the child, but couldn't stop a broad smile. "Yes, his name's Levi. And I'm not blind, I'm deaf. And I know what you are saying by reading your lips." She added, preempting the question she knew would follow.

The girl's eyes widened. "Really? That's amazing! Is he deaf too?" She asked, pointing at Jack, who covered a smile with his hand.

As soon as she said that, a young pregnant woman walked out of the cottage to look for her now-silent brood and gave an exasperated sigh as she saw them accosting the young couple. "Laura, Mike, Tim, what are you doing?!"

The second youngest gave a toothy smile. "They had a doggie that we could pet!"

"What have I told you about talking to strangers? I'm sorry sir, ma'am." She apologized.

"It's quite alright." Jack said. "You have a lovely family. I'm Jack, and this is my wife, Sue."

"She's deaf, mommy!" The eldest exclaimed loudly.

The woman sighed resignedly, then grinned. "Always an adventure with them. Love them to pieces, but they can be a bit of a handful." Then what her child said sunk in. "You're deaf?" She addressed Sue.

Sue nodded. "I read lips."

"I see." She said.

Sue couldn't help herself. Sometimes you had to work for it, and other times it walked right up to you. "So do I." She said with a broad smile.

The woman laughed. "My name's Rachel. What brings you out here? Normally people go into the park instead of this area. Course, that's why we choose to come here every other year."

"That's the main reason we are here; less people with just as beautiful scenery." Sue took Jack's hand and squeezed it. "Jack found it a few months ago searching for a place to stay."

Rachel glanced at their joined hands. "How long have you been married?"

Jack laughed. "About 30 hours."

Rachel gave a teasing grin. "Ooooh, honeymoon! I was going to invite you to the lodge common room in about an hour after we get the hellions to bed, but I doubt you would be too interested in that." She winked at them.

Sue blushed and glanced at Jack. "That actually sounds quite fun. Pick up some food for the walking stomach." Sue said, patting Jack on his belly.

"Hey now." Jack protested.

Rachel laughed. "We'll let you go an unpack then. If you don't show, I won't blame you. Come on, kids. You can see the doggie some other time." With a dissatisfied groan from the children, Rachel herded them back towards the cottage for baths and bed.

Jack looked at Sue as she watched them go. As he touched her cheek, she turned to him. "You still mean that you want as many children as God chooses to give us? We can look at spacing them out if you want." When she raised an eyebrow, he went on hastily. "I don't mean I don't want children, I just wanted you to know that I'm not going to push you if you don't want them right away and-"

She leaned up and kissed him to silence him. "I want to bear your children, Jack. I want to have as many as God chooses to give, primarily since they are such gifts from God. Even if it gets hectic. And if we get into the position where we want to space them out, there's always NFP. But until then, I want to have a child."

Jack waggled his eyebrows. "Well, in that case, lets go get... unpacked..." He said, desire clear in his eyes as he picked up the suitcase. Sue grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their cottage for the week, eyes locked with his.

* * *

They did actually go to common room afterwards, albeit with contented smiles and heavy eyelids. There they met Ben, the husband of Rachel, looking absolutely exhausted but happy as a clam. Also present was Keith and Barb, an older couple who were more than happy to chat with anyone, anytime, and were rather difficult to get away from. They also met Penny and George, a middle aged couple who had came out for their 30th wedding anniversary. Penny was thrilled to meet Sue, as she was a speech therapist who happened to specialize in helping the partially or completely deaf. Jack contented himself to enjoy food and drink, chatting with George and Ben as Sue spent most of her time talking and signing with Penny, while Levi begged attention (and food) from anyone so willing to give it. It was close to 11 when the couple manning the lodge closed up shop and asked them all politely to leave so that "we can go to bed too."

They bid farewell to their new friends and promises of seeing each other around, walking back to their cottage hand in hand. "I'm glad we went." Jack said. "I enjoyed myself, and it seemed you did as well. I assume Penny told you they live near DC?"

"Yup. I was thinking...if..." Sue stopped. Jack glanced over at her as he opened the door, flicking on the light.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Never mind, it's not important." Sue said, not quite meeting his eyes.

At that, he knew something was wrong. Though he had no idea what it could be; she was happy and content just a few seconds ago! "Sue." He said, taking her into his arms, but she still wouldn't meet his eyes. He gently lifted her chin until she was looking him in the eye. "What's going on inside of that pretty head of yours?"

"You do know that some of our children may be deaf?" Sue said, eyes sad. "And I know how hard it is to grow up deaf. I don't want to see them hurt."

"You realize that we will love and support them all, right? Yes, there will be struggles, but much like life is for everyone else. Just different struggles. We'll all get through it." He said, glad that that was the only thing bothering her. "And look at the woman you have become regardless, or maybe because, of your deafness. You're a wonderfully amazing woman, and our children will grow to be wonderfully amazing people."

"It's just...my fault they're deaf." Sue said, eyes dropping away from his.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he lifted her chin again. "Unless you somehow made this decision to be deaf, genetically, and somehow mutate the genes of our children to make them deaf, I can't see the logic in that statement. And I believe you know that too." He said with a piercing look.

Sue sighed. "If any of our children are deaf, I want them to be able to speak and live in the world of the hearing and the deaf. I just don't know how I'm going to push as hard as my mother did."

Jack grinned. "You may not need to push _that_ hard, but between us we can do it. God grants the graces, honey. And it's a good thing we met a speech therapist here if we need it. Now stop worrying about something that may not come to pass. It solves nothing."

Sue grinned up at him. "Care to take my mind off of it?"

Jack grinned back. "You're insatiable."

Sue blushed but pulled him into a fiery kiss. "You never complain." She said with a wink, as she pulled him towards the bedroom, leaving the suitcase still packed in the living room.

* * *

They spent their week with activities dependent on weather. It startled them that the weather was so good, with 5 of their 8 days sunny and 65 during the day, even if it did get down to 40 during the evenings. They spent a day spent at Old Faithful and the other major tourist attractions, but the majority of time was spent hiking through and around the park. Rainy days were spent either in the cottage, reading or talking or enjoying the company of the other, or in the common room with the other guests.

At last, though, their week away from the world was coming to a close. They had bid farewell to their new friends and promised to keep in touch with Penny and George. Before she knew it, Sue was standing with Jack in front of his apartment as he dug the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. **Stay there.** He signed to her as he took Levi and the suitcase in. She experienced a strong sense of deja vu as she stood there and waited for him to settle Levi with a bowl of food and took the suitcase into the bedroom. When he came back out, he walked straight to her and swept her off her feet.

"I've waited to carry you across the threshold of my home." He said, a gentle smile on his face.

She caressed his face with her hand and returned his smile. "Then do so"

As he carried her into his home, he laughed. "You realize that today is Saturday?"

Sue raised an eyebrow. "And?"

He set her down and kissed her softly. "We've been married a week and you haven't killed me."

She giggled. "Give it time."

He laughed. **"I love you."** He said and signed. **"With all my heart, dearest one."**

 **"And I love you."** She said, wrapping him in her arms and kissing him again. "Now, let's get settled in, make supper, and let Levi run in the park a bit." She winked at him. "Then I'm all yours for the rest of the evening."

"I think I can live with that." Jack said with a grin.

* * *

 **And so ends Part 5. I'm running out of time to do everything I want to do with this story, especially with business trips at work. I'll see what I can get done...Hope you enjoyed this part, cause Part 6 is coming next.**


	34. Part 6 - Chapter 1

**So begins Part 6. Due to time constraints, this will have to be a shorter part :/. However, I figured it needed to be done in order to set up the last part of the story.**

 **JeanneJam: Yes, NFP is Natural Family Planning, though it's not exclusively Catholic. As to why NFP as opposed to anything else, well, to keep from getting too philosophical in this story :), I direct you to section 12 of _Humanae Vitae_ (google search will provide the entire document).**

* * *

While the criminals had been kind to Jack and Sue in the time leading up to and during their wedding, the moment they got back from their honeymoon the underworld decided to come out of hiding. Since then, they had wrapped up three high profile terror cases, two serial killers, and several smaller cases that were suddenly popping up. Jack had remarked off-hand that they couldn't have coordinated it better. Unfortunately he said it within earshot of one of the higher-ups, and so their group had been tasked with proving that they weren't all connected.

"Like you can ever prove a negative!" Jack had growled, and had received unmerciful teasing from the rest of the group. When they finally had gotten the 'OK' to close out the investigation, they were all thrilled.

"Finally, they realized that they set us to an impossibly stupid task." Myles drawled.

D raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. You've all put in excessive hours recently, so go home. You too, Lucy. I don't want to see any of you in here until Monday. Unless there's an emergency, of course." He said, shooing them out of the office.

"Man, we get the rest of today, Friday, and the weekend off? Whoohoo!" Bobby said.

"Great. In that case, farewell my distinguished colleagues. And farewell Bobby." Myles said, quickly packing his stuff.

"You're in a hurry. Got a date?" Jack asked him, smirking.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I have promised to cook a meal for the delightful Ms. Thomas, and I can use this time to make something even better than I had originally planned." Myles said.

"I'll never get used to that." Lucy said. "At least, it's less confusing since we now work with Mrs. Hudson instead of Ms. Thomas."

"Speaking of Mrs. Hudson, Sue, since we have Friday off, can Jack come out to play this evening? I can lay hands on tickets to the Nationals game if you can spare him." Bobby asked with a grin.

"I guess I can let him out. But he has to be back in by midnight." Sue winked at him.

"Gee, thanks sweetheart." Jack gave his own drawling answer.

"I'm sure he would want to be back by midnight. Though you two are looking a little more rested recently..." Bobby winked at Jack. Jack blushed, but lacked an appropriate response, and Sue was about the same color as a cherry tomato.

Tara came to their rescue. "Leave off, you great oaf. You've been terrible for the last month. Don't you see you're embarrassing Sue?"

Bobby noticed just how embarrassed Sue looked and had the grace to be chagrined. "I suppose I can tone it back some...sorry Sue."

"You're okay." She said as she stood and clipped on Levi's leash as Jack walked over to hold her free hand. She looked back as they strolled away. "And yes, we are getting some more sleep than earlier, but not too much." Turning quickly, she drug a very red Jack out of the door to the elevator.

* * *

"So, tomorrow you've been married for two months. What's it like being married to Jack?" Lucy asked, sipping on her milkshake.

Sue grinned. "Absolutely wonderful."

This was only the second time that Sue and Lucy had gotten to meet up to chat since the wedding. Lucy had taken a bit to get used to not living with Sue, and had found herself getting a little lonely at not having someone to talk to in the evenings. At least, for the first few weeks. After that, Jerry started calling more than once every 3 or 4 days to calling to chat normally every day. Then work had taken off and it had kept everyone busy, and, understandably, Sue wanted to spend as much of their non-existent free time with her husband as she could.

"It took me a while to get used to living with Jack though..." Sue said with a sheepish smile. "I still wasn't used to sleeping with someone in bed, and life had returned to normal enough that it felt like it did before we got married. The morning after our first day back at work I dumped him out of bed..."

"You didn't!" Lucy laughed.

"It was reaction!" Sue defended herself. "I felt a masculine body next to mine and reacted. That's why he had the bruise on his elbow. And then I had to get used to Jack's habits; he ran every morning, and not just to run into me, though that's how he chose where to run. He doesn't do dishes the night they were dirtied, but rather leaves them until he doesn't have any clean ones left. He doesn't do laundry on a specific day, but only when he runs out of clean clothes. He doesn't sweep the rest of the apartment often, but he cleans the bathroom every two or three days. It took a bit to get used to, but I love him dearly."

"I'm sure you do. You married him, and if you didn't that would be a serious problem." Lucy said with a grin.

Sue giggled. "Yeah, you're not wrong."

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. He told me that we were going out for dinner, but now that we have tomorrow off, I figure we can start into looking for a house." Sue said

"That sounds like fun." Lucy said, eyes bright with excitement. "Are you looking for one in town, suburb, country? Big house, little house? Basement, attic, attached garage-"

"Luce! Easy there. We need to go through and get all of that decided. Jack doesn't know that's what we are doing tomorrow yet." Sue giggled.

The girls chatted for another several hours, but when it was 11, Lucy left to 'Let Sue get cleaned up for the evening and call Jerry'. Sue got cleaned up and glanced in her underwear drawer at the small object and grinned. Waiting the two days she had and still having to wait until tomorrow wasn't easy, but it would be a good present for Jack. She instead snagged a few other items and waited for her husband, who she heard would, in fact, be home by midnight.

* * *

"So, how's the ball and chain treating you, mate?" Bobby asked over a beer they had stopped to get after the game.

Jack grinned. "Bobby, I should have married her years ago."

Bobby looked abnormally thoughtful. "You know, you may have a point...or you have built such a strong friendship for your relationship to build on that you wouldn't have had if you had gotten married much earlier. You still have your whole lives together..." He seemed to stare at a point and Jack knew where his thoughts were.

"I take it you have made peace with having taken so long to look at binding yourself to Tara?" Jack asked, also serious.

Jack couldn't help grinning at the goofy smile that covered Bobby's face. "You bet I have, mate. I'm ready." He said, nodding to himself. Then he looked at Jack. "And I'm ready for little ones to be running around, too. I want kids, Jack. I want to be a daddy."

Jack nodded. "I know what you mean. Have you talked to Tara about that?"

"Yup." Bobby said. "She said, 'As many as God wills', but we may want to space them out a few years."

Jack nodded slowly, but piped up. "Well, I appreciated having my brothers and sister around. It's just something to keep in mind. However it happens, God will give you the grace necessary. You just have to accept that you can't make life perfect for them, as much as you want to; it will be, however, good for them. So you and Tara can talk about it; just don't be afraid of having numerous kids in a row. My Uncle Pete and Aunt Carol had 10 kids, and they couldn't have been happier with it."

Bobby nodded slowly in turn. "You ready for kids?" He asked.

Jack nodded vigorously. "I can't wait. I love kids, and I want to be a father."

The two of them sat there silently, thinking about kids and the sacrifices they were both willing to go through to support their future children. Bobby stirred. "Thinking about getting into management?"

Jack grimaced, but nodded. "It's safer. I've eaten several bullets in my time as an agent. With the cases our group takes, it's only a matter of time before I buy the farm. You've been lucky of yet and haven't gotten hit. When you do, it puts it all in perspective. As much as I don't want to split our group apart, I don't want to leave Sue a widow. It will take time; a few years likely before one that I want opens up...but I've been taking steps."

Bobby made a face, but spoke quietly. "I know what you mean. I figure another 5 to 10 years and I'll be focused on getting out. Our group has been together for almost 6 years; well, 4 with Sue, but 6 for the rest of us. They normally don't stick together that long. So it's about time to start cycling through."

"But not yet." Jack said, grinning as he toasted them both. "We've still got a few more years of terrorizing the bad guys!"

* * *

Jack woke the next morning as he had the last two months; Sue was curled in his arms and snuggled closely to him, snoring lightly. He still never got over just how beautiful she was each morning. She never understood it; she always thought that's when she looked her worst. It was times like that she never quite knew why he never could take his eyes off of her. Jack grinned, _Country has a song applicable to every situation._

But today he had to drag himself away from her for a few minutes; after all, he could do something nice for her since she'd put up with living with him for two months already. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was 7:30; perfect timing. After dropping a light kiss on her temple, Jack eased out of bed, trying not to wake her. Sighing in relief that he had managed the task for the first time, he failed to keep his attention near his feet and banged his toes off of a box of Sue's stuff that she hadn't unpacked yet.

Jack let out a yelp and swore softly. "Advantages of being married to a deaf woman." He muttered to Levi, who had padded over and stared up at him, tail wagging happily. "I'll take you out for a walk later." He told the dog. "I'm making breakfast for Sue first." Levi padded after him hopefully, following his every move around the kitchen, especially when the bacon and sausage was pulled out. Jack finally acquiesced and tossed the pooch one of the half strips of bacon.

"And you wonder why he begs." Sue's voice drew his attention back to the hallway where she was leaning against the wall, watching him.

Jack gave an innocent smile. "Nope, I know exactly why he begs." Jack's eyes never left her as she sauntered over in her bathrobe. "His owner encouraged him." Jack said with an impish grin.

Sue rolled her eyes. "You're up early." She observed.

He nodded, finally dragging his eyes back to the stove. "I was making you breakfast, as a thank you for being married to me for two months. You got up early, though. I would have figured you would have slept in."

She walked over and kissed his cheek before pulling eggs out of the fridge. "I missed my heater."

Jack laughed. "It's August! How are you cold?" She simply smiled and turned to begin cracking the eggs into a bowl. He stood behind her and brushed her hair out of the way, laying soft kisses along her neck, feeling her shiver at his actions. He spun her around and grinned. "But there you are, shivering."

She pulled him into a gentle kiss, then drew back. "Look after your stuff on the stove." She instructed him before turning back to hide the grin on her face.

They cooked the breakfast together and sat at Jack's kitchen table, Sue scolding Jack for the amount of food that he was eating. When they had finished, Jack took the dishes back to the sink, and when he got back, Sue was looking excitedly and a little nervously at him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yes, darling?"

Sue grinned. "I have something for you."

Jack grinned. "Oh?"

Sue reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object and handed it to Jack. He took it, at first not recognizing it. Then he saw it for what it was.

And what it signified.

His eyes shot up to meet hers. "You're pregnant?!" He asked, voice rising with the excitement.

She nodded rapidly, a broad smile becoming plastered to her face. "Yes. You're a father, Jack!"

He let out a whoop and swept her into his arms, spinning her around his living room. When he set her down, he kissed her passionately, Sue giving as good as she got. He pulled back breathlessly and held her. "Oh, Sue, I love you so much! This is amazing, we're parents! How long have you known?"

"For three days. It was so hard to wait to tell you until today." She said as she kissed him again.

"It was the most wonderful gift you could have given me." He laughed. "I can't believe it. We've only been married two months and we're going to have a baby!" He swept her around the room again, their voices joining together in laughter before he set her down. Their eyes locked and the laughter slowly faded away, replaced by a heated gaze between them. Jack gave a grin that made Sue lick her lips in anticipation. "Let's celebrate, shall we?" He asked as he swept her off her feet, carrying her back towards the bedroom.

* * *

A cold nose woke Jack again as Levi rooted at him, looking frantically at the door, back at him, and back at the door again. Jack glanced at the clock over Sue and saw that it was 11 am. He realized at that moment that they hadn't let Levi out yet, and the poor dog was frantically trying to get him moving. Jack laughed as he climbed out of bed for the second time that day, rousing Sue with his movements as he did so.

"Where are you going?" She asked as Jack threw on a shirt and jogging shorts, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed.

"I haven't taken Levi out yet this morning. Your news and our...further activities," He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh and turn slightly pink, "drove it from my mind and now he's fit to explode if I don't hurry up."

"Oh, poor Levi." Sue said, ruffling the dog's head as Jack threw on his shoes.

"Come on, pup. Sue, I'm going to take a quick jog. If you need me, call me." He said, kissing her quickly and following the dog out to the main door. "I'm coming, muttly, I'm coming."

Sue giggled and laid back onto the bed with a flop. She loved her husband; loved how he treated her like the most important person in the world, loved how he looked out for and protected her, loved how he was attracted to her and made love to her... And now she loved the side of him that was the proud father as he first found out that she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it had happened so quickly. "A real honeymoon baby." She giggled again.

The sight of Levi romping back through the bedroom door let her know just how long she had been sitting there contemplating her married life, and she laughed when she saw Jack come romping in after Levi, rolling him around and playing with the doggie. Sue couldn't help but see Jack playing with their little ones, goofing around with Levi. Eventually, Levi flopped on the ground panting, and Jack walked over to Sue grinning.

"You going to stay in bed all day?" He asked, eyes bright from his time outdoors, a teasing expression on his face.

Sue smiled. "Just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Jack asked, settling next to her.

"Well, we've spoken about buying a house...Do you think we should start looking a little more quickly now?" Sue asked.

Jack pondered it for a bit, but nodded. "We will want the extra room as we have more kids. We can start looking now, and if we find one that we want to buy, we can do that. We've been saving, so we can afford it."

Sue nodded. "I've glanced at a few places to start looking for houses. If you want, we could start today."

Jack smiled at her. "You are eager to have a place of your own, aren't you?"

Sue blushed, but grinned. "Mhm. But I want to make sure you buy in as well."

Jack stroked her cheek. "We knew we would at some point. We are just moving a little sooner, and you really want it. Of course I buy into it."

Sue nuzzled his neck. "Thank you, Jack." He kissed her thoroughly, and finally pulled back. She grabbed his hand as he was about to slide off of the bed. "One more thing Jack...could we keep the fact that we are expecting to ourselves? In the case something happens...the first trimester is always the most uncertain..."

"Oh, Sue." Jack said, pulling her close to him. He caressed her cheek. "Everything will be okay." She still looked uncertain. "Yes, we can wait. But Sue-"

"Jack, miscarriages happen. No one's at fault, but they do happen. If I do miscarry, I don't want us to have to deal with everyone's constant questions or repeated sympathy to constantly dig up the pain again and again. It's just...planning in case. I don't expect it to, but if we can just keep this to us, I would appreciate it." Sue said, eyes serious.

Jack just stared into her eyes for a few seconds. Finally he nodded. "Very well, darling. But don't worry about it." He kissed her again and cocooned her in his arms.

She snuggled closer to him, relishing the feeling of being held by him. "I'm not. I just like to cover my bases." She exhaled, then pulled back from Jack. "So, lunch then look at houses?"

Jack gave an indulgent grin. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 **So this Part will follow Sue's pregnancy, the the case you haven't pieced that together :). Enjoy!**


	35. Part 6 - Chapter 2

**This got a little long, but hey. Bold quotes are speaking and signing.**

* * *

Jack woke to his alarm blaring, blindly reaching over and slapping at it until it shut off. Sue stirred at his movement and snuggled closer to him. "Good morning love." She said sleepily, content to rest her head on his chest and curl in his arms.

He pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair as he did most every morning. They often spent a few minutes snuggling before the day began, but today Jack was miles away, the events of the day to come dragging him forcefully into wakefulness as his mind ran through scenarios that may come. Sue felt him tense and propped herself up on an elbow, staring down at him. He didn't seem to register her movements, staring blankly into space. She leaned down and kissed him, feeling him return to the present and return the kiss.

"Relax darling. Everything will be alright. D's got two teams that will be waiting in the wings and the surveillance van. You can't plan for everything right now." She said, drawing patterns on his chest, trying to keep him from entering fully into secret agent man just yet. Sure she was scared, but they just had to do their job.

He nodded slowly. "I just have the same feeling that I had last year." It hadn't escaped his mind that it had been a year ago almost to the day that he had almost been killed. "That there's something that I'm missing."

They had been working on taking down a weapons trafficker outfit providing arms to Hezbollah and Iran, and they had gotten Myles and Jack set up as a supplier. The final "deal" was going down today, and it seemed like the entire SOG was going to be supporting them. Yet Jack couldn't help but feel like something was off. When he noted it to Myles, he had received a strange look and an admission that Myles thought so too, but they couldn't find anything; only a feeling.

"I'll have your back." Sue said. Against Jack's private wishes, she was going to be in the van with Tara to read lips and keep an extra pair of eyes on all of the feedback they were going to be getting in.

Jack nodded slowly again, locking eyes with her. **"I know..."** Then he kissed her gently and rolled out of bed. When he turned back, Sue wasn't pleased at the fact that he had taken all of his emotions and had tried to hide them away, even if he was looking at her with a cheeky grin. **"It will probably be faster if we shower separately today. Do you want first shower?"**

Sue raised an eyebrow as she collected her towel. **"I'll take first shower, I suppose..."** When he didn't make a move to join her, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I love you, Jack."

"And I love you, dearest Sue." He said, kissing her forehead and letting her go.

After he heard the shower door shut, he gathered a few items, but checked the location of the others. A copy of his will was set in an envelope addressed with to Sue with a note that he had written for her two nights ago. Bobby looked scared when Jack had pulled him aside and had given him the same instructions that he had a year ago.

 _"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Bobby asked._

 _Jack gave a cocky laugh, but Bobby could see that something was eating at him. "I gotta do my job, Bobby, and this is part of it." A shudder ran down Bobby's spine as he remembered those same words used shortly before they almost lost him._

But this time, it was different for Jack. He had so much to live for now; his wife, his baby. He had to support and protect them, and he couldn't do that if he were dead. That's why he had (almost belligerently) insisted on the big bucks getting shelled out for the new concealable body armor that had been developed for he and Myles to wear under their suits. _Dragonscale_. It even sounded bad-ass. He put the envelope away and moved to start making breakfast for Sue and himself.

* * *

"Ready to go meet Crack and Pow?" Myles drawled as he shrugged into his vest.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the names they had assigned to their two contacts. It had been a pun filled case, with more pistol, rifle, and explosive puns than he had heard for a long time. "Oh, I do think it will be a thrilling encounter." He responded, buttoning his shirt over top of his own vest.

The briefing had been simple. They had located the head honcho and figured any deal was going to have to be okay'd by him. They would get a fair number of top leadership in the ring in this take-down; they could have picked up each of them and had a better than even chance at putting them behind bars, but this would give absolute proof that would be a quick and easy trial. The moment that the "deal" was okay'd, they'd take them all. SOG had a team ready to go at each location, and Jack and Myles would bring in Crack and Pow with SOG backup.

Jack looked over Myles, practiced eyes just managing to find the concealed armor and only by knowing exactly where and how to look did he see the camera and mic. "Looking sharp, Myles. You ought to take to wearing that all the time. Makes you look buffer."

"I am an amazing physical specimen." Myles said with false pomposity. He looked over Jack's setup. "Good. Nothing sticks out." He rolled his head, trying to mask the nerves that were starting. "Jack, a favor?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Myles stopped for a second, then started again. "Anything happens to me, look in my glove-box. Whatever you find there, give to Christine."

Jack nodded slowly. "Absolutely. You've still got a bad feeling about this too?"

Myles nodded. "Yes. I don't know why. But stay on your toes, Jack. We may have to do the take down earlier than we anticipate. First sign something is going on, we take them down."

"Damn straight. I told them we had enough, but nooo..." Jack said. He shook his head. It was a month since he had found out that he was a father, and he and Sue still hadn't told the group that they were expecting. Not even Bobby knew, even with Jack tasking him to find a good man for Sue if he bought the farm. It was weighing heavily on his mind at that moment as to the necessity of his survival. The bad guys got on the wrong side; if they had to buy it, that was life. He tapped the sub-compact 9mm in his jacket pocket to verify it was there, checked to make sure there was one in the chamber and the safety was off, then walked with Myles out to the car waiting for them.

* * *

"Sam 33 and Sam 36 are in position." Tara said from her seat inside of the van. Sue was watching two different screens at once; one where they had planted a camera looking into the head-man's (Boom) office and one on Jack and Myles. As she sat there watching, she noticed that both Jack and Myles were a little more tense than normal. She thought back to how they had both had a bad feeling about what was going on, and watched as the two men dubbed Crack and Pow arrived.

Things seemed to be progressing well, until she saw someone hurry into Boom's office and begin talking animatedly. Sue could only catch bits and pieces, but one she did get was "FBI".

"Tara, I think they may know." Sue said, grabbing her friend's arm. Her heart plummeted as Boom picked up his phone.

"All units, stand to! We may have been compromised!" Tara called, turning to Sue. "Crack got a call, what's Boom saying?!"

Sue gasped and blurted out, "They're FBI, kill them!" and turning she bolted for the door of the van. In doing so she missed Tara giving the call to execute, or how the video on Boom's window cut out as it disintegrated as the flash-bangs went off signaling SOG's entrance. None of this came to her attention until later as she threw open the door and ran towards Jack. "Davis!" She bellowed, using the first non-Jack name that came to mind.

* * *

Jack could tell something was off based on how Crack's face changed as he reached for the small of his back. Yes his heart stopped as he heard a voice scream "Davis!". He knew that voice. And it drew the attention of both Crack and Pow, who drew their sidearms, Pow understanding where this was going and looking at Myles, but Crack turning towards Sue and raising his hand.

Jack exploded into action, his shoulder driving into the man's sternum, hands clasped around his wrist dragging his aim away from his wife. They slammed to the ground, and Jack wrenched on the man's arm. A sickening pop followed by an agonized scream notified Jack that he had at least dislocated the shoulder and forced the man to drop his gun. Scooping it up, Jack turned ready to assist Myles, but found that Myles had his man pressed face first into the ground and had the man's gun pressed into the back of his head. He looked quickly over at Jack to make sure he was alright, then turned his attention back to his prisoner on the ground.

Jack then swung his attention over to Sue, terrified. He had felt the gun go off right as he had contacted Crack. Fearing the worse, he took in the sight before him; she was pale, swaying slightly, but appeared fine. Fingers that trembled almost too much form any sign stumbled out, **You ok?**

When she nodded, his brain started catching up with everything that had happened and he turned back to the fool that was still mewling in pain, anger flooding in to war with the fear that still clutched his heart. He held it together until the man was cuffed by SOG, handed the weapon over to them, then slowly turned back to Sue. She hadn't moved and was just staring at him.

"Just what the _hell_ were you _thinking_?!" Jack ground out, striving to keep from yelling but failing miserably. "You could have been killed!"

"They knew who you were." Sue said defensively, reading the anger on his face, but also the fear in his eyes. She knew this was going to be ugly. But at least he was alive to have this discussion with her. "They were going to shoot you!"

"So you jump out of a perfectly safe van to draw their fire?! Oh, that's bloody _brilliant_!" Jack barked sarcastically.

"You didn't know-" Sue began, but it only served to throw fuel on the fire.

"I knew damn well something went wrong and that we were going to have to take them down when their call came in!" Jack yelled. "I'm trained for this for a reason, you know!"

"I didn't want you killed!" Sue fired back.

"So you get yourself killed?! I'm also wearing body armor for a reason!" Jack returned, thumping his chest. "You?! You wear a shirt! Oh, hell of a lot that's gonna do for you! You'd have gotten yourself _and our baby_ killed! You can't just think about yourself anymore in pulling these dumbass stunts!" Jack yelled, his voice breaking, and through her tears Sue could see that he some running down his face. "You almost died!"

Eyebrows on the team, who were gathering on the outskirts and trying very hard _not_ to draw attention, shot up at these words. Baby? D determined things needed to move somewhere else as passers-by started gathering; at least, that was his excuse for dragging Jack away and giving him some time to cool down. He walked over to Jack and grabbed his arm. Jack jerked back and D stepped back quickly, cursing as he realized how stupid that move was with a keyed up agent with reactions primed to take someone down. Jack looked D in the eyes, anger blazing that he was trying to curtail. "What?"

"We're getting an audience, and I don't want videos of my agents being taken and posted anywhere. Pack up and head back to Hoover. We'll debrief there." D said, and walked back to the waiting cars.

Jack turned back to Sue, who was just standing there crying. It was been the first time that he had ever sworn at her and her heart was breaking. That stacked with the fact that she may have gotten their child killed was weighing heavily on her. Tears were always his downfall; his anger, though still present, was being tempered with the relief that she and the baby were, in fact, alright.

He strode over quickly to her and took her into his arms, heart breaking as she tensed but then melting as she clung to him. He pulled back from her and tilted her chin up. "Three things: I love you, we'll talk later, and D want's us all back at Hoover." He nodded over to Tara. "Tara's your ride back. I need to run since I was directly involved in the take-down." He kissed her quickly, and signed **I love you** one more time before taking off after D and Myles."

* * *

"We need to talk, Jack." D said after they walked into Hoover. It was the first words spoken by the trio since they climbed into the vehicle. D was trying to think of how to keep his group together with the actions of Sue and the very public and personal outburst by Jack. Jack was trying to curtail the anger he still felt at Sue and begin handling the guilt that was coming at being so cuttingly sarcastic with the love of his life. Myles was just trying to stay out of the way and not draw the ire of either.

Myles took the very unsubtle hint and turned. "I'll go see what's in the cafeteria." He said lamely.

D watched him go as Jack's eyes never left D. Once Myles was gone from sight, D turned back. "Professionally, you were out of line to yell at another agent like that. Tell them off for a stupid move, sure. But you were getting personal. And if I hadn't stepped in, it would have gotten more personal than it had already. You know already that I'm grooming you for management; you have to keep your cool. I know she's your wife, but we also had an agreement that it wouldn't impact work. It has now."

Jack's heart dropped as he heard D talking. On the ride back he knew that he would probably get his wrist slapped for his behavior. He felt bad that he had said it as harshly as he had, but he wasn't sorry he told her off for pulling such a stupid move. But now it sounded like someone was going to get transferred. Determined to be the consummate professional that he strove to be, he stood straight and locked eyes with D. "Whatever your decision is, Sue and I will abide by it."

D let himself grin a little at the statement. "Good, since I'm still your boss. Consider this your warning. I don't want a repeat. Am I clear, Jack?" Jack nodded, but before he could answer, D continued. "As for Sue...she deliberately disobeyed an order from above. I can't let her off with just a warning...I can, however, soften it as much as possible. We can't have another instance of this happening again, or at best she'd be transferred. At worse, fired. Due to the heroism seen in action, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, I can have it set so that she is only restricted to her desk; meaning no more time in the van."

He had to laugh at the look on Jack's face; absolute relief. "Thank you, D. You've done it again."

D shrugged. He'd do most anything for his people. "One more thing, Jack. A personal level. She did it because she loves you. Consider yourself lucky that she loves you enough to lay down her own life for you. Yeah, you can gnaw on her bit for making the move when you were more protected than she, but she wanted to save you. Don't let your pride get in the way of letting her know how much you appreciate it. You know what's written."

Jack's expression was serious. "Who can find a woman of worth? Far beyond jewels is her value." He gave a small smile. "Sue's a wonderful woman. I am blessed beyond all wealth in what I have in her. I need to talk to her."

D nodded towards the elevators. "Go home. Prepare something nice for her when she gets back. I need to have a discussion with her, then I'll send her home to you. Probably send her with Lucy." Then a broad smile broke over his features. "By the way, Jack, congratulations. First kid's always the most interesting."

Jack blushed. "I suppose I did let that one out of the bag. Not how we wanted to inform you all, but yes. Sue's 3 months along."

D laughed. "Honeymoon baby."

Jack nodded, grinning. "Yup!"

"Well, congratulations again. Now go prepare for your lovely wife." D directed him.

"With pleasure!" Jack said, hurrying over to the elevators.

* * *

Sue walked up to the door to their apartment with no little anxiety. Was he going to yell at her again? She knew that the move itself, though praiseworthy in intent, was stupid in practice especially since she was pregnant. She got that. D had informed her of her pending punishment of being tied to desk duty, which worked out well considering her pregnancy. But when she found out that D had sent him home to decompress from the stress, she was a little ashamed to feel happy at the fact that they could put off the confrontation for another few hours.

Her heart sunk as she thought of having to rehash what had happened. She already knew that what she did was dumb, but she still couldn't see how if she didn't that Jack _and_ Myles very well could have died. A tear of frustration slid down her cheek as she wrestled with the lock on his door, as she did every night. _Oh, it's not too hard, he says. It's just a little finicky, and needs a bit of persuasion, he says._ Sue thought angrily as she finally shoved the door open and releasing Levi to sniff around their home. When she looked up, she froze and gave a little gasp, taking in the scene before her in the darkened apartment.

Jack was waiting by their kitchen table, which was set with their china, four candles were lit on the table around a vase holding a bouquet of flowers. He slowly walked over to her as she looked like she was trying not to cry. Stopping in front of her, he waited for her to meet his gaze, but when she didn't he gently lifted her chin. Releasing a breath, he said **"I love you"**.

That was when her already frazzled emotions gave way and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest as her hands skated around on him, verifying that he was truly alright. The moment she felt like she was finally getting herself under control, she burst out crying again. He gently eased her over to the couch and sat with her, holding her until she could get herself pulled together and taking the time to control a couple of his own tears of relief that she and the baby were alright too.

It took Sue several minutes until she could finally start babbling to him. "I'm sorry, Jack. Well, I'm sorry for putting myself and the baby at risk. I didn't even think...I didn't even...I'm sorry, I just wanted to save you, to keep you safe. When I saw the order to kill you my heart stopped and I had to do something! I-"

Jack finally eased back enough to place his lips over hers to stop the stream of words. She struggled for a split-second, wanting to continue talking, but let it go and simply kissed him back, soothing her troubled heart with the love that he had for her. He drew back enough to be able to sign for her. **"I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted like I did, and I most definitely shouldn't have used the words that I did."** He brushed her hair from her face. "I was so scared I had lost you and the baby, and I reacted badly. I want you to know that I didn't miss the fact that you were willing to sacrifice to try to save me."

His eyes got uncertain as he continued to speak. **"However, I'm not sorry that I made it known that I was very displeased with _how_ you tried. I don't ever want to have to see the sight of a gun drawn on you and our child again. I also don't like the fact that you didn't trust Myles and I with our training. We knew something was going down and we were getting ready to move when you screamed." **

He shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Sue's eyes dropped. He touched her chin and she looked up at him with pain in her eyes. **"Please promise me that you won't put yourself in danger like that again."**

Sue shook her head slowly. "I can't promise that. I can while I'm pregnant, but I can't just sit by and see you in danger and not do something. I love you, damn it!" The tears started again, but her voice was steady. "Our child needs you alive, Jack. And when we have more, it will only be more imperative that you are able to be a father to them. You know the statistics as well as I, and as good as I can try to be, they need their father along with their mother." She sighed, thinking, _and we both know you will be able to find another good woman to be their mother easier than I would be able to find a good man_. But there was no way she would say that out loud to Jack; it would only make him upset and try to deny it.

Jack sighed himself, running his hand through his hair. **"I'm already looking into management to get myself out of these situations. I've spoken with D. It probably won't come through for another year and a bit, but I'm in the system."**

Sue snuggled into him, burrowing as close to him as she could and tucking her head under his chin. "Thank you." She whispered. "I didn't even consider this. The group is going to start splitting."

She felt Jack laugh and saw his hands begin to sign in front of her. **True, but Bobby and I have already discussed this. Groups normally don't stick together as long as we already have been. Bobby's thinking about teaching at Quantico, and Myles is looking at bouncing to management once he get's married and has kids. So it's just going to be another change.**

She nodded slowly, and they sat for a few minutes as Jack traced patterns on her stomach before she felt Jack stir and tilt her back up. Looking up at him, she saw the standard smirk and cheery glint to his eye. **Dinner?**

She laughed. **You've already paid, so sure.**

He stuck his tongue out at her teasingly and grabbed her hand as they walked over to the table.

* * *

 **I tell you what, I've almost killed Jack twice. I need to take better care of him ;). Hope you enjoyed.**


	36. Part 6 - Chapter 3

**Good news and bad news. Bad news is that this marks the end of an era. Good news is that I've figured a way to keep writing, if very slowly (i.e. posting once a month or so). So, happily I will get to finish this story and probably write some others :). As for this one, as a reward for this being late (and a consequence for my poor planning) you get a long chapter! The next one will be a bit in coming.**

* * *

Sue sighed contentedly, relaxing deeper into the bubbles as she soaked in water that was _just_ cool enough. She smiled as she thought of her husband, who had dropped her off right after work at the apartment. "Sweetheart, go on in and take a hot bath and relax. I need to get some stuff set up for this evening that I've forgotten. "He blushed and looked a little ashamed. "I'll be about an hour yet."

So with an assurance of her understanding and a gentle kiss, she took leave of his car, fed Levi, and settled for a few minutes in a hot bath. Or at least it was supposed to only be a few minutes. When she checked her watch she saw that 30 minutes had passed, and with a sigh levered herself out of the tub, dried off, and threw on underclothes, and started taking care of her hair. Jack had asked if she would like to go out to celebrate their six month anniversary, and she had happily agreed. They didn't often get to go out so much, with work taking off and not slowing down, preparing for the little one, and searching for a house; they were excited that they had this chance.

But as excited as Sue was, she was exhausted. Supporting a small human growing inside of you wasn't a piece of cake, and she had pushed herself hard in the last case to try to stop a terror attack on an outdoor concert. Turning her thoughts to the evening ahead, she tried to pick something out to wear. She gave a sigh when she saw the options hanging in the closet; Lucy had helped and they were all classy and pretty, but Sue still had to admit she felt fat regardless. Jack constantly assured her that she was still the most beautiful woman in the world, and his eager attentiveness at night indicated that he meant it, but still... She shrugged and figured that Jack wanted to take her out, so she would go. Choosing a royal blue dress, she slid it on and selected a pearl necklace with the pearl earrings Jack had given her for Christmas the previous year. Just as she finished brushing her hair out and adding a light curl, Levi alerted her that Jack had entered the apartment.

Jack himself was tired after the long week, but he really wanted to be able to take Sue out and make it special for her. He had set up reservations at one of the swankier restaurants in the area and...a few small other things that he wanted to surprise his wife with. _My wife._ Jack thought, a broad grin lighting up his face as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He still found himself in disbelief that he was finally married to his darling Sue. Add on that she was carrying their child, and he was over the moon. Not even his own exhaustion could keep him from showing Sue how much he loved her, appreciated her, desired her, wanted her by his side more than life itself.

He opened the door and found himself greeted by a madly wagging tail. "Hey there, buddy." Jack laughed as Levi rubbed against him like a cat. "You just saw me, you little fuzzball. Go get Sue." He followed after the dog as he padded away towards the bedroom. Jack opened the door and let Levi go in to alert Sue first before he walked in. He stopped in his tracks, a broad grin covering his face even though his lips went a little dry. He never got over how beautiful she was, and approaching 6 months pregnant didn't take away from her beauty at all. " **Hi.** " He said, slowly starting to walk over to her. " **You are...so incredibly beautiful.** "

She blushed under his gaze as he soaked in her beauty and dropped her eyes. " **It's really nothing great...** " She said shyly.

Jack reached her and swept her into his arms. "You really have no idea how lovely you are. Even after all this time." He said, grinning slightly as he shook his head slowly. Instead of continuing talking, he kissed her, drawing her deeper until he was supporting her to keep her on her feet. Sue exhaled shakily, smiling up into his eyes. "Persuaded you yet?"

"Hmmm..." Sue effected a pensive look. "I'm not sure..." She said, a teasing glint in her eye.

Jack gave a slight grin and lowered his lips to hers again, relishing how she responded and clung to him. When he finally released her, she snuggled into him. "Thank you, Jack. I really appreciate how much you do to take care of me."

"It is truly my pleasure." He said with a grin. He took a step back. "However, I need to get a quick shower and change into a suitable suit." He said with an expectant grin.

Sue simply rolled her eyes at his word play and left to get Levi settled for the evening before she and Jack left. Levi settled into his bed with a huff, flopping over as Sue fluffed his fur. When she stopped, he looked up at her with a 'Why did you stop?' look, causing her to laugh. "Jack's right. You are a lovable fuzzball." She said as she patted his head before straightening with a small groan, hand on her back. Babies growing inside of you were heavy! She sighed and picked up Jack's shoes from just inside the door and placed them on the mat set to keep the snow from being tracked onto the carpet, then began washing dishes that were left in the sink from that morning.

She jumped slightly as Jack stepped up next to her with a drying towel and began on the dishes in the drying rack. "Couldn't just sit down and relax a little?" He asked with a small smile.

She blushed. "There's too much to do to just sit down."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And what about when we buy a house? This is only a one bedroom apartment, darling, and you are still not letting anything wait. I want to help you, but I can't if you always beat me to it."

Sue blew out a breath and turned to face him. "You do so much for me already. I don't want to ever want to presume or take you for granted." She said, dropping her eyes and drying her hands on a towel.

His hands appeared and took the towel from her and put it down on the counter, then lifted her chin. " **I know. But I want to help you. I know your heart; I know that you won't take advantage of me, especially since you are aware of it. Now will you please take it easy? For me?** " He asked pleadingly.

She sighed and grinned at him. " **Alright. You ready to go eat?** " She asked him.

Jack laughed. " **Let's go.** " He said. Helping her into her wool overcoat and placing his hand on the small of her back, they walked out the door, leaving Levi gnawing on a bone as he watched them leave.

* * *

It was a romantic evening that Jack had set up at a local seafood restaurant, lowered lights with candles on the table with some of Sue's favorite flowers in the centerpiece. She giggled as Jack solemnly moved the flowers to the side slightly, as they were making communication difficult. Sue sighed as the salad was taken back. " **I can't believe that we've already been married half a year.** " She said.

Jack smiled. " **I wouldn't trade it for the world. Even as the dynamic changed at work, it's brought the entire group together. I don't know who D is going to bring in though when you take maternity leave.** "

Sue shrugged. " **I wouldn't sweat it. D's good at choosing someone.** "

" **But they won't be you. I wish I could be there all the time for you...** " Jack said, a slightly wistful look on his face.

Sue smiled warmly at him. He was so excited for the child to be born, and she shared that excitement. " **You will be able to be there to help me afterwards. Don't worry, dearest. I'll be okay for a few weeks leading up to it.** "

Jack laughed. " **Yeah, James wasn't terribly keen on me taking off for four weeks, but D, bless him, managed to talk him around.** "

" **We owe so much to that man...** " Sue said. They had both grown much closer to D over the last 4 - 6 months. He was the only other married man in the group (so far), but more so because of all the strings he pulled for them. They did start having dinner with Gans' on a fairly regular basis; they alternated who made the main course and who made dessert. In these little meetings, D became less of a father figure and more of a close friend, passing on and receiving advice. D was one of the main forces that had opened the management chain for Jack as quickly as it had, but recently had been walking around with a secretive smile when he looked at the newlyweds.

The main dish came to them around that time, and they dug in. "I heard some interesting news while I was running my errands today." Jack said.

Sue raised an eyebrow as she worked through her fish. Jack simply raised his own eyebrows and grinned. Sue shook her head and chewed faster. "I don't understand why you do that. What did you hear?" She asked sarcastically after she swallowed, a small grin on her face.

Jack laughed. "I got a call from the real estate salesman." He slowly took another bite of fish, leaving Sue becoming increasingly frustrated and anxious.

"Aaaaand...?" Sue asked impatiently, heart beating quickly.

"They had some information on the house we were looking at." He said evasively, but the grin he had at his beloved's expression was stealing over his face.

"Jack..." Sue said warningly, knuckles white on her silverware.

He laughed, then said excitedly. "We have it for twenty-five grand under asking price!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sue said, a hand clapped over her mouth and tears welling in her eyes. "I can't believe it..."

"We can sign this Friday." Jack said, placing his hand over the hand she left on the table. They had been looking for a house and had found one that met everything they wanted. It was quite large, if not particularly fancy. A five bedroom, four bathroom house with an enclosed garage, large (unfinished, but open) basement, and full attic with over 25 acres had not come cheap, but it was in good repair and fitting for the size of family that they were hoping to have. "Now we can be in debt for the next twenty years." He winked at her, causing her to giggle.

"Just get a promotion and that won't be a problem." Sue said back teasingly. She sighed and ate automatically, mind running as to what they would do with the house once they signed. It didn't do any good until the documents were signed, and there was still so much to do and prepare for and-

His hand closing over hers drew her attention back to reality and she came to the realization that she had picked her plate clean in the meantime. Jack's eyes were worried. "Are you okay? You seem bothered, and I thought..."

"It truly is wonderful. There's just a lot to plan." Sue reassured him.

His mouth formed an exasperated line as he gazed at her. "Darling."

She protested. "Jack, we only have so much time before the lease expires-"

He put a finger on her lips to silence her, then stood. "Dance with me?"

She couldn't help but laugh softly and rise with him. He held her as close as her swollen stomach allowed and spun her slowly around the dance floor. "Just celebrate tonight." He whispered, staring into her eyes. "Don't worry. Just celebrate."

She burrowed her head into his chest, tucking her head under his chin and swayed with him, letting him lead her. _I'd follow wherever you lead me...so long as I'm by your side._

* * *

There had been much rejoicing in the bullpen the next morning as the gang heard about it. "Well, now you're completely anchored down; a lifer, some would say." Bobby laughed. "What a Christmas gift."

"Congratulations, you two." Myles said, grinning at them. "Tell me, does it resemble the house you two played at being married in?"

"Nah, it s a little bigger than that." Jack said. "It's outside of DC proper, so the commute is a little longer. But our kids will get to play outside and enjoy the fresh air."

"Little bigger?" Tara asked, eyebrows raised as she looked at pictures on her computer. "Just how many kids are you planning on having?"

"Listen up folks!" D said, striding into the room. Everyone sighed and looked over at him.

"Let me guess, yet another case?" Myles said, a little disgruntled. The others shot him a look; Sue's was knowing. She knew why Myles desperately wanted Christmas off this year, even if he hadn't told anyone specifically why; the questions and favors he had asked her made it abundantly clear.

"Nope, I used a little leverage and our group isn't on duty this Christmas." D said happily.

Jack asked the question they all had. "On duty? Since when aren't we on duty?"

D's grin grew wider. "It's something James wants to start establishing inside of our department. We have one team on call for serious cases. Routine stuff get's handled around vacation. We're going to try it this year and Lane's group pulled the short straw. Or rather, it was pulled for them. You all can go home and not be worried about being called in unless something major occurs which they are somehow too incompetent to deal with on their own."

"Lane's group is solid." Jack said, a grin spreading over his features. "They should be able to handle anything that comes in over the holiday itself. Hot dog!"

Sue was looking a little confused. "So we have off over Christmas if we so choose?"

Lucy's eyes were dancing. "Yup! Where are you and Jack going for Christmas? I looked at your calendars and you two are taking off day after tomorrow."

"We're heading to my parent's house this year since we went to Jack's last year." Sue said. "Where is everyone else going?"

Lucy was heading to the Hudson household to visit with Jerry, Bobby was taking Tara with him to Australia to introduce her to his mother and cousins, and Myles was heading to the Thomas household too. D was doing as he always did; Christmas would start at his place with the kids, then they would all go to his parents's house for New Years if they could manage it.

"But for now, all of you should get back to work to see if you can put a few more behind bars before you break for Christmas. Bobby, Myles; I want you to take the list of cold cases that we got from Greg's group; they figured they needed a fresh eye, so we have traded cold cases. Jack, Tara, Sue; I want you three to interview the three candidates who've gotten this far. I want your thoughts and reactions. We need to bring someone in soon to get them up to speed for when Sue has the baby. Let's go folks!" D said with a smile. "Only a few more days till Christmas!"

* * *

"They just keep getting younger." Jack remarked as he and Sue drove towards Ohio.

"Or maybe you keep getting older." Sue teased him.

"Nah, I mean we had a choice between three of the greenest pups that I've seen yet. I mean, come on. A 24, 22, or 21 year old. In this business? Do I really need to tear down their optimism, introduce them to the darkest people humanity has to offer on a daily basis?" Jack asked, a somber expression covering his face.

"Oh, Jack. Myles and Bobby aren't that bad." Sue said, trying to lighten him up.

Jack simply raised his eyebrow. "Don't you remember what it was like the first time you saw a murdered corpse? The first time you saw someone die?" Jack asked. When Sue looked at him, he shifted his gaze back to the road. "I remember holding you to offer some sort of comfort. Now I get to rip that youthful joy from yet another kid. And focus on teaching him how to stay alive. I don't care how smart you are. Doctorates only do so much."

Sue remained silent for a few minutes as Jack brooded. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "But I also remember how much the group banded together to take care of me during those times. The deep and abiding strength that came from each of you when one of us hit a weak spot. I remember the _hope_ that you and everyone else gave." She took his hand and kissed it. "It hurt to be stripped of youth, but you become stronger because of what this group _is_."

Jack sighed. "You think we made the right choice with the youngest pup?" Sue simply raised an eyebrow. When Jack saw it, he sighed again. "I know, stupid question since we all decided that."

"He'll come up to speed. He's certainly bright enough. And his personality is colorful enough, yet kind enough, to fit in nicely. Give him a chance." Sue said, caressing his shoulders.

Jack finally laughed. "Here I am, comparing him to you. I should know better. Well, when the new year comes, Alexander will be one of us, for better or worse."

Sue simply rolled her eyes and patted his hand. Conversation turned to less intense topics, and eventually Sue sacked out for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"This feels familiar...Darling, wake up. Wakey wakey Sue. Sue..." Jack said as he gently shook his wife.

She blinked as she looked around at the familiar surroundings and grinned tiredly. "Ah...Ohio."

"Yeah, you make even this land look beautiful." Jack said with a grin as he opened the back doors to let Levi out and snag the luggage.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind him. "It's beautiful even without my sister here." Christine said , giving him a hug.

"When you close your eyes." Jack said agreeably, turning back to give his wife a hand out of the car.

"Be nice." Sue scolded him. Jack simply smiled brightly, looking entirely unrepentant. "Hello, sister mine." Sue said, giving her sister a hug. "I can't believe you haven't stopped by for dinner at some point in the last three months."

"You were always busy!" Christine defended herself as Myles walked up.

"And you were always with Myles." Jack said with a wink at the man. "Shall we go see your parents, love?" Jack asked Sue. When she nodded, he let her and Christine lead Myles and himself in. "And just how did you manage to catch up to us?" He asked Myles.

Myles gave a cocky smile. "You should know I have my ways of getting from point A to point B quickly."

Jack raised an eyebrow as they walked up onto the porch, following the sound of happy squeals and lavished attention on his wife. "But _I_ was driving 10 over speed limit, and you still made up an hour. I know I'm traveling with a pregnant woman and we had to make more stops, but not _that_ much."

Myles simply grinned and greeted the lady of the house with a courteous bow before he let himself be crushed by a hug. He grinned over Bernadette's head at Jack, and Jack couldn't help but marvel at how _different_ Myles was from before he met Christine. Maybe different wasn't the right word...changed but the same. He didn't have much time to ponder it as Bernadette pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Hello Jack! Welcome back-"

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" Cut over anything else Bernadette had to say as Patrick cannoned into Jack's legs, causing him to stagger. Myles caught him, and Jack picked up the little fellow.

"Careful there, Patrick. You could knock someone over that way." Jack said seriously, fighting to keep a broad grin off of his face.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jack." Patrick said, truly contrite.

Jack ruffled his hair and let his smile grow over his face. "So are you keeping busy? Have you been a good boy?" Levi barked, thinking it was him that was 'a good boy', causing a roar of laughter. Conversations flowed as Jack let himself be drug outside by Patrick, laughing as he snagged 'not-yet-Uncle-Myles' too to go play with them. Sue was cornered by her mother and sisters. After they had eaten dinner, the two couples paired off for a moonlight walk. Jack grinned as he saw the normally suave Myles struggle with his boots and trip over his own feet.

"Nervous?" Jack muttered in his ear as they were getting suited up against the cold.

Myles looked over at him in poorly concealed surprise. When Jack simply raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. "Yes." He said simply.

"Good. There would be something wrong with you if you weren't." Jack said with a grin. He patted his co-worker on the shoulder and left to go help Sue with her overcoat. Myles looked after him for a few seconds, then turned back to Christine to help her with her coat, receiving a broad smile in return.

* * *

"I've missed you." Christine said as she snuggled closer to Myles as they walked along the road towards the outskirts of town. "I know you've been busy, but I still missed you."

"As hokey as it sounds, it was the thought of taking the time to be with you that kept me running through during the last few months. I'm sorry I didn't have as much time to spend with you." Myles said softly. "I missed you too."

They walked in silence for several minutes, enjoying the crystal clear night sky, the quarter moon providing plenty of light to walk by. Christine looked up at him. "You've been quiet lately."

Myles stared straight ahead, nodding slowly. He opened his mouth, closed it, then spoke thoughtfully. "I think I've realized just how much I love you." He glanced down at her as she looked a little surprised. Myles never stinted in letting her know how much he cared, but he was never a big one on vocalizing it. "I've realized how important you are in my life." He continued walking with her, arm tightening around her waist. She stopped and tucked herself into his arms, letting him hold her. "And I've realized that the very thing that I've prayed for so long for...is finally in my arms." He said, a little softer than usual.

She turned her face up and kissed him softly. "I love you too, Myles. I was jealous of my sisters for a time...that they had what I wanted. Now I have it too, and I wouldn't give it up for the world."

Myles grinned at her and then began walking with her again. "I felt the same when I watched Jack and Sue." He winked at Christine. "Though, as nice as she is, I'm thrilled I got the sister."

Christine laughed at him. "And now we walk along, day before Christmas Eve." They continued meandering down the street, taking in the lights and warm houses along the street as they passed. Here was a blow-up Santa with reindeer, there as house that was more lights than house, a car was emptying of people to shouts of joy from those on the front porch, there was a snowball fight among younglings.

Myles reflected on the deep seated joy that he had this Christmas time. Previously he had hated Christmas; commercialized to where you had to "buy" the love of family that already had everything, no joy of God to be found, the child-like happiness scorned; it was a dark, dismal place at the Leland household each Christmas. He never really expected it to be different, even though so many had told him that it was a time of joy.

Then he had met this brown haired beauty who had opened his world to a happiness he hadn't known before, and through her influence in opening himself further to God, a _joy_ he hadn't known before. Christmas now figured to be bright, cheerful, and happy; a time of joy and rejoicing. All because God saw it fit to put her back into his life, and more than that, as a potential spouse.

 _Spouse_. The word was one that held both apprehension and happiness. Apprehension because he didn't want to make the same mistakes as his parents, and also marriage was _hard_. He screwed up with Lucy (God had brought great joy to him even through his error), and he _really_ didn't want to screw anything up with Christine. Sue had taken him to task for his worries, but he couldn't help it; and in his worries he found an even deeper desire to live the vows he would take, and a deeper understanding of his own weakness and need for divine help.

Happiness though because of the thought of spending each an every day with Christine. Would it be hard, at times uncomfortable? Of course. But he would do everything for her, and in that self-sacrifice he would serve her and their family. To have a family too! He never said it to his co-workers, but he desired a family as much, if not more, than each of them. Christine and he had discussed the possibility of marriage, but now...tonight was going to be special. He had obtained her father's blessing, and, with Sue's help, had plotted and planned. Now...

They both walked up the stairs to a gazebo that was set in the middle of the town park with a great view of the town square, lighted and decorated for the upcoming feast. "I always love it here, especially at night. Susie and I would come here often just to look at the town at night, particularly in winter..." Christine said a little dreamily.

"I can see why. Though I find the most beautiful sight is the one right next to me." Myles said softly with a sidelong glance at Christine. She blushed and ducked her head. He lifted her chin with a gentle finger and smiled. "You still don't believe me, do you?" He chuckled and shook his head slowly. "I have come to love you, even more than myself. And that," he said with a grin, "my co-workers will say is a miracle." Christine giggled.

Myles' expression became serious and he locked eyes with her. "I want to live out my life with you." He paused and waited for the look of understanding to dawn in her eyes. He slowly sank to one knee and pulled out a little velvet box. "Christine Thomas, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

She sucked in a breath and blinked rapidly for a couple seconds as a broad smile crossed her face. She leaned down to him and whispered, "It is my great and undeniable joy; yes, I will marry you Myles Leland." And kissed him. When they separated, he placed a silver band with a lovely diamond, small diamonds running up the sides, on her finger. She looked at it and her smile simply grew larger. "The sign of our love and devotion for each other, Myles. I wear it with joy and pride." She said.

Myles just took her back into his arms and held her, heart slowing down to a reasonable level and a broad smile pasted on his features as he held her close. She agreed to be his bride; his darling wife for the rest of his life. He couldn't have asked for more. "Shall we go back and share the news, my lady?" he asked.

She gave him a dazzling smile. "It would please me very much, gentle sir." She replied, taking the arm that he offered her as they walked back towards the Thomas Household.

* * *

 **Of the proposal scenes I've written and read, I really like this one the best. Just a nice simple and joyful experience; in my mind, how a guy should. And yes, I'm throwing a little shade from PA to OH. It's like a big brother teasing the little brother ;). Even if we have Philadelphia...**


End file.
